Until Our Last Heartbeat
by DJEMileidy
Summary: El planeta de Kripton se encuentra dividido en dos grupos. Los kriptonianos puros y los mutantes. El rey de Kripton ha proclamado que se debe dar muerte todos los no puros desatando la guerra. Kara es la princesa de Kripton y Lena una mutante que intenta sobrevivir. El amor entre ambas superará incluso las diviciones de la guerra.
1. The war

El planeta de Kripton se encuentra dividido en dos grupos. Los kriptonianos puros y los mutantes, quienes han desarrollado distintas variaciones genéticas. El rey de Kripton en una clara señal de odio proclamará que se debe dar muerte todos los no puros resultando así en una guerra sin fin. Los mutantes terminan huyendo y escondiéndose para salvar sus vidas. Lena Luthor a heredado de su padre la mutación genética que le da la habilidad de tener garras y regenerar su piel. Se verá obligada a unirse a los X-Men, un grupo de mutantes dirigido por el profesor X, cuando los kriptonianos planean un segundo masacre de mutantes. En su camino a ayudar a acabar con el tirano gobierno de Zor-El conocerá a Kara, una tierna y simpática rubia que poco a poco se irá a adueñando de su corazón pese a que el odio entre sus gentes las separa.

"No importan si muero esta noche Kara Zor-El, te amare con cada latido, hasta que mi corazón se detenga. Morir intentando ser libre de este odio irracional vale la pena."

"Por primera vez en mi vida soy egoísta, Lena. Esta paz no vale tu pérdida. ¿De qué serviría la paz si ya no te tengo a mi lado? ¿Qué valor tendrían mis latidos si ya no tienen los tuyos para acompañarlos?"

Los X-Men, Supergirl y cualquier personaje que se mencionen no me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 1**

_La gran cacería_

_-En el reino de los dos tronos. Señora y señor avestruz vivían en paz ..._

_-¡Pero ya nos contaste esa historia, Lena!- se quejó la niña de cabello negro que caía por sus hombros como pequeños bucles mientras se tallaba sus azules ojos intentando ocultar su cansancio. _

_La mujer de piel pálida que había iniciado el cuento sonrió y se acomodó en medio de la cama. Otra niña identica a la primera se le colocó sobre el estómago de esta con un puchero. _

_-Mamá siempre tiene cuentos originales y geniales. Siempre nos cuentas la misma historia.- se quejó la pequeña de ojos azules con trenzas. _

_La mujer de ojos verdes suspiró y se acomodó mejor en medio. Sus ojos fijos en el techo mientras las dos chicas le miraban expectantes. Entonces una enorme sonrisa se mostro en el rostro de la pelinegra mayor, quien se sentó en forma india. _

_-¿Les conté la historia de como Kripton concilió la paz?- preguntó la morena tocando su barbilla. _

_-No, porque siempre cuentas la misma.- respondió la niña de los bucles y su hermana gemela asintió rápidamente. _

_-Podría contárselas, pero...no sé...es un poco aburrida...- la pelinegra tocó su barbilla pensativa. _

_-¡Lena! ¡Le diremos a mamá que no quieres contarnos el cuento cool!- se quejó la gemela de las trenzas. _

_-Oh pero mamá no puede hacerme nada.- comentó Lena con una sonrisa de victoria y las otras hicieron puchero. _

_-Te enviará a dormir al sillón.- le advirtió la del cabello suelto. _

_-¡Y yo le diré que ustedes me estan llamando por mi nombre en lugar de decirme mami!- les acusó Lena cruzándose de brazos. _

_-Pero siempre dices que debemos llamarte así.- se quejaron las gemelas casi al unísono. _

_Lena se quedó en silencio unos segundos y las gemelas le miraron con sus azules ojos deseosas de escuchar aquella extraña historia. Mamá Lena siempre contaba la misma historia. La que hablaba de cocodrilos y como habían pasado de vivir en paz a vivir en constante peligro. Las niñas amaban escuchar el cuento, pero era emocionante oír uno nuevo. _

_\- ¡Está bien! ¡Se los contaré! ¡Pero es largo y les pellizcaré si osan dormirse!- les advirtió Lena acomodándose entre ellas nuevamente. _

_Las niñas sonrieron y aplaudieron. Alura, la pelinegra de las trenzas se acomodó de lado mientras Luthor la abrazaba con uno solo de sus brazos. Katie, la del cabello ondulado y mirada penetrante, se recostó sobre el estómago de su madre mirándola fijamente. Lena suspiró...siempre le daba un poco de emoción recordar esa historia..._

_-Kripton estaba dividido en dos naciones cuando una de nuestras protagonistas nació..._

Era una oscura noche de octubre cuando ella nació. No se distinguía una sola estrella en el cielo. La luna estaba llena y los licántropos aullaban incontroladamente. La casa donde abrió por primera vez sus ojos era enorme.

Ella estaba rodeada por mantas violetas. Su madre estaba un poco sudorosa luego de haber pasado horas en la labor de parto. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, Lilan le acariciaba los casi invisibles cabellos a su pequeña niña.

Lionel, uno de los lideres del grupo conocido como los X-Mens, se apoyaba en su bastón y miraba a su hija mientras abrazaba a su primogénito. Lex tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Tenía una hermana y aquello era motivo para que el niño no dejase de sonreír durante mínimo una decada.

La familia tenia una clara inclinación hacia nombres que iniciasen con la letra L. Habia sido asi a lo largo de muchas generaciones. Como dictaba la tradición familiar. Nombraron a la niña Lena. La pequeña debió haber crecido en un ambiente rodeado de paz y amor.

Lamentablemente, cuando Lena solo tenia cuatro años, un extraño se desató la guerra en Kripton. El reino siempre habia estado dividido entre los kriptonianos, originarios del planeta y gobernantes del mismo y el grupo X-Men compuesto de aquellos que padecían alguna mutación genética. Una profecia contaba que los hijos verdaderos hijos del sol, los descendientes del brillo más puro, pondrían fin a la era de los mutantes.

El rey de Kripton, llamado Zor-El, declaró la cazaría de los mutantes. Se entregaría un saco de oro a todo aquel que asesinase a los X-men. Los kriptonianos eran poderosos. Los mutantes pelearon arduamente para preservar sus vidas. Luego de cuatro meses y miles de muertes optaron por esconderse. No había forma de llegar al tey y convencerlo de que no había motivos para odiarlos.

Lex Luthor fue uno de los que murió en aquella cacería. La familia Luthor lloró la pérdida por meses. Lionel tenía una de las mutaciones mas extrañas, la cual había heredado a sus dos hijos. No solo poseía la habilidad de regeneración sino que poseía tres gerras retractiles en cada mano. En la batalla las garras del hombre fueron derretidas con un líquido extraño que los kriptonianos poseían. El hombre temía por el bienestar de su familia.

Temiendo lo peor, la familia Luthor cerró las puertas de la gran casa escondida en lo profundo de un bosque. Aquel lugar se convirtió en su refugio. A su alrededor muchos otros se habían acentuado. Eran un pequeño conglomerado de mutantes cada uno en su propio mundo.

Lena creció resguardada por la seguridad de la enorme casa. Pasillos oscuros, cortinas color rojo casi vino, tapetes sin rastro de polvo y largas escaleras. La pequeña crecía rápidamente. Tomaba clases con Lilian, quien reía con las ocurrencias de la pelinegra e intentaba responder todas sus dudas.

La adolescencia llegó como un destello. La pelinegra utilizó sus garras por primera cez a los quince. Lena amaba esas garras. Era plateadas y brillaban cuando eran expuestas al sol: la hacían sentir poderosa. Su madre tambien le regaló un amuleto que tenía incrustado una gema verde de peridoto. Era del color de los ojos de Lena. Lena amaba ese amuleto.

En el resguardo de la casa, la joven aprendió a pelear y desarrollo la habilidad de la arquería. En ocasiones ayudaba a su madre a elaborar sus soluciones cuando esta se metía en el laboratio de la familia. Conocía por vista miles de hierbas que su madre usaba y odiaba el olor del tomillo que Lilian empleaba para la solución de regeneración cutánea.

En las noches, cuando había luna menguante, la pelinegra se sentaba al pie de una ventana. Apoyaba sus antebrazos del filo de la misma y miraba enamorada el brillo medio azul que parecía pasearse delante de aquella estrella que reflejaba la luz del sol. Entonces observaba las otras casas a lo lejos y se preguntaba si habrían otros jóvenes como ella.

_-Cuentan las estrellas, que los destinados a odiarse acabarán amándose. Que el sol alcanzará finalmente a la luna, en esa carrera sin fin que emprendieron al enamorarse. La luna impacable y el sol ingenuo: obstinados enamorados. Cuando sean uno el odio irracional que a sus pueblos separaba sería por fin erradicado.- contaba Lena _

_-¡Esa es una profecía genial Mamá!- Exclamó Alura interrumpiéndola. _

_-¿Tu eres la luna y mamá el sol? Ella tiene el pelo brillante como el sol.- explicó Katie interesada en descifrar cada personaje. _

_-Mmmm ¿por qué asumen que yo soy esa Lena?- preguntó la pelinegra con una sonrisa. _

_-¡Porque Mamá no tiene tanta imaginación para inventar una historia tan cool!- explicó Alura con una sonrisa. Lena se sonrojó. _

_-Bueno, puede que yo sea la luna.- admitió la pelinegra. _

_-Sigue sigue. No volveremos a hablar. .- prometió Katie haciéndole una señal a su hermana para que guardase silencio. _

_-Si interrumpen se quedan sin historia.- les avisó Lena antes de perderse en sus recuerdos nuevamente. _

La vida de Lena Luthor era perfecta en su palacio oscuro. Rodeada de flechas y libros. No conocía el mundo exterior más alla del filo de su amada ventana. El mundo afuera, desconocido y llamativo, le causaba poca curiosidad. Se conformaba con leer sus libros.

Todo cambió una tarde lluviosa. La morena había cumplido los diez y nueve años hace dos días. Se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos delante de su cardero. Con el ceño fruncido debido al edor del tomillo que emanaba de su beaker humeante.

Se escucharon ruidos en el primer piso de la casa. Lena podía oír a metros de distancia. Se puso de pie frunciendo el ceño y bajó la escalera corriendo. Cuando se asomó al vistibulo vió a un hombre hablando con su padre y madre.

-Los kriptonianos están declarando guerra de nuevi. Estamos decididos a reorganizarnos, es hora de que enfrentemos a los que nos perturban.- explicó el pálido hombre castaño. A Lena le pareció muy serio. Daba la pinta de no ser una persona muy agradable.

-Mi esposo le ha dicho que perdió sus garras, no serviría de mucho. Yo estoy perdiendo la visión. No seremos de ayuda.- explicó Lilian, Lena sabía que su madre no estaba quedándose ciega pero no le llevaría la contraria nunca.

Como cosa planeada por el destino, Lena, quien no se consideraba torpe, golpeó un jarrón haciendo que se rompiese y llamando la atención de todos. El rostro de Lilian mostró terror al verla allí parada. Con sus pantalón negro y su sueter de lana verde, su amuleto en el cuello y centelleantes ojos como grandes esmeraldas. Joven y llena de vida. Justo lo que el líder máximo, antiguo creador de los X-Men había enviado a reclutar.

-Veo que están discapacitados para cumplir la función. La joven se ve en buen estado físico. Deberá reportarse mañana a mitad del campo para ser transferida a la base si no quieren que la familia sea desechada del grupo.- advirtió el hombre y Lena abrió enormemente sus ojos.

La joven pelinegra no entendía lo que estaba pasando. No sabía había escuchado casi nada sobre los kriptonianos o porque ese odio desmedido. Ella no había sido entrenada para una guerra. Sabía pelear y utilizar el arco. Tenía consciencia sobre su habilidad de regeneración, pero no sabría defenderse a si misma.

Aquella noche, Lionel intentó explicarle todo. Lilian estaba en una esquina pensativa: con la mirada perdida. Lena sabía que quizás nunca volverían a verse. Mientras su padre le explicaba que pocos sobrevivían a esas guerras Lena podía imaginarse muerta en un bosque oscuro. Ella no volvería a casa.

Lionel le contó que kriptonianos eran el grupo dominante en Kripton. Eran letales porque tenían armas quese cargaban con los poderes del sol. Tenían un arma compuesta de kriptonita, capaz de matar inmedistamente a cualquier persona.

-Ten, deberás llevar este amuleto.- le dijo Lilian quitándole el amuleto verde para colocarle otro del mismo color. Definitivamente no era la misma piedra, era mas pesado y a Lena lo odió inmediatamente. Se sentía un aura extraña emanando de la piedra.

-Es kriptonita verde. Confundirá a los kriptonianos, té confundieran con uno de su grupo.- explicó Lilian acariciándole a la morena las mejillas.

Lena asintió mirando el amuleto y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Por primera vez en diez y nueve años tenía miedo. Abrazó a su madre, quien le acarició la espalda.

-No volveremos a vernos. Todo por salir de mi cuarto.- se lamentó la pelinegra.

-No es así. Eres inteligente y tienes la destreza fisica de tu padre. El hombre que vino a reclutarnos seguramente ya sabia de antemano que teníamos una hija joven.- le consoló Lilian acariciándole la espalda.

...X

-¿Es fácil asesinarnos?- le preguntó Lena a su padre sentándose a su lado en la mañana siguiente mientras sujetaba una taza de té.

Lionel miraba el suelo. Y la pelinegra imaginaba que estaba lamentándose. Culpándose por no tener sus garras y no poder impedir que su hija fuese enviada a esa pelea. Otro hijo que moriría en las manos de un kriptoniano.

-Los kriptonianos son muy fuertes. Podrían simplemente tomarte del cuello y estrangularte. Algunas de sus armas escupen fuego, podrían calcinar tu cuerpo en segundos. Al ser...diferente... solo soportamos un cambio de temperatura pequeño. Morirías en menos de un minuto bajo un arma de fuego. - hablaba Lionel con la mirada perdida en la chimenea. La morena sabía que estaba recordando lo que había visto en la primera guerra.

-Pero ellos siempre quieren vernos sufrir. Primero nos atan con cadenas bañadas por berilio. En contacto con nuestra piel, las cadenas comienzan a arder provocando quemaduras que llegan a atravesar hasta nuestros huesos. Nos regeneramos demasiado rápido para desangrarnos, pero sufrimos la agonía. - explicó Lionel.

-¿Nos dejan morir así?- preguntó Lena arrugando su rostro. No quería morir de esa manera. Ella planeaba morir de vejez. En el peor de los casos prefería que le estrangularan.

-No. Luego de que nos han escuchado gritar durante horas. Nos arrancan las garras y clavan sus espadas de kriptonita en nuestro pecho para asegurarse que no sobrevivamos- susurró Lionel.

-¿Lex murió así?- preguntó Lena en un susurro.

-Si.- respondió el padre.

-¿Asesinar a un kriptoniano es tan facil como con un humano común?- preguntó la morena.

Su padre se tensó. Segundos luego movió su mano a su derecha agarrando el arco con una aljaba de piel llena de flechas. Lena recibió el arma. Había aprendido a utilizar el arco cuando tenía diez. Le gustaba la arquería pero jamás fue muy aficionada.

-Debes apuntar a su corazon. Son flechas de plomo. Penetran la piel con mayor facilidad.- explicó Lionel. Lena acarició la punta color gris oscuro.

-Papá...si no vuelvo...

-Manten esa piedra en tu cuello y que no toquen tus garras. Perderlas es como...perder una extremidad- le dijo su padre colocando sus manos sobre las de la pelinegra que asintió.

Las garras para los Luthoe eran más que el organo que les servía para denfenderse de cualquier amenaza. Pero ademas de eso, estaban ligadas directamente a una vena que conectaba con el corazón. Una parte del corazón de Lionel habia sido apagada cuando sus garras desaparecieron. Técnicamente, una pequeña parte de todo aquel que poseía la mutación genetica de ellos, perdía un pedazo de su cuando perdía sus garras. Los kriptonianos sabían eso.

Lena había aprendido sobre distintas extremidades importantes en diferentes especies desde que tenía ocho años. Sabía que los sombreros de los gnomos eran especiales, porque escondían sus cerebros: el cual era claramente visible atraves de la fina teña de piel que cubría sus cabezas. Perder sus sombreros era como perder aquello que les protegía.

Las hadas era otro ejemplo interesante. Sus alas guardaban su elixir de vida y por eso morían si se las cortabas.

La pelinegra le cortó las alas a un hada en una ocasión. La había encontrado intentando arruinar una de las soluciones de su madre en el laboratorio.

Los duendes tenían sus barbas. Estas eran símbolos de compromiso y solo las cortaban cuándo encontraban al amor de sus vidas. Cortarlas antes de tiempo significaba que no tendrían la oportunidad de enamorarse.

La pelinegra partió a las diez hacia el area señalada. Metió pocas cosas en un bolso y cerró el mismo con un movimiento rápido antes de colgárselo al hombro. Su padre seguía en su sillón mirando las llamas de la vieja chimenea. Lilian le dio un abrazo. Pidiéndole, al igual que su padre, que tuviese cuidado.

-Cuidare, volverás a casa.- le aseguró su madre besando su frente y Lena asintió. Repitiéndose que podrían lastimar su cuerpo, pero ella volvería a casa.

...X...

Lena nunca había visto morir a nadie. La sola idea de levantar su arco, sacar una flecha y lanzarla le causaba pánico y asco. La primera vez que vio morir a uno de sus compañeros sintió deseos de expulsar la comida que no tenía en el estómago.

Estaban atravesando el sur del de Kripton en un intento de llegar al rey Zor-El y pedir un tratado de paz. Eran un cohorte de 50 X-Mens. La mayoría eran jóvenes y habían pasado por un entrenamiento corto en la base. Luthor le había tomado cariño a una chica de cabello oscuro llamada Madi. Ella tenía enormes ojos verdes que mostraban un poco de tristeza y una sonrisa sincera. Madi podía hacer aparecer fuego en las palmas de sus manos.

A Lena le gustaba Madi

Estaban todos sentados alrededor del fuego. Lena tenía una enorme sonrisa mientras un grupo saltaban delante de las llamas riendo y haciendo pasos de baile. La morena aplaudía junto con otros. Disfrutaban del momento de tranquilidad en medio de tanta tensión. Momentos como ese le hacían olvidar que estaban en medio de una guerra escondiéndose para sobrevivir.

En un momento todos reían y aplaudían. Al otro, escucharon pasos y un grupo de quince personas apareció. Lena tropezó torpente en un intento de alejarse del tumulto de gritos y gemidos. Estaba intentando llegar a su aljaba cuando alguien la sujetó de la pierna.

Los kriptonianos se parecían a ellos. No había forma de distinguirlos. Lena sintió miedo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del hombre que le sujetaba. Él tenía el cabello marrón y le miraba con odio. Sus ojos brillaron y el rayo que salió de su pistola golpeó el hombro de la pelinegra porque esta se movió en el momento preciso para evitar el golpe en su rostro.

Lena gimió de dolor. En un impulso de supervivencia pateó al hombre y sacó sus garras. Su hombro ardía y cuando ella tocó el mismo sintió el pequeño agujero donde su piel se había hundido un poco. Gimió de dolor.

La mayoría de los kriptonianos habían sido asesinados por los mutantes más expertos. Cuando la morena miró alrededor con su cuerpo en plan de ataque observó aquel evento que se grabaría a fuego en sus retinas. Madi estaba en el suelo y uno de los kriptonianos la apuntaba.

-¡No!- gritó la morena lanzandose hacia ellos. Pero llego muy tarde. El kriptoniano había atravesado el corazón con un disparo en el mismo instante que las garras de Oena atravesaron el corazón de él.

La imagen de aquel cuerpo sin vida Lena jamás la olvidaría.

En las noches despertaba sudada, asustada y sus garras emergían. Tocaba la cicatriz en su hombro y podía revivir el calor de aquel rayo verde saliendo de la pistola. Una herida producida por la kriptonita nunca terminaba de sanar. Cuando tocabas la cicatriz, sentías el espacio vacío bajo la piel que había crecido. Sentías que habías perdido un trozo de ti. Y recordabas quien te lo había arrebatado. Para una persona con la habilidad de regenerarse...era difícil aceptar que existía algo capaz de vencer incluso tu genética.

Lena nunca olvidaría los ojos de aquel hombre. La perseguía en sueños. Los mutantes siempre decían que una vez un kriptoniano siempre regresa para acabar lo iniciado.

Lena Luthor odió a los kriptonianos con todo su ser desde aquella noche.

...X...

Habían pasado tres largos años desde que Lena había partido de casa. Era parte del grupo conocido como los X-men. Eran dirigidos por el profesor X, conocido como xavier. El plan era prepararse para la inminente guerra y cuidar al pequeño pueblo que habían ido forgando atraves de los años. El segundo al mando del grupo era conocido como Maxwell Lord era uno de los mutantes mas cercano a Xavier. Tanto que actuaba como dueño y señor de la base y siempre daba órdenes a los demás.

Luthor se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol acomodando su aljaba entre sus piernas. Cerró los ojos dejando que su cabeza se apoyase de la gruesa madera. Disfrutó momentáneamente del cantar de la naturaleza. El sonido del río todavía llegaba a sus oídos. Recordó el sentimiento del agua contra su cuerpo frío y sonrió.

El crujir de una rama la puso sobre alerta. Se puso de pie rápido, pero sin hacer ruido alguno. Sacó una de sus flechas. Los kriptonianos no habían atacado en los últimos tres días y todos estaban puestos sobre aviso de sus tórridas intenciones.

-¡Boo!- gritó una voz lanzándose sobre ella. Lena reaccionó inmediatamente golpeándole con el arco directamente en el rostro.

Lucy se llevó una mano al rostro al recibir tal golpe de la morena. Lena siempre había sido un fósforo fácil de encender. No pensaba, simplemente reaccionaba ante la tensión. Eso la había mantenido con vida durante esos tres años así que podría ser considerado una virtud.

-¡Pude haberte atravesado!- le dijo Lena empujando a su compañera mientras esta se acariciaba la mejilla.

-Agradezco seguir con vida, oh marravillosa y benévola Lena.- se burló Lucy.

-No molestes. Solo deseo descansar.- le advirtió la pelinegra dejándose caer al suelo.

-Estuviste sola en el río de nuevo, es peligroso y lo sabes. Tenemos órdenes de no abandonar al grupo hasta que regresemos a la base.- le recordó Lucy.

-No me importan las órdenes de Samantha. - le recordó Lena.

-Si quieres seguir con vida deberían importante sus advertencias.- le recordó Lucy sentándose a su lado.

-Sigo viva y no precisamente gracias a nadie.- murmuró la ojiverde entre dientes recordando las veces que algunos mutantes líderes la había dejado abandonada en medio de combates.

-Sabes que ellos tiene órdenes de dejar a atrás a cualquiera si lo ven necesario. Es mejor perder un guerrero que al cohorte completo.- intentó justificar Lucy.

-Perdón por guardar algo de humanidad en mi. No tengo el corazón para dejar atrás a nadie.- replicó mordazmente la pelinegra.

-Amo cuando te pones en mode _bitch, _pero lamento recordarte que eres una mutante. No hay mucho humano en ti. - se burló Lucy.

Lena estaba por responder cuando escuchó movimiento entre los árboles. El aroma llegó a sus fosas nasales segundos luego. El edor era leve por lo cual Luthor asumió que los kriptonianos estaban lejos. Había aprendido a reconocer el olor de aquellos horribles seres luego de tantos años persiguiéndoles.

-Vamos al campamento.- ordenó Lena y sin esperar respuesta se puso de pie tomando del brazo a su compañera y obligándola a moverse.

El campamento estaba conformado de varias tiendas. Solían abandonar la base para misiones en ocasiones. La base era su mejor escondite, allí debían entrenar y adquirir nuevas abilidades para enfrentar a los kriptonianos que apesar de que no perdían oportunidad de rastrearles e intentar asesinarles.

-Voy a hablar con Sam.- avisó Lena y con paso rapido se encaminó a la tienda de la lider.

Los ojos de varios la seguían en el camino. Lena había llegado como una niña inocente, ojos verdes cargados de miedo e inseguridad. Un cuerpo delgado casi famélico y manos temblorosas que agarraban el arco y las flechas como si temiera que estas se volviesen en su contra. La pelinegra había cambiado con el pasar del tiempo. Su mandíbula definida, ojos llenos de audacia y conocimiento. Usualmente llevaba el cabello sujeto en una trenza francesa. Sus manos eran firmes, ahora el arco paracia una de sus entremidades: pocas veces usaba sus garras. Cuando ella lanzaba una flecha, atravesaba con precisión el corazón de la presa. Lena era una líder y todos lo sabían.

-Lena, que placer verte luego de ¿dos días?- interrogó Samantha aún dándole la espalda. La pelinegra entró a la tienda y se dejó caer en la cama de Sam.

-Hay cazadores en el bosque. Vienen para acá.- comentó Luthor. Arias se dejó caer a su lado y le acomodó un mechón de cabello.

-¿Qué haces aquí si es así? Deberías estar preparando todo para el ataque. - le recordó

-Él viene entre ellos.- susurró Luthor con la mirada perdida.

-Entonces yo le calcinaré el cuerpo por atreverse a lastimarte.- le aseguró Sam. Lena sonrió.

-Eres como un hermano mayor posesivo.- susurró Lena.

-Sabes que...nunca dejaría que te hiciesen daño. Te he tomado aprecio aunque eres bastante irritante.- admitió Arias poniéndose de pie.

-No están cerca, podríamos movernos. No creo que debamos enfrentarlos. El edor era fuerte, podrían ser varios.- explicó Luthor.

-Estamos cerca de la base. No podemos dejarles llegar cerca.- habló Arias y sin más se dirigió a la salida.

...X...

Lena odiaba y amaba la base. Maxwell, segundo al mando, tenía cierta fijación con la pelinegra y siempre que estaba por ahí la llamaba para practicar. Por suerte nunca había intentado insinuarse con la pelinegra. Aun así, ella veía sus ojos correr por su cuerpo mientras peleaban, una mirada oscura: cargada de lujuria y deseo.

-Sé de buena fuente que eres de las pocas personas que experimentan la habilidad de de regeneración. La familia Luthor siempre fue considerada de alto rango.- comentó Maxwell mientras se colocaba vendas blancas alrededor de sus manos.

Lena estaba frente a él, fingiendo interés en sus palabras mientras estoraba sus brazos. Sam se habia quedado con un grupo a enfrentar a los kriptonianos y le habia pedido que regresase a la base a avisar lo que habia ocurrido. Maxwell habia aprovechado para invitarla a practicar: como siempre.

-¿Siempre eres tan seria?- preguntó Maxwell y Lena suspiró audiblemente antes de fingir una sonrisa y torcer un poco su cuello. La mirada del hombre bajo a los pechos de ella, los cuales estaban apenas cubiertos por la fina camisa de tirantes delgados que utilizaba para practicar.

-Puedo estar aún mas seria. Esto es una pelea.- respondió la pelinegra.

-La guerra debe haberte hecho una mujer fuerte. Deberías relajarte. Esto es solo un simulacro poco importante...- comentaba Maxwell llevando una mano al hombre de Luthor y acariciandolo con lentitud.

Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros. La expresión de Luthor era ilegible. Él sonrió, sus dedos bajando por el pecho de la pelinegra hasta que esta le sujetó la mano. La mirada de él bajo por una milésima de segundos.

-Acércate.- ordenó Lena.

-Podría gustarme que me domines.- murmuró el hombre.

Lena lo rodeó con su brazo derecho y en un rápido movimiento lo tenía bajo su cuerpo inmovilizándolo. Maxwell sintió que le faltaba el aire ante la presión que hacía el brazo de Lena en su cuello. Golpeó con su mano el codo de la pelinegra y a duras penas logró empujarla lejos.

-Eso fue bajo, Luthor.- le acusó poniéndose de pie en un salto.

-Te dije que era una pelea.- le recordó ella lanzándole un guiño.

-Me gustaría que esta pelea fuese entre mis sábanas.

Lena se giró empujándolo contra la pared y fijajando sus verdes ojos en él. Había deseo y diversión en Maxwell. La morena se preguntó si él realmente no comprendía que ella no estaba interesada. La fuerza de ella, en lugar de asustarlo parecía divertirle.

-Te advierto que odio cuando los hombres intentan meterse en mi cama de esta forma tan poco...creativa. Renuncia a esto Maxwell, no eres mi tipo.

-Me siento ofendido.- habló Maxwell, él no era una mala persona, no se enojaría realmente snte un rechazo.

-No deseaba ofenderte, no quiero un pareja de momento.

-Nunca hablé de ser mi pareja.- comentó él con un poco de burla.

-Soy una Luthor. Lo he deducido de tu comportamiento.- comentó Luthor con una sonrisa.

-Ahora si estoy ofendido. ¿Cómo puedes leerme con tanta facilidad?- habló Max frunciendo el ceño.

-Llevo tres años viviendo en el infierno. He estado cerca de morir en cuatro ocasiones y tengo dos cicatrices que permanecerán abiertas eternamente. He tenido que aprender a leer el clima, los comportamientos raros...no es de sorprender que pueda leerte.- comentó Lena.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Xavier y en compañía de Samantha. Ante la subita llegada Lena se giró a encararles al igual de Maxwell. Pocas veces el profesor X se mostraba por lo cual seguramente no tenía buenas noticias.

-No eran muchos, claramente venían en busca de la base.- comentó Sam mientras se acercaba. Lena tenía un buen oído y lo habia escuchado.

-Lena, Maxwell. - susurró Xavier a modo de saludó.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido con los kriptonianos?- cuestioné cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Descubrieron nuestra ubicación?- preguntó Max

-Alguien ha revelsdo donde nos escondemos.

-¿Como? Pero...eso quiere decir...

-Hay alguien dentro que nos está traicionando a costa de salvar su propio pellejo.

_No habrá paz hasta que el último mutante asqueroso halla muerto._

_ Prepárense para morir ahora que encontramos su aqueroso nido. _

-Creemos que saben que tenemos una base y conocen una ubicación aproximada. Estar bajo tierra nos da cierta ventaja en este momento. 

\- Lo preocupante es que en menos de una semana el sapo podría darles esa información.- comentó Xavier.

-Estamos colocando intentando encontrar al sapo. Ninguno de los kriptonianos que derrotamos dijo nada. Reforzáremos la seguridad de la base. Habrá una contraseña general de salida y entrada. Y cada uno tendrá su propia clave para su habitación- expuso Samantha.

-Pondremos a un grupo a buscar al sapo. Quiero a un grupo intentado atacar el palacio. Si derribamos al rey...los kriptonianos caeran. - habló Xavier

-¿Es la nueva orden? ¿Acabar con Zor-El?- cuestionó Max.

-Llevamos años enviando cartas pidiendo que acabemos con este odio sin sentido. Proponiéndoles la paz, ahora esto se ha acabado. Iremos a por Zor-El directamente.- anunció Xavier.

Los El eran la familia de kriptonianos más poderosa: reyes de kripton. Eran la familia que había declsrado un odio absoluto hacia los X-Men. Decían que eran una amenaza a la vida humana y que debían ser exterminados por su asquerosas mutaciones geneticas.

Lena no conocía mucho sobre la familia. Para ella, los El eran personas llenas de odio que no se detendrían hasta asesinarles. Ella jamás comprendió de dónde venía ese odio irracional que sentían los kriptonianos. Todo el mundo decía que era un odio natural, como el que existía entre gatos y perros. Otros todo había nacido del progundo miedo que tenían los El de que algún mutante fuese lo suficientemente astuto para intentar sacarles de su reinado.

Lena no comprendía el origen de todo, pero ella odiaba a aquellos seres con todo su ser. Su odio si tenía base y fundamento. La habían sacado de su casa. La habían separado de sus padres. Habían rasgado su mundo perfecto. Matado a muchos de los que consideró amigos. Y la habían marcado física y si psicológicamente. Todo porque pensaban que ellos merecían vivir mas de lo que ella lo hacía. Solo porque eran diferentes.

Lena Luthor tenía motivos de sobre para odiar a todo aquel que se atreviese a proclamarse Kriptoniano.

Continuará...


	2. Blue Eyes

**Capítulo 2**

_Blue Eyes_

Lena amaba sentarse en lo profundo de aquel bosque que colindaba con el área subterránea donde estaba la base. Para ser precisos, amaba sentarse cerca del enorme lago que se extendía varios metros a lo largo del profundo bosque. El agua siempre estaba medianamente caliente y la pelinegra disfrutaba el contraste contra su piel siempre fría. Ademas, el lugar solía estar solo la mayor parte del tiempo. Muchos decían que los kriptonianos odiaban los lagos porque eran aguas no purificadas. 

Conclusión: el lago era un lugar seguro.

La joven ojiverde dejó caer su arco y su aljaba bajo la sobre de un árbol. Su mirada recorriendo la extensión del largo. El sol estaba a algunas horas de ocultarse y Luthor deseaba disfrutar de los últimos rayos. Colocó su túnica negra sobre su arma y seguido sus pantalones y camisa. 

El silencio del bosque era interrumpido por las suaves melodías de los pájaros que se escondían entre los árboles. Lena cerró los ojos escuchando a las aves mientras comenzaba a sacar su ropa interior. Esos sonidos la hacían olvidar el mundo en el cual había sido empujada. 

El agua del lago tenia una temperatura agradable. Luthor se lanzó a la misma sin detenerse a comprobarlo. Disfrutando la diferencia en temperatura. Por minutos sólo disfrutó de la naturaleza y de su soledad. Si cerraba sus ojos podía recordar a sus padres: deseaba tanto regresar a casa. Cuando era adolescente, en un momento dado deseó enamorarse y salir de casa. Ahora sabía que era el deseo mas tonto que hubo tenido. 

-Oh Rao estas desnuda.- habló una voz y la pelinegra abrió sus ojos asustada. Su cuerpo quedó paralizado cuando se encontró con la otra persona. 

Lena nunca había contemplado unos ojos como aquellos. La extraña le miraba con sus ojos a medio salir y su boca ligeramente abierta. Estaba igual de mojada que Lena. Sus cabellos como destellos del mismo sol se adherían a su rostro. 

Sus ojos eran azules. A Lena le parecían los ojos mas hermosos del mundo. Parecía que el cielo estaba contenido en aquella mirada celeste. La desconocida parecía igual de sorprendida y perdida que la pelinegra. Entonces Luthor procesó las palabras que la rubia había dicho y se sonrojó recordando que estaba, en efecto, desnuda. Lena se percató de inmediato que la otra parecía llevar su ropa interior. 

-No sabía que estabas aquí.- explicó Luthor abrazando con ambas manos sus pechos. La rubia bajó la mirada ante el movimiento. 

-Yo...estaba del otro lado...- explicó la ojiazul señalando hacia atrás. 

-Si, bueno...soy Lena. - se presentó la morena extendiendo una de sus manos, Kara la miró durante algunos segundos y luego la sujetó. 

-Oh Rao tenías esa mano en tus pechos. Lo siento, no quise decir eso, no es que me hubiese fijado. Es solo que estaba nadando, tengo buena vista bajo el agua. Tienes bonitos pechos. Digo, tienes pezones. ¡Oh por favor golpéame!- suplicó la rubia llevándose ambas manos a la boca. A Lena le pareció divertida y adorable. 

-Tengo pezones evidentemente. ¿Te llamas?- preguntó la ojiverde intentando cambiar el tema. 

-Kara. Me llamo Kara, solo Kara.- respondió la mujer en con voz aguda. Lena sonrió. La ojiazul estaba un poco sonrojada. 

-Kara, solo Kara, es un placer.- habló la Luthor con una sonrisa. 

-Sí, el placer fue mío.- habló la rubia, sus ojos bajaron al agua durante dos segundos y cuando levantó la mirada estaba más sonrojada. 

-No deberías estar en el lago. Es peligroso estar sola. - intentó aconsejarle la pelinegra. 

-Tu estas sola. ¿No estás en peligro?- cuestionó la ojiazul. 

-No para una persona como yo. Sé cuidarme sola. Tu en cambio...

-No soy la mejor cazadora kriptoniana del mundo, pero puedo cuidarme.- la interrumpió la rubia con una sonrisa. 

La sonrisa en los labios de Lena desapareció inmediatamente. Las palabras de la ojiazul fueron punzadas en su pecho. Debía matar a la rubia, pero... Kara era agrabable. No veía motivos para hacerle daño. Recordó que su base estaba a poca distancia: Kara estaba en peligro. 

-Debes irte de aquí. - le ordenó Lena. 

-Aun no estoy lista. El sol tardará dos horas en ocultarse y el agua esta deliciosa.- comentó la ojiazul con una sonrisa. 

-No entiendes, tu...tu eres una kriptoniana.- explicó Luthor. 

-Y tu una murante: lo sé. Solo ustedes habitan los bosques. 

-Mi grupo está cerca, si perciben tu edor vendrán a atraparte. 

-Edor suena horrible. Me he bañado varias veces. ¿Huelo tan mal?- cuestionó la rubia frunciendo el ceño. 

Luthor no respondió de inmediato. De repente fue consciente de que, en realidad, Kara no tenía un olor desagradable. Se inclinó hacia adelante invadiendo el espacio personal de la cazadora para percibir su aroma. La otra abrió enormemente sus ojos. 

-Hueles a lirios.- comentó Lena. 

-A mi madre le gusta el perfume de lirios. Siempre lo he usado, tu hueles a chocolate. Me encanta el chocolate, es tan dulce y...

-Hueles a lirios.- repitió Luthor no creyendo lo que decía. Los kriptonianos usualmente olían al fuego de sus armas. 

-Si, ya lo dijiste, es debido a que...

Lena le puso una mano sobre la boca obligándola a guardar silencio. Los ojos de Kara estaban a medio salir. La otra mano de la pelinegra se colocó en su hombro y antes de que la rubia pudiese cuestionar que pasaba la pelinegra la obligó a meterse bajo el agua. 

-¡Lena!- gritó Samantha saliendo de entre los arbustos. 

-¡Sam! ¡Me estoy bañando qué haces aquí!- habló la pelinegra suplicando que la otra no decidiese entrar al agua y que no viese a la cazadora. 

-Es que...percibí el edor de un cazador. Avanza y vuelve a la base. Luego del ataque de hace una semana no es seguro que estes aquí y sabes que Xavier prohibió salir.- explicó Arias mirando a todos lados con el ceño fruncido. 

-Me daré prisa.- aseguró Lena, los ojos de Arias se detuvieron en la ropa de Luthor. 

-¿Te sacaste el amuleto? Ya sabes que no debes bañarte sin tenerlo encima de ti. Los cazadores te reconocerían mas rápido.- le regañó Sam. 

-¡Tienes razon! ¡Me lo pondré de inmediato!- le aseguró la pelinegra. 

Sam la miró con desconfianza durante unos tres segundos. Lena Luthor no era la clase de persona que daba la razón tan de inmediato. Aun así, Arias no quería ser metiche o imprudente. Debido a esto se volvió a perder entre la espesura del bosque con el fin de darle oportunidad a la pelinegra a vestirse. 

Cuando la otra se hubo girado Lena esperó solo cinco segundos antes de dejar a Kara emerger. La rubia salió jadeante, intentando capturar el oxígeno que se le había negado. Estaba sonrojada e incluso toció un poco haciendo sentir a la ojiverde un poco culpable. 

La culpa fue de corta duración porque Luthor recordó que le acababa de salvar la vida a la kriptoniana. Interiormente sentía curiosidad por la mujer; nunca un kriptoniano había olido a algo diferente a fuego. Lena estaba pensando en eso cuando la voz de la rubia interrumpió su reflexión. 

-Casi me ahogas. Realmente...pensé que moriría viendo tus pechos. La próxima vez debes avisarme, hubiese tomado una respiración profunda. Juro que estuve a un segundo de simplemente morir...

-Debes irte.- la interrumpió Lena colocando una mano en la boca de la rubia para que guardase silencio. La ojiazul se sonrojó un poco. 

Kara no dijo nada, pero sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de la otra. Ambas quedaron en silencio, perdidas en la mirada de la otra. En la mirada azul de la kriptoniana habia un mundo nuevo. Los hermosos ojos tan azules como el cielo reflejaban libertad y sentimientos tan auténticos que Luthor sentía que podía palparlos. 

-Vete, por favor. - pidió Luthor. 

-Esta bien...pero...volveré, Lena. - prometió la rubia. 

Luthor no supo porqué o como, pero ella sabía que la kriptoniana no estaba mintiendo. Desde ese momento, la pelinegra se preguntó si existirían mas como la rubia. Y en su cabeza seguía dándole vueltas al olor a lirios. 

La pelinegra se apresuró a salir del agua luego de que Kara se encontró bastante lejos. Lo primero que hizo al salir fue agarrar su amuleto y colocarlo en su cuello. Inmediatamente, el olor a lirios se transformó en el horrible olor a fuego que le recordaba la herida eternamente abierta de su hombro. 

Sorprendida por su descubrimiento, Luthor miro el amuleto confundida. Era claro que había magia envuelta en los amuletos que todos los de su grupo llevaban. La pelinegra no entendía porque motivo los amuletos transformarían el olor de cualquier kriptoniano en edor. Pero algo en su cabeza le dijo que habían cosas que ella no sabía y que necesitaría descubrir. 

...X...

Luego del intento de ataque a la base, Lena había sido obligada a permanecer allí por un tiempo entrenando a otros. La base era enorme, bulliciosa en ocasiones y con gente caminando por los pasillos. A Luthor le gustaba salir y sentarse en lo alto del arbol más cercano para observar el cielo. 

Desde que era pequeña disfrutaba mirar la inmensidad de aquell espacio tan azul. Cuando apenas tenía seis años solía ir al piso más alto de su casa y extender su mano por la ventana como si pudiese acariciar aquella inmensidad. En ocasiones sentía que podía tocarlo...y volvía a ser aquella niña cuyo único deseo era saber cuan alto estaba el cielo. 

El sonido de pisadas alertó a la pelinegra. Lena se puso de pie en la gruesa rama del árboles y sus garras salieron. Su cuerpo estaban tenso pero reconoció la voz de Lucy Lane así que de un salto bajo del árbol. 

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- cuestionó Lena cuando el grupo le salió al encuentro. 

-Trolls han atacado a un grupo en medio del bosque.- explicó Lucy deteniéndose ante la sorpresa de encontrarse con Luthor. 

-¿Han podido contenerlos?- preguntó Lena. 

-Samantha está haciéndose cargo, pidió refuerzos. Han perdido tres guerreros.- explicó Lucy con el ceño fruncido. 

-Si quieres podría ir a ayudar. La base está protegida, nada le pasará.- ofreció Luthor, estaba cansada de no hacer mucho para ayudar. 

-Xavier me dio luz verde para elegir guerreros asi que eso te incluye.- comentó Lucy. 

Luego de eso retomaron la caminata entre los espesos árboles. Se podía percibir el estado de tensión en el ambiente y en cada ser que componía el bosque. Luthor siguió de cerca al grupo, con su arco en mano y una flecha con punta bañada en metal de plutonio. El metal perforaba de forma limpia y rápida la gruesa piel de los trolls. 

Los trolls y los X-Men nunca se habían llevado totalmente bien, pero habían logrado soportarse durante los últimos años. Aun asi, en ocasiones simplemente la enemistad entre ellos los llevaba a enfrentarse a muerte. Justo como estaba ocurriendo en ese preciso momento. 

-¡Cuidado!- escucharon gritar a Samantha, la mujer de cabello castaño empujó a uno de los otros guerreros logrando librarles a ambos del poderoso golpe de uno de los siete troles. 

Lena pensaba que había visto todo, pero días como este le demostraban lo poco que había realmente visto. Los trolls en sus dibujos animados eran pequeños, feos, pero adorables. Los seres delante de ella eran dos veces su tamaño, con cuerpos grotescos, dientes filosos y gigantescos puños. 

Habían tres trolls muertos en el suelo y cinco guerreros. Luthor se acercó a uno de los árboles cercanos al área de pelea mientras el grupo que había venido con ella se dispersaba. Eran días como este que Lena recordaba que habían muchas formas de morir. Morir como un heroe, siendo atravesado por la arma de kriptonita de un kriptoniano. O morir aplastado por la enorme mano de un troll. 

La pelinegra pronto había encontrado una posición extremadamente buena en lo alto de un árbol. Sus ojos verdes buscando el momento oportuno para atacar. En poco tiempo, la primera flecha viajó como un rayo, quedando incrustada en el cuello del troll que se enfrentaba a Sam. 

Arias no perdió tiempo en colocae su mano en el troll absorbiendo así su fuerza física. La espada de plutonio que tenía en su cintura pronto cortó el cuello del troll como si fuese la cosa más suave del mundo. Sam levantó la mirada en busca de Luthor. Tardó poco en encontrarla, en lo alto de un árbol: vigilante. Intercambiaron una sonrisa y la Arias se relajó un poco sabiendo que tenía su espalda cubierta. 

Luego de una ardua batalla de treinta minutos los trolls parecían comenzar a cansarse. Sam ordenó que se detuviesen cuando el primer troll volvió a su tamaño natural: apenas 2 pies de altura. 

-Hemos de saber el motivo de este ataque.- exigió Samantha acercándose al troll que había estado dirigiendo a los otros. 

-¡Su gente ha destruido una de nuestras guarridas!- los acusó el troll, su voz era gruesa apesar de la pequeñez de su cuerpo. 

-¿Qué calumnia es esa? No tenemos motivo alguno para hacer algo asi.- respondió Arias con el ceño fruncido. 

-Dos de nuestros trolls les han visto. Han prendido fuego y se han ido. - los acusó el troll. 

-Kriptonianos. Han estado en el bosque...- susurró Lucy a la derecha de Sam, la castaña asintió. 

-La reconstrucción nos tomará mucho tiempo, exigimos ayuda su líder si quiere mantener la paz.- hablo el troll.

-Xavier y todos nosotros haremos lo posible por ayudar. Pedimos tiempo y paciencia. Pelear no nos llevará a nada. Los responsables de esto pagaran.- aseguró Arias en un claro intento de llegar a aguas medias. 

Lena estaba todavía en el árbol. Su buen oído le ayudaba a escuchar la conversación, pero pronto perdió interés en la misma. Sus ojos verdes se movieron hacia lo largo bosque. Muchos seres vivían allí además de los trolls. El bosque era tan bien su casa...casa de las hadas, de los gnomos y de muchos otros. 

La pelinegra bajó la mirada nuevamente, pero mientras lo hacía olió el humo a lo lejos. Se puso en pie, captando mas de desagradable aroma que llegaba a ella como ráfagas. Samantha aún discutía con los trolls y el resto parecía cansado. Lena no era fiel creyente de los trabajos en grupo. Con movimientos rápidos comenzó a deslizarse entre árboles hasta que cayó a tierra lejos de su grupo. 

Sus sentidos, desarrollados por múltiples alteraciones, le permitían percibir el olor a fuego aun a largas distancias. Con su arco en mano y una flecha colocada en su lugar comenzó a moverse. El bosque estaba un poco oscuro debido al atardecer. La humedad se podía percibir en el aire y a cada paso sus botas quedaban incrutadas en el suelo arenoso. 

Luego de un rato se adentró en un área con mayor vegetación. En lugar de frío comenzaba a hacer un poco de calor. Supo de inmediato que debía estar acercandose al fuego. Pensando que podrían ser kriptonianos atacando nuevamente alguna guarida de un troll desaceleró la marcha. 

Escuchó risas mientras se acercaba, y un poco de música. No era la música común de esos días. Era música más suave y alguien cantaba. Luthor se movió con rapidez subiendo a un árbol. Los ojos verdes se abrieron llenos de sorpresa cuando observó al grupo que estaba sentado alrededor de una fogata riendo. 

Cinco personas estaban allí: dos mujeres y tres hombres. En la oscuridad del lugar, Lena falló en reconocer a una de las kriptonianas. La pelinegra tomó una respiración profunda, logró entonces distinguir aquel olor de entre los edores de los cazadores. Sus ojos se oscurecieron. Llevó una mano a su hombro, tocando allí la piel que cubría su cicatriz. 

En el momento no se detuvo a pensar en que su arma no era la adecuada para enfrentar a los cazadores. La flecha de plutonio perfectamente alineada para atravesar el corazón de aquel hombre que reía con los otros. Tendría el tiempo suficiente para huir, solo quería observar la muerta de aquel hombre. El kriptoniano responsable de muchas de sus pesadillas. 

La flecha voló con precisión, pero el hombre se bajó a tiempo. La ubicación de la pelinegra quedó expuesta el tiempo suficiente para que un rayo verde que salió del arma del hombre de piel oscura la golpease en el hombro haciéndole perder el balance. 

Luthor se agarró el brazo y en pocos segundos estaba de pie corriendo entre los árboles. El edor de los cazadores le perseguía. Su corazón latía desesperado dentro de su pecho. Intentó saltar a un árbol, pero su brazo ardiendo por el rayo de kriptonita que le había golpeado no ayudaba. 

Las pisadas de los kriptonianos eran ruidosas, Lena los estaba evadiendo con la maestría de una persona que en distintas ocasiones había presenciado la muerte. Llegando a una laguna, la pelinegra recordó la piedra que llevaba en el cuello. Cuando la tenía, los cazadores olían a fuego y era fácil percibirlos, se preguntó si su aroma cambiaría cuando se lo quitara. 

Probando su suerte, la bruja sacó el amuleto, lo dejó entre los espesos árboles, memorizando la ubicación para volver a por el. Se acercó entonces a la laguna, descubriendo con rapidez que había una pequeña cueva detrás de una cascada. Sin pensarlo se arrojó al agua, nadando con rapidez hasta aquella cueva. 

Cuando salió del agua, dejándose caer sobre piedra dura sintió el ardor en su hombro y el olor metálico. Se preguntó si los kriptonianos podrían oler su sangre. Sintiendo toda su ropa pesada, y su hombro quejándose por el peso de su aljaba comenzó a arrastrarse hasta el fondo de la cueva. 

Su respiración era pesada. Cuando al fin recostó su cuerpo del fondo de la cuerva comenzó a deshacerse de su ropa. La capa negra golpeó el suelo con un ruido húmedo seguido de la camisa blanca manchada con sangre. Luthor llevó una mano a su hombro, tocando la herida causada por el arma de sus enemigos. Mordió sus labios al primer contacto. Miró su hombro, tomaría varios minutos la regeneración de su piel...las heridas proporcionadas por los kriptonianos tenían ese efecto. 

El ruido lejano de alguien saltando al agua llamó la atención de Lena. Su cuerpo se tensó recordando a sus perseguidores. Sabía que las posibilidades de vivir eran muy pocas. Había sido algo estúpido, atacar a aquel hombre cuando estaba sola. Pero...si pudiese volver atrás...volvería a hacerlo. Lo había olido: era él...el hombre que le había dejado aquellas dos marcas que la atormentaban. Ahora debía añadir a otro hombre a la lista. 

-Rao.- escuchó una voz, su cuerpo se tensó más. Lena intentó arrastrarse más lejos de la entrada. Sabía que tarde o temprano su enemigo la vería y acabaría el trabajo iniciado, pero lo retrasaría lo más que pudiese. 

-¿Lena? ¿Eres tu? Tu olor y tu cabello son inconfundibles.- habló aquella persona. 

Luthor frunció el ceño, porque conocía esa voz de algun lado aun cuando no recordase de donde. No sabía si temer o relajarse. La voz no se escuchaba amenazante y...entonces la olió...el olor a lirios que solo había percibido en una persona. 

Era Kara. 

La kriptoniana de ojos azules. 

-¿Kara?- cuestionó con un hilo de voz. 

La rubia pareció percibir el tono un poco lloroso porque sus pasos se hicieron mas apresurados. Pasaron apenas segundos cuando Lena sintió una mano en su pierna. Su cuerpo dio un salto e instintivamente intentó alejarse de la otra. Luchó por no entrar en pánico y terminar sacando sus garras. 

-Si vas a matarme por lo menos te pido que lo hagas estrangulándome.- pidió la pelinegra sujetando con una mano su hombro. 

-Yo...no pienso matarte...no puedo.- habló la rubia, su voz estaba cargada de preocupación. Lena sintió sus manos en sus hombros y soltó un pequeño jadeó porque la rubia acababa de tocar su herida. 

-Oh por Rao, James pudo matarte.- murmuró la rubia, pero Lena no entendía porque la ojiazul parecía sorprendida y temerosa ante aquello. Al final, en la guerra la muerte era la ley. 

-Yo ataqué primero así que...

-Cierto. ¿Por qué atacaste a Mike? No estabamos haciendo nada. - se quejó la kriptoniana, Lena en la oscuridad podía imaginar su puchero. 

-¿Estás bromeando? Esto es lo que pasa cuando dos grupos son enemigos.- le recordó Luthor. 

-¡Pero no debes atacar sin un grupo de apoyo? Si los otros te hubiesen atrapado en lugar de yo...

-No entiendes.- murmuró Luthor, casi prefería que la rubia estuviese intentándo matarle. 

-¿Puedo revisar la herida?- cuestionó Kara. 

-En la oscuridad solo vas a lastimarme. - habló Lena. 

-Claro. Quédate quieta. Vengo en un momento.- indicó la rubia. 

Lena no tenía pensando ir a ninguna parte. No podía ponerse en pie aun y los amigos de la rubia la matarían si la veían. Se acomodó contra la superficie de piedra en busca de una comodidad que claramente no encontraría. La ojiazul estaba devuelta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. 

Luthor escuchó el ruido de ramas, pero no supo lo que ocurría hasta que escuchó aquel sonido y el fuego iluminó la cueva. Lena siempre había pensado que las armas de fuego de los cazadores eran algo despreciable, pero viendo a Kara encender aquellas ramas usando su arma le hizo dudar. 

-Ya está. Luz para curarte.- habló la rubia. 

-¿Maté al hombre?- cuestionó Luthor cuando la ojiazul dio un paso en su dirección. 

-Por suerte no, se bajó a tiempo.- comentó Kara sentándose delante de la pelinegra. Lena intentó reprimir el deseo de maldecir: era el error más tonto que podría haber cometido. 

-Mierda.- susurró Lena, recordando que ahora tenía otra herida que no cicatrizaría y la había obtenido sin ganancia alguna. 

-Deja de quejarte y déjame verte. Por suerte no lo mataste, los chicos no hubiesen detenido la búsqueda si lo hacías.- le dijo Kara con los ojos fijos en la herida de la otra. 

-No tienes que curarme, la piel crecerá sobre la herida en cuestión de minutos.- habló Lena, la experiencia no era agradable, pero por lo menos no tendría que observar aquel hueco cada vez que se mirase al espejo. 

-Pero jamás sanará por dentro si dejas que la piel crezca.- comentó la rubia, Luthor no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. 

-Eso es conocimiento general.- comentó un poco enojada. 

-Déjame ayudar, te dejaré el brazo como nuevo.- le aseguró Kara. 

-Espera ¿qué?- la interrumpió Luthor. 

-Puedo sanar esa herida mientras este abierta. Deja de hablar.- le pidió Kara. 

Lena estaba completamente sorprendida por aquellas palabras. Para sorpresa de la pelinegra lo próximo que sintió fue un aliento frío sobre la herida. Cerró los ojos ante el claro constrante. Su piel había estado ardiendo. 

-¿Cómo? 

-Permanece con los ojos cerrados y no cuentes esto a nadie. 

-Pero...

-Voy a...bueno...a chuparte...pero solo porque mi saliva tiene una especie de estimulador. Es lo que hace que los tejidos crezcan.- explicó la rubia, Lena la vio sonrojarse y decidió no comentar. 

Kara tardó poco más de dos segundos en pegar sus labios fríos a la piel de la pelinegra. Lena sintió su un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo. No podía identificar con precisión todos los sentimientos debido a que eran demasiados. Mordió su labio inferior ante la placentera sensación que recorrió su cuerpo. Pero la sensación desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido. Lena estaba confundida...no conocía mucho sobre los Kriptonianos pero no debían tener aliento frío o saliva regeneradora. 

-Ya...como nueva...- susurró Kara enderezándose. 

-¿Qué haz hecho?- cuestionó Luthor. 

-No lo sé. Bueno, técnicamente te he chupado el hombro. Un primo mío lo había hecho antes y...solo le imité.- explicó la rubia encogiéndose de hombros. 

-¿Tu primo curó una herida provocada por un kriptoniano? ¿Curó a un mutante?

-No, bueno si. No a un mutante. Solo...a su esposa...- susurró la rubia mirando el suelo un poco más sonrojada que en un principio. 

-No sabía que todos ustedes tuviesen aliento...

-¡No! ¡No todos lo tenemos! ¡Y no puedes decir nada!- pidió la ojiazul mirándole suplicante. 

Lena lo entendió entonces. 

-Es una mutación genética ¿cierto? Eres como yo.

-Yo...debo irme. Ten cuidado y...cuídate y...no estes sola nadando desnuda. Pescarás un resfriado.- habló Kara de forma rápida mientras se ponía de pie y luego corrió a la salida. Claramente huyendo de su realidad. 

Continuará...


	3. Forest Fairy

**Capítulo 3**

_Forest Fairy_

_-Mami ¿por qué Alura tiene tus garras y yo no? No es justo.- comentó Eliza interrumpiendo la narración de Lena. _

_-Bueno, tu tienes la visión calorífica de mama Kara. No podías obtener todo lo bueno.- explicó Lena golpeándole dulcemente la nariz logrando que su hija sonriese. _

_-¿Y mamá Kara te chupó las otras heridas para sanarlas también?- cuestionó Eliza con ojos risueños. _

_-¿De todo lo que dije eso fue lo que más les importó?- cuestionó la pelinegra no creyendo lo que oía. _

_-Es que escuchamos a mamá Kara hablar con Sam en una ocasión.- explicó Alura en voz muy baja, como si contase un secreto que no debía, bajo ningún motivo, escapar de las paredes de la habitación._

_-¿Qué escucharon?_

_-Sam le decía a mamá unas cosas muy raras sobre comerse una dona. Y mamá Kara pareció enojarse un poco y gritó que te había chupado todo. ¿Se refería a esas heridas que los kriptonianos malos te hiceron? - explicó Alura. _

_Lena no era un persona que se avergonzase con facilidad. Esta era una de esas pocas ocasiones en las cuales sus mejillas simplemente se pintaron de rojo ante las palabras de su hija. Luthor podía imaginar perfectamente aquella conversación entre Sam y Kara, porque no sería la primera vez que la tenían. Aunque si le sorprendía la respuesta de su esposa: quien solía dar la apariencia de tímido corderito delante de todos. _

_-Si, su mamá se refería a las heridas.- croo Lena. _

_-Mamá Kara es muy buena. - concluyó Eliza y la pelinegra asintió. _

_-Si que lo es..._

Lena tardó dos horas en llegar a la base. Caminó con pereza en dirección a la cocina y para su desgracia se topó de frente con Lucy y Sam. Ambas mujeres se sorprendieron en el preciso instante que observaron a la recién llegada.

-Te juro que un día vas a matarnos de preocupación. ¿Dónde demonios estabas?- preguntó Arias enojada.

-Por el bosque.- murmuró Lena.

-Tienes sangre en tu camisa, Luthor. Dime que no hiciste algo tonto.- pidió Sam.

-Estoy cansada, no quiero hablar. Deja de meterte en mi vida.- advirtió la pelinegra y sin esperar respuesta pasó junto a la castaña hacía la cocina donde los alimentos ya estaban servidos y varios comían.

-Len, espera bebé, Sam solo estaba preocupada.- le dijo Lucy alcanzándole con facilidad. Lena suspiró mientras se servía.

-Entiendo que se preocupe, pero no soy una niña Lucy, puedo defenderme.- comentó Luthor yendo hacia una mesa con Lane siguiendo sus pisadas.

-Ella es sobreprotectora, pero no lo hace por mal. Sabes que eres como su pequeña, llegaste siendo muy joven.- le recordó Lucy.

-Lo sé, pero a veces creo que me sigue viendo como la famélica niña de las garras que no sabía como rayos preservar su vida.- habló Lena enfadada.

-A veces creo que no deseas preservar tu vida. Sabes lo peligroso que es andar sola y aun te sigues arriesgando.- le recordó Lane poniéndose de pie para dejarle sola.

Rodeada de diferentes personas, con diferentes problemas y variaciones genéticas Luthor se sintió mas sola que nunca. Se sintió mal por hablar de aquella forma a Lucy y a Sam. Ambas mujeres eran sus mejores amigas y la pelinegra realmente les quería. A veces no podía evitar sentirse enojada por lo sobreprotectora que era Arias, pero entonces recordaba que esta había perdido a su hija Ruby.

_-Eres como una niña que necesita protección. Y yo siempre te voy a cuidar.- le había asegurado Sam luego de los primeros dos meses de entrenamiento. _

_Lena solo la había abrazado_.

A Luthor en ocasiones se le hacia muy difícil ver más allá de sus propios miedos y circunstancias. Olvidaba que el mundo no giraba entorno a sus problemas y que los seres que le rodeaban peleaban sus propias batallas día a dia. Lena perdió el apetito.

-Bonita, si te ves así de hermosa aquí sentada imagínate como te verías en...

-Max, no es el mometo.- le interrumpió Luthor rodando los ojos.

-Te ves mal. ¿Pasó algo?- cuestionó el hombre ubicándose delante de Lena.

-Discutí con Sam.- respondió la pelinegra.

-Otra vez. Pensé que peleaban una vez por semana, han superado su propio récord.- comentó él.

-Ha sido mi culpa.- comentó la ojiverde y él abrió su boca en señal de sorpresa.

-Espera, espera ¿Acabas de aceptar que pelearon por tu culpa? Estás enferma, debo preocuparme.

-No seas idiota. Sé reconocer cuando me equivoco.

-Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Maxwell.

Lena se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta. Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Luthor. Segundos luego se puso de pie, rodeó la mesa y depositó un beso en la mejilla de Max.

-Nunca pensé que podrías llegar a ser útil.- comentó Lena antes de alejarse.

-¡Soy tu media naranja, preciosa! ¡Deberías dejar se huir del destino!- le gritó él.

Lena solo dejó salir una sonrisa. Max no se cansaría de ser rechazado mientras ella fuese soltera. La pelinegra planeaba ser soltera por un tiempo así que debía acostumbrarse a rechazar constantemente a Maxwell y sus poco creativas insinuaciones.

Luthor preguntó por Sam en varias ocasiones hasta que le dijeron que la vieron ir al área número 1 de entrenamiento. Luthor escuchó la pesada respiración de su amiga desde que empujó un poco la puerta para entrar a lo que era una extensa área circular con suelo cubierto por un suave material amortiguador.

Arias golpeaba un saco de boxeo a mitad del lugar. Su respiración era pesada a medida que rodeaba el objeto de su enojo. Lena se acercó despacio, consciente de que la otra seguramente ya sabía que estaba ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Sam deteniendo su avance.

-Vine a disculparme.- susurró Lena.

-¿Crees que todo lo que hago es por fastidiarte? Me preocupo por ti. Llevas días tomando decisiones poco acertadas.- habló Sam golpeando luego el saco con renovado coraje.

-No puedes protegerme de mi misma, Sam. Hay cosas que hago que...ni siquiera yo las entiendo.

-¡Si es necesario te protegeré de ti misma, no me sobreestimes!- le advirtió la castaña volviendo a lanzar un puño al saco.

Lena le colocó una mano en el hombro, pero Sam la empujó de inmediato. Intercambiaron miradas y Luthor agarró su chaleco y lo arrojó al suelo. En los ojos de ambas había un claro reto y el primero golpe lo arrojó Sam.

La pelinegra había practicado con Samantha a lo largo de tres largos años. Nunca había logrado vencerla y cuando parecía que podría hacerlo, Arias se sacaba su guante y con solo tocar a Lena la debilitaba hasta el punto de quedar inmóvil en el suelo. Sam no era una gran perdedora.

El segundo golpe también lo lanzó la castaña. Lena simplemente retrocedió evitando sus puños. El coraje nubló la mirada de Arias, pronto estaba atacando de forma poco coordinada a la pelinegra. Luthor apenas alcanzaba a cubrirse o retroceder. El estrés del momento le hacía sentir la necesidad de sacar sus garras y defenderse, pero nunca las había usado en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con sus compañeros. Mucho menos con Sam.

-Oye lo lamento ¿entiendes? No quise dar a entender que no aprecio tu preocupación.- habló Lena y segundos luego Samantha le hizo girar por el aire hasta caer al suelo con el cuerpo de Arias inmovilizándole.

-Quiero lo mejor para ti. Quiero que salgas viva de esta guerra.- murmuró Arias con los ojos fijos en los verdes de la otra.

Lena asintió y sin responder extendió sus manos y abrazó a la otra. Samantha se tensó los primeros segundos antes de apoyar su frente del hombro de Luthor. Saladas lágrimas escaparon de la mujer más adulta mientras la pelinegra le acariciaba la espalda.

-Gracias, intentaré seguir tus órdenes.- susurró Lena y la otra suspiro.

Ambas sabían que mas tarde que temprano esas palabras serían olvidadas. Luthor no era de seguir las reglas establecidas al pie de la letra. Gustaba de inprovisar y seguir sus propios planes trazados de formas poco convencionales. Tenía la perspicacia de Lionel y la inteligencia un poco maquiavélica de Lilian.

-Por lo menos cúmplelo por dos días.- pidió Sam.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo...

...X...X...X

-¡Ataque en el bosque! Necesitamos refuerzos.- habló Maxwell golpeando el botón de alerta que envió una señal por toda la base.

-¿Max que ha ocurrido?- preguntó Xavier llegando a la entrada con el ceño fruncido seguido de otros mutantes.

-Estabamos en el camino al palacio de Zor-El cuando kriptonianos nos han atacado. Eran parte del escuadron del rey. Mi grupo esta muy debilitado.- explicó Max. Tenía el rostro amoretado y sangre en varias partes de su cuerpo.

-Ve con tu grupo Arias. Luego que logren acabar con ellos los quiero de regreso. Idearemos otro plan para llegar al palacio por otro camino.- notificó Xavier.

-Dirígenos Max.- pidió Samantha.

Lena había visto morir a muchos a su lado. Desde jovenes llenos de vida y sueños hasta adultos con hijos y deseos de cambiar. La muerte para Luthor era algo común y cotidiano. En ocasiones se preguntaba si ella seria la siguiente que partiría. Nunca sabes cuándo será tu turno.

El grupo de Samantha estaba compuesto por diferentes mutentes, eran conocidos como los X-Men A. Lucy y Sam eran las encargadas del entrenamiento del grupo. Lena y Jack eran los mejores alumnos. La primera tenía la encomienda de vigilar desde lo alto de los árboles con sus flechas y el segundo debía cubrir las espaldas del resto a nivel suelo.

Maxwell los dirigía con rapidez y cuidado. Pronto los gritos, los ruidos de armas y los quejidos les dejaron saber que estaban prontos a llegar. Lena se escurrió hasta lo alto de un árbol donde tenía vista panorámica y apoyó su espalda del tronco.

Los kriptonianos aun eran bastantes, habían muchos mutantes muertos en comparación con los soldados del rey. Las armas de ellos no eran las típicas, solo de verlas se podrían decir que eran más potentes que las de los plebeyos. Aquellos que solían andar en los bosques intentando cazarles para ganar dinero.

La batalla inició cuando Sam atacó seguida de los demás. Lena desde su posición comenzó a arrojar flechas. Los kriptonianos tenían armaduras y era difícil encontrar un espacio por donde la flecha penetrase hasta la piel. Aun así, luego de varios intentos Luthor consiguió clavar una de sus flechas en el cuello de uno de sus enemigos.

La batalla comenzaba a inclinarse en su dirección. Mientras los enemigos caían, Lena la vio. Rubios cabellos y rostro manchado en sangre. En un inicio fue difícil identificar los brillantes ojos azules y la sonrisa cargada de inocencia en aquella expresión cargada de enojo y sangre. Kara era la viva ejemplificación del coraje y destreza en esos momentos. Lena la odió un poco en ese instante...

Con flecha en mano, Lena se puso de pie y apuntó a la rubia. Kara estaba demasiado concentrada en pelear con Maxwell para darse cuanta que estaba dejando parte de su costado descubierto. Luthor podría haber lanzado una flecha y acabado con la vida de ella en esos momentos. Los penetrantes ojos verdes estaban fijos en el objetivo, pero su pulso temblaba...nunca había lanzado una flecha contra un conocido para matarle.

Un movimiento bruzco en Max llamó la atención de Luthor. El hombre había logrado golpear a Kara con la punta de su espada. El hombre en esos momentos alzaba su espada en contra de la rubia. El corazón de la pelinegra se aceleró ante el pensamiento de ver morir a la ojiazul. Estaban en lados contrarios de la guerra, pero la rubia le habia salvado la vida.

-Vida por vida.- susurró Lena y segundos luego lanzó su flecha traspasando el bícep del brazo con el cual Max sostenía la espada. La rubia giró esquivando el arma.

Los ojos azules de Kara se abrieron con sorpresa ante lo que acababa de ocurrir y miró hacia arriba de inmediato. Su mirada no tardó en encontrarse con los ojos verdes que desde lo alto de aquel árbol le observaban. Lena pudo ver reconocimiento en el rostro de la rubia y también algo de culpa.

La kriptoniana se puso de pie de un salto, llevando su mano a su costado y luego gritando en un idioma extraño. Los pocos enemigos que quedaban, ante el grito de Kara comenzaron a dispersarse. Luthor supo que se trataba de una huida: Kara los había estado comandando. Lena no podría verla de nuevo como la chica de la sonrisa y mirada dulce.

-¡Mierda Luthor! ¿Qué ha sido eso?- gritó Max mientras intentaba sacarse la flecha con la L de Lena tallada en el extremo más lejano de la punta.

-Lo siento, tenía en mi campo de visión a la kriptoniana, pero he perdido el balance al tirar.- se excusó Lena arrodillándose junto a Max para ayudarlo.

El hombre dejó caer la cabeza en una clara mueca de dolor cuando tiró un poco de la flecha. Luthor le detuvo de inmediato pidiéndole que le dejase ayudar. Max claramente estaba maldiciendo entre dientes a la rubia kriptoniana y al creador de las flechas.

-Muerde fuerte, voy a sacarla.- le avisó Lena.

-¡Lo que voy a morder es una de tus tetas Luthor! Termina de sacarla joder.- se quejó Max.

-Deberías calmarte, es una simple fecha.- murmuró Lena.

-¡Sácala!- pidió el hombre.

-¡Sácale la maldita flecha para que se calle!- gritó Samantha quien había permanecido en silencio meditando las palabras de Lena sobre su aparente pérdida de balance.

-A la de tres.- avisó Lena.

-¡Que la saques!

-1...2...

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Me has rasgado un músculo! ¡Estoy seguro! ¡Joder duele!- gritó Max quejándose luego de que Lena sacase la flecha. La sangre comenzó a salir de inmediato y Sam intervino con una tela para detener el sangrado.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa y volver a la base. Seguro han huido porque se vieron superados.- habló Jack deteniéndose a la derecha de Lena.

-Necesito que se hagan un rastreo alrededor. Si estos soldados llegaron tan cerca de la base realmente es peligroso.

-¡El maldito topo debe estar indicándoles nuestra posición! Si descubro quien es, le arrancaré los ojos.- habló Max desde el suelo mientras Samantha le ventaba la herida.

-No te daré oportunidad, pienso arrancarle la vida de un zarpazo.- murmuró Lena apretando sus puños, sus venas brillaron ligeramente.

-¿Lena y Jack pueden hacerse cargo del rastreo? Ustedes son los mas sigilosos.- pidió Lucy mientras Arias ayudaba a Maxwell a levantarse.

-Por supuesto, nos haremos cargo.- ofreció Jack con una sonrisa, Luthor solo asintió.

-Tengan cuidado y reporten cualquier extrañeza.- solicitó Samantha.

Lena usualmente no pasaba mas de cinco minutos con Jack. El hombre era bromista y siempre andaba con algún grupo. Luthor prefería estar sola o entrenando. Por eso quedaron en silencio cuando todos se fueron. Sin siquiera mediar palabra comenzaron a caminar. Pese a la nula comunicación, parecían conocer los pensamientos del otro, porque caminaban de forma coordinada en la misma dirección.

-La gente dice que tu mutación es hereditaria. ¿Es cierto?- preguntó Jack luego de veinte minutos en silencio.

-Sí, proviene de la línea genética de mi padre. - respondió Lena, pocas veces conversaba sobre su condición. Era por ser diferente que luchaban día y noche: no era un tema agradable.

-Es poco alentador. Tus hijos tendrán la mala suerte de tener que vivir como nosotros.- comentó Jack.

-No necesariamente, podrían no heredar mi condición. Es algo que la suerte decidirá.

-Si te unes a unmutante con una enfermedad no hereditaria posibilemente saldrían normales...

-Soy normal.- le recordó Lena. Ciertamente su condición era producto de una mutación que había persistido en los genes Luthor: pero eso no los hacía anormales.

-Lo siento no quise insinuar que no lo fueras. Me refería a que podrían nacer como los otros kriptonianos...su vida sería mas sencilla.- explicó Jack.

-Preferiría mil veces que nazcan con mi condición a que sean como esa gente. Su odio irracional hacia nosotros es asqueroso.

-Solo hacen lo que creen correcto. Muchas mutaciones son peligrosas y podrían llevar a la extinción. Solo intentan limpiar...

-¿Perdón? ¿Estoy escuchando bien?- le interrumpió la pelinegra y Jack guardó silencio.

-No aplaudo sus acciones, pero si las encuentro lógicas.

-No tiene nada de lógico odiar a otros simplemente porque nacieron genéticamente diferentes. No decidimos esto.

-Lo sé. Solo decía...

-Pues no hay sentido común tu comentario.

Volvieron a quedar en un tenso silencio. Lena no tenía ganas de conversar con Jack luego de aquellas palabras. Había algo sospechoso en los comentarios del hombre. Luthor comenzaba a dudar de su lealtad a los X-Men. Una persona que era capaz de defender implícitamente la ideología y acciones de los kriptonianos no era de fiar.

Estaban caminando en silencio. Jack iba unos pasos por delante con espada en mano. Lena se había retrazado un poco, pasos silenciosos y arco en mano. La pelinegra estaban un poco distraída cuando unas manos salieron de entre la maleza y le cubrieron la boca jalándole hasta meterla entre los árboles.

Lena inmediatamente se tensó e intentó soltarse. El agarre alrededor de su boca era fuerte, como de acero. Intentó morder, pero no consiguió mucho progreso. Como último recurso, la ojiverde sacó sus garras, pero su atacante la había inmovilizado contra el suelo antes de que pudiese intentar atacarle. Lena sintió el cuerpo sobre el suyo en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Estaba boca abajo, con el rostro pegado a la arena y encima un peso, no exagerado, pero suficente para mantenerla inmóvil.

-Si te suelto no grites, por favor.- pidió aquella voz que ya comenzaba a reconocer. Era femenina y risueña, casi dulce .

-Suéltame, Kara.- ordenó.

-Estás enojada y lo entiendo perfectamente, pero déjame explicarte.- pidió la kriptoniana con voz suave. Lena sintió que su sangre había alcanzado su punto de ebullición y deseó lanzar un golpe hacia la rubia y derribarla. Pero Lena sabía que lo mejor era tranquilizarse, así que simplemente retiró sus garras y suspiró.

-No gritaré, solo muévete.- pidió la pelinegra. El plan era lograr quedar libre.

Kara cedió ante aquella petición y en menos de diez segundos el peso de la rubia había desaparecido. Lena se giró de inmediato, sentándose y sacudiendo su mejilla que habia estado contra la tierra. La ojiazul estaba de rodillas delante de Luthor mirándole con ojos de cachorro inocente y arrepentido.

-Jack se percatará de mi ausencia y pensará que nos atacaron. Debes irte y dejarme.- le advirtió Lena de inmediato, pero Kara la sujetó de ambos brazos y negó.

-Debí decir gracias. Me salvaste la vida.- habló Kara mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-No estoy orgullosa de ello...- respondió Lena zafándose del agarre. Kara volvió a sujetarle de forma testaruda. Luthor intentó librarse, pero la kriptoniana tenia una fuerza poco común para una chica delgada.

-Estoy perdida...no sé regresar al palacio...- habló la ojiazul y Lena frunció el ceño.

-¿El palacio? ¿Entonces, si eres parte del ejercito del rey?- cuestionó Lena sintiendo que cada revelación las colocaba en extremos opuestos de aquella guerra poco lógica que había iniciado años atrás.

-Algo así...- susurró Kara acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Lena suspiró no creyendo que realmente tendría que hacerse cargo de regresar a la rubia al palacio. El solo estar pensando en ayudarla ya podría ser considerado un acto de traición.

Para llegar al palacio del rey Zor-El había que abandonar el bosque. El bosque era el lugar que le había proporcionado seguridad a Lena desde que tenía uso de razón. Al salir había que atravesar el camino arrenoso que conectaba con el pueblo. Lugar donde vivían cazadores que tenían órdenes de asesinar a todo aquel que tuviese apariencia de mutante. Los cazadores eran como sabuesos: olían a la gente como Lena con facilidad.

-Puedo sacarte del bosque...luego de ahí tendras que llegar sola al palacio.- le advirtió Luthor.

-¿Podrías llevarme cerca del pueblo? Nunca había estado aquí sola.- explicó la rubia.

-Debería dejarte aquí. No soy tu amiga. Somos enemigas.- le recordó Lena.

-No opino igual. Lamento el ataque, tenemos órdenes de atacar a todo mutante y hubiese sido muy extraño simplemente pasar junto a un grupo y no atacar.- habló Kara con una mirada cargada de arrepentimiento y trisreza.

-No tienes que disculparte por atacar a tu enemigo.- le recordó Luthor.

-No eres mi enemiga.

-Sí lo soy...

-¡Soy como tu! ¿Entiendes?- gritó la kriptoniana consiguiendo que los ojos verdes de Luthor se abrieran un poco más de lo normal en señal de sorpresa.

-¡Lena! ¡Lena! ¿Me escuchas?- la voz de Jack detuvo las palabras que morían por salir de la boca de la pelinegra.

-Quédate aquí. Le diré que voy a quedarme un momento afuera.- susurró Luthor, Kara asintió.

Lena tardó segundos en volver a meterse entre los árboles y aparecer delante de Jack. El hombre se asustó al verla aparecer entre la oscuridad de los árboles.

-¿Qué hacias?

-Estoy un poco inquiera, necesito distraerme. Regresa sin mi. Voy a quedarme un rato más afuera.- pidió Lena, él frunció el ceño.

-Es peligroso. Samantha se enojará conmigo si te dejo.

-Se cuidarme, serán solo algunos minutos.- insistió la pelinegra.

-Solo minutos, Luthor. No quiero que Arias me asesine. Y me debes algo.- le advirtió él antes de comenzar a alejarse en dirección a la base.

Lena no confiaba del todo en Kara así que de inmediato se metió entre los árboles en busca de la ojiazul. La rubia seguía de pie abrazando su cuerpo con sus manos y mirando el suelo arenoso. Por un momento Luthor volvió a ver a la chica del lago, la de la sonrisa risueña y ojos alegres. Era difícil entender que existían dos versiones dentro de Kara y que ambas eran una parte esencial de su vida.

-Entonces...eres mutante...- comentó Lena, lo había sospechado desde la tarde en aquella cueva. No es como si un kriptoniano común tuviese aliento de hielo y elementos curativos en su saliva.

Kara levantó la vista del suelo y asintió. En sus ojos Luthor leyó que esta era la primera vez que la kriptoniana se atrevía a decirle aquello a alguien. Seguramente era todo un reto esconder tu naturaleza cuando todos los que te rodean odian a los que son como tu.

-Nací con una mutación que le permite a mis células absorber luz solar. Eso me hace más fuerte de lo normal y...me da otras habilidades.- admitió Kara.

-¿Cómo puedes atacarnos siendo como nosotros?

-Es difícil sobrevivir, Lena. Solo hago lo que esperan de mi. Nunca podrías entenderme.- murmuró la rubia.

-Cierto. No te entiendo. No entiendo como puedes matarnos por ser mutantes cuando tu lo eres.

-Yo no quiero matar a nadie.- habló la rubia cruzándose de brazos en un pose ofensiva.

-Te llevaré cerca del pueblo antes de que me arrepienta e intente matarte. Camina.- ordenó Luthor señalando hacia el oeste, la kriptoniana no respondió, solo comenzó a andar tras la otra.

Estuvieron en silencio por algunos minutos. Únicamente el sonido de los animales del bosque llenaba ese incómodo momento. Lena era rápida y agil entre los árboles. Tres años caminando entre ellos le había ayudado a desarrollar la vista en la oscuridad.

Kara, por otro lado, tropezaba repetidamente. Aun teniendo una vista bastante desarrollada debido a su naturaleza alterada, no conocía el lugar. La rubia luego le contaría a Lena que las pocas veces que había ido al bosque era en compañía de su hermana Alexandra y su amigos Winn y Maggie.

-¿Cómo te perdiste? Ibas con un grupo.- preguntó Lena moviendo ramas a un lado para abrírse paso.

-Corrí adelante cuándo huíamos y...olvidé que soy un poco mas rápida de lo común. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba perdida.- explicó Kara, la pelinegra sonrió sin ser vista.

-Pensé que ibas dirigiendo al grupo.

-No, para nada. Estaba en el grupo por órdenes de mi padre. James es el líder.- respondió la kriptoniana.

-¿James? Ese nombre me suena conocido.

-Es el general de ejercito real desde hace cinco años.- comentó la ojiazul.

-No creo haberle visto nunca.

-Estaba conmigo la noche que lanzaste la flecha contra Mike.- habló Kara.

-¿El moreno?

-Sí. Es agradable. Eres su tipo...si no fueras mutante. Aunque creo que eres el tipo de cualquiera. O sea, eres como el tipo universal. Ya sabes, tus enormes ojos verdes y tu cabello oscuro.- decía Kara entre murmuraciones.

-¿Gracias? Creo...

Volvieron a quedar en silencio. Kara murmuraba entre dientes mientras caminaban. La rubia iba dando uno que otro tropiezo y lanzaba una queja cada tres minutos, pero Luthor la ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Si no odias a los mutantes... ¿por qué unirte al ejercito real?- preguntó Lena luego de algunos minutos, la duda no la dejaría dormir.

-Yo quería ser reportera. Trabajar en Catco. Ya sabes la gran empresa en el centro del pueblo. Mi padre no estuvo de acuerdo. Él...él los odia.- susurró Kara.

-Nunca he entendido ese odio irracional contra nosotros. No decidimos nacer así.

-Yo...tampoco lo ha entendido nunca...- susurró Kara, habia tristeza en su tono y Lena no pudo envitar sentir pena por lo joven rubia.

Kara debía estar pasándolo mal. Vivir escondiendo lo que realmente eres no debía ser tarea fácil. Lena siempre había vivido escondida, pero no tenía que ocultar su naturaleza. Las personas a su alrededor la aceptaban y querían. La pelinegra no podía imaginar cómo sería tener que ocultar que eres mutante delante de tus padres

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó Lena mientras salían al arrenoso camino que llevaba al pueblo.

-veinte. Cumplí hace dos semanas.- respondió la kriptoniana.

-Ya me parecías joven. - murmuró Luthor.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Cuántos tienes tu?

-Veintidós.- respondió la morena y la rubia soltó una carcajada.

-Oh por Rao, lo siento anciana de los bosques.- se burló Kara con una enorme sonrisa, Lena giró el rostro hacia ella y al verla sonreír no pudo evitar imitarla.

-He visto muchas cosas. Se podría decir que tengo como mínimo 40 años debido a mis experiencias.

-Si los años se midiesen de esa manera entonces yo apenas tengo como unos diez. Hoy...fue la primera vez que estuve en una batalla.- admitió la rubia desviando la mirada.

-¿La primera vez?- interrogó Lena frunciendo el ceño.

-Solo podemos entrar al ejército al cumplir los diez y nueve. Estuve un año en preparación y hoy...bueno...era la prueba de fuego.- explicó la ojiazul.

-Tuviste suerte. Max pudo haberte asesinado.

-No fue suerte. Creo que tengo una hada de los bosques cuidando mi espalda.- susurró la rubia.

Cuando sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse ambas sonrieron con complicidad. El odio que Lena había experimentado hace apenas una hora había ido menguando. Kara no era un ser sin escrúpulo que mataba mutantes impulsada por odio. La rubia era presa de las circunstancias, al parecer solo seguía las órdenes de su familia.

Lena podía entender perfectamente a la ojiazul en esos momentos. Porque si para preservar el amor de sus padres tuviese que entrar a una guerra que no creyese justa...quizás también lo hubiese hecho. En la vida se toman decisiones incorrectas por amor. Luthor no iba a culpar a la ojiazul por ello.

En el frío de la noche la pelinegra acomodó su abrigo y suspiró mientras se acercaban al pueblo. Luego de varios pasos se detuvo. La luz de los candelabros a lo lejos señalaba la entrada del pueblo. Lena no podría atravesar aquel puente sin ser asesinada. Kara parecía saberlo porque detuvo sus pisadas.

-Entonces...hasta aquí puedo traerte.- comentó Luthor.

-¿Me permites darte algo como muestra de gratitud?- cuestionó la kriptonina.

-¿Aceptarás un no?

Kara le dedicó una sonrisa y negó con su rostro comenzando a sacarse el collar que traía colgando de su cuello. Lena se sorprendió al ver la piedra azul cobalto. La piedra era desconocida para la ojiverde, pero reconoció el símbolo tallado en ella. Era el símbolo de los El.

-No puedo llevar eso.- habló Lena alejándose un paso, La rubia avanzó en su dirección.

-Por favor...es benitoita...la piedra real. Cualquier general del rey que la viera no te asesinará. Podrías incluso venir al pueblo con ella. - pidió Kara extendiendo la piedra en la dirección de la morena.

-Es el símbolo del pueblo que me odia.- le recordó la morena.

-Te protegerá. Por favor acéptalo.- suplicó la rubia.

Antes de que la pelinegra pudiese negar nuevamente Kara le había sujetado las manos colocando el collar entre ellas. Al contacto piel con piel, Lena dio un pequeño salto y la rubia se sonrojó.

-No debería tenerlo. - explicó Luthor.

-Es un regalo, no puedes despreciarlo.

-Ya vete.

-Ten cuidado regresando.- le pidió Kara soltando las manos de Lena.

La morena quedó con el collar en mano mientras la kriptoniana se alejaba hacia el pueblo con andar rápido. Sorprendentemente, la armadura que llevaba, apesar de lucir pesada, no parecía molestar su andar. Había una mezcla de feminidad y fuerza en la ojiazul. No era una doncella en apuros, pero tampoco era solo una valiente guerrera. Era una persona con virtudes y defectos. Llena de fortalezas y miedos.

Luthor bajó la mirada a la piedra y suspiró. Nunca en su vida se imaginó cargando el símbolo de los El. Odiaba a esa familia desde que supo que eran los culpables de todos sus problemas.

Cuando Kara se hizo un punto casi invisible a lo lejos, la pelinegra guardó el collar en uno de sus bolsillos y emprendió la caminata de vuelta a la base. El camino de regresó fue mas rápido y silencioso. Lena tenía la cabeza llena de confusión. Se encontró pensando en la rubia y sonriendo. Le gustaba hablar con ella: era fácil y reconfortante.

Antes de que pudiese meditar en sus propios sentimientos confusos la pelinegra se encontró atravesando la puerta de la base. Apenas cruzó la misma recibió un golpe en la nariz que la envió directamente al suelo.

-¡Dos días, Lena Luthor! ¡Te pedí dos días de prudencia! - le gritó Samantha mientras Luthor se acariciaba la mandíbula. La pelinegra miró su reloj, eran las 1:03 am.

-Técnicamente es Martes...se cumplieron los dos días...- comentó Lena levantando la mirada hacia Arias. La mujer se quedó inmóvil durante tres segundos antes de mirar su reloj. Era cierto...habian pasado 2 días y tres horas desde la promesa de prudencia.

-Estás castigada. Por las siguientes tres semanas te quiero temprano en el área de entrenamiento.- le advirtió Sam antes de extenderle una mano para ayudarla a levantar.

-Me has golpeado con ganas...- susurró Lena aceptando la mano.

-Necesitaba hacerlo.- explicó Arias.

-Si me dejas un moretón pienso devolvértelo.

-Quiero verte tratar.- se burló la castaña.

Lena intentó ocultar su sonrisa mientras seguía a Sam.

Continuará...

...X

**li02: Gracias a ti por leer y espero disfrutes la historia. 3**


	4. Fairy’s Jokes

**Capítulo 4**

_Fairys jokes _

Entrenar en la base conllevaba tener que enfrentarte a aquellos que evidentemente eran más fuertes que tu. Xavier tenía la firme creencia de que si eres capaz de vencer a alguien de mayor fuerza, entonces podrías sobrevivir cuando se terminase de desatar la guerra. Samantha vivía y se movía por esa regla.

Lena cayó con fuerza al suelo por sexta vez consecutiva. Samantha tenía una fuerza bruta que superaba la fuerza de la mayoría de los mutantes. Luthor rodó evitando así el puño de la mayor que golpeó el suelo. Ella podía sentir su camisa negra pegándose a su cuerpo a causa del sudor y escuchar la respiración pesada de Arias.

-Deja de huir.- le advirtió Sam, Lena la vió sacarse su guante y se puso de pie de inmediato. La castaña evidentemente tenía toda la intención de ganar en ese preciso momento.

-Voy a atraparte, gatita.- se burló Arias lanzándose hacia Luthor.

La pelinegra sacó su garras cuando la otra intentó tocarle logrando que Sam retrocediese. Aquello era nuevo. Los ojos verdes de Lena brillaron con un destello amarillo, su respiración era pesada y una capa de sudor cubría todo su cuerpo. Se veía realmente agotada: Samantha supo que la había llevado al límite.

-Voy a cortarte la mano si me tocas.- advirtió Lena, estaba demasiado cansada para permitir que la otra le drenase lo que le quedaba de energía.

-Tu ganas...- anunció Arias comenzando a colocar su guante de vuelta.

Lena parpadeó sorprendida por aquellas palabras. Samantha Arias acaba de decir que ella había ganado y eso era casi un milagro hecho realidad. Una enorme sonrisa adornó el pálido rostro de la más joven. Lena Luthor acaba de vencer a su maestra: o eso pensó la pelinegra.

La victoria duró apenas segundos. Cuando las garras de Lena desaparecieron y ella dejó la pose defensiva Sam se arrojó hacia ella. La mano de Arias tocó el cuello de la pelinegra y esta se retorció cayendo al suelo inerte.

-Nunca debes bajar la guardia.- se burló Samantha.

Lena escuchó las risas de algunos compañeros. Estaba demasiado exhausta para abrir sus ojos y dedicarles su mirada asesina. Permaneció tendida en el suelo intentando recuperar su respiración hasta que sintió un cuerpo a su derecha. Entonces giró el rostro hacia allí, se encontró con Lucy acostándose a su lado con una sonrisa.

-Tuviste un gran progreso. Casi la vences.- le dijo Lane, Lena tenía tantas cosas que decir ante el comentario. Pero solo cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. No quería ponerse de pie: su cuerpo se sentía como un saco de boxeo recién golpeado.

...X...

-¿A dónde vas?- cuestionó Lucy caminando tras la pelinegra cuando esta se dirigía a la salida.

-A dormir. Si es posible por las siguientes 20 horas.- respondió Luthor secándose el rostro con su camisa. Escuchó pitidos en su dirección, pero ignoró a los mutantes más jóvenes. Un poco de piel a la vista y las hormonas se alborotaban en el gallinero.

-Sam no ha dado por finalizado el entrenamiento; no creo...

-La tramposa de Sam no dirá nada...- le aseguró Luthor.

Ambas mujeres lanzaron una mirada en dirección de la mencionada. Samantha estaba arrojando a Maxwell contra el suelo en ese momento. Al percatarse de que estaba siendo observada, Arias les dedicó una sonrisa y con un movimiento de mano las despidió.

-Creo que tienes razón.- admitió Lucy

-Te lo dije.- fue el último comentario de Luthor antes de salir del area de entrenamiento rumbo a su recámara.

La base no estaba muy abarrotada a esas horas. La mayoría estaba aún en entrenamiento o cenando. Xavier había salido con un enorme grupo de mutantes por lo cual el número de personas en la base era menos de lo normal. El lider había dejado a Maxwell a cargo. Lo unico que había dicho Xavier sobre la salida es que estarían intetando buscar la forma de colarse en el palacio de los El.

En los últimos días habían estado buscando la manera de infiltrar a un alguien dentro del palacio. Xavier tenía la sospecha de que existía una segunda entrada al lugar. Una entrada que no implicaba atravesar el pueblo y ser asesinados en el proceso. Las malas lenguas decían que se trataba de una entrada subterránea, pero necesitaban corroborarlo antes de arriesgarse. Además, debían tratar el asunto con pinzas para que no todo el grupo se enterase: aún no habían descubierto al topo que estaba pansando información al rey.

Lena había sido invitada a ir con el grupo que había salido, pero Sam anunció que estaba castigada luego de haber desobedecido en innumerables ocasiones. A Luthor le pareció una clara exageración, pero prefirió no contradecir a la castaña. Después de todo no estaba bien visto contradecir a un líder abiertamente.

A medio camino de la habitación la pelinegra se detuvo. Siendo consciente de su cuerpo golpeado y sudado deseó ir a la laguna a darse un chapuzón. Miró su reloj preguntándose si Samantha categorizaría esa hora de la tarde como muy tarde para salir. En la mente de Luthor era la hora perfecta así que giró sobre sus pasos y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida.

-¿A dónde vas Lena?- la voz de Jack le detuvo cuando estaba llegando a la salida, el hombre le miró con una ceja levantada. Ella miró a la salida y él siguió el camino de sus ojos.

-¿A dar una vuelta?

-Sam prohibió que salieras.- le recordó él.

-Ella no tiene que saberlo...ya sabes... si guardas el secreto.- respondió Lena levantando una de sus cejas.

-Voy a decirle.- advirtió Jack y ella rodó los ojos.

-Necesito salir, Jack. Solo cúbreme por una vez.

-Esta sería la segunda vez. Me salvé de morir hace unos días no quiero...

-Solo haz como si no me hubieses visto, cariño. No será difícil.- le interrumpió Luthor antes de seguir andando a la salida con la mirada de Jack en su espalda.

La entrada subterránea de la base estaba escondida por un enorme árbol falso. Con la activación de unos interruptores el árbol desaparecía dejando entrar y salir del lugar. Era algo semejante a un enorme holograma. Afuera todavía los últimos trazos del sol alumbraban. Lena amó el frío viento que acarició su cuerpo al salir. De inmediato se colocó la camisa que había tenido en la mano y comenzó a deslizarse entre los árboles, arbustos y ramas.

La laguna estaba a minutos de la base. Lena no podía pasar mucho tiempo alejada de ese lugar: le daba paz. Ella podía pasar horas en la laguna. Solo flotando en el agua y escuchando el sonido de la naturaleza. En el camino se encontró con alguien conocido: el señor Smith.

Smith era un gnomo de 100 años de edad al cual había salvado hace unos meses. Meedia tres pies de alto, tenía una espesa barba blanca y afilados dientes que parecerían amenazantes para cualquiera. Con enormes ojos amarillos que habían guardado millones de imagenes y contrastaban con su pequeña nariz.

-Dichosos los ojos que le ven, señorita halcón.- comentó el gnomo acomodando su gorro rojo.

-Buenas tardes, señor Smith. ¿Cómo está su señora esposa?

-Ha dado a luz dos hermosuras. Debes pasar a conocerlos.

-Pasaré uno de estos días.

-¿Qué hace por el bosque a esta hora? La señorita Arias la regañará.- comentó el gnomo agarrando algunas piedras.

-Ella no lo sabrá.- aseguró Lena con una sonrisa. El gnomo entonces pareció recordar alguna cuestión, porque dio un pequeño salto.

-Ha preguntado por usted una bonita chica de cabellos dorados. No hay otra Lena en todo el bosque.- habló el gnomo, Luthor frunció el ceño.

-¿Una chica?

-Sí. Ha venido por tres días consecutivos al bosque. Traía capa azul. Estuvo hablando con los Trolls y riendo con las hadas. También la vieron en la laguna. ¿Es peligrosa, señorita halcón?

-¿Una rubia con ojos azules?

-Eso ha dicho la hada mayor.

-No, es...es solo Kara.- respondió Lena, su sonrisa había regresado a su rostro. Kara le había estado buscando y por un motivo del cual aún no era consciente eso le hacía feliz.

-Parecía una cazadora...- susurró el gnomo en voz muy baja mirando con sospecha los alrededores. Todo el bosque tenía conocimiento sobre el peligro que representaban los kriptonianos. Eran conocidos como los cazadores entre las criaturas del bosque.

-No, ella...ella es diferente.- le aseguró Lena.

La conversación no duró mucho más. Los colores naranjas y rojos del cielo dieron paso a los colores oscuros de la noche. Lena empujó algunas ramas con cuidado hasta que vió el camino rocoso que conducía a la laguna. Se detuvo cuando iba a pasar el último arbusto que le dejaría ver su objetivo. Escuchó el ruido de alguien saliendo del agua y un tarareo desconocido.

Lena relajó su cuerpo, no quería ser paranoica, pero en medio de la guerra no podía evitarlo. Con cuidado asomó el rostro entre las hojas del arbusto. La luz de la luna iluminaba por completo el lago. Los ojos verdes de Luthor se detuvieron en la figura que estaba de espaldas a ella. No hizo falta que la persona se girase para que la pelinegra le identificase.

Kara estaba allí de pie dándole la espalda. Gotas de agua todavía resbalaban por su cuerpo delgado, pero firme. Su cabello se pegaba a su espalda y los ojos de Lena recorrieron la piel desnuda hasta los pequeños hoyuelos al final de la espalda de la kriptoniana. La rubia vestía su ropa interior blanca y Lena se encontró saliendo de entre el arbusto con los ojos fijos en el cuerpo de la otra.

Kara pareció escuchar el sonido de los pasos a su espalda, porque se giró de inmediato. Lena levantó la mirada de donde había estado, perdida en el cuerpo de la otra, para encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules. La rubia al reconocerle se giró por completo a encararle con una hermosa sonrisa.

_\- En ese momento...Lena se perdió en aquellos ojos azules. Aquellos ojos llenos de esperanza, de inocencia y sueños. Kara sonreía y la noche se iluminaba de una forma única. Pese a la notable tristeza que se escondía en la profundidad de sus ojos azules...la mirada de la rubia brillaba cuando sonreía. Y esa sonrisa...esa sonrisa sería la luz que iluminaría la vida de Lena Luthor. - narraba Lena acariciando el cabello de una de sus gemelas mientras miraba el techo. _

_Percatándose del silencio sepulcral, Luthor miró hacia sus pequeñas. Ambas niñas se habían quedado dormidas pese a que les había dicho que debían escuchar toda la historia. Luthor sonrió y con cuidado las comenzó a acomodar en la cama. _

_Las gemelas se abrazaron de forma inconsciente y Lena sonrió de pie en el filo de la cama. Con cuidado se dirigió a la salida y apagó la luz. Alura y Eliza no parecieron percatarse así que la morena siguió caminando hasta llegar a la sala. _

_En el sillón blanco que llevaba con ella cuatro años se dejó caer cual larga. Haber contado aquella historia le había traído millones de sentimientos al cuerpo. Recordaba todo como si estuviese ocurriendo en esos momentos. Con un millón de pensamientos en la cabeza cerró los ojos. Pensó en Kara, la rubia seguramente aun estaba trabajando. En unas horas sería Navidad, Lena la extrañaba, pero sabía que la kriptoniana haría todo lo posible para llegar a tiempo a casa. _

_El silencio de la casa solía desagradarle. Prefería los constantes gritos de las niñas. O escuchar a Kara tararear desde su despacho. La rubia siempre tarareaba: cuando estaba alegre o estresada. Ella decía que lo había aprendido de su tía. Lena suspiró y volvió a perderse en sus recuerdos mientras esperaba el regreso de su esposa. _

-Hey...- saludó la rubia con una sonrisa. Lena levantó una de sus cejas y luego levantó una mano a modo de saludo.

-Hola...

Ambas se quedaron en silencio. Lena pataleó un poco para librarse de las ramas que estaban en el suelo y se acercó a la otra. Kara seguía de pie, observándola mientras se acercaba. A Luthor le pareció que la luna iluminaba aquellos ojos azules de una forma especial.

-¿Otra vez tu? ¿Estas perdida de nuevo?- cuestionó Lena.

-No, no estoy perdida esta vez. Le pedí a un amigo que me enseñara como venir y regresar al palacio desde aquí.- explicó la kriptoniana.

-Has estado viniendo. ¿Por qué?

-La laguna es hermosa.

-Hay mas lagunas cerca del pueblo.

-Ninguna como esta. - replicó Kara.

-Estuviste preguntando por mi.

-¿Yo? No, por supuesto que no.- negó la rubia desviando la mirada hacia el cielo y dando la espalda a Luthor.

Lena sonrió y decidió no insistir. Le dió la espalda a Kara y se acercó a un árbol. Allí comenzó a sacarse la ropa. Dejó caer la camisa y comenzó a sacarse las botas negras. Sintió una mirada en su espalda y giró el rostro. La rubia le estaba mirando fijamente, pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron la ojiazul bajó la vista al suelo.

-Esta laguna es especial. Las hadas dicen que hace muchos años, en una noche de luna llena, dos enamorados se juraron amor eterno en este lugar. Luego se separaron por causa desconocida. Cuando volvieron a encontrarse, justo aquí, estaban muy viejos y ella sufría una enfermedad que se la estaba comiendo por dentro.- contaba Lena sacándose los pantalones, la kriptoniana escuchaba con interés genuino.

-Las hadas dicen que él intentó curarla dándole a beber las aguas de la laguna. Para ese entonces se pensaba que tenían poderes curativos. Pero la mujer murió y él la enterró entre estos arboles antes de irse y no volver nunca más.- contaba Luthor, se había quedado mirando hacia las aguas y al finalizar le dedicó una sonrisa a la ojiazul.

-Es solo un cuento.- comentó la rubia.

-La hada mayor se enojaría si te escucha. - le advirtió Lena llevando sus manos a su sujetador con claras intenciones de removerlo. Kara desvío la mirada sonrojada.

-Que miedo. ¿Qué podría hacerme?- cuestionó la rubia con un poco de burla.

-Nunca debes quitarle su crédito a las hadas. Tienen polvos poderosos y son muy vengativas. Una hizo crecer mi nariz como el pico de un ave en una ocasión.- le advirtió Lena dejando su sostén sobre su sueter y comenzando a bajar sus bragas.

-¿Siempre te bañas sin ropa? ¿No es incómodo?- cuestionó Kara mirando hacia el agua fijamente. Lena la miró, su cabello rubio se había secado un poco y ahora cubría más eficientemente parte de su espalda.

-Es lo normal. Deberías probarlo.- comentó Lena caminando hacia la kriptoniana.

Kara estaba tensa. Lena podía jurar que estaba nerviosa; lo cual le pareció tierno. En esos días era más fácil conocer personas coquetas y directas. Kara se notaba inexperta y nerviosa. Luthor se ubicó al lado de ella y cuando la rubia sintió su presencia giró el rostro en su dirección.

La ojiazul intentó no mirar o por lo menos disimular su mirada. Pero Lena le estaba observando y cuando los ojos azules se desviaron solo por dos segundos hacia el sur Luthor sonrió y se lanzó al agua. El agua estaba mas fría de lo normal. Aun así, Lena salió con una sonrisa, empujando su cabello fuera de su campo de visión y girándose hacia la rubia. Kara seguía allí de pie, a la orilla de la laguna mirando hacia ella.

-¿Te vas?- cuestionó Luthor con una sonrisa, su piel a la luz de la luna se veía mas pálida y brillante.

-Sí estuve preguntando por ti...- habló Kara ignorando la pregunta de Lena. La pelinegra sonrió y levantó una de sus cejas.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó la ojiverde.

-No lo sé. Me...me agradas...creo que quería verte.- explicó la kriptoniana.

-Es peligroso que andes por estos lados. Llamaste la atención de varias criaturas.- comentó la pelinegra. Kara se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír. Lena no pudo evitar que los latidos de su corazón se acelerasen un poco ante aquella adorable imagen.

-Valió la pena venir.- replicó Kara.

-Ven...- pidió Luthor extendiendo una mano hacia Kara. La rubia sonrió y arrugó el ceño.

-No quiero mojarme otra vez.- explicó la ojiazul.

-Anda, no me gusta bañarme con alguien mirándome.- comentó la ojiverde, Kara siguió arrugando el ceño un rato más antes de darse por vencida.

-Luego me ayudas a secarme.- le advirtió la rubia y Lena asintió.

Kara saltó al agua y Luthor le observó con una sonrisa mientras la ojiazul nadaba hacia ella. Cuando la rubia volvió a salir de bajo el agua, tenía las mejillas un poco rosas, pero seguía sonriendo.

-Entonces...me buscaste por tres días...- comentó Lena apoyando los codos en una piedra, su espalda quedó expuesta para la ojiazul. Kara no miró la piel expuesta, o había mejorado en sus esfuerzos por ser disimulada.

-En realidad quería...invitarte al pueblo. Mi hermana estará celebrando su cumpleaños y hará una fiesta en una taberna. Habrá mucha gente, pero les será imposible identificarte como mutante. Eres bastante normal.- hablaba la rubia

-Soy normal.- comentó Lena, odiaba cuando la gente insinuaba que no lo era. Kara no lo había dicho con mala intención, pero la pelinegra estaba acostumbrada a escuchar a los kriptonianos llamarlos anormales de forma despectiva.

-¡Lo siento! Sé que lo somos. Me refiero a que podrías pasar como una de las nuestras sin problema. Los kriptonianos no tienen los sentidos muy desarrollados así que no lograrán descubrirte.

-Kara...no puedo ir a una fiesta contigo. Estamos en bandos opuestos ¿por qué no lo entiendes?- cuestionó Lena subiendo a la roca para sentarse.

Por el plazo de segundos los ojos de Kara se abrieron enormemente. La rubia parecía haber olvidado lo que sea que saldría de sus labios mientras observaba la imagen delante de ella. La pie pálida besada por la luz de la luna y el cabello oscuro cubriendo superficialmente los pechos de Luthor.

-Nunca he ido al pueblo. Nunca me he relacionado con los kriptonianos. Eres la primera que no intenta matarme.- comentó Lena apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y observando a la ojiazul que seguía sumergida casi hasta los hombros en el agua.

-Entiendo. Estaba preparada para que dijeras que no y para convencerte. No todos somos horribles, no todos les odiamos.- aseguró la rubia acercándose un poco a Luthor. Atraída como un ciervo a la luz.

-Kara no lo sé. No nos conocemos. ¿Cómo sé que esto no es una trampa?

-Tu sabes que no quiero darñarte.

-¿Cuándo sería esa fiesta?- cuestionó Luthor y Kara sonrió.

-En dos días. Puedo venir a buscarte y luego podríamos...

-Tengo que volver aquí en máximo tres horas. - Le interrumpió Lena.

-Tres horas. Ni un minuto más. Colócate el collar que te regalé. Ya sabes...por...seguridad.- pidió la rubia y Luthor suspiró.

-¿Así haces amistades?

-Normalmente no. Soy simpática, o eso dicen mis amistades. Usualmente hago chistes malos para caer bien.

-Eres todo un personaje.

-¿Me dejas un lado?- preguntó la rubia señalando la roca.

Lena se movió a la derecha de la enorme roca dejando así espacio suficiente para que la kriptoniana saltase a su lado. Uno de los brazos de Kara rozó el de la pelinegra y ambas se sonrieron. El ruido de la naturaleza les envolvía. Se miraron una a la otra y Lena golpeó juguetonamente con su pierna la de Kara.

La rubia sonrió y le empujó con el hombro de regreso. Ambas sonrieron con complicidad. En ese instante el odio entre sus pueblos no tenía importancia alguna. El incio del amor tenía esa capacidad. La capacidad de simplemente ser incapaz de dejar de mirar a esa persona. Cuando comienzas a enamorarte, descubres que tu complemento puede estar contenido en otro ser imperfecto.

-Oye...tu ¿tienes novio?- cuestionó Kara luego de algunos minutos en los cuales solo miraron hacia el agua o la luna.

-No...

-Y... ¿novia?

-Tampoco...

-Yo también estoy soltera. Mi padre dice que soy demasiado selectiva. La realidad es que no había conocido a nadie que cuando le viese fuese como ¡Boom! Mi hermana Alex dice que así es cuando alguien te gusta...debe sentirse como un estruendo.

-Tu hermana debe ser muy dramática.

-¿No crees que sea así?- cuestionó la rubia frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Creo que cuando te gusta alguien es mas que un boom. Es...mirar a alguien a los ojos y...perderte. - susurró Lena con la mirada fija en los ojos azules de Kara.

La rubia le miraba de vuelta. Una mezcla de sentimientos estaban contenidos en aquellos preciosos ojos. Lena casi pudo escuchar el ¡boom! del cual la kriptoniana había hablado.

-Es cierto...es como...descubrir un mundo nuevo en los ojos de otra persona...- susurró Kara.

Silencio.

-Estás seca...- susurró Lena.

-Sí, fue buena idea salir...

-¿No quieres mojarte?

Kara frunció el entrecejo, pero no reaccionó a tiempo. Lena la empujó hacia el agua y sin esperar a que saliese se arrojó ella también. La rubia salió empujando su cabello a un lado de su rostro. Cuando Luthor salió con una sonrisa, la ojiazul le salpicó con el agua a modo de regaño.

-¡Ya es el segundo intento de ahogarme!- se quejó la rubia y Luthor soltó una carcajada.

-¿Estás segura que no tienes doce años?- preguntó Lena divertida.

El tiempo se había detenido en ese momento. Solo importaban ellas dos y el sentimiento de felicidad que compartían. Luthor tenia razón, Kara podía llegar a tener comportamientos de niña cuando se lo proponía. La rubia le salpicó con el agua continuamente. Estuvieron riendo como crías hasta que la pelinegra se lanzó sobre la espalda de la ojiazul.

Kara perdió todo equilibrio y se alejó de inmediato. La pelinegra no comprendió su reacción hasta que la luz de la noche iluminó las mejillas sonrojadas de la kriptoniana. Lena recordó entonces que estaba desnuda y sintió un poco de verguenza ante su arrebató de saltar sobre la espalda de la otra.

-Yo...debería irme...es de noche y el camino es largo.

-Cierto, ten cuidado. Vigila los árboles.- aconsejó Lena mientras la rubia nadaba hacia la orilla.

-Te esperaré en el camino el Sabado a las tres. ¿Te parece?- preguntó Kara saliendo del agua. Lena asintió desde su posición y observó a la rubia agarrar au ropa y comenzar a vestirse.

Kara era una persona interesante y atrayente. Lena no podía quitar de ella su mirada. La rubia se vistió dando pequeños tropiezos y cuando lo único que faltaba de colocar era su capa azul se giró hacia Luthor. La ojiazul se despidió con un gesto de mano que la pelinegra respondió. La sonrisa de Lena en esos molentos era capaz de iluminar la noche por completo.

La ojiverde logró regresar a la base sin problema alguno. Jack no la había lanzado de cabeza y Samantha seguía en el área de entrenamiento. Luthor se cambió de ropa, secó su cabello y se dejó caer en la cama exhausta. Al cerrar los ojos los hermosos ojos de Kara aparecieron en sus recuerdoa y sonrió. Esa noche, por primera vez, soñó con la kriptoniana. No hubieron pesadillas por primera vez en tres años.

...X...

La habitación de Lena era iluminada por luz fluorescente color azul índigo. La pelinegra se sentía relajada cuando activaba el interruptor que sumergía la recámara en aquel color que tanto le agradaba. En la mañana, sus ojos solían abrurse a las seis y cuarto. La pelinegra golpeaba el interruptor y la luz comenzaba a ser remplazada por luz incandescente amarilla.

Luthor se estiró en la cama cual gata. Había tenido un sueño reparador y estaba lista para enfrentar lo que sea que trajese el nuevo día. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo bajó con una sonrisa a tomar el desayuno y saludó a Lucy con un beso. Samantha la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero Lena había amanecido de un humor excelente y hacía falta más que una mirada sorprendida de Sam para cambiar eso.

-Xacier envió un mensaje.- le comentó Arias cuando Luthor se sentó a su derecha.

-¿Algo importante?

-Mencionó que han encontrado un pasadizo que conecta con unas tuberías. Estan acampando alrededor de estas para revisarlas con cuidado. Es posible que conecten con el palacio.- explicó Samantha.

-Si el rey aun no sospecha quiere decir que el topo sigue aquí y que no tiene acceso a esta información.- murmuró Luthor.

-Muy probable. Xavier encomendó preparar un grupo con víveres y enviarlos a las coordenadas que envío. Lucy y Jack se harán cargo del entrenamiento de los jóvenes. Si deseas puedes...hacer lo que quieras.

-Eso pensaba hacer desde un inicio.- comentó Lena con un guiño.

-¿Por qué tan contenta?- cuestionó Arias levantando una de sus cejas.

-Dormí bien.

-Pensé que luego de la paliza de anoche despertarías con trompa y estarías con cara de limón todo el día.

-Te has equivocado. Y lo de ayer no fue una paliza. Fue otra demostración de lo tramposa que puedes llegar a ser.

Samantha soltó una carcajada y ambas continuaron comiendo. Lucy se unió a ellas con una bandeja repleta de alimentos minutos después. Conversaron hasta que tuvieron que irse cada una a sus propias encomiendas.

Luthor subió a la habitación a cambiar su ropa. Era el día perfecto para visitar las cavernas heladas. Todavía no llegaba el invierno y Lena deseaba recolectar las Dahlias. Sus soluciones medicinales estaban escaseando. Aunque en la base tenían varios mutantes preparando analgésicos y medicinas: Lena prefería sus propia mezclas. Ella misma había controlado sus pesadillas y calmado sus ataques de ansiedad. Algunas plantas eran realmente milagrosas.

La pelinegra se calzó con un pantalón negros, tenis, camisa blanca y un chaleco de mezclina negro. Sujetó su cabello en una trenza francesa por cuestiones prácticas y abandonó la base sin problema alguno. En el bulto azul índigo que cargaba a sus espaldas metería todas las plantas que encontrara útiles. Las cavernas estaban a media hora de la base, como aún no era invierno el lugar no estaba frío. Las flores blancas y rosas que anterior mente no había podido conseguir estaban exparcidad por varias esquinas de la caverna. En cuestión de minutos hubo recolectado todas las necesarias.

Para cuando Luthor comenzó a descender de la caverna. El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo. La pelinegra miró distraídamente su reloj mientras caminaba entre los árboles. Era mediodía y el bosque cantaba lleno de vida.

-¡Lena!- le saludó Caty, la hada mayor. Era una mujer de apenas quince pulgadas. Tenía halas rojas muy largas, las cuales se movían de forma muy rápida.

Por algún extraño motivo las hadas amaban vivir cerca de la caverna helada. Lena les había preguntado el motivo en una ocasión, pero nadie le dio respuestas. Era como si viviesen ahí desde siempre y nadie cuestionase el porqué.

-Hola, Caty. - saludó Lena.

-Has tomado flores bonitas. ¿Harás alguna poción?- cuestionó la Hada sentándose en una rama.

-Una medicina en realidad. - replicó Luthor.

-Quizás prefieras hacer una poción para tu amiga.- comentó la hada, Lena no comprendió a que se refería.

-¿Qué amiga?

-Luego entenderás. Que tengas lindo día, señorita halcón. Estaré en mi hogar por si me necesitas luego.

Y con aquellas palabras la hada mayor voló lejos dejando a Lena un poco confundida. La pelinegra prefirió simplemente ignorar aquellas palabras y siguió el camino de regreso al área más llana del bosque. Entre ramas y árboles terminó asustándose cuando chocó con un troll.

-¡Lena! ¡Hay una loca preguntando por ti a gritos en medio del bosque!- le comentó el troll con el ceño fruncido en una mueca de coraje.

-¿Kara?- cuestionó Lena.

No obtuvo respuesta, pero sus pasos de inmediato se comenzaron a hacer rápidos. Se deslizó con destreza por entre los árboles, apresurándose hacia la laguna. Por motivos que desconocía algo en su interior le aseguraba que la rubia estaría allí.

No se equivocó, Kara estaba de pie mirando la laguna. Vestía unos tejanos azules, zapatos negros y una franel roja. Lo más llamativo en la kriptoniana era el gorro negro de tela aparentemente suave que mostraba algunas protuberancias. En un principió Luthor pensó que era el cabello de la ojiazul lo que empujaba el gorro hacia arriba.

-¿Kara?- le llamó Lena.

La rubia se giró al escuchar su nombre. Lena sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron. El rostro de la rubia se relajó al verle. Algo parecía no ir bien: la rubia no tenía motivos para estar esa mañana buscándole como loca en el bosque. Además, Lena ya le había advertido que era peligroso que estuviese preguntando por ella.

-¡Necesito tu ayuda!- habló Kara mientras Lena se acercaba a ella. La preocupación era evidente en los ojos de Luthor, mientras los de la rubia mostraban un poco de desespero.

-¿Te ocurrió algo? ¿Te hicieron algo? - cuestionó Lena e instintivamene llevo sus manos a los brazos de la rubia, como si temiese encontrar alguna herida. Lo único que hizo fue descubrir que la ojiazul tenía unos brazos bien desarrollados.

-Me pasó algo horrible. Creo que fueron las aguas de la laguna anoche. Llevo escondiéndolo toda la mañana. He tenido que salir corriendo del palacio antes que alguien lo notase. - explicó la rubia.

-No te estoy siguiendo ¿qué te ocurrió?

Kara guardó silencio durante algunos segundos. Lena también permaneció en silencio esperando una respuesta. Entonces la rubia miró a todos lados, se inclinó hasta la oreja de Luthor y susurró.

-Orejas puntiagudas.

-¿Orejas puntiagudas?- cuestionó Lena con el ceño fruncido en señal de confusión. Pasaron dos segundos antes de que las piezas se juntasen en su cabeza y ella mirase hacia la cabeza de la rubia.

-Horribles. Si no desaparecen tendré que cortarlas. Pero cada vez que las toco se siente demasiado bien. Sé que será doloroso picarlas.- comenzó a balbucear Kara alejándose de Luthor.

-¿Te salieron orejas puntiagudas?

-¡Lena! ¿Has estado escuchando? He amanecido con orejas puntiagudas, no puedo ni siquiera tocarlas, porque son como muy excitabl...

Lo que sea que la kriptoniana estaba por decir murió a medio camino. Los ojos de la ojiazul estaban muy abiertos y Luthor le miraba con una ceja levantada. Todo era bastante irreal. Pero Lena había tenido el pico de un ave una vez y sabía que únicamente las hadas eran capaz de hacer aquello. Además, recordó las palabras del hada mayor que se había encontrado de camino y supo que debía ser obra de ella.

-Déjame verlas.- pidió Lena.

Un puchero apareció en la boca de Kara. La rubia parecía al borde del llanto. Sus preciosos ojos azules brillantes, pero de las ganas de llorar y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho en una pose enojada.

-Que no, son feas.- respondió la rubia negando con la cabeza.

Los ojos de Luthor se desviaron al gorro negro. Percatándose de que el movimiento de Kara provocó que las orejas se moviesen también dentro del gorro. Las montañas dentro del gorro eran bastante grandes así que definitivamente no eran orejas puntiagudas pequeñas.

-Kara no seas niña.

-¡Te dije que en experiencias como esta tengo como diez años! Ahora pienso que son menos. ¡Casi me hago pis encima al verme en el espejo! Pensé que un co...

-¿un...?

-Nada.- murmuró Kara dándole la espalda.

-Si no me muestras no puedo ayudar. - intentó convencerle Luthor.

-¿No te vas a reír?

-Bueno...es...probable que me de algo de risa pero juro que luego lo solucionaremos.- explicó Lena con una sonrisa.

La otra se giró con un puchero. Luthor, por un momento, deseó besar aquellos labios rosas y borrar aquel gesto infantil.

-¿Me ayudarás?- preguntó la rubia con ojos cargados de preocupación.

-Tienes mi palabra.

Kara suspiró y llevó sus manos al gorro negro. Luthor la vió cerrar los ojos con fuerza y remover el accesorio de un golpe. Las largas orejas blancas con algunos parchos negros se levantaron como antenas. Lena ladeó el rostro observándola y cubrió su boca para no reír. Pero las ganas de reír se desvanecieron cuando su cabeza decidió que Kara era una conejita muy linda.

Allí de pie, con los ojos firmemente cerrados, el cabello cayendo por sus hombros y las largas orejas de conejo la kriptoniana era la imagen más tierna y a la vez sexy que Lena hubiese observado. La pelinegra dio varios pasos hacia la otra. Las orejas se veían tan suaves que incitaban a ser tocadas. Luthor estaba extendiendo su mano cuando la rubia le sujetó.

-No puedes tocarlas. Ellas...son...son sensibles.- comentó la rubia bajando la mirada sonrojada.

-Lo siento. Se ven muy suaves.

-Lo son. - admitió Kara, su sonrojo se hizo más acentuado.

Cayeron en un incómodo silencio en el cual la rubia miraba al suelo y Lena miraba sus orejas conteniendo el deseo de corroborar cuan suave eran. A Luthor siempre le habían fascinado los conejos y gatos. Le parecían demasiado adorables. Siempre que les veía sentía deseos de acariciarles por horas.

-Entonces ¿qué puedo hacer? Si regreso así al palacio alguien sospechará que algo anda mal. No suelo usar gorros.- volvió a hablar la rubia moviendo nerviosamente sus manos.

-Cuando un hada me colocó un hechizo parecido, el pico tardó 24 horas en desaparecer. Pero primero el hada debe retirar su maldición.- explicó Lena

-¿Esto lo hizo un hada?- preguntó la rubia sorprendida.

-Eso creo. Tranquila, iremos a la pradera de las hadas. Es cerca de las cavernas heladas. No nos tomará mucho tiempo.- explicó Luthor, Kara le observaba con un precioso gesto de confusión.

-¿Tendré que quedarme 24 horas con las orejas?- preguntó la ojiazul como si no hubiese estado prestando atención a todo lo demás.

-Si tienes suerte, sí. Podría ser una semana.- comentó la pelinegra y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Una semana? No puedo tenerlas por una semana. Soy muy sensible. Esta mañana casi tengo un...un incidente al despertarme. Y todo porque mi gato Argo estaba lamiendo estas cosas. Necesito que desaparezcan hoy.- iba contando Kara mientras caminaba tras la ojiverde.

Lena le escuchó parlotear en silencio. La kriptoniana estuvo hablando todo el camino hacia la caverna helada. Luthor se encontró disfrutando de su voz. Disfrutando de la forma nerviosa en la que se detenía cuando iba a decir una cosa y luego reconsideraba y no la decía.

-Y este gorro ha estado rozándolas constantemente...es incómodo y raro. - seguía diciendo Kara apretando la tela de su accesorio entre sus manos.

Lena quería tocar esas orejas y ver que reacción provocaba en Kara. La rubia era un lío nervioso en esos momentos. Seguro colapsaba si Luthor le tocaba.

-¿Estás segura de que esto es obra de un hada? No creo qur tengan tanto poder.- comentó la kriptoniana.

-Son muy poderosas y si quieres volver a tu forma original deberías dejar de restarles poder. Seguramente alguna te ha escuchado anoche dudando de sus capacidades y por eso te ha maldecido.

-Pensaba que eran las brujas las que maldecían. Las hadas se supone que son las buenas.- murmuró Kara mientras comenzaban a bajar por un camino rocoso y lleno de ramas con espinas.

-Esto es un juego en comparación con lo que puede hacer una bruja. La diferencia es que las hadas solo quiere burlarse de ti un rato. Las brujas maldicen para hacer daño y sus hechizos son irrevocables.- explicó la ojiverde mientras recordaba aquel libro viejo que había leído cuando era más joven en el resguardo de la casa Luthor.

-Eso explica porque en el pueblo tienen órdenes de quemarlas...- murmuró la rubia.

-Eres parte del ejercito real deberías saberlo.- comentó Lena.

-A mi padre no le gusta que aprenda mucho sobre otras criaturas. Es como un tema prohibido. Lo que sé lo he aprendido por mi cuenta.- explicó Kara logrando ubicarse al lado de la otra, Lena le miró al sentir su presencia a su derecha.

-Al parecer tu padre ha organizado toda tu vida. Desde tu profesión hasta lo que puedes saber.

-A él no le gusta que las cosas estén fuera de su orden.- explicó la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero es tu vida... ¿no quieres tomar tus propias decisiones?

-Eso estoy haciendo.- susurró la ojiazul mirando a los ojos de Lena. Luthor le sostuvo la mirada y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

-Eso fue...boom...- murmuró la pelinegra.

La rubia iba a responder cuando Luthor se detuvo delante de un montón de ramas cargadas de espinas que bloqueaban el camino. El silencio era quebrado por innumerables zumbidos. La kriptoniana abrió su boca, pero Lena murmuró un _Chst_ haciéndola callar de inmediato.

-¡Bienvenidas!- comentó un coro de voces, Kara se giró en varias direcciones confundida, pero Luthor le señaló hacia lo alto de las ramas.

Al levantar la cabeza se podía observar un grupo de hadas de diversos colores sentadas en lo alto de las ramas con espinas. La mayoría eran mujeres, pero había altunos del genero masculino. Kara nunca antes había observado tantas hadas, Luthor no lo sabía, pero la rubia se lo diría años después.

-Estamos buscando al hada mayor.- explicó Lena.

-¡Claro, pasa!- habló un hada violeta, las ramas se hicieron a un lado dejando ver una hermosa pradera con flores de muchos colores.

Lena le dedicó una sonrisa a Kara y ambas dieron un paso hacia la pradera. Los brillantes ojos azules de la kriptoniana miraban todo como si estuviese descubriendo un tesoro. Lamentablemente, con la misma facilidad con la cual se separaron las ramas estas volvieron a unirse y ambas mujeres dieron un salto atrás.

-¡Oh, parece que alguna no ha besado a su gnomo!- comentó con fingida tristeza una de las hadas.

-¿Besar a un gnomo?- cuestionó Kara mirando a Lena con rostro consternado.

-Es que...- comenzó a decir Lena.

-¡Pero por suerte aquí tenemos un gnomo!- interrumpió otra hada y un gnomo apareció delante de ellas. Era muy pálido, con cabellos negros en lugar de blancos, nariz chata y ojos saltones.

-Yo ya lo hice, eres tu la que debe hacerlo.- se apresuró a hablar Lena.

El rostro de Kara era toda una historia. Lena no quería reírse, pero los hombros le temblaban ante el horror que se mostraba en la mirada azul. La kriptoniana suspiró, probablemente pensando si podría vivir con orejas de coneja toda su vida. Llegó a la conclusión de que no podía porque se arrodilló.

Lena se llevó una mano a la boca y miró a las hadas que reían en lo alto. Las hadas eran perversas: Luthor lo había comprobado en incontables ocasiones. La pelinegra bajó de nuevo la mirada hacia la rubia. Sus ojos se abrieorn enormemente al percatarse que Kara iba a besar realmente al gnomo. Pero no un beso amistoso sino que iba a darle un beso en los labios.

-No, Kara, no tiene que ser en...

Kara ya lo había hecho. Le había dado un pico en la boca al gnomo. Este había desaparecido en brillo amarillo mientras la rubia daba un salto y caía sentada en el suelo. Lena no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó la ojiazul poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo el trasero de su pantalón

-Que solo tenías que hacer esto.- explicó Lena dándole un pico en la mejilla a la rubia. Kara se quedó inmóvil y luego lanzó una mirada asesina al grupo de hadas.

-Ellas lo hiceron a propósito.- murmuró Kara mientras Lena la arrastraba hacia la pradera.

La rubia caminaba murmurando entre dientes quejas contra las hadas, pero pronto se encontró mirando las flores de diversos colores. En el pueblo kriptoniano no tenían ni la mitad de flores que en ese hermoso lugar. Hadas volaban de un lado a otro dejando un rastro de polvo multicolor detrás de su vuelo. Kara se encontró pensando que era algo hermoso.

-Hola, Caty- saludó Lena parándose delante de un árbol que apenas era del tamaño de Kara.

El hada de alas rojas y dulce sonrisa se encontraba sentada en un rama acomodando su cabello. A la kriptoniana le pareció un ser bonito y adorable. Como su gata o los perros que corrían por el pueblo.

-Hola otra vez, jovencita halcón. Su amiga parece tener un problema. - comentó el hada.

-No quisieramos molestar o acusar a nadie, pero creemos que las orejas son causadas por una maldición de hada. Queremos saber como revocarla.- explicó Luthor.

-Si es una maldición. Yo la he maldecido anoche. La he escuchado dudar de nuestras capacidades. La jovencita es muy escéptica. - comentó el hada lanzando una mirada hacia Kara, la rubia se sonrojó.

-No deseaba ofender a nadie. Lamento lo que dije. ¿Puede quitarlas? - suplicó la ojiazul.

-Para que desaparezcan solo tienes que acariciarlas un poco por dos días. Al tercero se irán.- advirtió la hada

-¿Acariciarlas? Pero son muy sensibles y...

-¿Qué tiene de malo que sean sensibles?- preguntó el hada confundida.

-Nada, es solo que...no sé...

-La raza humana es tan joven y extraña. Si algo es agradable se quejan, y si duele se quejan más.- comentó el hada antes de salir volando.

Un polvo amarillo cayó sobre Kara. Luthor supo que le había quitado la maldición se encima: era cuestión de tiempo ahora. Al final, a las hadas les gustaba divertirse, no querían hacer daño a nadie.

-Entonces...hay que acariciarlas...- comentó Luthor.

-No. No vas a acariciarlas.- advirtió Kara retrocediendo para aumentar la distancia entre ellas.

Lena dejó salir una sonrisa como el gato Cheshire y con un movimiento rápido logró derribar a la rubia. Kara se movió hacia atrás entre las flores, pero Luthor estaba encima de ella antes de que pudiese huir.

-No seas exagerada.- pidió Lena entre risas, mientras intentaba sujetar las manos de la rubia.

-No, es raro tener orejas hipersensibles y es raro que alguien las toque.- insistió la rubia moviéndoselo bajo la pelinegra.

-Anda sólo será para ver si son suaves.

Kara las hizo girar en un movimiento súper rápido. Lena tuvo que parpadear varias veces para ser consciente de que ahora la rubia estaba sobre ella.

-¿Dejarás de insistir si te dejo tocarlas una vez?- preguntó la ojiazul un poco sonrojada.

-Solo jugaba, no tienes que...- comenzó a decir Lena sonrojándose. Si quería tocarlas, pero no deseaba ir en contra de la voluntad de Kara.

-Puedes tocarlas, pero rápido: no las acaricies mucho.- advirtió la rubia saliendo de sobre Lena para sentarse en forma india delante de ella.

Lena se acomodó delante de la ojiazul imitando su posición. Se miraron a los ojos en silencio y Luthor llevó una mano a la oreja derecha. Ambas orejas se movieron un poco de forma rápida. La rubia cerró los ojos y la ojiverde sonrió al sentir la suavidad de aquellas orejas blancas. Eran como algodones y la pelinegra deseó apretarlas.

-Wow...son...bonitas y extremadamente suaves. ¿No quieres conservarlas?- cuestionó Lena con una sonrisa. La kriptoniana abrió sus ojos con un precioso sonrojo extendiéndose por sus mejillas.

-Boba...- susurró Kara empujándola.

-Hablo enserio...- aseguró Luthor riendo.

La rubia hizo un pequeño puchero. Para Lena se veía hermosa. Las flores amarillas, rojas y naranjas que las rodeaban solo lograban resaltar la belleza natural de la kriptoniana. Sentada entre ellas, Kara brillaba como una diosa que había caído del olimpo.

-Ahora tendré que cambiar la ropa que usaría para el cumpleaños de mi hermana. No se verá bien con este gorro.- comentó la ojiazul abranzando sus rodillas y apoyando sus mejillas de estas. Era demasiado tierna: a Luthor le parecía que la imagen era irreal.

-Seguro algo podrás inventarte.- aseguró Lena extendiendo una mano y trazando el contorno de una de las orejas. Kara cerró los ojos.

Aquella imagen se gravó en las retinas de Lena como un tatuaje. Los ojos verdes absorbieron cada detalle de la kriptoniana. Para Luthor, ese momento era único. Parecía que el tiempo y el mundo se había detenido. La guerra se había disipado por el intervalo de un día. No habían mutantes, ni odio, ni otras criaturas. Eran solo ellas dos y aquella pradera mágica.

Continuará...


	5. Kripton Town

**Capítulo 5**

_Kripton Town_

En ocasiones las horas suelen pasar volando. Kara y Lena pasaron horas sentadas en aquella pradera, pero para ellas habían sido horas semejantes a minutos. Luthor habia olvidado que debía regresar a la base y la kriptoniana ya no estaba precupada por las llamativas orejas que adornaban su cabeza. 

Las hadas les dejaron salir de la pradera sin trucos. Lena saludó mientras salían reconociendo a una que otra. Kara solo les miró con recelo: no olvidaría tan fácilmente que esas criaturas la habían engañado para que besara a un gnomo. Era una experiencia que seguramente la rubia no olvidarían con facilidad. 

-El lado bueno es que te ves muy tierna. Podrías decir que son de mentira.- comentó Luthor mientras bajaban por el camino rocoso que les llevaría al área llana del bosque. 

-Conozco a mis amigos, van a querer tocarlas y...será incómodo.- explicó Kara desde atras de Luthor. El camino era demasiado estrecho para caminar una junto a la otra. 

-Cierto. Nadie se resistiría a tocar.- admitió la pelinegra con una sonrisa que la ojiazul no llegó a ver. 

-Prefiero ocultarlas; no será tan difícil.- dijo la rubia con un suspiro. Lena nunca sabría si la ojiverde quería convencerse a sí misma o a ella. 

El resto del camino se fue mientras Kara le contaba sobre sus amigos. Lena ya sabía que su hermana se llamaba Alex, era pelirroja y había sido novia de la mejor amiga de la rubia. Sabía también de como la relación se había terminado cuando Maggie insinuó que deseaba tener hijos y Alex cortó el asunto diciendo que ella no pensaba tener ningún niño. 

_-¿Tu quieres tener hijos?- le había preguntado Kara mientras hablaban de la experiencia de Alex. _

_-En un futuro probablemente.- había respondido Lena y la rubia había suspirado logrando que Luthor sonriese. _

La kriptoniana también le había contado sobre Winn. Era el mejor amigo de la rubia y además su consejero y mano derecha. Era un científico y conocía el secreto de Kara. Winn le había ayudado a ocultar su fuerza bruta y velocidad en los entrenamientos. En ocasiones la ojiazul había perdido el control, pero nunca había sido al extremo de llamar la atención. 

_-Una vez rompí una espada, pero nadie estaba mirando asi que la escondí.- había contado la rubia con una sonrisa entre traviesa y culpable. _

-Aquí nos toca separarnos.- murmuró Lena mientras se detenían en la laguna. Aquel lugar se estaba convirtiendo no solo en su lugar de encuentro si no en su nido. La laguna ya no se sentía como solo un cuerpo se agua donde podían relajarse: el lugar se sentía casi mágico. 

-Cierto. Mañana vendré a buscarte para el cumpleaños.- dijo la rubia colocándose el gorro para cubrir las orejas. Claramente le incomodaba, pero debía cubrirlas. 

-Kara...hay algo que quería hacer...- comenzó a decir Lena mirando a la otra mientras jugaba con sus propias manos. La rubia la miraba expectante, como si estuviese esperando algo. Luthor suspiró y llevó su mano a su cuello para remover el collar verde que siempre cargaba. 

-¿Qué haces?- cuestionó Kara frunciendo el ceño. 

-Esta piedra me la obsequió mi madre. Es kriptonita, conocida como la piedra de los confusos. Muchos creen que tiene el poder de camuflajearnos delante los cazadores. En realidad he comenzado a creer que es solo un mito.- explicaba Lena acariciando la piedra verde que llevaba en su cuello cada día. 

-Si lo que dicen es cierto debes conservarla.- la interrumpió Kara con seguridad. 

-Aun portándola hay kriptonianos que han podido hacerme daño. En cambio, si tu llevas esta piedra, mi pueblo pensaría que eres de los nuestros y no te lastimarían. Así que...es un regalo.- habló Lena extendiendo el collar hacia Kara. 

La rubia quedó completamente en silencio. Lena podía identificar los nervios en la rubia. Esta le había obsequiado aquel collar con el símbolo de los El a Lena y ahora la pelinegra le devolvía la acción. Tiempo después, cuando ella le propusiese matrimonio a la ojiazul...esta le explicaría lo que simbolizaba para un El intercambiar collares.

-¿Aceptarás un no? 

-Estoy preparada para convencerte.- replicó la pelinegra con una sonrisa y Kara se sonrojó bajando la mirada antes de darse la vuelta y levantar su cabello. 

-Deberías colocármelo entonces.- pidió Kara. 

En ese momento, los nervios golpearon con fuerza a la ojiverde. Regalar un collar era una cosa muy fácil, pero colocárselo a la kriptoniana se sentía mas íntimo. La pelinegra no tardó en acercarse, y con manos temblorosas levantó el amuleto y con suavidad lo colocó. Sus dedos acarciaron el final del cuello de la rubia, pero pronto sus manos cayeron a sus costados. 

-Se siente como si cargase ahora un pedazo de Lena Luthor.- comentó Kara con una sonrisa risueña. 

La pelinegra sonrió ante aquellas palabras. Se miraron en silencio algunos segundos, perdidas en los ojos de la otra. Perdidas en los sentimientos nuevos y en la química evidente que tenían. Eran como dos elementos que habían sido creados de tal forma que reaccionaban de manera perfecta entre ellos. 

-Pronto anochecerá...- susurró la ojiazul. 

-Cierto. Debes regresar.- murmuró Lena. 

-¿Mañana a las tres?- cuestionó Kara. 

-Estaré cerca de la entrada del pueblo.- aseguró Lena con una sonrisa. 

La rubia se acercó despacio. Ninguna se atrevió a romper el contacto visual hasta que estuvieron a pocos centímetros. Entonces Kara colocó un beso en la mejilla de Lena. Estaba claro que el beso duró mas de lo que un beso en la mejilla normalmente duraba. Pero Luthor no se quejó y la rubia tampoco parecía incomodarle. 

-Que descanses, Lena.- susurró la ojiazul. 

-Que tengas lindos sueños.- respondió la pelinegra. 

Volvieron a separarse. Como volverían a separarse en mas de una ocasión. Amantes siendo empujadas en lados opuestos. Como la Luna y el Sol corriendo contra el tiempo para estar juntos, pero siendo empujados a extremos diferentes. Enamorados queriendo romper la barrera misma del tiempo y la vida.

Para Lena Luthor nada podría ser igual luego de Kara. Había descubierto un hermoso mundo en los ojos azules de la kriptoniana. Un mundo que deseaba explorar con todo su cuerpo. Para ese momento no sabía que ella era la nueva estrella que señalaba el camino para la rubia. Ella había conquistado el corazón de la risueña y soñadora mujer de ojos azules. 

Cuando Luthor apareció en la base se encontró con que aún Xavier no estaba de regreso y los viveres ya habían sido enviados. Además, fue consciente de que tenía un hambre horrible porque solo había tomado el almuerzo en las cavernas heladas. La cocina no estaba muy llena, pero identificó a Lucy sentada junto a Oliver. 

-Buenas noches, te decides a comer con mortales.- comentó Lane cuando Luthor se acomodó frente a ella. Oliver solo saludó con una sonrisa que Lena le devolvió. 

-Estoy bien. No hice nada arriesgado.- murmuró Lena, estaba acostumbrada a que todoa pensasen que estaba haciendo algo riesgoso. 

-Lo sé, llegaste sin un rasguño. Evidentemente no hiciste nada riesgoso.- respondió Lucy. 

-Pensé que irías a llevar los víveres. 

-Sam quiso ir.- explicó Lane. 

-Inesperado.- susurró la pelinegra. 

Lucy se encogió de hombros y Oliver intervino capturándo la atención de la ojiverde. Oliver amaba la ciencia, Luthor había aprendido a amarla debido a que su madre solia hacer muchos experimentos. Usualmente en la base no habia mucho espacio para experimentaciones, pero de vez en cuando podían romper las reglas. 

Queen estaba desarrollando unos espejuelos tipo máscara que tendría dos funciones principales. Una de ellas era la capacidad de permitir a una persona con ceguera parcial obtener su vista de vuelta siempre que tuviese los espejuelos. La segunda implicaba mejorar la visión en la oscuridad. Luthor se encontró sumergida en aquella conversación de inmediato. Solo cuando Lucy tiró de Oliver para darle un pico en los labios la plática llegó a su fin. 

-Me voy a poner celosa de Luthor.- susurró Lane lanzándole in guiño a Lena. 

-No tendrías porque, linda. Somos solo colegas.- comentó Queen colocando un beso en los labios de Lucy. 

-Tiene razón, ya lo rechacé hace mucho.- comentó la ojiverde con burla y Lane le pateó por debajo de la mesa. 

Esa noche, cuando Luthor golpeó activo el interruptor y las luces amarillas fueron transformadaa por luces fluorecentes azul índigo, todo se sentía diferente. La pelinegra se dejó caer a la cama blanca de suave colcha. Su cuerpo se hundió un poco en el suave colchón y sus pensamientos giraron en torno a una rubia de preciosos ojos azules. 

Al cerrar sus ojos, la ojiverde podía ver el rostro sonriente de Kara. Podía imaginarla en una cama como la suya, preparada para descansar. Lena sonrió y suspiró ante aquella imagen creada por su cabeza. No conocía a la kriptoniana de mucho tiempo, pero las horas en la pradera se habían sentido como toda una vida. 

Lena nunca había deseado tanto que las horas pasaran, que el sol saliese, que la noche acabara. Pero esa noche, Luthor se encontró mirando el reloj con anhelo. El único pensamiento en la mente de la mutante era volver a ver a la mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos azules. 

...X...

La despertó el cambio de luces fluorescentes a luces incandecentes amarillas. Luthor parpadeó lentamente y luego se giró abrazando las sábanas blancas y enterrando su rostro en la blanda almohada. Todavia estaba mas dormida que despierta así que cuando el reloj en forma de rectángulos emitió el ruido de un rayo la pelinegra cayó de sentada. 

Sus ojos verdes rastrearon la habitación con pereza. Su mano derecha cayó sobre el despertador golpeándolo con un poco de brusquedad. Había un rastro de sueño en el rostro de Luthor, pero ella intentó elimirarlo restregando sus ojos con ambas manos y estirándose como un gato. Frunció el ceño recordando que Samantha solía llamarla gatita. Odiaba que hiciese eso...y odiaba que realmente habían ocasiones en las cuales parecía una gata. 

Salió de su recámara vistiendo unos tejanos negros perfectamente ajustados a sus piernas, una camisa roja y botas sin tacón que eran perfectas para andar por el bosque. Mientras abandonaba su recámara acomodó el collar que Kara le había dado en el bolsillo trasero del tejano. Luego ajustó el cinturón con múltiples bolsillos que había colocado alrededor de su cintura. Tenía varios esplosivos desactivados ahí: nunca se pude ir al pueblo indefenso. 

Para cuando eran las una de la tarde, Lena había desayunado y preparado dos soluciones con las flores que recolectó el día anterior. La ausencia de Sam le venía como anillo al dedo: salir de la base fue tan sencillo. El bosque estaba tranquilo, no habían ataques desde el último dirigido por el tal James. 

Luthor se movía con facilidad entre los árboles. Conocía el camino como la palma de su mano. Lo peor del trayecto fue recorrer el camino arenoso que conectaba con el pueblo. Lena nunca había caminado por ahí, solo el día que acompañó a Kara. Caminar a la luz del día se sentía demasiado peligroso. Pero Luthor se había colocado el collar de la ojiazul y confiaba en que nada pasaría. 

La ojiverde estaba 99.9% segura de que no eran las tres de la tarde. Pero a lo lejos, sentada en el tronco de un árbol que había sido cortado, a mitad de camino, estaba cierta rubia. La kriptoniana miraba sus manos por lo cual no se percató de que Luthor estaba ahí hasta que esta se detuvo delante de ella. Kara dió un salto cuando Luthor bloqueó el sol que le golepaba. Cuando levantó la mirada y sus ojos se reconocieron: ambas sonrieron. 

-¡Hola!- saludó la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla a Lena. 

-Hola. Conseguiste una vestimenta que se viese bien con el gorro.- comentó Lena evaluándole. 

Kara tenía un traje blanco bastante ceñido en la parte superior y suelto de cintura hacía abajo. No era muy largo, apenas cubría hasta mitad de muslos. Lena agradeció que no fuese un traje muy ostentoso, era bastante casual y probablemente si Luthor no hubiese tenido que recorrer el bosque tambien hubiese optado por un traje. 

-Espero verme tan bien como tu.- susurró Kara. 

-Te ves mejor.- respondió Luthor con un guiño y la rubia se sonrojó. 

-Eso no es posible. - aseguró la rubia con una sonrisa que consiguió que la ojiverde sonriese con ella. 

-Entonces...

-¿Vamos?- interrumpió Kara señalando hacia el pueblo. Luthor asintió. Estaba nerviosa como nunca en su vida, y ansiosa por conocer a aquellos que la ojiazul le había dicho que eran especiales. 

-El pueblo es enorme...- murmuró Lena, mas para si misma que para su compañera, pero la kriptoniana parecía haberla oído. 

-Lo es, cuando era más pequeña me gustaba escapar y correr por él. - comentó la rubia mientras atravesaban el largo puente que conectaba el camino arenoso con el pueblo. Ahora no había marcha atrás, Luthor sintió su estómago revolverse al pensar que estaba entrando en territorio enemigo. 

-Es...hermoso...- susurró Lena cuando atravesaron las altas puertas de acero que solían solo cerrarse en las noches. 

El lugar era como sacado de un sueño. Edificios altos de un lado y del otro. Calles largas y callejones en diferentes esquinas. Habían diferentes tiendas, algunas con estanterías llenas de libros y otras con dulces. Niños corrian jugando de un lado a otros con espadas de madera y jóvenes conversaban en diferentes grupos. 

-Eso es Catco.- susurró Kara señalando un largo edificio que semejaba un rascacielo. 

-Es enorme...como un árbol.- susurró Luthor. 

-Es la empresa madre de comunicaciones. Todo periódico, revista o artículos es impreso ahí. - explicó la kriptoniana, había anhelo en sus ojos. Lena supo desde ese momento que la rubia realmente deseaba trabajar ahí. 

-¿Y eso?- preguntó la pelinegra señalando un segundo edificio, no tan alto como el primero, pero igual de llamativo. 

-Supercorp. Es la empresa de transporte y tecnología con mayores ventas. Mi primo la dirige. - explicó Kara. 

-No habias hablado de tu primo.

-No me vino a la mente. Pero...seguro te agradaría. Es bastante permisivo. Siempre me cubre las espaldas.- habló Kara con una sonrisa mientras señalaba hacia una estructura con forma de casa a pocos metros. 

-La taberna de Sara. Ahí es la celebración.- explicó la kriptoniana y sin más entrelazó sus dedos con los de Lena para arrastrarle hacia allí. 

-¿Qué dirás sobre como me conociste?- preguntó Luthor, de momento recordó que no podía decirle a nadie quien era realmente. Durante toda la noche estuvo imaginando cómo sería la fiesta: nunca pensó en que debía mentir sobre quien era. 

-Le hablé a mi hermana de ti...ella...sabe quien eres. A los demás solo debes decir que nos conocemos de la escuela de ciencia: mi padre me obliga a ir. ¿Sabes algo de ciencia? 

-Algo. Mi madre...ella era científica antes de...de la prienra guerra.- comentó Lena. 

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Kara deteniendo sus pasoa al percatase de cómo el brillo en los ojos verdes había menguado. 

-Si, solo...pensaba en que tendré que mentir mucho hoy.- mintió Lena. La realidad era que había recordado a sus padres y como de costumbre fue consciente del vacío que había dejado en ella la ausencia de estos. No quería arruinar la celebración con eso.

-Si permaneces a mi lado todo el tiempo no tienes que mentir. Solo ignora al resto.- pidió Kara dedicándole una sonrisa. Lena asintió y la dejó seguir arrastrándole. 

La taberna estaba hecha de un tipo de madera por dentro y por fuera. Al entrar Lena se sintió abrumada por la música y todas las personas que habían. Muchos saludaron a Kara, y esta devolvía los saludos con sonrisas antes de seguir empujando entre el grupo. La rubia no se detuvo hasta que estuvieron delante de una mesa que se hallaba ubicada junto a una chimenea apagada. 

Allí estaba sentada una pelirroja con un gorro de cumpleaños. Una castaña que movía aleatoriamente una baraja y un hombre de tez clara que tenía la mirada perdida en un extraño aparato. Era como las pantallas que tenían en la base metido en un aparato mas pequeño.

-¡Kara! ¡Al fin llegas!- habló la pelirroja, Luthor supo que se trataba de Alex. 

-Sí, lamento haber tardado. Chicos ella es Lena. Ellos son Alex, Maggie y Winn.- presentó Kara mientras jalaba una silla para Lena y luego una para si misma.

Luthor se percató de la mirada curiosa qur Alex le dedicó. La pelirroja parecía querer conocer hasta su más profundo secreto. Lena intentó sonreír para calmar sus nervios, la presencia de Kara a su lado era reconfortante. 

-Es un gusto, Lena. Nunca te había visto ¿de dónde se conocen?- preguntó Maggie mientras colocaba algunas cartas en la mesa. 

-De clase de ciencia.- habló Kara, Maggie la miró indicándole que dejase hablar a la pelinegra y la rubia guardó silencio. 

-Como a dicho Kara, nos conocemos de la clase de ciencia. Hace...un tiempo.- respondió Lena, su sonrisa estaba siendo bastante fingida, pero nadie parecía percatarse. 

-Raro, yo no te he visto por ahí.- habló Winn sacando sus ojos del extraño aparato para estudiar a la pelinegra. Era evidente que Lena Luthor no era el tipo de mujer que pasaba desapercibida en un salón de clases. 

-Ella se sienta muy atrás...- interrumpió Kara. 

-Siendo así lamento no haberte notado. Siempre estoy muy alfrente para entender mejor.- explicó Winn con una sonrisa. 

-No pasa nada, se ve el interés que prestas en clase.- comentó Luthor. Incluso Kara pareció sorprendida ante aquel comentario cargado de naturalidad. 

-Ya te imaginas...me apasiona la ciencia.- comentó Winn con un ligero sonrojo, la rubia lo miró con una ceja levantada y la ojiverde se sorprendió cuando Kara agarró su mano por debajo de la mesa. 

-¿Cuántos años cumples? Kara me ha hablado varias veces de ti.- habló Lena enfocando su atención en Alex. La pelirroja sonrió y extendió una mano para acariciar una de las mejillas de la ojiazul. 

-26. Espero que esta traviesa no halla dicho nada malo de mi.- respondió Alex apretando una de las mejillas de una sonriente Kara. 

-Solo le hablé de tus tórridos tríos amorosos y la fallida orgia que planeaste.- comentó Kara con el tono mas inocente que Lena hubiese escuchado. 

-Tonta, no sigas ensuciando mi nombre.- comentó Alex y le arrojó con una servilleta a la ojiazul. 

Lena se sintió relajada cuando ella dejó de ser el centro de atención. La música subió de volumen y varías parejas comenzaron a bailar o a cantar. La pelinegra había escuchado sobre el desarrollo tecnológico de los kriptonianos, pero verlo era muy diferente. Luego de los primeros minutos, Luthor terminó sentándose junto a Winn mientras este le comentaba sobre el programa que estaba creando. 

Kara había comenzado un juego de cartas con Maggie y Alex había sido arrastrada por un moreno al cual Luthor no presto mucha atención. Winn era agradable, y explicaba todo a Lena como si supiese que no sabía casi nada del aparato que el llamó computadora portatil. 

-¡Vamos Winn, deja eso! Es hora de bailar.- anunció Maggie dejando caer sus cartas sobre la mesa para interrumpir la conversación que tenía el chico con Luthor. 

-Este programa debe presentarse mañana muy...

-Si, si, ya está terminado. Ahora mueve esas piernas.- habló Sawyer sujetando al joven y arrastrándolo hacía el grupo que bailaba al ritmo de una canción pegajosa. 

-Son agradables ¿cierto?- comentó Kara con una sonrisa mientras extendían un vaso con jugo hacia la pelinegra. 

-No son como los imaginaba...- admitió la ojiverde y la rubia no pudo esconder la enorme sonrisa que adornó su rostro. 

-No son tan increíbles como yo, pero están biem.- susurró la rubia como en secreto antes de guiñarle a la pelinegra. 

-Cierto...- susurró Lena y ambas sonrieron. 

Aquella plática que apenas daba inicio fue subitamente interrumpida por la llegada de un moreno que Luthor no reconoció a primera vista. El hombre sin cabello y enorme sonrisa se ubicó a la derecha de Kara. Él golpeó suavemente el hombro de la ojiazul en señal de saludo mientras sonreía a Lena. La pelinegra por puro reflejo sonrió de vuelta. 

-No me has presentado con tu amiga, Kara. Me has lastimado en gran manera.- comentó él y Luthor notó la incomodidad que cubrió a la rubia. 

-Lena, él es James. Ella es una amiga de la clase de ciencia.- los presentó la ojiazul sujetando firmemente su bebida sobre la mesa. 

-Es un placer, Lena. Estoy...sorprendido de nunca haberte visto antes. - habló el moreno con la vista fija en Luthor. No habían malas intenciones en la mirada del hombre, pero si un sutil coqueteo que no pasó desapercibido. 

-No tengo muchas amistades así que no suelo salir mucho por el pueblo. Kara es...de las pocas personas que han logrado que salga.- explicó la pelinegra, inventar historias se le estaba dando de manera natural. Luthor incluso llegó a pensar que de tener una vida normal hubiese podido ser escritora. 

-Espero que de ahora en adelante vengas a mas fiestas. Yo estaría encantado de hacerte compañía.- ofreció él con una sonrisa, claramente había olvidado que Kara seguía allí sentada mirando su bebida. 

-En realidad, Kara me ha estado acompañando y la he pasado bien.- respondió la pelinegra y la ojiazul levantó la cabeza como un rayo. La kriptoniana incluso tuvo que acomodar su gorro para que no cayese y mostrase sus orejas. Luthor casi podía ver el instante exacto en el cual el pecho de la rubia se inflaba de orgullo. 

-Ya veo ¿no te importa si te la robó, pitufa? Solo para un baile.- explicó James mirando hacia Kara, la ojiazul miró a Lena. 

-Solo si Lena quiere...- murmuró la rubia. 

-No sé bailar este tipo de música. Pero gracias por la invitación.- respondió Luthor, la música que sonaba era un ritmo desconocido para Lena. En la base no solían escuchar mucha música. Solo tenían guitarras acústicas y en ocasiones especiales algunos se sentaban en esquinas a cantar. 

-En realidad es muy fácil ¿cierto Kara?- comentó James. 

-Cierto...- murmuró la rubia entre dientes, Lena sabía que la ojiazul no quería que fuese a bailar y ella en lo personal tampoco lo deseaba. 

-De todos modos prefiero quedarme.- insistió Luthor y el moreno pareció comprender porque miró a Kara y sonrió. 

-Ya entendí. Que se diviertan chicas. No hagas nada que yo haría, pitufa.- se despidió el moreno. 

Lena pudo escuchar con claridad el suspiro de alivio que escapó de entre los labios rosas de la ojiazul. 

-Es reguetón. El ritmo se ha vuelto muy popular entre los más jóvenes. Surgió hace tres años.- comentó Kara luego de algunos segundos en silencio. 

-Es...pegajoso. 

-El baile me parece sucio. No me gusta bailarlo. Bueno...en realidad...creo que se debe elegir bien con quien se baila.- explicó la rubia y Lena sintió curiosidad por el baile así que prestó atención a los que estaban bailando a lo lejos. 

-Entiendo...- susurró Luthor desviando la vista luego de ver a una pareja restregándose entre ellos. 

-No debería haber nada sexual en ello, pero...no sé...lo siento demasiado íntimo.- murmuró Kara, sus ojos se movían de su bebida a la mesa de forma rápida 

-Opino igual. Aunque si soy sincera no se bailar ninguna de las canciones que han sonado. Creo que no soy quien para comentar al respecto.- susurró Lena sonriendo y la ojiazul por fin la miró a los ojos. 

\- Quiero mostrarte algo ¿vienes?- preguntó Kara con una preciosa sonrisa adornando su rostro y Lena asintió de inmediato. La ojiazul agarró la mano de la pelinegra y la hizo seguirla hasta la salida trasera de la taberna. 

Afuera todavía estabade día. El cielo tenía un brillo naranja y amarillo que podría incluso percibirse como alegría. Cuando estuvieron fuera y Luthor miró a Kara, se percató de como su cabello se veía aun mas hermoso con los rayos del sol acariciándolo. 

Habían aparecido en un camino desierto entre dos paredes de concreto. La rubia soltó a Lena y corrió hasta una escalera mientras le indicaba con una mano a la ojiverde que le siguiese. Luthor corrió tras ella de inmediato. Riendo cuando uno de los pies de Kara se encajó en uno de los escalones cuando intentaba subir la escalera de acero pegada a la pared. 

-Eres tan torpe.- murmuró Lena cuando llegaron arriba. 

-Nadie puede ser perfecto.- replicó la ojiazul y sin mas volvió a agarrar la mano de la pelinegra obligandola a correr hasta el centro de aquel espacio al cual habian subido. A la ojiverde le parecía que estaban en un amplio techo. 

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- interrogó Lena. 

-Hay que llegar al otro lado.- explicó Kara y entonces comenzó a bajar otras escaleras del otro lado del tejado siendo seguida por la ojiverde. 

Al bajar volvieron a encontrarse con el pueblo. Habían mas personas que cuando habían llegado, pero Luthor ya no se sentía intimidada. Con Kara a su lado se sentía protegida: como si nada pudiese dañarle porque la rubia le protegería. 

-Vamos, es allí...- gritó la ojiazul y corrió mas rápido sin soltar a Lena. 

Kara solo se detuvo cuando estuvieron delante de una tienda de armas. Luthor se sorprendió ante la variedad de herramientas de combate que adornaban ese lugar. La rubia no dijo nada, solo empujó la puerta y arrastró a la pelinegra dentro. 

La ojiverde nunca había pensado que pudiesen existir tantas armas, tantos escudos o armaduras. La mayoría de las herramientas parecían de acero o plata y resplandecían de tal forma que incluso permitían que ellas viesen sus reflejos. La rubia parecía tener algo en mente desde antes de entrar porque llevó a Lena directamente hacia el final de la tienda. 

-¡Taada! Lo vi hace tres días y dije...Lena debe tenerlo.- comentó Kara señalando un arco. 

Era un arma pefecta. El arco evidentemente había sido tallado a mano, no muy delgado ni muy ancho. Parte de la madera estaba pintada con un tono marrón oscuro y los extremos de un color claro. Era diferente al arco de Lena, y definitivamente era hermoso. 

-Es un arco compuesto. Tu arco recurvo es bueno. Pero este te permitirá hacer tiros a largas distancias. También pensé en comprarte una ballesta, pero tiene menor capacidad de alcance. Aunque podría comprarte ambas...

-Espera, Kara. ¿Comprarme? - la interrumpió Lena, sus ojos seguían desviándose al arma. Además venía con dos flechas que que combinaban a la perfección. 

-Sí, es un regalo y...

-Y estás preparada para convencerme.- terminó Luthor sabiendo que la ojiazul era terca y no sacaría nada con decirle lo que debía o no hacer. 

-Exacto. Así que ¿los quieres ambos o cual te gusta mas? 

-¿Realmente vas a regalarme un arma para pelear contra tu gente?- preguntó Lena bajando la voz a un susurro. 

-Si con ella puedo ayudarte a sobrevivir...si...- respondió Kara bajando la mirada. 

-He sobrevivido con mi arco tres años.- respondió Luthor en voz baja. 

-Pero...este arco es mejor y... ¿por favor acéptalo? 

-No creo que deba, Kara. Si mi gente lo ve...

-Puedes decir que se lo has arrebato a un enemigo.- la interrumpió la ojiazul y Luthor suspiró. ¿Cómo le dices que no a Kara ojitos de cachorro tierno? 

-Solo este y tengo que darte algo a cambio. - le advirtió Lena y Kara aplaudió emocionada. 

-Acepto lo que quieras siempre y cuando no sea dinero.- aceptó la rubia alejándose en dirección a un alto hombre de barba pelirroja. 

Lena les vió hablar y luego el empleado se acercó y con gesto amable les entregó lo que habían pedido. Luthor quería preguntar cuánto habia costado, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Estaba segura de que terminaría rechazándolo si conocía el precio. 

-Espero verte usándolo algún día.- anunció la rubia con una sonrisa. 

-Yo preferiría que no...- murmuró Lena. 

-O sea...usándolo para cazar animales no...no en una guerra.- explicó la ojiazil en voz baja mientras sus pasos las dirigían al parque en medio del pueblo. Desde ahí se podía ver el palacio real alzándose cual alto. 

-Es enorme...- susurró Lena mirando hacia aquel imponente lugar. 

-Lo es.- murmuró la ojiazul. 

-Siempre me pregunté como era este lugar. El pueblo, el palacio, la gente. No son lo que esperaba.- admitió Lena abrazando el arco cerca de su pecho. 

-No todos estan inmersos en la guerra. Hay...hay ejercitos para eso. Los demás solo viven sus vidas.- explicó la rubia. 

-Creo que años viendo solo muertes nos hacen creer que no hay nada fuera de eso.- susurró Luthor. 

Una enorme nave pasó sobre el pueblo en ese instante. Se movía veloz en dirección al palacio. Lena se encontró mirando aquella espectacular nave roja, blanca y azul con fascinación. En la base se hablaba sobre la nave real. Ella nunca pensó que llegaría a verla con sus propios ojos algun día. 

-Estamos trabajando en hacer naves mas pequeñas para los habitantes.- comentó Kara seguramente se habia percstado de como la mirada de la pelinegra seguía el trayecto de la nave. 

-Debe ser increíble subir a una de esas.

-Es increíble la primera vez. Luego se vuelve monótono.- explicó la rubia ganándose toda la atención de Lena. 

-Pensaba que solo la familia real podía utilizar la nave. 

-No exactamente. Tambien los amigos de la familia y algunos soldados. - comentó la ojiazul encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambas permanecieron de pie observando hacia la nave hasta que esta desapareció el cielo. Entonces se movieron hasta la sombra de un árbol en el centro del parque. Había menos gente ahí, algunos jóvenes, niños y músicos tocando guitarras y otros instrumentos de cuerda. Todo estaba tan tranquilo que era difícil decir que había una declaración de guerra en el aire. 

-Cuando era pequeña...si hubiese sabido que este lugar estaba aqui...hubiese deseado venir.- comentó Lena llevando sus rodillas hasta su pecho y apoyando en ellas su barbilla. 

-Yo amaba escapar de casa para venir al pueblo. Mi primo siempre me apoyaba en mis travesuras...aunque Alex siempre me tiraba de cabeza ante papá.- contó la rubia con una sonrisa mientras recordaba. Lena la miró escuchando atentamente sus palabras. 

-¿Y tu mamá? Solo mencionas a tu padre. 

-Mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía un año. Papá nunca me ha querido hablar de que le ocurrió. - respondió la ojiazul bajando la mirada mientras imitaba la posición de Luthor. La pelinegra sujetó una de las manos de la kriptoniana en señal de apoyo. 

-Alex dice que me parezco a mamá. Muchas veces les pregunté sobre su muerte, pero nadie me dijo nada. En ocasiones pareciera que todos en casa saben excepto yo.- habló Kara mientras Luthor movía su mano hasta la mejilla derecha de la ojiazul y le acariciaba susvemente. 

-Probablemente solo quieren protegerte. ¿De qué sirve sufrir sabiendo qué pasó si no puedes cambiar nada?- comentó Lena 

-Quizás...- susurró la Kriptoniana. 

Lena cambió su posición entonces, estirando sus piernas cual largas y apoyando la espalda del tronco del arbol que les proveía sombra. Kara se apoyó de su hombro y La ojiverde tomó una de las manos de la rubia para jugar con sus dedos. 

-¿Nunca has pensado en contarle a tu padre todo?- cuestionó la pelinegra trazando con las yemas de sus dedos la palma de la mano de Kara. 

-Nunca. Él...me odiaría.

-No creo que exista la persona que pueda odiarte.- susurró Lena. 

-Mike amaría discrepar contigo. 

-¿Quién es Mike?- interrogó Lena con curiosidad. 

-Era mi prometido hasta que obligué a mi padre a romper el compromiso. 

-¿Prometido? ¿Ibas a casarte? - preguntó la ojiverde sorprendida mientras dejaba de acariciar la mano de Kara y giraba el rostro para mirarla a los ojos. 

-Nuestros padres acordaron verbalmente nuestro compromiso cuando éramos pequeños, pero jamás se firmó ningún papel. Cuando...crecí me di cuenta que me gustaban las chicas asi que hablé con mi padre. Mike estaba ilusionado con la boda, pero mi orientación sexual era suficiente para invalidar la palabra de mis padres.- contó la rubia y Lena sintió el movimiento de las orejas de coneja contra su cabello. 

-Son inquietas...- susurró Lena, la rubia se sonrojó. 

-Hacen eso cuando...cuando estoy cómoda.- admitió Kara y Luthor no pudo ni quiso esconder la sonrisa que iluminó su rostro. 

-Yo también me siento cómoda contigo.- murmuró la pelinegra y volvió a jugar con los dedos de Kara. 

Quedaron en silencio. Lena estaba comenzando a descurbrir que era agradable compartir el silencio con la persona correcta. La sola presencia de la ojiazul lograba que Luthor se sintiese relajada y a gusto. No hacía falta rellenar espacios cuando estaban una junto a la otra. 

-Esta tarde fue increíble.- susurró Lena entrelazando sus dedos con los de la rubia. 

-Se puede repetir cuando quieras...yo...yo estoy disponible todos los días.- ofreció la ojiazul y Luthor podía imaginar su sonrisa. Las orejas volvieron a moverse y Lena supo que también reaccionaban cuando Kara estaba feliz. 

-Entonces creo que se repetirán pronto.- respondió la pelinegra y las orejas se moverin. Kara pareció sentirse incómoda porque se levantó del hombro de Lena acomodando su gorro negro. 

-Estan un poco inquietas.- susurró bajando momentáneamente la mirada. 

-¿Las acariciastes hoy?- preguntó Luthor. 

El rostro de Kara comenzó a enrojecer tremendamente ante aquella pregunta. El sonrojo se expandió por sus mejillas hasta ocupar casi todo su rostro. Lena encontró tierna la respuesta fugaz de la kriptoniana. Quien, a falta de voz, asintió repetidas veces a una velocidad increíble. 

-De seguro las extrañarás cuando se vayan.- susurró Lena y acarició fugazmente una oreja por encima de la tela del gorro. 

-Creeme que no las extrañaré.- aseguró la rubia, quien aun no había controlado su sonrojo. 

Lena tardaría varios años en conocer el motivo oculto detras de los nervios y el rostro sonrojado de Kara. La rubia luego de un tiempo juntas, le contaría con el rostro escondido entre las almohadas el verdadero motivo por el cual aquellas bonitas y suaves orejas no le agradaban. 

-¿Debes regresar, cierto?- preguntó la kriptoniana. 

-Debo; han pasado mas de tres horas.- murmuró Luthor mirando su reloj de pulsera. Samantha no estaba en la base, pero no debía arriesgarse a llegar demasiado tarde. Después de todo Arias tenía oídos en todos lados y no deseaba un nuevo regaño. 

-Vamos, no quiero meterte en problemas.- ofreció Kara. 

Se pusieron de pie de inmediato y emprendieron el camino de regreso a la entrada del pueblo. El sol ya estaba poniéndose. Los destellos naranjas se mezclaban con la creciente oscuridad creando un bello espectáculo. Mientra caminaban, a sus espaldas, el sol persistía, mientras delante de ellas la oscuridad ya ganaba la batalla. 

En algun momento dado, mientras caminaban, ambas mujeres se habían tomado de la mano. El calor que emanaba de la kriptoniana resultaba agradable y Luthor no quería dejar de sujetarla nunca. Kara le apretó un poco mientras andaban, pero no lo suficiente para lastimarle.

Por más lento que caminaron, en pocos minutos estaban donde se habían encontrado aquella tarde. Algunos metros lejos del puente que conectaba con la entrada del pueblo. Se detuvieron allí en silencio. El camino arenoso que conduciría a Luthor de vuelta a la base extendiendose cual largo en dirección opuesta al pueblo. 

-Entonces... ¿Buenas noches?- preguntó Kara con una preciosa sonrisa, Lena la miró y se encontró perdida en la belleza delante de ella. 

Los ojos verdes de Luthor intentaron grabar la imagen que observaba. El sol poniéndose a las espaldas de Kara. Por un momento, la pelinegra pensó que, a duras penas, la belleza del atardecer podía igualar la de la kriptoniana. Impulsada por los sentimientos que poco a poco se fortalecian, la pelinegra se acercó y colocó un beso en la mejilla de la rubia. Muy cerca de sus labios, pero sin llegar a ser exactamente sobre ellos. 

Kara la miró expectante cuando Lena se alejó algunos centímetros. Luthor bajó la mirada a los aparentemente suaves labios rosados. Pero al final solo volvió a colocar otro beso exactamente donde había colocado el anterior. 

-Uno de despedida y el otro por el regalo.- explicó la pelinegra y comenzó a alejarse. 

Continuará...


	6. The infiltration

**Capítulo 6**

_The infiltration_

Lena Luthor había leído muchos libros mientras vivió encerrada en la casa de sus padres. Un día leyó, en uno que aquellos viejos y polvorientos libros, que unoestá enamorado cuando se da cuenta que la otra persona es única. Los viejos libros de Jorge L. Borges eran de sus favoritos, pero siempre había pensado que el hombre no tenía idea de lo que era amar.

Ella nunca había experimentado eso de conocer a alguien y llegar a pensar que no existía otra persona como esa. Siempre encontraba similitudes entre las personas. Sentía que vivía entre copias de un mismo papel. Samantha le parecía única, pero no estaba enamorada de ella. Lo cual no queria decir que no la amara.

El amor siempre había sido algo complicado a los ojos de Luthor. Siempre le había parecido extraño que dos personas pudieran llegar a amarse a tal grado que solo con estar junto al otro fuese suficiente para ser feliz. En mas de una ocasión deseó preguntarle a Lucy si para ella Oliver Queen era único. Nunca le preguntó.

Mientras se alejaba por el camino arenoso, dejando atrás a Kara, Lena se percató de que por primera vez en su vida la frase de Jorge tenía algo de sentido. Miró sobre su hombro, a la figura pequeña y distante que era la ojiazul en esos momentos y lo comprendió todo. Cada frase en cada libro, poema y cada letra de las canciones románticas. El sentimiento de anhelo, el deseo por cuidar de la otra persona. Al mirar aquella silueta, Luthor supo que ocurria con ella, había encontrado a esa persona que, para ella, era única.

Ahora entendía porqué no pudo lanzar aquella flecha en contra de la rubia de ojos azules. Comprendió porque sus ojos divagaron por el cuerpo de la kriptoniana en la laguna. Entendió porqué su sonrisa le parecía perfecta y podría pasar minutos perdida en el paraíso de sus ojos. Kara, para Lena, era unica.

La pelinegra estaba enamorada.

Y mientras sus piernas se movían en dirección al bosque, Luthor sonrió ante aquel descubrimiento. No importaba si estaban en lados opuestos de la guerra. No importaba si vivían en extremos diferentes de Kripton. La pelinegra buscaría la forma de llegar a Kara. Y algo dentro de ella le gritaba que la kriptoniana buscaría la forma de llegar a ella. Saber aquello, hizo que su sonrisa se hicese más grande.

¿Qué importa que estuviesen en grupos destinados a odiarse? ¿Que importaba si estaban en bandos opuestos? Sus corazones se habían entrelazado y el amor que nacía entre ellas era puro y fuerte.

La ojiverde no era consciente de los pasos que daba. Sus pensamientos estaban todavía en el pueblo de Kripton. Por suerte, sus piernas parecian conocer el camino a la base de forma perfecta. Caminaba como autómata, con una sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Los ruidos de la noche parecían querer cubrirla y cuidarla. En el camino escuchó el canto de las brujas que venía de lo profundo del área pantanosa. Para ser seres de horrible apariencia y desagradable actitud, a Luthor siempre le había parecido curioso que cantasen tan hermoso. Era todo lo contrario a las sirenas; estas, aun siendo preciosas, ni siquiera tenían voz.

Golpeó el interruptor escondido entre ramas y hojas secas logrando aparecer la entrada a la base. Bajó la escalerilla de metal y aplicó presión en el interrumptor interior para cerrar la entrada. Estaba caminando por el pasillo largo que conectaba con el centro de la base cuando escuchó murmullos.

La base solía ser silenciosa la mayor parte del tiempo. Los murmullos solían venir acompañados de problemas asi que la pelinegra inmediatamente se tensó. Atravesó la puerta que conectaba al área que habían llamado vestíbulo, percatándose de inmediato del tumulto de gente juntadas allí.

-¡Lena!- gritó Lucy llamándole desde su posición cerca de una puerta de madera junto a Oliver.

-¿Dónde estabas? No te hemos visto por horas.- fue lo primero que dijo Lane cuando la pelinegra se detuvo delante de ella.

-Estaba dando un paseo.- respondió de inmediato la ojiverde deteniéndose delante de ellos.

-Prepárate para el regaño.- le advirtió Lucy.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- cuestionó Luthor ignorando las palabras de la otra. Sabía que habría regaño, pero poco le importaba en realidad.

-Ha regresado Xavier y el grupo.- susurró Oliver

-¿Y...

-Han llegado hace media hora y se han encerrado en la sala de conferencia. Parece que no ha ido todo bien.- explicó Queen.

-Sam autorizó tu entrada, deberías ir.- murmuró Lucy.

Lena no era parte de los lideres de los X-Men. Ella era una mutante más, solo que con grandes habilidades. Por algún motivo que ella desconocía, Sam y Xavier le tenían una gran confianza. En esos momentos lo agradecía, porque realmente deseaba saber que estaba pasando.

-Iré a ver que pasa.- susurró Luthor.

Se movió entre los grupos que se habían formado, empujando un poco a uno y a otro. Los mutantes estaban todos arremolinados allí, pero ninguno osaba estar cerca de la puerta de metal que separaba el área de la sala de conferencias. Lena golpeó la puerta dos veces consecutivas y se hizo un silencio sepulcral en todo el vestíbulo.

La puerta se abrió luego de algunos segundos. Por suerte, fue el rostro de Sam quien recibió a la pelinegra. Lena sonrió y Arias suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza. La castaña claramente le estaría dando un regaño cuando aquella reunión llegase a su final.

-Entra. Pensé que nunca llegarías.- murmuró Arias antes de abrir un poco más la puerta.

La sala estaba vacía a excepción de una mesa larga y una enorme pantalla. Lena pensó en el computador portátil de Winn: debía ser una versión modificada del equipo de la base. Xavier se encontraba sentado con el codo sobre la mesa y el ceño fruncido. Aparte del líder, Maxwell y Sam habían tres mutantes más que Luthor reconoció como Rogue, Bolivar y Dr. Shaw. Luego de que Luthor y Sam tomasen asiento la conversación se reinició. Xavier rápidamente se dispuso a explicarle a la morena lo ocurrido. Después de todo, el lider siempre había valorado la opinión de Lena.

-Hemos pasado los últimos días en el bosque Halle al otro lado de la ciudad de Kripton. Hemos hallado una entrada subterránea al palacio. Estaba escondida por un holograma y un sensor que Sam a conseguido desactivar. Todo indicaba que el tunel nos llevaría hasta el interior del palacio.- hablaba Xavier señalando un mapa que aparentemente habían creado recientemente.

-Pero...hay una puerta con reja que separa los túneles subterráneos del interior del palacio. Estuvimos dos días intentado abrir la puerta, pero fue imposible. .- comentó el lider golpeando repentinamente la mesa.

-Quizás podríamos infiltrar a alguien en el palacio y abrir esa puerta...- comentó Sam.

-Sería riesgoso, un acto de suicidio. Podrían reconocernos.- interrumpió Shaw frunciendo el ceño.

-El riesgo sería menor si envíamos a una persona lista y con perfectas habilidades para pasar desapercibida.- murmuró Xavier con la mirada fija en Luthor. La pelinegra había estado mirando el mapa pensativa cuando sintió el peso de la mirada del lider.

-No tienes que repetirlo, me sacrificaré por todos.- ofreció Maxwell, el suspiró de Smanatha acompañó las siguientes palabras de Xavier.

-Hablaba de Luthor. Es nuestra mejor alumna...

-¡No creo que ella esté capacitada!- intervino Max. Lena frunció el ceño. A pesar que no deseaba meterse al palacio real, tampoco le había gustado el tono utilizado por Max. El hombre era orgulloso, pero Luthor no sabía cuánto.

-Lena está perfectamente capacita. - interrumpió Sam. La pelinegra se sintió como si fuese un pollito siendo defendido por la gallina y sonrió mirando la mesa.

-¡La última vez terminó perdiendo el balance y colocando una flecha en mi brazo!- les recordó Max y Lena lo asesinó con la mirada. Deseó decirle que no había perdido el balance, que la flecha terminó en su brazo porqué ella lo había planeado así.

-¡Oh por favor, no habríamos perdido gran cosa!- comentó Arias. Luthor intentó no reír; le encantaba lo sarcástica que podía ser la castaña.

-Eres una...

-¡Basta!- gritó Xavier haciendo callar a Max.

La pelinegra odiaba los silencios suspensivos. Y en esos instantes lo que menos deseba era que se quedasen callados. No necesitaba que meditasen tanto las cosas, sino que dijesen que harían. Cuando el lider parecía haberse decidido a hablar, Maxwell volvió a interrumpir.

-Pidi una pelea. El que gane se infiltra.- habló el hombre y Lena lo miró fijamente; él no le miró en ningún momento.

-Esto es absurdo, no estamos jugando...- comenzó a decir Samantha.

-Está bien.- interrumpió Xavier.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bolivar, quien había permanecido callado en todo momento junto a Rouge.

-Una pelea será. El ganador será quien vaya al palacio.- anunció Xavier.

-Esto es estúpido...- murmuró Samantha.

-La pelea será ahora mismo. Aquí.- anunció Xavier poniéndose de pie. Golpeó un interrumptor y la mesa desapareció por completo.

Lena había logrado evitar caerse a último instante: las sillas también habían desaparecido. Quedó de pie frente a Maxwell mientras el resto se colocaba al fondo de la sala. Luthor aún estaba pensando en si realmente aquello estaba ocurriendo cuando el hombre lanzó el primer golpe en su dirección. Con dificultad la pelinegra logró esquivar el puño que de haber conectado con su mandíbula hubiese dejado un dolor horrible.

Pelear con tejanos y botas no era la mejor combinación. Todavía turbada por el extremo cambio de escenario, Lena recibió un puño en la boca del estómago. Cayó al piso, rodando hacia la derecha para evitar el puño de Max que golpeó con fuerza el suelo.

-Recordaré esto la próxima vez que me quieras seducir.- comentó la ojiverde moviéndose a la derecha mientras el otro le miraba con una sonrisa.

-No lo tomes personal, chiquita mía. Esto no tiene nada que ver con nuestra futura relación.- comentó él.

-Futura relación la que tendrán mis puños con tu nariz.-murmuró Lena lanzando un golpe tras otro de forma rápida y agresiva. Maxwell bloqueó la mayoría de los puños, pero al final la mano derecha de Lena conectó con su nariz enviándole al suelo.

-Eso dolió, Luthor.- se quejó él rodando en el piso para alejarse de la ojiverde.

La pelinegra ya comenzaba a respirar pesadamente. Sus venas se marcaban con cada movimiento y el sudor se deslizaba por su cuerpo. Xavier no había especificado como se obtenía la victoria. La ojiverde asumió que debía dejar a su oponente mínimo inconsciente.

Intercambiaron varios golpes en los siguientes minutos. De alguna forma acabaron, con Max teniendo a Lena contra la pared, sujetándole un brazo atras de su espalda. La pelinegra le golpeó con el codo en la nariz. Él retrocedió varios pasos llevando sus manos al área herida. Probablemente sintiendo como sangre comenzaba a salir de su nariz.

Luthor gruñó. Con un movimiento rápido sacó sus garras soltando otro gruñido. Sam la vió y dió un paso en su dirección, pero Xavier le sujetó del brazo. En esos instantes los ojos verdes habían sido remplazados por un brillo amarillo. De un sarpaso las garras conectaron con el pecho de Max. La tela de la camisa negra cedió y en las garras de Lena quedó un rastro de sangre.

Ante aquel repentino movimiento de Luthor, Maxwell habia caído al suelo llevando sus manos a su pecho. Lena estaba respirando con dificultad y estaba lista para dar otro zarpaso cuando Xavier pronunció _suficiente. _Aquellas palabras fueron como un interrumptor en la cabeza de Lena, quien de inmediato se arrodilló junto a Max.

-Oh por dios. Yo...no quería...- susurró la ojiverde mirando asustada la sangre que manchaba el pecho de Max. Sus garras se retiraron y sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación.

-No es tu culpa...- susurró Max. Lena nunca había herido a nadie con sus garras, sentía que podría morir de nervios y el grupo mirándole desde aquella esquina lejana no ayudaba mucho.

-Es mucha sangre, creo que realmete lo he lastimado.- habló Luthor mirando hacia el grupo. Estaba por ponerse de pie cuando Max le sujetó las manos.

-Probablemente moriré en minutos...Lena...mi último deseo es poder tener un beso tuyo...

Hubo un prolongado silencio en el cual él jaló un poco las manos de la pelinegra buscando que se inclinase en su dirección. Lena se quedó mirándole como si tuviese tres cabezas antes de dar un salto lejos. Sam se acercó riendo y empujó a Max para que se levantase. Él se quejó murmurando que aquello era una forma de maltrato muy grave.

-Fue solo un rasguñito, deja de asustarla.- le advirtió Arias.

-¿Rasguñito?- cuestionó Max señalando su pecho.

-Sobrevivirás.- interrumpió Shaw señalando la salida.

-¿No van a reconsiderar?- cuestionó Maxwell.

-Irá Lena, ahora ve a que te revisen.- ordenó Xavier.

Maxwell salió en compañía del Dr. Shaw. Lena lo observó todavia un poco preocupada. Al verlo caminar supo que no era una herida mortal, pero seguía siendo una herida. El líder volvió a hacer aparecer la mesa y pidió que tomasen asiento.

-Ahora escucha bien lo que harás, Luthor...- susurró Xavier.

X...

Lena vivía en la base desde que había salido de la casa de sus padres. Tres largos años en los cuales había descubierto lo fácil que era adaptarse a un lugar. Se dejó caer en la suave cama, sintiendo como su cuerpo se hundía un poco en el colchón. Suspiró y activó el interrumptor que sustituía la luz amarilla incandescente por luz fluorescente azul índigo.

En silencio observó su habitación. La estantería con cuatro libros y el enorme dibujo de un árbol y ramas que entre ella y Sam habían creado. Habían pasado meses haciendo ese diseño atraves de todas las paredes. Arias siempre había querido hacer sentir a Luthor que la base era un nuevo hogar y que algún día volvería a casa.

Pensando en el palacio, la pelinegra se encontró recordando que Kara trabajaba ahí. Semanas atras no hubiese tenido problema con un ataque sorpresa a aquel lugar. Ahora no deseaba que eso pasará: Kara podía salir herida. Quizás existía otra manera de convencer al rey de que no era necesaria esta guerra. Convencerlo de que los mutantes no eran realmente un peligro para la raza kriptoniana.

-Hey...- habló una voz desde el marco de la puerta.

Luthor giró el rostro en esa dirección encontrándose con Samantha entrando al cuarto. La castaña cerró la puerta detras de si y de acercó a la cama. Se sentó justo delante de Lena y palmeó con suavidad la rodilla de la pelinegra.

-¿Crees que puedes hacer esto?- cuestionó Sam.

-Xavier cree que puedo.

-No quiero que hagas algo con miedo. Puedo convencerlo...

-Te enviará entonces a ti...no quiero que corras peligro.- la interrumpió Lena.

-Y yo no quiero perderte a ti también.- susurró la castaña bajando la mirada. Luthor sabía que Arias estaba pensando en su hija Ruby. Ella no quería que Lena muriese como había muerto su hija.

-No moriré...sé cuidarme...

-Pero si el rey te descubre te asesinará inmediatamente.- comentó Samantha.

Permanecieron en silencio sujetando las manos de la otra. Pasados algunos segundos Arias tiró de Lena y la abrazó. Luthor escondió su rostro en el pecho de Sam y suspiró. Lilian solía abrazarla así cuando ella tenía miedo en las noches. Lena deseaba tanto que su madre estuviese con ella en esos momentos. Pero la mansión Luthor quedaba en el otro bosque. El bosque Harrel, el cual colindaba con el pueblo Dalion. Pueblo que pagaba tributos a los reyes de Kripton.

-Prométeme que si las cosas se ponen peligrosas huirás.- pidió Arias.

-Lo haré. - prometió la pelinegra.

-Por favor...esta promesa es importante. Tómala enserio.- le pidió Arias y la pelinegra asintió varias veces.

-Descansa, mañana será un día complicado y debes reponer fuerzas.- le ordenó la castaña y para sorpresa deLena, besó la frente de la ojiverde antes de ponerse de pie.

-¿Vas a abrigarme con la sábana?- cuestionó la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-Lo que haré será darte nalgadas si me entero que desobedeces mis órdenes.- le advirtió Arias mientras se detenía en la puerta y Luthor supo que el comentario era por sus escapadas.

Cuando volvió a quedar sola, Lena decidió que necesitaba una ducha. Salió vistiendo del baño con una camisa blanca y pantalones cortos color rojo. Se metió a la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas. Pensó en Kara, en el plan de Xavier y cerró los ojos. En su cabeza recordó el pueblo kriptoniano, la música, los comentarios de Winn sobre tecnología y las conversaciones con Kara.

Luthor deseó tanto no ser mutante.

_Escuchó el sonido de la puerta antes de que abriese sus ojos. Kara Zor-El no era la mujer más silenciosa del mundo después de todo. Cuando la silueta de su esposa apareció en la sala, Lena la observó colocar las llaves en una mesa de madera. _

_-Hola, preciosa...- susurró Luthor. _

_-¡Lena! Casi me matas.- la regañó Kara dando un pequeño salto al ver a su esposa en el sillón a oscuras. _

_Luthor sonrió ante las palabras de su querida Kara. La rubia subió dos interruptores y las luces fluorescentes azul índigo inundaron la sala. Lena sonrió recordando como habían discutido porque ojiazul quería luces verdes en la sala y ella azules. Evidentemente, Lena Luthor podía ser muy persuasiva cuando se lo proponía. _

_-¿Qué haces despierta amor?- preguntó la rubia acercándose a Lena. _

_-Pensaba..._

_-¿En qué?- preguntó con curiosidad la kriptoniana. _

_La pregunta quedó momentáneamente ignorada cuando Kara se colocó a horcajadas sobre la pelinegra que seguía tendida en el cómodo sillón y la besó. Sus labios se rozaron suavemente por unos segundos. Hasta que la lengua de Luthor acarició el labio inferior de la rubia y entró en la boca de esta. Se alejaron lentamente mientras la ojiazul trazaba con la yema de sus dedos los labios de su esposa. _

_-Recordaba como nos conocimos, como conocí a mi querido suegro. Y...ya sabes...esos días en los cuales llegué a pensar que ser mutante quizás era una maldición. - susurró Lena, la rubia le acarició las mejillas. _

_-¿Y por qué pensabas en eso? _

_-Las niñas querían un cuento nuevo..._

_-Ya veo...la historia de como su madre tuvo orejas de coneja por ser una incrédula fue tu mejor opción..._

_-Me encantaban esas orejas, conejita...- susurró Lena con una sonrisa y jaló a Kara para volver a besarla. _

_...X_

Lena despertó mucho antes de que sonase la alarma. Despertó dando un salto y llevando una mano a su pecho. Su corazón estaba acelerado y su cuerpo sudado. Había tenido una horrible pesadilla en la cual sus propias garras eran las causantes de la muerte de Kara. Aun podía sentir la sangre de la Kriptoniana deslizándose por sus garras y mojando sus manos.

Intentando relajar su cuerpo, la pelinegra se dió un bañó y lavó su cabello. Salió vistiendo unos mahones azules, un sueter negro y tenis. Arregló su cabello en una trenza francesa y colgó en su espalda su arco y flechas.

-Buenos días.- saludó sentándose junto a Lucy con el plato de comida.

-Sam dijo que te iras a una misión.- susurró Lane, Luthor percibió la preocupación y se sintió agradecida de por lo menos tener dos amigas. Sam y Lucy valían oro.

-Sí, espero que sea algo rápido.- susurró Luthor comenzando a comer su emparedado.

-¿Es peligroso, cierto?

-Todo es peligroso...

-Pero esto más, sé que está prohibido decirnos por la cuestión del topo, pero también sé que esto es serio y mas peligroso de lo común.

-Volveré sana y salva.- prometió Lena y se encontró recordando que también había dicho que regresaría a casa hace tres años.

Lane puso un pequeño frasco sobre la mesa disimuladamente. Lena miró el frasco de cristal con líquido transparente confundida. Lucy miraba hacía la mesa a la derecha, era la única ocupada.

-Guárdalo. Te será útil.- ordenó Lane. La pelinegra agarró el frasco colocándolo en la riñonera negra que traía en la cintura con varios frascos llenos de las soluciones que solía preparar.

-¿Qué es?- cuestionó la pelinegra bebiendo de su vaso de agua.

-Veneno. Rocea un poco en la punta de tu flecha y terminará matando a la persona sin que tengas que ensuciar tus manos.- explicó Lane.

-Gracias.- susurró Luthor.

-Solo ayudo a preservar tu vida.

-Todos quieren protegerme como si fuese una niña.

-Eres demasiado dada a los riesgos. Si fuese por mi te metería en una capsula para que no te metas en problemas.- murmuró Lucy.

-También te voy a extrañar.- comentó Luthor colocando una mano sobre la que Lane tenía sobre la mesa.

-¡Hey no digas eso! ¡Los que van a morir dicen esas palabras!- se quejó Lucy mirando a la pelinegra con el ceño fruncido a modo de regaño.

-No seas tonta, no planeo morir. Deja de ser tan intensa.- le aconsejó la ojiverde.

Luego de aquel desayuno y de escuchar en más de una ocasión que debía tener cuidado, Luthor se dirigió a encontrarse con Samantha. La mujer le indicó la hora precisa en la cual una de las sirvientas del palacio real estaría en la posita cercano al camino arenoso. Ese camino cerno al puente que conectaba al pueblo.

La primera parte del plan consistía en interceptar a aquella mujer. Al parecer era una sirvienta del palacio que tenía la mala costumbre de pasar ratos en la posita relajándose. Los mutantes no atacaban usualmente en lugares cerca del pueblo. Era peligroso. Por eso, la gente los habitantes de pueblo solían arriesgarse e ir a aquel lugar. Rogue ayudaría en el secuestro de la mujer. No había necesidad alguna de matarla, por lo cual solo le despojarían de la vestimenta para que Lurhor pudiese tomar su lugar.

A las 2:45 minutos Lena y Rogue se encontraban en la posita esperando la aparición de la empleada. El palacio real contaba con docenas de empleadas, por lo cual seguramente el rey no se percataría de la apariencia de una sola mujer. O eso era lo que pensaban los mutantes: Lena no se imaginaba lo que la esperaba en aquel palacio.

La mujer apareció a las tres como solía hacer. Comenzó a quitarse las ropas y cuando estuvo en ropa interior Rogue vió su oportunidad. Con un toque de la mano de la mutante la mujer cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-De aquí en adelante estás sola Luthor, actua con prudencia.- le pidió la mutante antes de alejarse cargando a la sirvienta inconsciente

Lena suspiró comenzando a sacarse rápidamente su ropa y a colocarse aquella ropa de servicio. Eran pantalones negros bastante holgados, una camisa marrón con varios bolsillos y zapatos negros sin tacón. Iba acompañado de un pañuelo rojo en el cuello y como último una pulsera que tenía grabado el emblema de los El en el centro.

La pelinegra se arrodilló abriendo la canasta que aquella mujer había estado cargando y descubrió una nota. Era una lista de comida: seguramente esta señora era la encargada de comprar algunos alimentos especiales del palacio.

Luego de colocar su ropa bajo unas ramas, Lena volvió a colocar su riñonera alrededor de su cintura. Acarició el arco que había sido un regalo de Kara y se preguntó si sería sospechoso que una sirvienta real andase con un arco. Terminó concluyendo que si; tendría que dejarlo escondido cerca del puente y luego buscar la forma de meterlo al palacio.

Pasando sus manos por su cabello Luthor suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo. No le tomó mucho tiempo atravesar el camino arenoso. Los nervios la atacaron cuando vio el pueblo alzarse a los lejos. Kara no estaba con ella en esta ocasión: estaba totalmente sola. Tomó una respiración profunda y se dijo a si misma que estaba disfrazada como sirvienta real: no debía temer.

Realmente nadie estaba sospechando nada. Luego de preguntar a algunas personas, Luthor logró encontrar el mercado. Había decidido que necesitaba llegar al palacio con la compra, porque no deseaba levantar sospechas. Internamente suplicó que la encargada de la servidumbre no se conociese cada rostro contratado, porque eso podría ser un pequeño inconveniente.

Había comprado todo lo que estaba en la lista y ya no tenía mas opciones que enfrentar su destino. Se detuvo a contemplar el palacio desde su posición. Con un poco de miedo, pero sabiendo que no había marcha atras. Deseaba tanto que Kara estuviese a su lado en esos momentos.

La rubia probablemente sabría que decirle para tranquilizarla. Y si no decía nada, su sola presencia seria suficiente para que los nervios de la ojiverde bajasen revoluciones. Imaginó su sonrisa y sus ojos azules. Sabía que no quería hacer esto: no quería que su gente atacase el palacio. Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no habían mas alternativas; habían pasado años sobreviviendo y a cada año eran menos.

El rey no quería un acuerdo de paz. Lena sabía que esto no se trataba de Kara y ella. Esta guerra se trataba de cientas de vidas inocentes que terminarían muriendo solo porque habían nacido diferentes. Luthor había luchado durante tres años por esta causa. No podía dejar que los exterminaran solo porque se había enamorado. Protegería a Kara de ser lastimada, pero tenían que detener al rey Zor-El. Una vez este cayese, el pueblo los aceptaría y dejarían de ser cazados.

Continuará...


	7. Princess Kara Zor-El

**Capítulo 7**

_ Princess Kara Zor-El _

En la distancia, el palacio era semejante a un alto rascacielos de color azul klein con detalles en rojo marsala y blanco. Había un camino con piedras chatas de distintos matices del color gris que conectaban el palacio real con el pueblo. De día todo parecía lleno de vida; alegre y colorido. Los árboles altos comenzaban a tirar sus primeras hojas pintando el suelo con tonos naranjas y amarillos.

Lena ajustó el pañuelo rojo alrededor de su cuello y sacudió los holgados pantalones negros mientras recorría el camino de piedras. Se sentía en medio de un extraño sueño. Todo era demasiado hermoso y temía que terminase transformándose en una horrible pesadilla que terminase con ella en una hoguera o atravesada por un rayo.

-Todo estará bien...- susurró mientras el portón color plata se alzaba imponente a lo lejos. Como si estuviese dentro de uno de los tantos libros que leyó en su adolescencia.

El portón, para sorpresa de la pelinegra, se hallaba abierto. Lena imaginaba el motivo: nadie que amase un poco su vida se atrevería a intentar atacar la casa de los El. Eran una familia que se caracterizaba por que habían sido, y aún eran, excelentes guerreros. Luthor había escuchado decir que con sus propias manos, el rey Zor-El, había logrado asfixiar a una de las brujas más poderosas del bosque.

Luthor suspiró y se detuvo en medio del portón mirando sorprendida hacia el palacio. Un limpio camino llevaba del portón a la puerta principal. A ambos lados estaban plantadas hermosas y coloridas flores, el resto del jardín era hierba verde que invitaba a recostarae. La pelinegra sintió los nervios extenderse por todo su cuerpo cuando dio el primer paso. No sabía que le esperaba detrás de aquella puerta: solo suplicaba no ser descubierta.

La ojiverde estaba lista par golpear las puertas y esperar a que alguien atendiese cuando estas se abrieron revelando un rostro conocido. Cuando los ojos verdes se encontraron con aquella mirada azul la sorpresa del encuentro se hizo evidente en los rostros de ambas mujeres.

-¿Kara?- cuestionó Lena frunciendo el ceño mientras repasaba la vestimenta de la rubia. Definitivamente, no era el uniforme de un soldado. La rubia vestía un extraño traje de sueter azul oscuro, falda roja y capa. En el centro de su pecho estaba el símbolo de los El.

-Lena ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la rubia mirándola desconsertada

-Yo...

-¿Esa es la ropa de nuestras empleadas?- le interrumpió la ojiazul con el ceño fruncido.

-Kara no es lo...

-Ibas a atacar al rey...- susurró la ojiazul, Luthor pudo leer la tristeza en aquella hermosa mirada de la cual se había enamorado.

-Solo sigo órdenes. Iba a...

-Si te descubren te matarán. ¿Te has vuelto loca?- preguntó Kara tomándola del antebrazo derecho y arrastrándola lejos de la entrada hacia un árbol en una esquina del jardín.

-Kara, sé que eres parte del ejército real. Sé que proteges al rey con tu vida, pero debes entender. Si acabamos con el rey la guerra llegará a su fin. La vida de un hombre a cambio de salvar a muchos otros.- intentaba razonar Lena mientras era arrastrada por la ojiazul.

A mitad del recorrido, la rubia se detuvo. Las palabras de la pelinegra parecían haber sido comprendidas, o eso pensó la ojiverde. Pero cuando la kriptoniana se giró a mirarla había aún más tristeza en aquellos ojos siempre cargados de esperanza.

-No puedo dejarte hacer eso, Lena. Protegería al rey con mi vida si fuese necesario.- susurró la rubia pasando una mano por su cabello y dando la espalda a la pelinegra. La capa hizo un movimiento siguiendo el cuerpo de su dueña, como si desease abrazar a la kriptoniana.

-Un ser tan despreciable no merece tu protección.- murmuró Lena acercándose un paso.

Kara se volvió en su dirección de golpe. Los ojos azules ahora estaban cargados de enojo. La agresividad del movimiento y la intensidad de aquella mirada consiguió paralizar por completo a la mutante.

-Ese ser despreciable es mi padre, Lena.- replicó la kriptoniana.

Lena Luthor no tenía palabras en ese momento. Su Kara era la hija del hombre que mas daño había hecho a todo su gente. La rubia no era solo parte del pueblo enemigo sino que era de la familia de los El. Aquella familia de los cuales sólo había escuchado horribles historias. Pero ella no era para nada como las historias narradas. La ojiazul le había contado a Luthor sobre sus miedos. Había hablado de los ideales de su padre y de que estaba totalmente en contra de ellos. Aun así, Lena sabía que Kara nunca iría en contra de su propia gente: así como ella tampoco lo haría.

-Me mentiste...- susurró Lena.

Si ella hubiese sabido desde un inico que se trataba de la hija del rey por más curiosidad que sintiese no se abría acercado. No importaba cuando le atrayese la ojiazul, la habría asesinado instantaneamente. Hubiese arrancado todo sentimiento y emoción desde el momento cero. Ella no se hubiese permitido enamorarse de una El.

¿De Kara, solo Kara? Sí. De ella si podía enamorarse. Al final su plan siempre había sido destruir al rey. Después de eso, podrían vivir en paz. Lamentablemente, Luthor se había enamorado de la rubia de ojos azules y preciosa sonrisa cargada de inocencia. Ahora era tarde para acabar con el sentimiento.

-¿Qué? Nunca te mentí. Tu no preguntaste mi apellido y yo no acostumbro a decirlo. - respondió Kara cruzándose de brazos.

Lena perdió entonces el enfoque de la conversación. Todos sus interruptores cerebrales se apagaron y sus ojos estudiaron a la mujer delante de ella. Cruzada de brazos y mirándola con un puchero Kara era la mujer mas hermosa que ella hubiese observado.

La rubia pareció percatarse del escudriño, porque movió sus manos al final de su espalda. Comenzó entonces a balancear nerviosamente una de sus piernas. Luthor se encontró bajando sus ojos por el cuerpo de ella. Siguiendo el balanceo de aquella corta falda roja y de aquellas medias que podrían, quizás, ser pantimedias.

-Lena... ¿por qué me miras así?- cuestionó Kara luego de algunos segundos de silencioso estudio por parte de la ojiverde. Estaba claro que Kara Zor-El no gustaba de ser el centro de atención.

La pelinegra no tenía la mas mínima idea de porque no podía dejar se observar a la rubia. Aquella ropa que tenía era demasiado llamativa. Luthor descubrió que su respiración se había vuelto pesada y su boca estaba seca. Deseo. Ella había experimentado ese sentimiendo solo en una ocasión. Con otra mutante que fue asesinada hace año y medio. Lena había perdido todo interés en las relaciones luego de eso.

-¿Son solo medias?- cuestionó Luthor, no podía quedarse con la duda.

Kara Zor-El quedó en silencio. Su cerebro parecía estar procesando las palabras que acababa de decir Luthor. Cuando terminó de comprender, sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer y entrelazó sus manos delante de la falda. Su mirada bajó al suelo nerviosa.

-Son...medias especiales.- susurró la rubia.

-¿Pantimedias entonces?

Kara estaba mas roja que en un inicio, pero no respondió aquella pregunta.

-¿A dónde ibas así vestida?- cuestionó la pelinegra lamiendo sus labios.

Ninguna entendía como aquella conversación importante que habían estado teniendo había desembocado en esta otra plática. Ahora, Lena mordía su labio inferior observando aquellas piernas cubiertas por las medias negras. Mientras, Kara seguía sonrojada y mojando sus labios.

-Mi primo dará un anuncio y...me pidió que le acompañase. Este es el traje oficial para cuando salimos al pueblo.- explicó la rubia acomodando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. El movimiento llamó la atención de Luthor.

-Desaparecieron las orejas.- susurró dando un paso cerca de la rubia.

Kara asintió y miró expectante a la pelinegra que se detuvo a poco menos de un paso de distancia. Luthor extendió una mano y acarició la oreja derecha de la ojiazul. La caricia era delicada y pronto bajó por la mejilla de Zor-El. La mujer de ojos verdes fue consciente entonces de cuan suave era el rostro de la rubia. Deseó acaricar sus mejillas con sus labios, lamer y besar la piel de su cuello.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que eras una El? Ahora estoy condenada a no odiarte.- susurró Luthor mientras las yemas de sus dedos trazaban los delicados labios rosas de la kriptoniana.

-Al principio solo...no me atreví por miedo a que por ser hija del rey me asesinaras. Luego...hablaste mal de los El y tuve miedo que te alejaras.- susurró Kara cerrando los ojos, su respiración se había vuelto pesada y tenía los puños apretados a sus costados.

-Me hubiese alejado.- admitió Lena.

-No quiero que te alejes de mi. Te protegería con mi vida Lena. - murmuró la kriptoniana abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con los profundos ojos verdes que le miraban de vuelta.

-Me gustas...Kara Zor-El.-susurró Lena. La rubia estaba sonrojada.

Luthor presionó con su pulgar la boca de Kara. La rubia cedió de inmediato a la presión abriendo lentamente su boca. El pulgar de la pelinegra acarició la lengua de la kriptoniana y está cerró sus labios alrededor de aquel dedo. Pero Lena volvió a mover su dedo obligándole a abrir un poco la boca.

-Pero...no puedes protegerme de tu padre...- susurró Lena sintiendo lo suave y húmeda que era la boca de Kara. Deseaba besarla, pero algo la mantenía solo observando como su dedo acaricaba aquella rosada y delicada cavidad.

Kara respiraba pesadamente. La rubia cerró sus ojos e intentó liberar el dedo de la pelinegra para poder hablar. Luthor removió su pulgar arrastrando un hilo de humedad mientras miraba fijamente aquellos hermosos ojos azules.

-Te protegeré de cualquiera. Solo necesito tiempo para convencer a mi padre de que no tenemos que matarles. He intentado entender el motivo por el cual los odia...solo necesito...

-Nos ha odiado durante muchos años, Kara. No creo que exista cosa alguna que pueda hacerle cambiar de opinión respecto a nosotros.- murmuró la pelinegra volviendo a trazar los labios rosas. La rubia suspiró.

-Puedo lograr convencerle. Pero por favor, debes irte. Corres peligro si intentas algo contra mi padre.- suplicó Kara llevando ambas manos al rostro de la ojiverde.

-No puedo irme Kara, mi gente no entendería mi regreso. Todos piensan que hay un topo entre nosotros. Si vuelvo sin haber terminado la misión pensarán que soy yo.- explicó la pelinegra alejándose de la rubia. Le dio la la espalda a la kriptoniana y llevó sus manos a su cintura.

-Yo no voy dejar que lastimes a mi padre, Lena. Entiende que tendré que...

-Quizás deberías entonces matarme, Kara. Te dije que éramos enemigas, te advertí que tarde o temprano estaríamos en lados opuestos. ¿Qué tan difícil es entender eso?- cuestionó la pelinegra volviéndose a mirar hacia la kriptoniana.

Lo que más le dolía a Luthor en esos momentos era que no podría defenderse. Si Kara decidía tomar su arma contra ella en esos momentos, Lena permanecería inmóvil y aceptaría su muerte. Morir por las manos de Kara Zor-El le parecía la manera menos indigna de perder su vida.

-¿Qué? Yo jamás te haría daño. Me vería obligada a encerrarte en el sótano o a amarrarte a una cama. No te asesinaría...no podría.- habló la rubia atropelladamente volviendo a acercarse a la ojiverde para sujetar sus manos.

-¿Amarrarme? Tu oscura mente me asusta.- comentó Lena mientras la rubia apretaba firmemente sus manos con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

-Era amararte estilo secuestro.- explicó la ojiazul.

-Nunca dije que fuese otra cosa.- susurró Luthor.

Permanecieron sujetando sus manos. Pensando en la mejor forma de arreglar el lío en el cual estaban. Lena sabía que no podría abrir aquella puerta: Kara la odiaría. Lamentablemente, si regresaba a la base tendría que inventar una historia bastante creíble o sería la principal sospechosa de ser el topo.

-En el pueblo hay un hospedaje. No es muy grande, pero los habitantes de otros lugares suelen decir que es agradable. Puedes quedarte ahí hasta que...

-¡Kara! ¡Tienes que ver el nuevo traje!- gritó una voz sobresaltándolas. Ambas chicas se alejaron de inmediato. Winn y James se acercaban hacia ellas, ambos se mostraron sorprendidos al ver a la pelinegra.

-Que sorpresa verte de nuevo, Lena.- comentó James acomodando la larga arma que estaba colgando de su espalda gracias a un cinto de cuero.

-Hola.- saludó Lena nerviosa, no tenía nada planeado y temía que acabaría quedando en evidencia delante de aquellos dos.

-¿Qué haces así vestida? ¿No es la ropa de las sirvientas?- cuestionó Olsen con el ceño fruncido.

Kara miró la vestimenta de Lena al tiempo que la morena también lo hacia. Ninguna había pensando en que dirían sobre aquello. Era evidente que Luthor estaba muy nerviosa, porque había comenzado a jugar con sus manos. La kriptoniana pareció notarlo y rapidamente salió a su auxilio.

-Yo...llevaba días preguntándome si este uniforme es cómodo para las sirvientas. La camisa se veía un poco sofocante. Mi padre no me permitirá vestir la ropa así que llamé a Lena y le pedí que utilizara la ropa y me diese su opinión.- habló la rubia con rapidez y la pelinegra le miró agradecida.

-¿Por qué no le preguntaste a las chicas de servicio?- preguntó Winn mirándola con un claro gesto de no comprender la lógica de Kara.

-¡Ya sabes! Ellas podrían mentir para no dar a entender que se estan quejando. Mi padre es severo a veces y seguro ellas no admitirían que la ropa es calurosa.- siguió explicando la ojiazul.

Lena se sorprendió de la capacidad que tenía la kriptoniana para inventar historias. Si tenían lógica o no: eso no era muy importante. La rubia lo narraba con tal seguridad que podría convencer a cualquiera que se detuviese a escucharle.

-¿Y cuál es el veredicto, hermosa señorita?- preguntó James con una sonrisa.

-La ropa es cómoda, aunque la camisa si es un poco calurosa. Nada insoportable por supuesto.- comentó Lena.

En realidad su opinión no era muy válida. Ella pasaba horas caminando en el bosque en días calurosos y fríos. Ademas, usaba telas mucho más gruesas que las que traía en ese momento. En ocasiones, se colocaba varias capaz de ropa.

-¡Bien! No tendremos que cambiar la ropa.- anunció la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

-Eso es...bueno...- murmuró Winn con el ceño fruncido. El castaño no parecía estar comprando las palabras dichas por su mejor amiga. Kara estaba huyendo de mirarle a los ojos.

-¿A qué venían?- quiso saber la kriptoniana

-He terminado el traje a prueba de kriptonita y flechas. Lo único negativo según James es que es demasiado pesado. Él apenas podía mantenerse en pie.- explicó Winn con una enorme sonrisa.

Lena se obligó a que su rostro permaneciese relajado. Su corazón se había acelerado al escuchar que ahora sus flechas ya no serían un arma contra los kriptonianos. Al paso que iban, no existiría forma alguna de defenderse. Tendrían que entregarse.

-Que bien.- susurró Kara, Luthor supo que la rubia no deseaba hablar aquello delante de ella. La pelinegra no sabía si por desconfianza o por vergüenza.

-Tu padre nos espera para que intentes usarlo.- habló Winn animado.

-Yo tengo que salir. Han visto movimientos raros en el bosque cercano.- comentó James.

El moreno se acercó a Kara despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla. Luego se volvió hacia Lena y besó su mejilla. James había tardado más tiempo del normal en aquel beso, haciendo sentir incómoda a Luthor. La pelinegra quería empujarlo, pero tampoco deseaba crear controversia. Se escuchó un suave gruñido haciendo que Olsen se alejase de inmediato.

-Vamos.- dijo Winn cuando James se alejó.

Lena no sabía si aquella invitación la incluía a ella, pero la rubia le agarró de la mano y la miró. Luthor no podía rechazar la invitación de aquellos ojos así que se dejó llevar a donde sea que los dos amigos fueran.

Si el palacio era precioso por fuera: por dentro parecía sacado de un sueño. El suelo era de marmol blanco y el ruido de los pasos resonaba a medida que se movían. El vestíbulo conectaba con unas largas escaleras y varias puertas. Kara y Winn caminaban con rapidez. Moviéndose como quien conoce perfectamente un lugar. En cambio, Lena miraba todo sorprendida.

Luego de algunos minutos de caminata, al cruzar una alta puerta, se encontraron en un grande salón donde el color gris predominaba. Lena seguía sujetando la mano de Kara mientras sus ojos absorbían toda la estructura a su alrededor. Habían cápsulas que contenían varios trajes de distintos colores. Mesas con múltiples artefactos extraños y el inicio de una pequeña nave en una esquina.

-¡Kara, cariño! Tu primo me acaba de contactar diciendo que faltaste a la presentación.- habló una voz que Lena nunca antes había escuchado.

Por primera vez en su vida, Luthor se encontró observando al rey. Zor-El se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa. Tenía la misma sonrisa de la rubia de ojos azules. Era un hombre pelirrojo, de piel clara y bastante fornido. Vestía un traje con los mismos colores que Kara, pero no traía capa.

-Papá, ella...ella es Lena.- presentó Kara con rapidez.

La mirada del rey se detuvo en la pelinegra. Por suerte, Zor-El no prestaba suficiente atención al vestuario de la servidumbre como para percatarse de que Lena lo traía. Los ojos de Zor-El estaban fijos en una sola cosa. El firme agarre de manos de compartía su hija menor con la hermosa ojiverde.

-¿Es tu novia?- preguntó el hombre con una enorme sonrisa.

Las mejillas de Lena comenzaron a pintarse de rojo rápidamente. Kara a su lado no parecía estar en mejores condiciones que la ojiverde. Se soltaron de manos de inmediato, nerviosas y avergonzadas.

-No, padre. Ella...es una amiga. Una gran amiga.- explicó la ojiazul.

-¡Oh! Lo siento señorita, Lena. Deseo tanto casar a esta traviesa que confundo las cosas. - comentó el hombre con una sonrisa amigable mientras hacía un gesto de reverencia como señal de saludo.

-No se preocupe, su magestad. Es un alago que me considere si quiera digna de tal puesto.- replicó Lena, estaba sonrojada, pero su cerebro seguía funcionando perfectamente.

-Algo me dice que mi hija te aceptaría.- respondió el hombre guiñándole a Kara.

La rubia probablemente no podía estar mas roja. Winn estaba conteniendo las ganas de reír mientras tocaba unos botones en una mesa.

-¿Te quedarás a dormir, jovencita?- preguntó el rey mirando la hora. La ojiazul y Lena intercambiaron miradas. Luthor solo se encogió de hombros y la rubia sonrió.

-Si no le molesta padre. - habló Kara.

-Hay habitaciones de sobra, cariño. Tus amistades pueden quedarse todos los días que deseen.- ofreció el rey.

-Gracias, su majestad. -

-Puedes llamarme, Zor-El, Lena. Quizás sea tu suegro.- bromeó el hombre.

Lena descubrió en el paso de algunos minutos, que el rey era bastante agradable siempre que no intentase exterminarles como a mosquitos. Era un hombre bromista que evidentemente amaba a su hija. Luthor no entendía como una persona que aparentaba ser inteligente y racional había iniciado una guerra abierta contra un grupo solo porque habían nacido con alteraciones genéticas.

Pasaron casi dos horas en aquel salón. El traje creado por Winn era demasiado grande para Kara. Mientras la rubia se lo probaba Lena había estado pensando que podría ajustarse a la figura de Kara y hacer algunos ajustes en el modelo. El traje cubría todo el cuerpo, pero tenía varios cierres y ataduras que podrían ser un problema al momento de quitarlo.

-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó la kriptoniana cuando Winn, por órdenes de Kara, salió a buscar un arco y flechas para probar el traje. El rey se había excusado algunos minutos atrás.

-Podría ajustarse mas. Aquí por ejemplo.- comentó Lena y presionó la tela los costados de la rubia.

-Y aquí...- habló bajando su mano a la cadera.

-Y definitivamente un solo cierre en la espalda. Quizás buscar una tela menos gruesa.- siguió analizando Luthor mientras sus dedos subían por el estómago de Kara.

-¿Se lo comentaré a Winn?- interrogó la rubia, la ojiverde sonrió porque aquello no debió ser una pregunta.

La próxima hora la pelinegra estuvo sentada mientras Winn jugaba a lanzar flechas a Kara. Parecían dos niños que habían descubierto como flotar en el agua. Por ese períodode tiempo, Luthor olvidó que había sido enviada a una misión y que ahora tendría que buscar una excusa que justificase porqué no podía conseguir la llave.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó de repente la rubia sacando a Luthor de sus cavilaciones. La pelinegra la miró percatándose de la ausencia de Winn.

-Si, mucha.- respondió la ojiverde y Kara sonrió.

-Yo también. Hoy es noche de pizza. Ven, hoy me tocaba cenar sola porque todos tienen compromisos.- comentó la rubia acercándose a la otra.

-¿Y Winn?- interrogó Lena mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba la mano que la ojiazul le brindaba.

-Tenía que irse. Te veías tan pensativa que no quiso interrumpir.- explicó la princesa y Lena sonrio, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

Kara se detuvo y le acarició las mejillas mientras le miraba preocupada. Luthor suspiró y apoyó su frente del símbolo de los El en el centro del suéter azul de la rubia. La kriptoniana acarició la trenza francesa de Lena, sus dedos entrelazándose con el perfecto peinado.

-No sé que hacer.- susurró Lena inhalando el aroma de la rubia. El olor a lirios de su perfume y otra esencia que evidentemente provenía de Kara. Era un olor mas débil, camuflado por el perfume.

-Por ahora...vamos a comer, luego dormirás y mañana pensaremos que debemos hacer para resplver todo esto.- le ofreció Kara besando su frente. Lena suspiró escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de la princesa. Se sintió pequeña siendo envuelta entre aquellos firmes brazos.

-¿Pizza entonces?

-Pizza.

Caminaron tomadas de la mano hasta el comedor real. A Lena le pareció que la mesa era demasiado larga y los candelabra en el techo demasiado oscuros. El lugar era hermoso, pero carecía del toque hogareño que Luthor recordaba haber experimentado cuando entraba al comedor de su casa.

Kara le tendió un plato de porcelana y la arrastró hasta donde las mujeres de servicio habían colocado bandejas llenas de pizza cubiertas por tapas de aluminio. La ojiazul comenzó a servir en ambos platos una cantidd bastante considerable antes de tapar las bandejas.

-¿Quieres comer aquí?- preguntó la ojiazul. La pelinegra realmente no deseaba comer en ese silencioso comedor.

-¿Tienes otro lugar?- preguntó Luthor. Kara sonrió, le tendió uno de los platos y le indicó que le siguiese.

Estuvieron moviéndose por el palacio entre risas. Kara le llevó hasta un balcón sin techo en lo alto del palacio. La habitación era circular, cerrada por una balaustrada de piedra. Estaba iluminada por los focos del jardín, cuya luz llegaba hasta allá arriba, y la luz de las estrellas. Se sentaron en el suelo, apoyando sus espaldas de la pared del palacio.

-Desde pequeña me gustaba venir aquí. Era un salón de baile exterior antes. Mi tía Astra siempre me decía que mi padre tuvo su primera cita con mi madre en este lugar.- contaba Kara mientras colocaban los platos de comida y los vasos en el suelo.

-El cielo se ve hermoso desde aquí.- comentó Lena.

-Y el pueblo, si te apoyas de la balaustrada, puedes verlo resplandecer. Es un espectáculo.- contó la princesa con una sonrisa antes de agarrar un pedazo de pizza.

-Debió ser increíble crecer con esta vista.- admitió la pelinegra agarrando también un trozo de pizza, sus ojos seguían perdidos en el oscuro cielo.

-Lo fue... ¿Tus padres están vivos?- preguntó Kara, la ojiverde nunca los había mencionado por lo cual era bastante lógico que la princesa pensase que habían sido asesinados.

-Sí, no los veo hace un tiempo.- replicó la morena.

-¿Tienes hermanos?

-Tuve uno...fue asesinado en la primera guerra.- murmuró Luthor bajando la mirada a su comida.

Pocas veces había hablado de Lex con sus padres o con otras personas. Solo Samantha sabía que habia tenido un hermano. Luthor odiaba no tener recuerdos de Lex...solo sabía su nombre. Un nombre sin rostro. Ella solía imaginarlo como su padre, pero más joven. Hubiese deseado ver fotos...pero la primera casa de su familia habia sido quemada en la guerra. Así que perdieron todos los objetos de valor; solo lograron preservar el dinero suficiente para comprar otra casa y alimentos.

-Lo lamento.- susurró la kriptoniana

-A veces...a veces pienso que todo sería mas fácil si no tuviese estas alteraciones.

-Nunca me has dicho cual es tu alteración. ¿Qué es lo que te hace diferente a mi gente?- interrogó Kara.

-Puedo mostrarte...- ofreció la ojiverde limpiando sus manos con un pañuelo rojo que la rubia había traído del comedor.

Kara asintió mirándola expectante. A traves de los años, Lena siempre se sorprendería de la atención que la rubia ponía en ella cuando iba a mostrarle algo. Era como si el resto del mundo se desvaneciese y para la princesa solo existiese Luthor.

La pelinegra extendió sus manos y gruñó ligeramente ante el dolor que provocaba la salida de sus garras. La rubia le miraba como si estuviese contemplando una maravilla. Lena también solía mirar sus garras de esa manera. Era simplemente increíble como podían surgir y desaparecer.

-¿Puedo tocarlas?- preguntó Kara limpiando sus manos con el pañuelo rojo. Luthor se encogió de hombros y los dedos de la princesa inmediatamente recorrieron aquellas afiladas cuchillas.

-Mi padre siempre decía que nuestras garras estan conectadas a una vena en nuestros corazones. A él...le cortaron las suyas. Mi madre dice que su mirada nunca volvió a ser la misma luego de esa perdida. - contó Luthor.

-Nunca permitiré que te hagan un daño como ese. - aseguró Kara.

Lena se puso de pie mientras sus garras desaparecían y las heridas se cerraban. Caminó con lentitud hacia la balaustrada, sintiendo los ojos azules en su espalda. La ojiverde apoyó allí los codos, el viento de la noche acariciando su rostro. Apenas logró escuchar los pasos de la rubia, solo sintió su presencia a su lado.

-Por más que intentes, Kara...no vas apoder protegerme.- susurró la pelinegra mirando hacia el pueblo.

-Te protegeré. Haber...hay algo que no te he contado...- aquellas palabras capturaron la atención de Luthor.

-Los El somos especiales no solo porque somos excelentes guerreros. Uno de nuestros ancestros tuvo una relación con una bruja. Las brujas...se enamoran una sola vez en la vida. Sus almas están destinadas a una sola persona...y ellas lo sienten.- contaba la kriptoniana ante la atenta mirada verde.

Kara sujetó la mano derecha de Lena. Acarició la palma de la mano, trazando las líneas de esta, hasta presionar un poco en el medio. La caricia era tan delicada y lo era aun mas cuando Luthor conocía la fuerza que contenía la ojiazul.

-Todos los El tenemos sangre de bruja corriendo por nuestras venas. Por eso amamos cantar.- contaba Kara.

-Que bueno que no heredaste su apariencia.- murmuró Lena, la rubia sonrió.

-Es lo bueno de ser hibrido. El punto es que...al igual que las brujas...yo...tengo una persona destinada para ser dueña de mi corazón. Siempre pensé que jamás la encontraría, Alex nunca la ha encontrada y mi primo se casó sin encontrarla. Pero cuando yo te vi por primera vez fue como ¡boom! Es ella. Y casi me quedo sin aire.- contó Kara mirando a Lena como si fuese su mundo y sus estrellas.

-¿Por eso has insistido desde un inicio en acercarte?

-¿Como podría dejar ir a la mujer de mi vida? Son pocos los que logran encontrar a la persona destinada para ellos. Me sentía dichosa.- explicó la rubia sujetando con mas fuerza las manos de Luthor. El agarre podría ser casi insoportable para alguien normal, pero a Lena aun no le dolía.

-¿Eso quiere decir que también te gusto?- interrogó Luthor.

-Te quiero, Lena. Mi corazón ha sido tuyo desde el primer momento. Y con cada pequeño pedazo que descubro sobre ti me he dado cuenta de que eres única.- susurró la ojiazul.

A Lena nunca le habían dicho palabras como aquellas. Quizo responder, decirle que no sabía como era posible, pero ella tambien le quería. Falta de palabras, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y una emoción en el pecho, la pelinegra solo pudo abrazar a la rubia.

Kara la envolvió con sus brazos y besó su cabello. La luna parecía mas brillante en esos momentos y el cielo mas hermoso. La princesa la abrazó fuerte, como deseando unir todos los fragmentos que habían sido lastimados. Lena respiró su embriagante aroma y acomodó su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. La diferenca de altura, le daba el privilegio a la ojiverde para respirar el olor suave en el cuello de la kriptoniana con facilidad.

-¿Ahora me crees? ¿Crees que te protegeré?- cuestionó la rubia.

-Abrázame hasta que mi mente lo entienda, Kara.- pidió la morena pasando sus manos por la cintura de la rubia. Sus dedos descansando en la espalda baja, rozando el inicio de la falda roja.

-Te quiero.- susurró la rubia y depositó tiernos besos en la frente de la pelinegra.

Estuvieron abrazadas por minutos. Sus corazones latiendo uno junto al otro. Con Kara besando la frente de la ojiverde y Lena depositando uno que otro beso en el cuello de la rubia. Cuando se separaron sonrieron y terminaron de comer con las manos entrelazadas.

Cuando era la hora de dormir. La kriptoniana dirigió a Lena hasta una habitación. Era grande, decorada de blanco y dorado. En el centro había una enorme cama estaba, una alfombra blanca cubría la mayor parte del suelo de marmol. Una ventana de cristal permitía el paso de la luz exterior y la ojiazul le indicó donde estaba el baño individual.

-Yo estoy en la habitación al final del pasillo. Lena por favor no...

-No haré nada, Kara. Tienes mi palabra.- le aseguró la pelinegra.

-Entonces...debo...irme...- indicó la ojiazul señalando hacia la puerta. Luthor la observó mientras se dirigía a la salida.

La pelinegra deseó detenerla y envolver sus manos alrededor de la delgada cintura. Besarla hasta que ambas perdiesen el sentido del tiempo. Bajar sus manos por su espalda y perderlas bajo la falda. Descubriendo así con sus propios dedos como eran esas medias especiales que vestía la princesa.

-Buenas noches.- habló la rubia desde la puerta y Lena sonrió.

-Que duermas bien, Kara. - respondió Luthor. Quizás mas adelante podría hacer todo lo que moría por hacer.

En la soledad de la habitación, la ojiverde se acercó al armario y sacó una toalla. Agradeció las ropas que habian sido colocadas ahí. Una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que esa ropa era de la princesa. Tomó un pijama rosa con puntitos blancos y lo colocó en la cama antes de encaminarse al baño.

El agua caliente cayendo sobre su cuerpo le ayudó a relajarse. Estuvo varios minutos bajo el agua mientras esta mojaba su cabello y se deslizaba por su cuerpo. Al salir se secó y luego de mirar por el baño encontró una crema que olía delicioso y no dudó en colocársela.

Antes de entrar a la cama abrió la ventana que conectaba con el exterior disfrutando de la brisa que entraba. La cama era tan suave como aparentaba. Lena se acomodó bajó las sábanas blancas y cerró los ojos. Todavía no sabía que le diría a Xavier sobre la misión, pero contaba con algunos días para crear un cuento creíble.

Continuará...

Si te gusta la historia déjamelo saber por medio de un comentario y siguiéndola. Besos


	8. The El Family

**Maratón 1/2**

**Capítulo 8**

_The El Family_

Por primera vez en 22 años Lena Luthor despertó con la molestia de los traviesos rayos de luz solar golpeando su rostro. Se hallaba tendida en la enorme cama, enredada entre sábanas azul marino con el símbolo de los El en color oro. Sus piernas pálidas contrastando con la oscuridad de aquel color, sus manos abrazando una de las esponjosas almohadas.

Frunció el ceño ante los primeros golpes del sol. La ventana de cristal abierta parecía una clara invitación para que el denominado Rao se colase por allí. Luthor giró en la cama y estando boca abajo, empujó las sábanas sintiéndose un poco calurosa. Su pijama rosa descombinaba graciosamente con los colores de la habitación.

Pronto a los rayos del sol se le unieron los cantos de las aves. Si hubiese estado despierta, la morena hubiese reconocido el precioso canto del ruiseñor acompañado por el lejano cantar del Mirlo. El sonido de alguno de los empleados también lograba atravesar la ventana, pero la mutante estaba demasiado cómoda para abrir sus ojos. Se encontraba perdida entre sábanas de terciopelo y almohadas tan suave como algodones.

Perdida en las profundidades de sus sueños, la morena falló en notar el ruido suave de la puerta al abrirse o los pasos lentos pero firmes en su dirección. Luthor giró nuevamente, quedando boca arriba, una mano sobre su frente. La cama se hundió con el peso de un nuevo cuerpo. Los ojos azules de Kara Zor-El estudiaban con curiosidad y cariño a la dormida mutante.

Luego de algunos minutos el sumatorio de los cantos y el sol molestaron a la morena lo suficiente para que abriese sus ojos. Parpadeó suavemente mirando directamente aquella persona delante de ella. Entre su nube de sueño, tardó algunos segundos en sentarse, levantó una mano a su pecho al realizar que Kara se encontraba sentada allí.

-¡Por dios casi me matas!- gritó la pelinegra.

Kara estaba sentada en forma india con dos trenzas francesas en su cabello. Vestía un sueter blanco y unos pantalones cortos negros. Su hermosa sonrisa iluminada por los rayos del sol hacian pensar a Luthor que alguna diosa del olimpo había desdendido hasta su habitación.

-No podía esperar para verte.- se excusó la rubia nerviosa.

Lena en su sorpresa se había apoyado del cabezal de la cama y había llevado sus piernas hasta su pecho. Quedaron una justo enfrente de la otra y luego del susto y la explicación se permitieron estudiarse. Ambas sonrieron con los hermosos cantos que entraban por la ventana de compañía.

-Estás aun mas hermosa que ayer.- comentó la kriptoniana y sus palabras fueron acompañadas de un suspiró.

-Estoy toda despeinada. Y esta pijama me queda un poco apretada.- se quejó Luthor no creyendo las palabras de la princesa. Kara le miró con ojos cargados de cariño.

-Te queda perfecta. Sobretodo porque es mía. - comentó la ojiazul.

-Ya sabía que era tuya. Eso explica que me quede ajustada en el pecho.- comentó Lena.

Inmediatamente un sonrojo se extendió por las mejilas y orejas de la rubia. No tenía ningún problema con su cuerpo. Pero era evidente la diferencia entre ellas; lejos de molestarles, aquello solo las atraía mas hacia la otra.

-No es una queja, estás perfecta así.- se apresuró a corregir Lena, quien en la inocencia de la mañana no solía pensar con cuidado sus palabras.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- preguntó Kara estirando sus piernas en dirección a las de Lena.

Los pies de la kriptoniana se encontraron los de Luthor y comenzó a acariciarlos. Los ojos de la pelinegra se sintieron atraídos a las firmes piernas de la princesa. Era la primera vez que estaban expuestas delante de ella, cubiertas solo por aquel pequeño pantalón negro de dormir.

-Muy bien...quizás demasiado.- admitió Luthor con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por la ojiazul.

-¿Me das un beso?- preguntó Kara inclinándosela hacia Lena.

La pelinegra se sorprendió ante lo directo de aquella pregunta. No esperaba que la tierna rubia de ojos azules fuese directa a pedir lo que deseaba. En su neblina, producto de su reciente despertar, la ojiverde se inclinó hacia Kara, pero se detuvo de inmediato. Saltó fuera de la cama sonrojada y nerviosa.

-Mmm...primero el baño.- explicó Luthor cubriendo su boca nerviosa. Quería besar a la ojiazul, pero no quería que su primer beso fuese dañado por el aliento mañanero.

-Pero...- murmuró la kriptoniana.

Lena se había metido al baño antes de que la princesa pudiese exponer su opinión. Desde el baño, Luthor escuchó como, luego de algunos segundos de soledad, la rubia carcajeó. Probablemente, imaginando el motivo de la huida de Luthor. La pelinegra tenia planeado lavar sus dientes y salir directa a obtener aquel primer beso. Pretendía literalmente saquear la boca de Kara Zor-El.

Se cepilló lo mas rápido que pudo, pero escuchó el ruido de la llegada de una empleada. La voz alegre de Kara saludando le llegó hasta los oídos. Claramente escuchó a la mujer de servicio diciendo que el rey estaba esperando por la princesa para desayunar.

Se escucharon tres golpes en la puerta del baño. Luthor abrió la puerta y asomó el rostro encontrándose con una joven que podría tener un máximo de quince años. La joven tenía ojos color miel y cabello rubio oscuro. Le saludó con una reverencia y una sonrisa que la pelinegra respondió de igual forma.

-La princesa ha ido a arreglarse. Vendrá en quince minutos a recogerle para ir a desayunar.- le dijo la joven y Lena agradeció el aviso.

Minutos luego, Luthor salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su pálido cuerpo. Gotas de agua deslizándose aún por sus piernas con el claro propósito de llegar al pulcro suelo blanco. En el camino, un espejo de cuerpo llamó su atencion. Se detuvo atraída por el reflejo, sus ojos verdes observando aquella marca circular, del tamaño de una pequeña moneda, a mitad de su hombro derecho.

La yema de sus dedos trazaron el círculo de la cicatriz. Recordó a Kara diciendo que el hombre del bosque se llamaba Mike y que era conocido de ellos. Sintió un extraño temor recorrer su cuerpo. Sus ojos bajaron por su cuerpo, deteniéndose sobre su pecho derecho. Allí donde una marca exactamente igual solía ser escondida por las capas de ropa.

Nadie que no hubiese sufrido el quemazón y la agonía provocada por una herida causada por las armas kriptonianas no podría nunca comprender el sentimiento que la perseguía. Sus dedos trazaron la piel en compañía del canto de los pájaros. Sintiendo la delgada capa que había cubierto la herida. Recordando el dolor provocado.

Dos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Se giró hacia la puerta justo a tiempo para ver el rostro de la empleada asomándose. La joven le miró nerviosa y luego le extendió unas telas dobladas. Luthor las tomó, agradeció y volvió a quedar sola. Se cambió enseguida, ubicándose en la cama en espera de la princesa.

Kara Zor-El no tocó la puerta. Cuando entró a la recámara lo hizo con una sonrisa. Lena le devolvió la sonrisa poniéndose de pie de inmediato. La joven kriptoniana tenía una falda negra ceñida a su figura, una camisa crema sin mangas y unas extrañas zapatillas que Luthor nunca antes había observado.

-Te quedó perfecto.- comentó Kara evaluando la vestimenta de Lena.

La pelinegra bajo la mirada al vestido negro con mangas largas que tenían el símbolo de los El. Definitivamente ese traje no estaba próximo a estar entre sus vestimentas preferidas. Pero el diseño le quedaba bien, ceñido a su cuerpo en los lugares correctos, cubría la cicatriz de su hombro y pecho.

-Gracias. Y gracias por la pijama y...por dejarme quedar aquí.- susurró Lena, implícito estaba el agradecimiento por no haberla lanzado de cabeza al ejercito real. Donde probablemente hubiese sido condenada a muerte inmediatamente.

-Ven, mi familia espera para el desayuno.- pidió la rubia extendiendo una mano hacia Lena para que le acompañase.

Aquella mañana el comedor no parecía un sombrío, frío y silencioso salón. A la luz del día, los rayos del sol se colaban por los altos ventanales de cristal inundando el lugar. Los candelabros de cristal lucía imponentes. Y casi todas las sillas de la larga mesa de plata estaban ocupadas.

Lena reconoció algunos rostros tan pronto ella y la princesa atravesaron la puerta del comedor. El rey estaba en uno de los extemos, riendo mientras conversaba con un joven que Lena no conocía. Entre los familiares se encontraba Alex, la pelirroja de gesto serio, pero mirada simpática.

-Ella es mi tia Astra, y ellos mis tíos Jor-El y Lara. El que está junto a mi padre es Kal-El mi primo. - los fue presentando Kara mientras se acercaban a la mesa. Luthor intentó memorizar cada nombre. Aunque escuchar tanto _El_ la tenía un poco turbada.

-¡Cariño, estabamos por empezar sin ti! - le dijo el rey a Kara cuando la rubia tomo asiento junto a Alex, instando a Lena a ubicarse a su izquierda justo junto a Kal.

-Lamento el retraso, Lena no sabía que debía madrugar.- explicó la kriptniana.

-¿Y quién es ella?- cuestionó su tia Astra con curiosidad desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

La mutante miró hacia ella con nerviosismo. La mujer, Astra, se parecía bastante a Kara, aunque su cabello era castaño claro. El ceñido traje color vino y negro era un atuendo de pelea por lo cual Luthor intuyó que era mas que solo realeza.

-Ella es Lena, una amiga que conozco de las clases de química y biología.- explicó la ojiazul mientras las empleadas comenzaban a colocar diferentes bandejas sobre la mesa.

-Nunca te había visto ¿creciste en el pueblo?- cuestionó Kal-El mirando a Luthor con tal curiosidad que la pelinegra deseaba hacerse pequeña y desaparecer bajo la mesa.

-Ella no suele salir de su casa. - intervino la princesa y Kal pareció comprar su mentira.

-Será posible entonces que no conozca a cada ciudadano de Kripton.- murmuró el joven sin ninguna intención de refutar las palabras que tan firmemente Kara habia afirmado.

-¿Y tus padres, Lena? - preguntó Astra apoyando su mano en su mentón. Kara miró en dirección a su tía. El hecho de que halla utilizado el nombre de la ojiverde indicaba que no deseaba que su sobrina respondiese.

-Ellos...murieron hace un tiempo. Vivo con mi abuelo.- mintió la pelinegra mientras una sirvienta colocaba un plato delante de ella y comenzaba a servirle diferentes alimentos.

-Lo lamento.- comentó Astra, sus ojos estaban clavados con intensidad sobre la invitada.

-¿Trabajas o solo estudias?- preguntó Lara, la madre de Kal.

-Por el momento estudio.- respondió Lena, no deseaba seguir inventando mentiras que al final no podría apoyar porque ni siquiera estaba segura de que tipo de trabajos había en Kripton.

-¿No te interesa trabajar en algo? ¿Algún talento quizás?- interrogó Astra.

-Lena es una gran arquera.- intervino la princesa colocando su mano sobre la de Luthor que habia estado jugando con una cuchara.

El movimiento fue rápidamente interceptado por sus tías. Kara Zor-El era una de las princesas de Kripton y como tal se esperaba que trajese un posible heredero. Alex había dejado claro que no tenía intenciones de tener un hijo. La rubia luego le hablaría a Lena sobre la desesperación de su familia por conseguirle pareja. Aunque la propia Luthor se percató de esto en los pocos días que estuvo en el palacio.

-¿Y tienes pareja?- cuestionó Lara.

-Tías, déjenla comer.- pidió Alex, quien había intentado mantenerse al margen, pero estaba comenzando a sentir pena por la pobre ojiverde que miraba su plato intimidada mientras intentaba responder aquel interrogatorio.

-Oh, lo sentimos querida. Kara no suele traer gente a la casa y...tenemos curiosidad.- se excusó Astra dedicándole una sonrisa a la pelinegra.

En ese momento Lena confirmó que las tías de la princesa no tenían ninguna mala intencion hacia su persona. No estaban intentando descubrir su mentira o colocar un rayo en su pecho. Las mujeres solotenían curiosidad. Y seguramebte esta había aumentado cuando las vieron tomarse de manos. La pelinegra se sonrojó y agradeció con la mirada la intervención oportuna de la otra princesa.

-Hubo un ataque en el bosque cercano. Se dice que se vieron mutantes intentando encontrar la entrada subterránea. James envió una tropa a revisar.- habló Lor-El.

El tema se había desplazado de Lena hacia los mutantes. Luthor no sabía cual tema le provocaban mas nerviosismo. Ella estaba sumergida en su comida mientras el rey y su primo hablaban de política y de la guerra. Por debajo de la mesa, Kara sujetaba una de las manos de la pelinegra. Como si le dijese que la cuidaba y estaría con ella en todo momento.

-Una de esas cosas atacó a Mike hacen unos días. Kara creo que estaba presente.- comentó Lor-El ante su sorprendido primo.

-No fue para tanto. Mike lo exagera. - expuso la ojiazul intentando restar importancia al asunto. Luthor sentía que las manos le sudaban.

-Lo cierto es que nos estamos viendo obligados a atacar el bosque con todo el ejercito. Si no se rinden tendremos que ir a exterminarlos. - comentó el rey.

Lena se hundió mas en su silla, no tenía apetito y deseaba salir de ese lugar de inmediato. La familia habia pasado de ser agradable a ser una secta de criminales. Aunque, cuando se puso a pensarlo, solo el rey y su primo estaban comentando. Lanzó una mirada alrededor y los demás comían en silencio. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de Astra e inmediatamente sintió que ella lo sabía. Le miraba como si conociese su alma y Luthor no soportó mirarle a los ojos por mucho tiempo.

-Padre, estamos comiendo. ¿Podríamos hablar de algo agradable?- intervino Alex, parecía incómoda y el rey suspiró.

-Deberías aprender más sobre esta guerra, y tu tambien Kara. Como Kal, quien ha demostrado mas interés en los últimos meses. Espero que pronto se desarrolle en el arte de la guerra. - expuso el rey.

-No todos queremos asesinar a los mutantes.- comentó Kara y siguió un preñado silencio.

-Ya hemos hablado esto, Kara.- le recordó su padre.

-No, no lo hemos hecho. - replicó la rubia.

-¡Kara!- la regañó Astra.

La princesa miró a su tia y luego guardó silencio. Lena no sabía que debía hacer. Si excusarse o solo seguir mirando el plato. Apretó la mano de la ojiazul, agradecida de sus palabras. De su intento de defender al grupo de mutantes.

-Hay visitas...- terminó de decir Astra.

Todos los ojos fueron a parar a Lena nuevamente. La ojiverde deseaba tanto ponerse de pie y excusarse. Pero ahora el rey había ganado curiosidad en su persona. Luthor podía imaginar la pregunta que vendría en su dirección.

-¿Tu que opinas de los mutantes?- preguntó el rey.

Lena tomó de su jugo. Necesitaba tiempo y organizar sus ideas. En otro escenario le diría al rey lo que pensaba de su reino y de sus reglas. Le diría que le parecía un ser despreciable por odiar sin motivo a personas inocentes. Pero Luthor no podía hacer eso.

-Bueno, cuándo estudiamos es interesante descubrir que algunas mutaciones podrían ser beneficiosas para la evolución de nuestra raza. Ellas dan una vía para el surgir de cambios positivos a largo plazo. Aunque siempre hay algunas que son perjudiciales, incluso algunas que conducen a cánceres o a la muerte incluso.- comentó Luthor dejando a un lado su bebida.

-Es por eso que lo más sano es eliminarlas.- comentó el rey.

-Eso no fue lo que quise decir.- murmuró Luthor e iba a argumentar cuando Zor-El volvió a interrumpirle.

-En la mayoría de los casos esas mutaciones genéticas derivan en enfermedades que conducen a la muerte. Los descendientes de mutantes son débiles y enfermizos.- sentenció el rey.

Lena apretó con fuerza la mano de Kara. Deseaba tanto discrepar. Decirle que ella era mutante y no estaba ni enferma ni pronta a morir. Aunque, si pronta a ser asesinada.

-¿Alguien desea café?- interrumpió Kal-El, el primo de Kara que había permanecido callado durante casi todo el desayuno y miraba nervioso su plato.

A Lena comenzaba a agradarle tanto Kal-El. El joven consiguió disolver el tenso ambiente introduciendo una conversación sobre naves y problemas cotidianos en el pueblo. El rey y su primo no volvieron a hablar sobre mutantes, guerra o politica en lo que quedaba de desayuno.

-¿Te quedas a acompañarnos, Lena? Hoy es día de piscina.- ofreció Astra desde su silla dando un sorbo a su taza de café.

Luthor sabia lo que era una piscina. Pero jamás había estado en ninguna. Primeramente porque prefería la laguna y segundo porque en la base habian cosas mas importantes que hacer que construir lugares de recreación. La pelinegra miró a Kara buscando su afirmación y esta le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Si no es molestia.- respondió la pelinegra.

-Claro que no linda. Las amigas de Kara son parte de la familia.- comentó la tia de la princesa amablemente.

Los El no eran la familia que Luthor había imaginado. Pese al odio desmedido del rey contra los mutantes, era un hombre amoroso con su familia y amable con aquellos que se acercaban. Se notaba que eran muy unidos y que se apoyaban pese a sus diferencias.

La pelinegra se encontró deseando, solo por un segundo, no ser una mutante. Porque era su condición genética lo único que aborrecería el rey y lo único que la separaría de Kara. Aunque luego recordó que incluso la princesa era como ella, y se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Zor-El al saberlo. Al descubrir que su hija tambien era parte de aquellos que él tanto despreciaba.

Cuando terminó el desayuno, Kara y Lena salieron a caminar un rato y luego bajaron a la piscina. Alex estaba en el agua con Kal-El, Astra sentada con Lara en unas sillas y el rey hablaba con su primo un poco apartado del grupo. El lugar era precioso, la piscina grande y el agua tan cristalina que Lena sintió deseos de desnudarse por completo y saltar a ella.

-Aquí hay que utilizar trajes de baño.- advirtió la princesa mientras caminaban. Lena miró hacia la piscina nuevamente, vió el conjunto negro que utilizaba Alex y asumió que a eso se refería Kara.

-Yo evidentemente no tengo uno de esos.- comentó Lena, la rubia ojiazul sonrió.

-Ven.- le dijo y tiró de ella haciéndole regresar sobre sus pies.

La pelinegra no podía evitar reír mientras seguía a la princesa. Kara la llevaba prácticamente corriendo por todos los pasillos, diciéndole que ya comenzaba a sentirse como una prófuga. A Lena le parecía tierna y deseó besarla en ese momento, pero tenía curiosidad sobre los trajes de baño.

Kara la había llevado hasta una habitación y Luthor no necesitó que ella le dijese dónde estaban para saberlo. Era la habitación de la princesa. El lugar tenía un techo altísimo, en el cual habían incrustado piedras de diversos colores y en el area que quedaba sobre la cama habia un espejo circular. La cama era enorme, con suaves sabanas azules. El cabecero de la cama era de madera finísima y el símbolo de los El estaba tallado en el. Una puerta de cristal separaba la habitación del balcón y desde ahí se veía el pueblo a lo lejos.

-Wow...este lugar es...increíble.- comentó Lena mirando todo sorprendida. La habitación que le habían provisto a ella era hermosa, pero esta recámara era perfecta.

-Si bueno...es muy grande para una sola persona.- comentó Kara encaminándose a las gavetas donde guardaba los trajes de baño.

Luthor siguio a la kriptoniana cuando salió de su sorpresa. La rubia estaba sacando ropa de los cajones, cuando Lena se detuvo a pocos pasos esta se giró. Tenía en sus manos varios conjuntos que llevó hasta la cama y los colocó para que la pelinegra decidiese.

-¿Cual prefiere?- preguntó la ojiazul con una sonrisa.

-En realidad no lo sé.- admitió la pelinegra, nunca había utilizado ese tipo de ropa así que ni siquiera sabía si le gustaría.

-Este negro te quedaría precioso, el negro te queda muy bien. El rojo de una pieza es menos revelador si no quieres quemar tanto tu piel. Se nota que es sensible. Aunque yo te imagino con ese verde y pierdo el aliento.- hablaba Kara de corrido y tocando una pieza tras la otra. Lena solo capturó el final de sus palabras.

-¿Pierdes el aliento?- cuestionó con una sonrisa pícara la pelinegra y la rubia se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Es...un decir...

-Quiero que pierdas el aliento.- susurró Luthor y sin mas agarró el conjunto verde esmeralda.

-Pensar que yo creía que eras casta e inocente.- murmuró Kara recogiendo el resto de ropa y Luthor no pudo evitar reír ante aquel comntario.

-No creo que haya mucho casto e inocente en mi, cariño. Pero te dejaré preservar esa ilusión.- comentó Lena con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a desvestirse.

-¡Espera, Espera! ¿Qué haces?- la detuvo Kara, Luthor ya había bajado el cierre del vestido negro cuando la rubia interrumpió.

-¿Colocarme esto?- cuestionó Lena mostrándole el traje de baño un poco confundida.

-Eso... si...en el baño por favor.- suplicó la princesa con los ojos a medio salir mientras señalaba hacia la puerta. La pelinegra suspiró y se dirigió hacia allí sabiendo que la rubia seguía teniendo cierto pudor cuando se trataba de ver la desnudez de la otra.

Lena había conseguido colocarse la pieza inferior del traje de baño sin dificultad alguna. Al final no había mucha diferencia entre esa pieza y la ropa inferior cotidiana. Pero la pieza de arriba debía ser amarrada en la espalda y la pelinegra no conseguía hacer el nudo de la forma correcta con la fuerza suficente.

Cansada de batallar con la endemoniada, pieza salió del baño con ella en mano. Sus pasos se detuvieron al encontrarse con Kara de espaldas a ella vistiendo un confunto parecido al suyo pero color azul celeste. Lena levantó una de sus cejas mientras sus ojos se fijaban en la parte inferior estilo faldita que tenía la princesa.

-Podría encontrarle el gusto a utilizar ropa para bañarme.- comentó Lena recorriendo la espalda desnuda de Kara, las firmes piernas.

-Lena ya... - la voz de Kara se perdió cuando se dio la vuelta.

Sus ojos azules quedaron fijos en el pecho de Luthor y su boca ligeramente abierta. Lena, quien seguía con las manos en la cintura, no comprendió la reacción hasta que recordo que no se había colocado la parte superior del conjunto. No hacia falta seguir la mirada de Kara para saber que miraba su torzo desnudo. Entonces sintió el frío del lugar y deseó maldecir al sentir que sus pezones se erguían instintivamente

-Lo siento.- susurró Lena cubriéndose con sus manos.

-Dame un minuto.- pidió Kara dándole la espalda y cubriendo su rostro.

Lena sonrió ante la reacción de la kriptoniana. Aun estando de espaldas a ella, Lurhor podía imaginarla sonrojada hasta las orejas. La ternura de Kara parecia siempre sorprenderle.

Al fin la rubia se giró hacia ella, la ojiverde perdió la capacidad de hablar. La princesa de espaldas era preciosa, de frente era una imagen que te dejaba sin palabras. Los ojos de Lena repasaron las marcadas clavículas, los pechos :del tamañito ideal y bastante atrayentes, la piel un poco pintada por el sol y aquellos abdominales no extremadamente marcados pero si bien definidos. Era una diosa, Lena lo había estado pensando, pero ahora estaba convencida.

\- Eres...hermosa.- susurró Luthor.

No existian palabras suficientes para que Lena describiese Kara y eso era frustrante. Olvidó nuevamente su desnudez y estiró una mano con la intención de trazar aquel abdomen. Pero Kara emitió un jadeo y la ojiverde volvió a cubrirse.

-Necesitamos vestirte.- anunció Kara con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-No he podido atarlo.- explicó la pelinegra dándole la espalda a la princesa y colocándose la parte superior del traje y apartando su cabello sobre uno de sus hombros.

Kara le ayudó a atarlo en cuestión de segundos, pero los dedos de la kriptoniana permanecieron trazando su espalda. Lena sentía las cálidas manos deslizándose por su piel. Recorriendo toda su columna y volviendo a subir.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó Luthor dándose la vuelta.

La kriptoniana le miró a los ojos y asintió, pero cuando Lena fue a encaminarse hacia la puerta Kara le detuvo. Luthor leyó las intenciones de la rubia desde el momento cerro. La intensidad de aquellos ojos azules, como comenzaron a dilatarse antes de que la princesa comenzase a acabar con la distancia entre ellas eran señales claras.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó la rubia dando otro paso.

Sus cuerpos quedaron pegados, cintura con cintura y pecho con pecho. Luthor llevó sus manos a la cintura de Kara, hundiendo sus dedos en la firme piel de la kriptoniana. Sus narices se rozaron y sus alientos se mezclaron. Sus labios estaban a milímetros, pero la princesa seguía sin acabar con la distancia. La pelinegra recordó que no había respondiodo.

-Puedes, Kara.- susurró la mutante.

Aquello era lo que la ojiazul había estado esperando. Se precipitó a atrapar la boca de Lena como si hubiese estado próxima a morir de hambre. Las manos de Kara rodearon el cuello de la pelinegra, sujetando el cabello negro y jadeando al poder probar al fin aquellos labios.

Era un beso intenso para ser un primer beso. La química inmediata entre ellas era incluso visible en aquel derroche de sentimientos que desprendía la unión de sus bocas. El juego de sus lenguas no se hizo esperar, una yendo al encuentro de la otra, jugando a conocer y descubrir la cavidad de la otra. Como dos partes de un mismo ser que logran reencontrarse.

Ninguna supo cuánto tiempo duraron aquellos besos, pero sabían que no deseban apartarse de la otra. No querían que el calor que las recorría llegase a su fin, o que sus corazones acelerados volviesen a relajarse. Aquella unión entre sus labios, aquel juego entre sus lenguas y las traviesas mordidas, solo provocaban el deseo de mas. Más besos, más calor, más escalofríos.

-Creo que me quedé dormida y estoy en una especie de paraíso.- murmuró Kara cuando se detuvieron a recuperar la respiración. Lena sonrió y besó nuevamente a la princesa mientras sonreía y aferraba sus manos a su cintura con mas fuerza.

-Yo pensaba que eras físicamente una diosa, pero ya vel que eres el paquete completo.- susurró Luthor, ladeó su rostro y su boca en compañía de su lengua entró a explorar la cavidad de la rubia.

-Si vuelves a hacer eso con tu lengua no sales de esta habitación.- le advirtió la rubia con la respiración pesada. Luthor sonrio y mordió traviesamente el labio inferior de la kriptoniana.

-Tu familia se dará cuenta.- le recordó Lena entre cortos besos.

-Cierto. Deben estar sospechando.- susurró Kara.

-Entonces debemos bajar.- sentenció la ojiverde separándose por completo.

Se miraron una a la otra. Disfrutando de la complicadad y la armonía entre ellas. Tomadas de la mano abandonaron aquella habitación. Aquel beso había sellado el destino de ambas: deseban estar juntas y lucharían para lograrlo. Abora no solo Kara haría cualqueir cosa por cuidar a Lena, sino que la pelinegra también tomaría cada decisión pensando en la rubia.

Al llegar al área de la piscina, Lena se detuvo completamente al ver aquel hombre sentado junto Kal-El y Winn. Su cuerpo se tensó y la sonrisa de su rostro de borró. No necesitaba acercarse para identificarlo. Su mano voló a su pecho. Sus cicatrices no eran mas que marcas casi invisibles para las demás personas, pero para ella, que las había experimentado, eran claras como el agua.

-Lena ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Kara

-Él es...

-Es Mike, pero tranquila, yo estoy contigo.- le apoyó la rubia y agarró con fuerza la mano de la pelinegra para reafirmar sus palabras.

-¡Kara, que sorpresa! La princesa mas hermosa de este reino se digna a llegar.- comentó Mike mientras se acercaban, sus ojos de inmediato se fijaron en el agarra que tenía la rubia en la mano de la pelinegra.

-¡Escuché eso, Mike!- le gritó Alex desde la piscina arrojandoles agua. Mayormente mojó a Kal-El, quien se aventuró hacia ella con toda intención de molestarle.

-Que raro verte por aquí.- comentó Kara mientras daba un beso a Winn. El castaño saludó cariñosamente a Lena; la química entre Winn y la pelinegra sorprendió a la princesa.

-Estaba ocupado.

-Eso parecía.- murmuró Kara.

-¿Y la señorita? - cuestionó Mike cruzado de brazos.

-Ella es Lena, una...amiga.- la presentó Kara mirando a Luthor. La pelinegra se encontró con aquellos ojos que claramente le preguntaban si se sentía cómoda al ser presentada como amiga. Por el momento no habían ni siquiera hablado claramente del beso que compartieron asi que era mejor dejar las cosas así.

-¿Una amiga? Algo me dice que es algo más. ¿Acaso una de esas zorritas que se contratan en el bar de Alberto?Tienes buen gusto, Kara, tiene un tremendo par de...

Kara Zor-El podía pasar de ser un corderito a un lobo feroz en cuestión de segundos. La rubia había sujetado a Mike de las solapa de su camisa con fuerza. Sus ojos azules totalmente transformados al escuchar el comentario del hombre.

-A Lena la respetas como si estuvieses hablando conmigo o con Alex, Mike. Ella es mi amiga y si vuelves a insinuar que es una de las putas de Alberto no vuelves a poner un pie en este lugar.- bramó la rubia furiosa, Lena le sujetó del brazo intentando alejarla.

Winn estaba todavía internalizando el comentario de Mike, quien normalmente era bastante respetuoso en el palacio. El arrebato de Kara solo le hizo confirmar sus sospechas: Lena era más que una amiga. La respuesta de la ojiazul había llamado la atención de Astra y Lara, quienes estaban a pocos metros conversando.

-Yo...tengo trabajo que hacer.- comentó Mike poniéndose de pie enojado y encaminándose a la salida.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Winn sorprendido al ver a su amiga con aquel gesto de enojo que muy pocas veces mostraba.

-Si, bien.- respondió Kara, pero la pelinegra podía sentir los temblores que sacudían su cuerpo. Cuando la rubia se sentó, la ojiverde se ubicó a su lado. Winn entendió la indirecta y se dirigió al agua a acompañar a Kal-El, quien hablaba con Alex y Maggie.

-Kara...- susurró Lena.

-Lo siento, no quería reaccionar así. Mike es un idiota. Desde que le rechacé hace comentarios de ese tipo siempre que me ve em compañía de alguna mujer. No...no puedo soportar que insinúe que tu...

-Está bien. ¿Vale? No me importa lo que él diga.

-Pero no te defendiste y...

-Kara...no me defendí por motivos que desconoces. Pero le hubiese aclarado que no soy una prostituta si me hubieses dado tiempo.- le aseguró Lena sujetando las manos temblorosas de la rubia.

-Lo siento.

-No te disculpes por defenderme. Aunque puedo hacerlo sola, te agradezco lo que dijiste.- comentó Lena y acarició la mejilla de la princesa.

Lena miró hacia Astra en ese instante y la encontró mirando en su dirección con una enorme sonrisa. Como si estuviese comprobando algo que ya sabía. Desvió la mirada sonrojada solo para encontrarse con que Kal-El también les había estado mirando y sonreía.

-Toda tu familia cree que soy la futura señora de Zor-El.- comentó la pelinegra, porque era evidente en aquellos rostros. Kara dejó escapar una carcajada y miró hacia su tía.

-¿Te molesta?- cuestionó la rubia.

-Una parte de mi se siente alagada...la otra tiene miedo.- admitió Lena bajando la mirada.

Pese a que era fácil, en esa burbuja de tiempo, olvidar que fuera del palacio sus pueblos seguían siendo enemigos, Luthor no podía dejar de recordar que ella no seria aceptara si supiesen que era mutante. Además, la pelinegra sabía que era cuestión de tiempo todo. Tarde o temprano se descubriría quien ella era. La guerra estallaría en cualquier instante.

-Entonces... ¿entramos?- ofreció la rubia señalando con la mirada a los otros jóvenes dentro del agua. Lena asintió y se dirigieron a la piscina.

Las horas pasaron con rapidez. Un momento estaban riendo ante las ocurrencias de Winn o los comentarioa de Alex; al otro se estaban despidiendo de Kal-El quien debía ir a donde su esposa. El primo de Kara estaba próximo a ser padre y Lena deseó que ese bebé pudiese nacer en un mundo de igualdad y amor. Entre despedidas y pláticas cortas, Luthor se encontró sola con las princesas de Kripton.

Alex estaba sobre un flotador rojo y Kara sentada en la escalera de la piscina. Lena estaba de pie cerca de ambas, escuchando la conversación de las princesas. Al fin la pelirroja pareció darae cuenta de que solo quedaban ellas y miró al rededor para corroborarlo antes de mirar con curiosidad a Luthor.

-Entonces...eres mutante...- susurró Alex y la pelinegra miró a la ojiazul. Kara sonrió instándole a confiar, la ojiverde de inmediato supo que podía hacerlo.

-Así es...

-¿Es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Que pueden olernos a kilómetros?- preguntó la pelirroja bajando del flotador para acercarse a la ojiverde.

-Solo a los guerreros, y creo que se debe a que el olor de sus armas se ha adherido a la ropa que llevan. La mayoría huele a fuego.- explicó la pelinegra.

-Siempre quise conocer a otros mutantes, además de Kara, ella es un poco...rara.- comentó Alex y la rubia le salpicó con sus piernas.

-Retira esas palabras.- le advirtió la ojiazul con un puchero.

-Mírala...es rara...es como un muffin ninja. - insistió la pelirroja. Lena no entendía a que se refería, pero aparentemente solo Alex comprendería su referencia.

-¡Alex!- gritó la ojiazul volviendo a salpicar a su hermana.

Conversaron un rato mas entre risas y miradas cargadas de complicidad. Alex no preguntó mucho sobre el pueblo de Lena, primeramente porque sabía que podría sentirse incómoda. Luego de un rato, Kara había tirado de la morena para que se apoyase de ella y Alex tomó eso como su momento de irse.

El sol habia dado paso a la luna; el agua se había tornado oscura y tibia. La princesa seguía sentada en la escalera y la pelinegra entre sus piernas tenía su espalda apoyada del pecho de la kriptoniana. Kara jugaba con el cabello negro como el cielo que les cubría y Lena trazaba la piel de la ojiazul: desde la rodilla hacia abajo y de vuelta.

-Es peligroso esto...- susurró Lena.

-¿Estar enamoradas?- preguntó la kriptoniana mirando hacia el cielo mientras sus dedos seguían perdidos el el suave y húmedo cabello de su compañera.

-Estar aquí, como si todo estuviese bien. Cuando afuera hay dos grupos buscando la oportunidad de matarse. Estar aquí entre tus piernas, disfrutando tu compañía cuando debería estar cumpliendo una misión.- explicó la mutante y Kara solo sujetó una de sus manos entrelazando sus dedos.

-Esto se siente bien. Tu cuerpo pegado al mío, tu aroma unido al mío, la luna de compañera. Me siento libre ¿sabes? - susurró la princesa.

-Pero es una libertad engañosa, Kara. Mientras estemos en...

-Lena, te quiero. - interrumpió la kriptoniana, Lena giró el rostro, suspiró y besó suavemente a la rubia. Estaban solas...nadie veía.

-Te quiero. - respondió la pelinegra. Algo en su cabeza le decía que ese sentimiento sería su sentencia de muerte.

-No hay otro lugar donde yo quiesiera estar. Solo aquí, contigo entre mis brazos. - susurró la rubia separándose milímetros de los labios de la otra. Lena sonrió y la volvió a besar, añadiendo su lengua y girándose para poder pasar sus manos por el cuello de Kara.

Permanecieron así hasta que era demasiado tarde para estar en el agua. Se envolvieron con toallas azules y Lena observó el símbolo de los El grabado en las telas. Cada cosa en el palacio llevaba ese símbolo, ese que perseguía a Luthor y le gritaba que tarde o temprano las cosas acabarían mal.

Esa noche, cuando la pelinegra se colocó el pijama blanco con circulos color oro no estaba tranquila sino inquieta. La ventana abierta permitía el paso del frío viento de la noche y de las luces incandescentes de los focos. Lena extrañaba el azul índigo con el cual dormía en la base. Se sentó en la cama mirando hacia la ventana y abrazó sus rodillas preocupada, como sabiendo que las cosas empeorarían desde ese momento en adelante.

El ruido de la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos. Su rostro se giró en aquella dirección y se encontró con Kara cerrando suavemente la puerta. Vestía una camisa de delgadas tiras color azul y unos shorts rojos. La rubia se apoyó en la puerta mirándole con sus penetrantes ojos azules: como si esperase una invitación formal para acercarase. Luthor extendió una mano invitándole y un segundo luego la kriptoniana estaba sentándose a su lado.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Kara imitando la posición de Lena.

-Estoy preocupada...- admitió Luthor.

-Voy a protegerte, Lena. Te protegeré de todo y de todos. ¿No confías en mi?- cuestionó la ojiazul estudiando a la mujer a su lado.

-No se trata de confiar o no, Kara. Te crees invencible...pero no lo eres...- susurró la pelinegra.

-Te cuidaré hasta que mi último aliento abandone mi cuerpo.- prometió la rubia. Y Lena sabía que era cierto, sabía que la ella cumpliría su palabra, pero no quería que eso ocurriese.

-Yo también lo haría, Kara. Pero no quiero verte morir. - murmuró Luthor.

-Lena, aquí no te pasará nada. ¿Entiendes? Puedes relajarte; encontraremos una solución a todo esto. Solo necesitamos tiempo.- le aseguró la kriptoniana girándose hacia Lena y sentándose en forma india.

-No hay mucho tiempo...

-¡Ya sé! Lo que necesitas es descansar, aclarar tu mente. Mañana verás que podemos encontrar la forma de arreglar esto. Podemos conseguir que nuestros pueblos lleguen a un acuerdo.- prometió la rubia.

Kara había saltado hacia el centro de la cama y comenzaba a tirar de las sabanas para meterse bajo ellas. Luthor le miró confundida por unos segundos. ¿La rubia pensaba dormir con ella? La pelinegra nunca había compartido cama con nadie, solo con sus padres en una o dos ocasiones cuando era mas pequeña.

-¿Qué haces?- cuestionó Luthor levantando una ceja y la rubia se sonrojó.

-¿Puedo dormir aqui, cierto?- interrogó la princesa.

-Ya te has acomodado.- murmuró Lena y la ojiazul sonrió.

-Ven, quiero dormir abrazándote.- pidió la rubia y Lena simplemente se arrastró hasta ella.

Luthor se colocó de costado mirando los ojos de Kara. La rubia imitaba su posición. Se miraron a los ojos acompañadas por el cómplice silencio. Luego de algún rato, la pelinegra le acarició la mejilla a la ojiazul. Trazó su mandíbula, subió a su nariz y bajó a sus labios. La kriptoniana seguía simplemente mirando el rostro de su compañera.

-Cada vez que te miro es como si descubriese nuevamente lo hermosa que eres.- susurró Kara.

-Cada vez que hablas, te robas un nuevo pedazo de mi, Kara Zor-El.- se quejó Luthor y volvió a mirar aquellos ojoa azules.

-Quiero abrazarte.- susurró Kara.

-Yo quiero mirar tus ojos...- replicó Lena.

La rubia dejó ver puchero, pero la ojiverde tiró de ella hasta que estuvieron pegadas. Una muy cerca de la otra. Kara deslizó una de sus manos sobre la cintura de Luthor para abrazarle. Solo minutos luego, Lena decidió que podía separar sus ojos de aquella preciosa mirada azul. Entonces se terminó de pegar a Kara y escondió su rostro en su pecho.

Kara le abrazó con fuerza y besó su frente. El calor que irradiaba la kriptoniana hacia sentir segura a la pelinegra. Luthor supo que no necesitaba luces azul índigo para relajarse. El olor a lirios la envolvió y el calor de Kara la rodeó. Eso era suficente. Solo necesitaba a la rubia.

-Descansa, Lena, estamos juntas.- aseguró la rubia.

Lena se aferró al delgado cuerpo de Kara. A su olor suave. Al calor que desprendía su cuerpo. La tela de su ropa era suave, y aunque Luthor sabía que disfrutaría mas el contacto piel con piel, se sentía cómodo apoyar su rostro contra la tela de la camisa de la rubia. Suspiró y en algún momento de la noche el cansancio la ayudó a dormir. El corazón de Kara Zor-El latiendo fuerte y constante contra su oído.

Continuará...


	9. Two Bodies, One Heartbeat

**Capítulo 9**

_Two Bodies, One Heartbeat _

Era demasiado sencillo olvidar que fuera de las paredes del palacio de los El había un grupo esperando que ella abriese aquella dichosa puerta. Lena estaba demasiado enamorada de todo lo que estaba descubriendo. Los desayunos familiares, las largas pláticas sobre ciencia con Winn, los chistes de Alex y las noches durmiendo entre los brazos de Kara. A cada día que pasaba Luthor descubría algo nuevo sobre la familia y amistades que convivían entre aquellas paredes.

Winn venía todoa los días para seguir trabajando en el traje a prueba de kriptonita y flechas que utilizarían los guerreros. Lena había intentando ignorar sus divagaciones y comentarios, pero no había podido resistirse. Terminó sentada alrededor de una mesa con el castaño, un lapiz de carbón entre sus manos y arreglando los detalles de aquel llamativo atuendo. En mas de una ocasión vio a Kara a lo lejos, mirándole con ojos cargados de orgullo y amor.

La pelinegra se sentía cómoda en el palacio; entre los kriptonianos que la trataban con amabilidad e incluso cariño. El rey le había dicho que podía quedarse todos los días que desease y Kara prácticamente había insinuado que deseaba que nunca se fuese. Lena podía acostumbrarse a estar entre ellos.

En esos hermosos días, en los cuales había olvidado que era mutante, Luthor se encontró mirando fascinada las armas kriptonianas y las naves que estaban diseñando. La princesa menor había visto el brillo de sus ojos mientras observaba la nave y le habia prometido que le llevaría a dar un paseo en ella sobre el pueblo.

Lena despertó esa mañana con los brazos de la princesa alrededor de su cuerpo. Respiró su embriagante aroma y sonrió restregando su rostro contra el pecho de esta. Kara era tan cálida, firme y suave a la vez. Luthor sonrió acomodando uno de sus brazos sobre la cintura de la kriptoniana.

-Si sigues haciendo eso me moriré de verguenza...- susurró la rubia. Lena se separó del cálido pecho para mirar hacia arriba y encontrarse con aquella preciosa mirada.

-¿Avergonzada por un poco de roce?- cuestionó Luthor sonriendo.

-Cállate.- murmuró la rubia con las mejillas rojas y tiró de ella abrazándola fuerte. Luthor volvió a restregar su rostro contra su pecho y suspiró.

Ese día Kara le proveyó una camisa y pantalones color negro y le avisó que saldrían en la nave. Luthor se vistió, peinó su cabello en dos trenzas francesas y se calzó con unas botas que la princesa le había regalado. No pasaron muchos minutos cuando la kriptoniana estaba entrando a la habitación con el mismo traje que había utilizado el día que Lena llegó a la mansión. El sueter azul, la falda roja y las medias que la pelinegra aun se preguntaba si eran pantimedias.

-¿Lista?- cuestionó Kara acercándose, su falda se movía al ritmo de sus pasos. La pelinegra se encontró hechizada por ese mover: mordió su labio inferior intentando contener todo deseo carnal.

-Realmente necesito saber como son esas medias especiales.- susurró Lena poniéndose de pie y llevando sus manos a la cintura de la kriptoniana.

-Lena...- susurró Kara, pretendía ser un regañó, pero la rubia mordía nerviosa su labio inferior.

-Lo siento...soy curiosa...dicen que las personas que aman la ciencia lo son.- comentó la ojiverde y Kara le miro a los ojos; evidentemente intentando contener au sonrojo.

-¿Quieres verlas?- preguntó la rubia mordienso su labio inferior. Lena sabía que Kara entraría en estado de combustión en unos segundos si seguía enrojeciendo.

-¿Estás jugando con mis sentimientos?- interrogó la pelinegra. Kara se había mostrado tímida en todo momento y el ofrecimiento directo la había tomado por sorpresa. Debía ser alguna broma de la princesa.

-Me costó decirlo así que no me hagas ofrecerlo de nuevo.- susurró la kriptoniana y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Luthor. Lena quedó en silencio con las manos en la cintura de la rubia. ¿Kara estaba hablando en serio? ¿No era una broma?

-O sea ¿puedo? ¿Puedo subirla?- cuestionó Lena bajando sus manos por los costados de la rubia hasta acariciar el final de la falda.

La respuesta de la kriptoniana quedó sin ser expuesta cuando varios golpes en la puerta hicieron que se separaran. Kara prácticamente se habia movido a velocidad luz. La rubia estaba varios metros apartada cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a una empleada. Luthor suspiró aún inmóvil en su posición. Sintiendo el recuerdo de la suave tela y el calor que recorría su cuerpo.

-Vamos.- susurró la kriptoniana y Lena se dijo a si misma que esa misma noche descubriría que habia bajo aquella falda. Se volvería loca si no lo hacia.

Desayunaron como todas las mañanas, en compañía de toda la familia El. Winn se les había unido aquella mañana y Diana la esposa de Kal. Lena se sorprendió ante lo hermosa que era la esposa del joven príncipe. Kara le había contado que Diana era descendiente de las sirenas y la pelinegra se preguntó si cantaría tan mal como estas.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo te falta para dar a luz?- cuestionó Astra.

-Al parecer aun falta un mes.- respondió Diaba con una sonrisa.

Lena la miró y luego miró aquella barriga que cargaba una vida en su interior. Se preguntó si quizás podría llegar a tener algún bebé. Su mirada se desvió a la rubia a su lado, Kara estaba riendo, seguramente por un comentario de Kal o Alex. Luthor miró su resplandeciente sonrisa y se preguntó si la rubia aceptaría cargar un bebé suyo o tendría que tenerlos ella. La pelinegra terminó sonriendo para si misma, diciéndose que estaba loca al pensar en esas cosas. Pero Kara le había descubierto sonriendo y le miraba con curiosidad.

\- La maternidad le hace resplancer.-comentó Kara inclinándose hasta su oído, Lena asintió.

-¿Te imaginas así?- preguntó en voz baja la pelinegra.

-¿Así como?- cuestionó la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

-Embarazada...- respondió Lena, la ojiazul comenzó a sonrojarse de inmediato.

-Yo...tu...pensé que tu tendrías a los niños.- susurró la kriptoniana.

-¿Cuándo hablamos de eso?- cuestionó Luthor elevando una de sus cejas.

-Tienes mas pechos serás mejor al momento de...

-Oh no dijiste algo así.- la interrumpió Lena llevándose una mano a la frente. No podía creer que la princesa de Kripton realmente meditase en esas cosas.

-Además...para tener un bebé tendríamos que utilizar alguna pócima y definitivamente la beberé yo.- explicó la princesa muy rápido y en voz tan baja que Lena, por un momento, se preguntó si había escuchado correctamente.

-¿Quieres decir que tu, tímida y sonrojada por un beso, tomarás la poción para que te crezca la cosita?- cuestionó Lena bajando aun mas la voz y agradeciendo que todos estuviesen perdidos en sus propias conversaciones.

-Eh...sí. Porque soy...la que tiene el control y la iniciativa entre las dos evidentemente. ¿Cierto? - explicó la rubia frunciendo el ceño y Lena levantó una se sus cejas antes de sonreír.

-Eres aun más tierna si crees que tienes el control, Kara Zor-El.- murmuró Lena y soltó una carcajada para seguir con su comida. La rubia le seguía mirando confundida y con un ligero puchero.

Lena siguió comiendo con una sonrisa, negando ligeramente con la cabeza cuando recordaba las palabras de la princesa. Kara se notaba ligeramente molesta. Se removía en su asiento y tenía el ceño fruncido. Luego de unos minutos se inclinó hacia la pelinegra.

-Soy la que tiene supervelocidad, superfuerza, aliento de hielo y...yo di el primer paso en acercarme a ti. ¿Eso no me hace la que tiene el control?- preguntó Kara y Lena simplemente bajó una de sus manos al muslo de la rubia mientras sonreía.

-No me importa si quieres ser la que tome la poción. Pero...no tienes el control. - susurró Lena y sus dedos apretaron el muslo de la kriptoniana sobre la tela de la falda.

La rubia seguía teniendo el ceño fruncido, pero luego de un rato se distrajo nuevamente y siguió conversando con su hermana. Lena se unió a la platicas entre Winn y Lara sobre nanorobots. Finalizado el desayuno salieron hacia la nave, Luthor estaba nerviosa y ansiosa.

La nave era imponente desde afuera, pero al entrar era como descubrir un mundo nuevo y extraordinario. Había un largo pasillo que conectaba con una larga cabina equipada con muebles, sillas, mesas y otros artefactos conocidos y desconocidos por la pelinegra. Había una larga ventana que permitía observar hacía fuera y Lena decidió sentarse frente a ella.

Kal-El se habia llevado a Kara hasta la cabina del fondo. Allí donde el piloto tenía el control de todo lo que la nave hacia. Luthor miró a Winn sentarse con Alex en los sillones marrones de cuero y suspiró ansiosa por despegar. Sus ojos verdes estaban perdidos en el cristal, mirando la pista afuera cuando sintió una presencia a su lado.

Usualmente, la princesa solía ubicarse a su lado sin decir nada. Luthor estaba acostumbrada a lo sigilosa que podía ser Kara Zor-El. La pelinegra giró el rostro con una sonrisa, deseando decirle a la ojiazul lo mucho que le alegraba poder compartir con ella la experiencia de subir por los aires. Pero no era Kara quien estaba a su lado.

Su cuerpo se tensó como la cuerda de su arco cuando estaba listo para lanzar una flecha y atravesar a alguien. A su lado, mirando con tranquilidad hacia la ventana estaba Jack. Luthor no sabia que hacia ahí, o si le había descubierto. El hombre cruzó miradas con ella y colocó su mano en su hombro mientras señalaba hacia afuera.

-Tengo un mensaje de Samantha y Xavier.- susurró Jack. Lena estaba tensa, su cuerpo listo para reaccionar si el hombre intentaba lastimarle o hacer algo en contra de cualquiera de sus compañeros.

-Escucho...- susurró la ojiverde, mandíbula contraída y mirada fija en la ventana.

-Necesitan que regreses lo mas pronto posible a la base. Han atacado el pueblo donde viven tus padres. Estan vivos, pero han refugiado a todos en la base. Necesitamos refuerzos allá.- susurró el hombre.

El corazón de Lena se aceleró. La preocupación cubriendo cada centímetros de su cuerpo. La seguridad de sus padres había sido uno de los motivos por los cuales peleaba día a día. Prefería morir en la guerra y verlos a salvo. Llevaba tanto tiempo lejos de ellos que el pensar que estaban en la base y podrían verles hizo que desease partir de inmediato.

-Ellos están bien, pero debes regresar.- repitió Jack.

-¿Y la puerta?- interrogó Lena.

-Hemos encontrado la forma de abrirla desde afuera, no es necesario este teatro que has armado. Enamorar a la princesa fue un truco astuto.- la felicitó el hombre y Lena contuvo un suspiro que alivio. Si creían que había planeado enamorar a Kara entonces estaría bien si volvía. Aunque fuese momentáneamente.

-Mensaje recibido.- susurró Luthor y Jack se alejó.

Quedando sola, la pelinegra miró hacia la cabina donde se podía ver la capa de Kara mientras esta hablaba con Kal. Sabía que la separación era inevitable, pero temía que fuese definitiva. Temía perder la vida y no volver a ver sus preciosos ojos azules o su sonrisa cargada de alegria. Luthor le estaba mirando cuando Kara corrió en su dirección sentándose emocionada a su lado.

-El despegue. Esta es la parte emocionante.- explicó la princesa sujetándole la mano.

Pero Lena no miraba por la ventana sino que la miraba a ella. Miraba su sonrisa. Y aún teniéndola ahí delante, sentía que ya le extrañaba. Como si su cuerpo le advirtiese que podría ser la última vez que estuvieran juntas. La rubia pareció notar su mirada porqué le miró confundida.

-Te vas a perder el despegue.- comentó Kara señalando la ventana.

-Te quiero...Kara. Te voy a querer hasta que mi corazón de su último latido.- susurró Lena, sus ojos se habían cristalizado y la ojiazul la miraba sorprendida y tomaba respiraciones profundas.

Ninguna fue consciente del levantar de la nave, o del rápido movimiento de esta cuando inicio el viaje. Kara apretó la mano de Luthor, quien cerró los ojos y luego se giró hacia la ventana. El azul del cielo y el blanco de las nubes era una vista preciosa, pero no se comparaba con mirar a la kriptoniana.

-¿Esta todo bien?- preguntó Kara mirando hacia afuera.

-Si.- susurró Luthor y apoyó su cabeza del hombro de la princesa. Decidida a guardar esos momentos, a grabar ese instante en sus recuerdos. A disfrutar el calor de la rubia y memorizar el aroma de su perfume.

Pronto la nave dejó de estar perdida entre nubes y Kara comenzó a señalarle a la pelinegra cada sitio conocido. Desde el bar donde habían celebrado el cumpleaños de Alex hasta el parque donde se habían sentado a conversar. Era fácil olvidar las cosas cuando la ojiazul estaba a su lado. La kriptoniana lograba que la vida de la pelinegra fuese mucho mas hermosa.

Alex y Winn se acercaron luego de algunos minutos de vuelo. Winn les contó sobre la prueba que se haría en unos días con la primera nave minuatura. El castaño se veía muy orgulloso de su logro. Lena deseo poder celebrar aquel triunfo con él. Se preguntó si volvería a verlo luego de que partiese a la nave.

El viaje se alargó más de lo esperado cuando Kal anunció que se detendría en el pueblo porque debía hacer algunas visitas. Kara tuvo que acompañarlo en representación de la familia real, porque Alex se negó a bajar con el atuendo que portaba. Lena se encontró sonriendo al ver a la pelirroja tirar de la falda roja que había estado obligada a vestir.

-Esto fue idea de Kara.- comentó Alex sentándose junto a Lena.

-¿El traje?- preguntó Luthor, por algún extraño motivo podía creer eso.

-Winn lo diseñó, pero fue petición de ella.

-¡El traje les luce! A tu padre le encantó cuando lo usaron para la primera visita de pueblos cercanos.- interrumpió Winn.

-Yo solo recuerdo la sonrisa de Kara. - murmuró Alex.

-El traje se ve muy bien.- comentó Lena lo mas casualmente que pudo.

-¿No quieres vestirlo tu? Yo paso de esto.- comentó la pelirroja, solo se lo había colocado porque su padre se lo recordó esa mañana. Era costumbre que si iban en la nave y tenían que hacer alguna parada vistiesen la ropa acordada.

Lena siguió escuchando a Alex por varios minutos, la pelirroja pasó a hablar de Maggie y su antigua relación y luego le comentó a Luthor sobre sus deseos de conocer a alguien que moviese su mundo. La pelinegra simplemente le escuchaba y sonreía por las ocurrencias de Alex. Agradecía que estuviese distrayéndole y se preguntó si Kara le había pedido a su hermana que no le dejase perderse en sus pensamientos.

El vuelo duró varias horas. Cuando regresaron al palacio estaba entrando la tarde. Winn se despidió avisándoles que vendrían el día siguiente para la última prueba del traje a prueba de kriptonita. Luthor lamentó no poder estar, había deseado tanto ver el traje luego de los cambios en los cuales había participado.

Lena se hallaba perdida en sus pensanientos, repitiéndose que debía irse como un método de autoconvencimiento. Su cuerpo quería quedarse con Kara, cerrar las puertas del palacio, mandar a sellar la puerta del area subterránea y ser feliz en esa burbuja. La rubia caminaba a su lado, y la ojiverde podía sentir su penetrante mirada a medida que se movian una junto a la otra. Habian cenado con el resto, solo el rey había estado ausente. Ahora Kara le dirigía a la habitación.

La pelinegra sentia los ojos de la kriptoniana estudiándole en el silencio de los pasillos. Iban tomadas de la mano como de costumbre. Kara le había dicho que le gustaba mantener el contacto entre ellas y Lena lo disfrutaba. La rubia se detuvo de repente y Luthor llevó la mirada hcia la puerta. Frunció el ceño al descubrir que no era la suya sino la de la kriptoniana.

-¿Quieres mostrarme algo?- cuestionó Luthor distraídamente.

-Mmm...sí. - susurró la rubia y abrió la puerta.

Lena la siguió todavía pensando en como decirle a la rubia que debía regresar a la base entrada la mañana. La puerta cerró tras ellas. Kara le soltó la mano y pelinegra levantó la mirada hacia la princesa. Antes de que Luthor pregúntase que quería mostrarle, la kriptoniana había cortado la distancia y le había besado con intensidad.

Las manos de la ojiverde bajaron a la cintura de la rubia aferrándose a la tela de la falda. Luthor habia estado tan perdida en sus propios pensamientos que tardó varios segundos en ponerse al corriente con los demandantes besos de la princesa. No había nada inocente, tierno o dulce en aquellos besos; eran demandantes, profundos y húmedos.

-¿Kara...tu...

-Si.- le interrumpió la rubia sin siquiera esperar a que la pelinegra pudiese organizar su pregunta. Kara bajó sus manos y tiró de la camisa de Luthor hacia arriba dejando claro sus intenciones.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó la ojiverde empujando un poco a la kriptoniana para mirarle a los ojos. La rubia estaba sonrojada, respiraba pesadamente y tenía sus labios hinchados por los agresivos besos.

-Quiero hacerlo.- sentenció la kriptoniana y Lena no esperó otra confirmación antes de besarle.

Sin apartar sus bocas una de la otra, las manos de la rubia bajaron hasta el borde de la camisa negra de Luthor y tiró de esta hacia arriba. Lena levantó los brazos inmediatamente. Las manos de la ojiazul temblaban ligeramente; y el saber que ella estaba nerviosa consiguió que Luthor sonriese.

-Tranquila, despacio.- susurró Lena mirando aquellos ojos azules dilatándose rápidamente. Sus ojos bajaron a los rosados labios y ella empujó a la kriptoniana hasta que esta cayó sentada a la cama.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó la ojiazul señalando el pantalón de la pelinegra. Lena seguía de pie delante de ella, mirándole deade arriba: enamorada de aquellos ojos que se iban oscureciendo.

-Hazme lo tu que quieras, Kara.- respondió Luthor llevando sus manos al cabello rubio. Los dedos de la pelinegra pasaban con rapidez por el cabello mientras ella miraba las temblorosas manos de la princesa trabajar con el botón del pantalón.

-Tienes la piel herizada...- susurró Kara y se inclinó hacia adelante depositando un rápido y furtivo beso sobre el ombligo de la pelinegra. Lena sonrió acomodando un mechón de cabello rubio tras la orena de la kriptoniana.

-Hace frío_...- _susurró Luthor_. _

No hubo respuesta alguna. La rubia bajó el zipper del pantalón y con ayuda de la ojiverde lo removió. Kara se movió hacia atras evaluando la ropa interior negra de Luthor. Sus ojos azules se mostraban dilatados, conteniendo, entre tantos sentimientos, un deseo tan evidente y crudo que Lena sintió la humedad comenzar a acumularse entre sus piernas.

Antes de que la rubia pudiese ponerse manos a la obra y remover la ropa interior de Luthor, la pelinegra interceptó sus manos. Kara le miró con ojos de cachorro inocente, pero Lena solo sonrió y se arrodilló delante de la rubia. Las manos de la princesa fueron al rostro de la pelinegra, acariciandole las mejillas con suavidad y ternura.

El toque delicado de sus dedos consiguieron que la ojiverde suspirase. En el fondo de la mirada azul cargada de lujuria, Lena identificó ese amor que Kara le había entregado con inocencia y ternura. La rubia mojó sus labios y al ver aquella rosada lengua asomarse Luthor no se contuvo y volvió a besarle. Lento, sin prisas; tomando y dando en medidas iguales.

-Quiero ver que hay debajo de esta falda.- susurró Lena y la rubia se sonrojó.

Lena volvió a besarle mientras sus manos removían los zapatos de la princesa. Subiendo luego con caricias desde los tobillos hacía arriba. Luthor sentía la pesada respiración de Zor-El, los besos volviéndose mas lánguidos, más húmedo, más hambrientos. Cuando la respiración era demasiado dificultosa, la pelinegra se separó y miró hacia abajo.

Sus manos habían llegado a las rodillas cubiertas por esas tentadoras medias. Kara le miraba expectante, respirando con pesadez, su cabello rubio cayendo por sus hombros. Lena sonrió y jugó un poco con el borde de la falda roja. Podía sentir como los nervios de la rubia iban en aumento al paso de los segundos.

-Por Rao solo quítala.- pidió la princesa mordiendo su labio inferior.

-¿Ansiosa?- preguntó Lena con una sonrisa burlona y se inclinó a besar una rodilla y luego la otra. Sintió a la ojiazul temblar ligeramente y se felicitó.

La besó otra vez a medida que subía sus manos al borde de la falda. Jugueteó con el borde color oro mientras mordía el labio inferior se Kara. Cuando la rubia jadeó y se estremeció, entonces comenzó a bajar la tela. La kriptoniana se levantó ligeramente permitiendo que removiese la prenda. Luthor la besó hasta que escuchó la falda tocar el suelo.

Mordió juguetonamente el labio inferior de Kara y abrió sus ojos. Sus miradas se encontraron y Lena entonces parecía lista para mirar. Bajó la vista con la respiración pesada y jadeó al comprobar que había tenido razón. Eran pantimedias. Luthor simplemente no podía sacar la vista del espacio donde terminaba la tela y mostraba algo de piel, solo para llegar a la otra tela que resguardaba la zona mas íntima de la princesa.

-Lena...- le llamó la rubia.

Luthor levantó la mirada al escucharle y se encontró con el sonrojado rostro de la kriptoniana. Se veía realmente avergonzada así que la pelinegra se acercó y la besó para tranquilizar sus nervios. La rubia pareció relajarse ante el contacto de sus bocas. Las manos de Lena apretaron los firmes muslos de la princesa y esta jadeó.

-Cambiemos de posición...- susurró Luthor tirando de la rubia mientras se ponía de pie.

Quedaron de pie una frente a la otra y los ojos verdes bajaron nuevamente para evaluar a la ojiazul. Kara había colocado sus manos cruzadas en la parte delantera de su cuerpo, como si así pudiese cubrirse.

-¿Quieres parar?- preguntó Luthor al verla tan nerviosa.

-No, por supuesto que no.- respondió la rubia apresuradamente y la ojiverde sonrió.

Permanecieron una delante de la otra por el paso de algunos segundos. Los suficientes para que los ojos de Kara comenzase a divagar por el cuerpo de Luthor. Lena sonrió y llevó una mano hacia el borde de la camisa azul de la rubia. La princesa se dejó sacar la pieza sin protesta alguna, la dejaron caer descuidadamente.

-¡No!-gritó súbitamente la rubia llevándose la mano al pecho y Lena frunció el ceño sin entender el cambio de actitud. Kara estaba más roja que nunca en esos momentos.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó la pelinegra confundida. Kara mordía su labio inferior y luego de un rato pensando removió sus manos mostrando cual era el problema.

Lena intentó no reír, porque Kara tenía un adorable puchero en sus labios. Aparentemente, el grave problema era que el sujetador era color verde menta y tenía conejitos blancos. La pelinegra se llevó una mano a la boca ocultando su sonrisa y Kara se volvió a cruzar de brazos acentuando su puchero.

-Se acabó. Lo haremos otro día.- decidió la kriptoniana, pero Lena le detuvo antes de que pudiese tomar su sueter del suelo.

-¿Por qué? Si este, Kara Zor-El, es el sujetador más sexy que he visto.- comentó la pelinegra y Kara bajó la mirada mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Estas burlándote.- le acusó la rubia, su sonrojo había desaparecido. Lena agradeció que no pareciese tan nerviosa como en un principio.

-No, no me burlo. - susurró Lena y la empujó suavemente.

La kriptoniana se dejó empujar hasta que cayó sobre la cama y comenzó a arrastrarse hacia arriba. Lena subió tras ella, quedando de rodillas a la altura de los piesde la otra. La rubia le miraba expectante, apoyada en sus codos y con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tu eres perfecta, preciosa y no vas a salir de esta habitación por lo que resta de noche.- advirtió Luthor llevando sus manos a su espalda. Kara seguía sus movimientos y fallaba en ocultar la emoción que se mostró en sus ojos cuando escuchó como Lena abría el broche su brassier.

-¿No vas a sacarlo?- preguntó la rubia y Lena sonrió ante su ansiedad.

-Estamos demasiado ansiosas...no sé si deba sacarlo.

-¡Lena!- le regañó la rubia.

-¿No que tenías el control? ¿Por qué no vienes y me lo quitas?- cuestionó la pelinegra y volvió a colocar el broche del sujetador donde estaba anteriormente. Estava claro que habia un reto en aquellas palabras.

Kara Zor-El tardó cinco segundos en comprender las palabras de Lena. Únicamente necesitó un segundo para remover la prenda. Luthor ni siquiera pudo pestañear antes de que tuviese a la princesa de vuelta en su lado de la cama. Con el sostén negro entre sus dedos y mirando fijamente la piel expuesta.

-Eso fue...rápido...- susurró Luthor.

Cuando Kara dijo que tenía superapidez, Lena nohabía entendido que se refería a que literalmente podía moverse en cuestion de milésimas de segundos. Aquello era interesante y excitante. Luthor estaba preguntándose si podía mover así de rápido cada uno de sus músculos y extremidades.

-¿Esto quiere decir que tengo el control?- preguntó Kara emocionada. La pelinegra decidió que no sería para nada malo dejar a la princesa pensar que tenía el control...por el momento.

-Bueno...- susurró Lena poniéndose de pie en la cama. Kara seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con el sujetador en su mano derecha.

-Tu mandas, señorita, Zor-El.- finalizó la ojiverde y comenzó a remover su ropa interior inferior ante los atentos ojos azules.

-O sea ¿en serio?- cuestionó la rubia no creyendo lo que oía.

-¿Sabes que quieres hacer o necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Lena divertida ante los emocionados ojos de Kara.

Pero la princesa no necesitaba escuchar aquello dos veces. En un movimiento que fue tan rapido como un parpadeo, Lena estaba sobre la cama con la rubia sobre su cuerpo. Los besos de Kara eran profundos y Lena disfrutó sentir sus cuerpos pegados. Deseó remover la ropa interior de la ojiazul, y disfrutar del contacto piel con piel.

-Quiero quitarte esas medias yo misma. Ni pienses en quitarlas en uno de tus movimientos ninja.- advirtió Lena cuando se separaron en busca de aire.

Kara dejó escapar una risa alegre y contagiosa. Lena estaba sonriendo, porque escucharla reír provocaba eso en ella. Sus ojos se encontraron y la rubia volvió a besarle, pero en esta ocasión bajó con los besos por su cuello. La respiración de la pelinegra se hizo pesada y profunda mientras envolvías sus piernas alrededor de la rubia que besaba su cuello.

La rubia de ojos azules iba tan lento, la besaba tan suave que Luthor sintió que aquellas caricias parecían adorar su cuerpo. Kara besó su cuello, bajó a sus clavículas, clavó sus dedos en la piel de sus caderas y trazó un camino de besos entre sus pechos. En ese camino los besos se hicieron mas húmedos, la rubia lamía y mordía su piel como si desease dejar una marca que dijese que ella había pasado por ahí.

Lena la sintió subir nuevamente y se sorprendió cuando la rosada lengua lamió sobre una de las cicatrices. La cicatriz de su hombro. La primera y la mas dolorosa. Los ojos azules subieron hasta encontrarse con los de Luthor y la pelinegra se sintió tan amada en esos momentos.

-Eres preciosa...- susurró Kara y Lena lo sabía, pero en esos momentos realmente se sintió la mujer mas preciosa del mundo. Porque Kara Zor-El se lo había dicho.

-Dame un beso.- ordenó la ojiverde y tiró de Kara hasta que esta estuvo nuevamente sobre ella. Atrapó su boca con lentitud, con amor, con ternura. Los sentimientos que la rubia despertaba en ella se desbordaban con cada juego de su lengua o mordida suave.

Lena las giró antes de que la kriptoniana pudiese percatarse y la besó de nuevo para silenciar su protesta. La pelinegra necesitaba besarla, recorrer el mapa de su cuerpo y grabar cada detalle que hacía a Kara la mujer que era. Su lengua silencio las palabras que seguramente la princesa diría. Sus manos acariciaron los muslos de la rubia, subiendo sus piernas hasta que estas rodearon su cintura.

-Déjame amarte, Kara Zor-El.- pidió en un susurró besando su pronunciada mandíbula, lamiendo con calma y mordiendo luego en su cuello. Allí donde podía sentir el pulso de la kriptoniana.

La rubia suspiró y se rindió a Lena. La pelinegra colocó las manos por atras de la espalda de Kara y desabrochó el sujetador verde menta con ayuda de la kriptoniana. La ojiazul suspiró mientras la pieza era removida, pero antes de que pudiese sonrojarse Lena la estaba besando. Silenciando la verguenza y las dudas.

-Eres hermosa, princesa...- susurró Luthor. Kara la besó nuevamente y llevó sus manos al cabello negro sujetándolo firmemente mientras profundizaba el contacto.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que la pelinegra volviese a bajar por el cuerpo de Kara. Besando sus mejillas, su mandíbula, su cuello. Memorizando los tres pequeños lunares que tenía justo sobre la piel de su corazón. Lena podía sentir la acelerada respiración de la rubia y como sus piernas se apretaron alrededor de ella se alejó un poco para poder contemplarla.

Allí sobre aquella cama, con el cabello regado y la respiración pesada, Kara era el ser mas hermoso. Lena, siempre que la observase en aquella posición, volvería a pensar que una diosa había decidido visitarle. La ojiazul le observaba sonrojada, pero decidida a no ocultarse, decidida a mostrarse tal como era delante de la otra. La pelinegra estaba tan enamorada de aquellos ojos azules que pasaron varios segundos antes de que su atención bajase por la perfecta piel que era un poco mas oscura que la suya propia.

-Vaya...si son más grandes de lo que pensaba...- comentó Lena con una sonrisa.

Kara perdió su lucha contra la vergüenza y comenzó a subir sus manos. Lena le interceptó a tiempo, capturando aquellas manos y empujándolas lejos de su preciado premio.

-Estás burlándote.- repitió la heroina con un puchero.

-Quería relajarte con una broma, pero creo que no lo logré.- comentó Lena y la rubia se permitió sonreír.

-Lena esta...esta es la primera vez que hago algo así. O sea, me he tocado yo misma...no es que sea virgen...aunque de cierta forma si. ¿Cuenta si yo misma me quité la virginidad? - comenzó a hablar Kara rápida y nerviosamente. Lena sonreía y le escuchaba.

-Es por eso que estás toda nerviosa.- susurró Luthor como si pudiese comprender todo en esos momentos.

-Es que...bueno yo quería hacerlo. Mike se ofreció a ayudar, pero me dió cosita. Entonces mi padre me sugirió que fuese al prostibulo de Alberto, pero Astra se enojó y me dijo que ni siquiera pensase en algo así. Hacerlo con una desconocida era extraño. Entonces decidí ir a la tienda prohibida sin que mi padre lo supiera y...compré un...bueno algo y probé yo misma. Desde ese entonces quería probar con otra persona pero...

-Preciosa...respira...relájate. Estoy aquí contigo, te voy a cuidar, te voy besar y...te vas a sentir muy bien.- le tranquilizó la pelinegra y volvio a besarla. Sabía que Kara se sentía segura con los besos.

Sus pieles se rozaron con el movimiento y la rubia jadeó. Luthor disfrutó el roce entre sus pechos. Se besaron hasta que los nervios de la ojiazul se tranquilizaron y entonces Lena bajó mas rápido que las veces anteriores hasta que estuvo dando besos en los pechos de la rubia. Kara se levantó ligeramente de la cama cuando la pelinegra atrapó uno de sus pezones chupándolo.

Lena quería besar cada pedazo de Kara. Quería hacerla sentir bien, besarla hasta que el sol comenzase a salir. Era consciente que con los rayos del sol tendría que abandonar el castillo y volver a la base. Pero quería adorar el cuerpo de la princesa antes de marcharse, por si no había vuelta atrás.

Kara era tan sensible. Al levantar la mirada Luthor la vio cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos en lo que parecía un desesperado intento por callar los gemidos que deseaban escapar de su boca. Lena lamió un pezón y luego el otro, chasqueó su lengua sobre uno y sobre el otro. Tomó su tiempo, chupándolos hasta que estuvieron errectos. Hasta que la rubia comenzó a mover su cadera hacia arriba rozándose con Luthor.

Entonces la pelinegra soltó el pezón que tenía en su boca con un _pop _y repartió besos por el firme y ligeramente marcado abdomen de la kriptoniana. Admirando la fuerza que sabía que contenía ese cuerpo. Conociéndose frágil delante de la kriptoniana y a la vez lo suficiente fuerte para tenerla bajó su cuerpo, cubriendo su boca para callar los gemidos.

-Princesa, mírame.- le pidió Lena, la rubia bajó la mirada de inmediato y la pelinegra besó bajo su ombligo.

-Oh, Rao, Lena.- murmuró Kara y su cadera le levantó, Luthor sonrió inmovilizándole.

-¿Estás cómoda?- cuestionó la ojiverde y la rubia asintió rápidamente.

-Nerviosa, ansiosa, caliente, acalorada y avergonzada pero comoda.- expuso la ojiazul y Luthor sonrió.

-Y mojada...evidentemente...- susurró Lena mirando el parcho más oscuro en aquel triángulo de tela negro que cubría la intimidad de Kara.

-Y húmeda...- jadeó la rubia sin dejar de mirar a la pelinegra.

Luthor se acomodó entre sus piernas sin romper el contacto visual. Se miraron por lo que parecieron horas, hasta que la ojiverde pareció confirmar que podía seguir. Entonces llevó un solo dedo y presionó con suavidad sobre la intimidad cubierta de la ojiazul. Kara se estremeció y no pudo silenciar el gemido de placer que llenó los aires.

Lena observó su dedo mientras lo movía de un lado a otro sobre el parcho de tela húmedo. Lamió sus labios imaginando lo que habría bajo la tela, pero estaba disfrutando tanto de tener a la kriptoniana vistiendo solo esas pantimedias.

-Ohhh... espera espera creo que es demasiado...- murmuró Kara intentando cerrar aus piernas. Lena interpuso su mano libre y la rubia por suerte no utilizó su superfuerza

-Tranquila. Esto solo comienza.- susurró Luthor y la kriptoniana volvió a estremecerse cuando Lena acarició sobre su clítoris.

-Lena de verdad creo que estoy demasiado nerviosa, voy a tener un orgasmo precoz y moriré de verguenza.

-¡Así no podemos ! ¡Deja de hacer esos comentarios! ¡Me haras reír!- le pidió la ojiverde intentando no perder el enfoque de lo que había estado haciendo.

-Creo que estoy muy nerviosa y eso me hace decir cualquier cosa.- admitió la rubia llevándose ambas manos al rostro para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Kara, mírame.- pidio Luthor y la ojiazul obedeció.

-¿Si?

-Me gustan incluso tus comentarios menos atinados. Me gusta tu risa, me gusta como se contrae tu abdomen cuando te estremeces. Me gusta tu sonrojo y lo inocentemente perversa que sé que puedes llegar a ser. Y en estos precisos momentos mas que nunca...me encanta tu olor...- susurró Lena y al terminar lamió sobre la húmeda tela negra ante la atenta mirada de Kara, quien terminó gimiendo. Luthor se percató de como los musculos de las piernas de larubia se contrayeron en un intento de permanecer abiertas.

La pelinegra pudo capturar el sabor de Kara a través de la tela. Era único y embriagador. Un sabor ligeramente fuerte, pero no desagradable. Lamió nuevamente, solo porque le había gustado el rostro de placer de la kriptoniana al verla. Sintió la humedad en su entre pierna, prueba clara de cuanto la excitaba ver a la rubia abierta y dispuesta para ella. Mirándole con sus dilatados y hermosos ojos.

-Mmm...Lena...- susurró Kara, pero pronto se llevó una mano a la boca. Luthor la dejo cubrir sus gemidos, de todos modos algunos escapaban.

Las lamidas sobre la ropa interior de Kara solo consiguieron dejar la tela aun más mojada. Luthor sujetó los bordes del pantimedia y comenzó a tirar hacia abajo. La rubia levantó la cintura y miró hacia Lena esperando su reacción.

La pelinegra le miraba para tranquilizarla mientras sus manos removían la tela. Bajándola por sus piernas hasta que golpeó el suelo. Inmediatamente la rubia intentó cerrar sus piernas, pero Luthor seguía entre ellas impidiéndole lograrlo.

-¿Con esa verguenza que tienes piensas ser tu el padre de nuestros hijos?- preguntó Lena solo por divertirse, y para relajar a la nerviosa rubia.

-¡Eso no está a discusión!- replicó la ojiazul. La pelinegra dejó escapar una risa y empujó las piernas de Kara antes de bajar la mirada.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó Luthor sintiendo los labios secos.

-¡Oh, por Rao, solo hazlo!- suplicó la rubia mirando hacia arriba. Y Lena ni siquiera recordaba que en lo alto del techo había un espejo y que la ojiazul podía ver cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Me estas pasando tus nervios.- murmuró Lena y logró hacer reír a la rubia.

-Te quiero...- susurró la kriptoniana y Luthor sonrió antes de bajar su boca a labios rosados, húmedos e hinchados que reclamaban su atención.

Kara gimió claro y fuerte. Su cuerpo se levantó de la cama y Lena tuvo que sujetarle de la cintura. La kriptoniana llevó una mano al cabello de Luthor quedando sentada con la pelinegra entre sus piernas. Se miraron a los ojos, la rubia abrió su boca temblando como una hoja.

La ojiverde tenía tantos comentarios, tantos halagos al verla así: temblorosa, frágil, pero fuerte; con la boca abierta y tomando respiraciones cortas. Pero la boca de Lena estaba demasiado ocupada entre las piernas de la kriptoiana para que ella dijese algo.

-Oh, Rao, ohh...Creo que voy a ...ah...ahí ahi...oh por...- Kara había dejado que su cabeza cayese hacia atras, movía su cadera de forma errática y gemía incapaz de callar sus palabras.

-Mierda eres deliciosa...- susurró Lena alejándose solo un segundo, porque la imagen a poca distancia de sus ojos ameritaba que dijese aquello.

Cuando bajó al boca al clítoris de Kara, tanteó su húmeda entrada con dos dedos. Apenas sus dedos entraron en la joven kriptoniana, esta se detuvo por completo y alcanzó el orgasmo. Lena dejó sus dedos en aquel húmedo, suave y cálido lugar mientras esperaba que el cuerpo encorvado de la rubia se relajase. Solo cuando la ojiazul cayó acostada sobre la cama la pelinegra sacó sus dedos, pero solo para subir sobre la rubia y besarla suavemente en las mejillas.

-No siento mis huesos...- murmuró la rubia y Luthor sonrió.

-¿Relajada?

-Creo que...nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan...tan bien.- admitió la rubia sonriendo antes de que Luthor colocase un beso en sus labios.

Estuvieron cinco minutos intercambiando besos suaves, lentos y húmedos. Hasta que la princesa sintió que tenía dominio sobre sus extremidades y las hizo girar. Kara se veía decidida a lograr extremecer el mundo de Lena. La pelinegra se acomodó sobre las almohadas con una mano bajo su cabeza. Disfrutando los besos en su cuello.

Lena no acostumbraba a permanecer mucho tiempo inmóvil, pero bajo los suaves y curiosos labios de Kara Zor-El se sentía correcto dejarla hacer. La rubia la besaba con devoción, pasando por sus clavículas una y otra vez. Lamiendo la piel que encontraba a su paso como quien esta disfrutando de hacer algo.

-Me gustan las mordidas...- le comentó Lena llevando au mano libre al cabello rubio. Kara levantó sus dilatados ojos azules mientras besaba alrededor de los pálidos pechos de Luthor.

-¿Dónde?- cuestionó la kriptoniana.

-En todos lados.- simplificó la ojiverde y la rubia asintió sacando su lengua para lamer un pezón.

Mientras Lena era todo metódica e intensa. Kara era cautelosa y paciente. Se dedicó de lleno a un solo pecho ante la oscura mirada de Lena. La pelinegra la miró en todo momento, solo cerrando los ojos cuando una oleada de placer recorría au cuerpo. La ojiazul chupó el primer capullo hasta que estuvo tan sentible que al mínimo contacto Luthor temblaba. Y en ese momento la princesa decidió utilizar su aliento de hielo y consiguió el primer gemido alto y claro de la pelinegra.

-Tan sensible...- susurró Kara para ella misma, entonces cambió de pecho. Su mano comenzó a acariciar el que estaba desatendiendo y su boca a torturar al otro.

Cuando Luthor comenzaba a relajarse, Kara utilizaba su aliento de hielo haciéndola temblar. O le dedicaba una sutil mordida que conseguía estremecer a la ojiverde. Cuando eso ocurria, el agarre que Lena tenía en el cabello rubio se apretaba y la princesa jadeaba en medio de sus caricias.

-Mmm... más fuerte...- pidió Lena ante la delicada mordida de la rubia al sensible capullo.

-¿Segura?- cuestionó la rubia alejándose un poco, un hilo de saliva separándole del pezón que había estado chupando.

-Segura.- respondió Luthor y recibió exactamente lo que había pedido.

Para cuando la rubia decidió comenzar a bajar con besos por el estómago de Lena, la pelinegra había comenzado a restregarse sutilmente contra el abdomente de la kriptoniana. Kara llegó con besos hasta el bajo vientre y luego se levantó un poco y puso las manos en las pálidas rodillas de Luthor. Se miraron a los ojos y la pelinegra siguió mirando el rostro de la ojiazul mientras esta bajaba la mirada hasta su entrepierna.

-Oh, Rao...- susurró Kara.

-No tienes que hacerlo ¿sabes? No es la unica forma de hacerme sentir bien. - habló Lena pensando que quizas la ojiazul estaría abrumada con tantas emociones nuevas.

-Yo...quiero probar. ¿Puedo? Luego podemos hacer esas otras cosas.- se apresuró a responder la rubia y Luthor asintió.

Los ojos verdes observaron a la princesa mientras esta se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Luthor abrió sus piernas sin necesidad de que la rubia lo pidiese. Kara primero llevó sus dedos a la intimidad de Lena. Al primer contacto la pelinegra suspiró. Las caricias eran superficiales, tentativas: la kriptoniana descubriendo donde debía tocar.

-Mmm...ahí me gusta.- susurró Lena cuando la ojiazul rozó furtivamente su clítoris. Kara volvió a tocar el mismo punto y Luthor se estremeció.

-Es...tan suave y húmedo. - comentó la rubia y Luthor la sintió bajar hasta su entreda. Kara tocó suave y luego presionó un dedo adentro. Lena movió su cadera hacia adelante ante la intrusión.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó la rubia, movió su dedo dentro y fuera con rapidez y Luthor mordió su labio inferior.

-Me gusta.- respondió volviendo a mover su cadera y levantando el rostro. Entonces vio el espejó en el techo y gimió al ver su cuerpo perlado de sudor y a la rubia entre sus piernas.

-Suave...- murmuró la rubia, parecía hablar consigo misma.

-Te ves tan bien ahí, Kara. - murmuró Lena sujetando un puño del cabello rubio.

Al estar mirando el espejo, Luthor se sorprendió cuando sintió una lengua sustitur el dedo que anteriormente había estado en su interior. Gimió alto y movió sus caderas al ritmo de las embestidas de Kara.

-Oh, joder...Kara...- jadeó apretando su cabello. La rubia acariciaba rápidamente sobre su clítoris y con la misma velocidad podía sentir su lengua invadiendo ligeramente su interior.

Su cuerpo se estremecía, su respiración se hizo cada vez mas rápida y cuando fue consciente estaba alcanzando su primer orgasmo. Pero la rubia entre sus piernas no parecía enterarse, porque lo único que hizo fue cambiar posiciones. Llevo su boca al clítoris de Lena y comenzó a bombear con dos de sus dedos en el interior de la ojiverde.

-Kara...oh...con...oh mierda...más rápido.- Gimió la pelinegra apretando con fuerza el cabello de la ojiazul. Tenía toda la intención de detenrla, pero ¿como detenerla cuando estaba prácticamente hundiendo el cuerpo de Lena en la cama con cada penetración?

-Rao Rao... ¡Kara!- Lena gritó cuando el segundo orgasmo siguió con rapidez al primero.

Pero la rubia seguía bombeando con su mano y Luthor sentía su cuerpo estremeciéndose con cada lamida a su clítoris y cada movimiento de aquellos dedos. Tiró de la kriptoniana logrando que que al fin se detuviese.

La rubia le miró confundida, pero la pelinegra solo tiró de ella para besarla. Sus piernas se enredaron y la ojiazul pronto estaba penetrando con su lengua en la boca de Luthor. La ojiverde se probó en la otra y mordió su labio antes de ayudar a la rubia a acomodarse mejor sobre su cuerpo.

-Espera, asi no...- comenzo a decir Kara.

-Te va a gustar. Y estás arriba, asi que velo como si tuvieras el control.- le interrumpió Luthor y tiró de ella para besarla antes de mover su cadera hacia arriba rozando su intimidad con la de Kara.

-Oh...- susurró la rubia mirando hacia abajo donde sus sexos se rozaban.

-Bésame, tonta.- pidió la pelinegra y la ojiazul sonrió antes de obedecerle.

Cuando llegaron al orgasmo estaban sudadas y con las respiraciones pesadas. Kara se dejó caer boca arriba y Luthor se puso de costado para mirarle. La ojiazul tenia una mano en su abdomen y la otra en su cabeza. A Lena le seguía pareciendo una diosa.

-Quiero hacer esto por el resto de mi vida.- anunció Kara.

-Insaciable...- susurró Lena y la rubia sonrió en su dirección.

-Fue perfecto.- murmuró la kriptoniana colocándose de lado para sujetar una de las manos de la pelinegra.

-Totalmente de acuerdo.

Quedaron en silencio. Entrelazando sus dedos y mirándose a los ojos. Lena sintió su corazón pesado al pensar en que la mañana seguramente llegaría en cualquier momento y tendría que irse. Deseaba creer que todo estaría bien, que encontrarían la forma de evitar la inminente guerra. Pero Lena Luthor era realista...sabía que era inevitable. Y solo podía pedirle al cielo, al sol y a las estrellas que se detuviesen por un momento. Que la noche fuese eterna por primera vez.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó la princesa.

-En que desearía que pudiesemos quedarnos así. - contestó la ojiverde.

-Yo no voy a ningún lado...- susurró Kara.

-Pero yo si...- replicó Luthor sentándose.

La rubia le imitó y Lena sabía que había llegado el momento de decirle. Aunque su primer plan era irse sin ser vista, sentía la necesidad de explicarle a la ojiazul que ocurría. Decirle que tenía que irse, pero que intentaría con todas sus fuerzas que volvieran a encontrarse. Luthor acarició su cabello y sintió la mano de la otra en su rodilla.

-¿Qué pasa?- interrogó la kriptoniana.

-Debo regresar. - susurró Lena.

-¿Por qué?

-Me han enviado un mensaje, requieren mi presencia.- explicó la ojiverde.

Entonces se lo contó todo. Le habló de la puerta en el Subterráneo, del plan, del ataque. Le contó del espía que habían enviado con el mensaje y de lo ocurrido con sus padres. Kara Zor-El le escuchó mientras le acariciaba la rodilla. Con ojos cargados de amor y comprensión.

-Por favor, debes estar preparada para todo. No quiero perderte...

-Lena...

-Pondré todo de mi parte para volver a ti, Kara. Lucharé hasta mi último aliento para volver. Para tenerte entre mis brazos y hacerte el amor una y otra vez.- le aseguró la pelinegra.

-¿Lo prometes?- cuestionó la rubia.

-Solo dime que te cuidarás. Yo puedo soportar cualquier cosa siempre que sepa que tu vas a actuar con prudencia.

-Lena, yo no soy quien se está arriesgando. El ejercito real nos protegerá, eres tu quien debe prometerme que si...si ves que no hay salida te rendirás. - pidió la ojiazul.

-¿Qué? ¿Rendirme?- interrogó la pelinegra frunciendo el ceño.

-El rey ha declarado una nueva ley. Que los mutantes deben ser traídos delante de él para un juicio si no ponen resistencia. Lena yo no permitiré que te hagan daño. Convencería a mi padre para que no te lastime.- aseguró la rubia.

-Kara yo...

-Dame tu palabra. Que si estás en desventaja te rendirás.- pidió la rubia.

-Te doy mi palabra.- cedió Luthor.

Kara la abrazó fuerte, y Lena cerró sus ojos aceptando el cariño que se desprendía de aquel abrazo. Se acomodaron en la cama sin decir nada mas; las palabras parecían sobrar en ese momento. Los ruidos de la noche se colaban por la ventana llenando el silencio. Luthor abrazó a la kriptoniana colocándose de costado, resguardando su rostro en el pecho de la princesa. La rubia besó su frente con una mano sobre su costado. Quedaron dormidas así, con las piernas entrelzadas y los corazones latiendo a un mismo paso.

Continuará...


	10. The Lair

Capítulo 10

The Lair

Como en las últimas dos semanas, Lena frunció el ceño cuando los primeros rayos solares golpearon su rostro. En medio de la noche se había girado, empujado las sábanas y llevado las manos al rostro. Kara la seguía abrazando desde atrás, como en un vano intento por retenerla. El sonido de los pájaros consiguió despertar del todo a la pelinegra. Esta parpadeó sus verdes ojos y observó hacia la puerta de cristal que daba con el balcón. El día había llegado sin piedad, y con él su partida.

Luthor sintió los firmes brazos rodeándole y el cálido cuerpo desnudo pegado a su espalda. La kriptoniana era tan caliente y suave. Lena no deseaba separarse de ella nunca. Pero la luz del día traía diferentes planes y la pelinegra intentó moverse. La rubia le abrazó mas fuerte y la ojiverde sintió su sonrisa en su hombro y luego un beso suave. Un te quiero dicho de forma diferente, pero que conseguía que su corazón se sintiese feliz y satisfecho.

-Buenos días, princesa.- susurró Lena.

-No...todavía no. No es de día todavía.- susurró la rubia y Luthor podía imaginarla con los ojos cerrados, repartiendo besos por los pálidos hombros de la pelinegra.

-Kara...debo irme.- susurró la ojiverde, luego de unos segundos la rubia le permitió girarse.

La princesa había abierto sus ojos y le miraba con un evidente rastro de tristeza que no intentaba ocultar. Lena le acarició las mejillas con una mano y luego la nariz sin dejar de verla a los ojos. La ojiazul no desvió la vista en ningún momento, y Luthor sintió los largos y fuertes dedos de la kriptoniana acariciando su cintura.

-No quiero soltarte.- susurró la princesa abrazándole aun mas. La pelinegra suspiró, y antes de que pudiese replicar la rubia le silencio con un corto beso.

-Por favor, no lo hagas más complicado.- susurró Luthor.

Le estaba costabdo demasiado soltarse de la rubia y que esta se aferrase a su cuerpo como si su vida dependiese de ello no ayudaba. La separación era necesaria; la pelinegra lo sabía y algo en su cabeza le decia que Kara también era consciente de ello.

-Un último beso antes, pero de los de verdad.- insistió la kriptoniana, pero la neblina en la cabeza de Luthor se habia aclarado y movió el rostro.

-No sin cepillarme.- sentenció la ojiverde y Kara dejó salir un gruñido.

-Vale.- susurró la rubia.

En menos de dos segundos la rubia había cargado a Lena y las llevó al baño. Cuando Luthor volvió a enfocarse estaba delante del lavamanos con la ojiazul a su espalda cepillándose a velocidad poco normal. La pelinegra agarró el cepillo de dientes aun sorprendida por la rapidez de la princesa.

-Esto es...raro.- susurró Lena colocando la pasta dental en el cepillo.

-Te salen garras de las manos ¿y mi rapidez es lo raro?- cuestionó la rubia colocándose al lado de Lena para enjuagar su boca.

Luthor apenas logró entender lo que dijo así que permaneció con el ceño fruncido antes de ignorar el comentario e iniciar a cepillarse. Kara había terminado mucho antes; había bajado la tapa del inodoro y se había sentado allí a mirar fijamente a la pelinegra.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó Lena luego de lavar su rostro.

-No quiero que te vayas.- comentó la rubia poniéndose de pie, acercándose a la otra y colocando sus manos en la cintura de Luthor.

-Kara, por favor.- susurró la pelinegra llevando sus manos al cabello rubio. Estaba despeinado y con algunos pequeños nudos, pero cuando Lena pasó sus dedos estos comenzaron a desaparecer.

-Mi beso.- susurró Kara y sin mas besó a la ojiverde.

El beso sabía a menta al igual que la pasta dental, pero a ninguna le importó mucho. La rubia bajó sus manos hasta el trasero de Luthor y con un movimiento rápido ayudó a la ojiverde a subir sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Luthor gimió y la princesa aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la boca de esta mientras se comenzaba a mover hacia la cama.

-No hay tiempo, princesa...- susurró Lena mientras los besos de Kara bajaban por su mandíbula.

-Por Rao no sé porqué, pero siento que si te dejo ir no vas a volver.- murmuró la kriptoniana colcoando a Luthor sobre el borde de la cama y arrodillándose delante de ella. La pelinegra vio sus ojos azules llenarse de lágrimas y casi podía sentir su corazón quebrarse un poco ante aquella imagen.

-Kara...voy a volver.- le aseguró Lena y jaló a la rubia hacia ella para besarla. Sintiendo como en aquel beso volvía a entregar su alma a Zor-El para que hiciese con ella lo que desease.

Las manos de Kara acercaron a Luthor hacia ella, colocándose entre sus piernas. La ternura de aquel gesto rápidamente sustituido por el deseo. La pelinegra sujetó parte del cabello rubio en un puño mientras su lengua buscaba la de la ojiazul. Las manos de la princesa separaron las piernas de la ojiverde y segundos luego empujaron a Lena para que se recostase.

-Kara...

-Shh...déjame quererte.- pidió la rubia subiendo las piernas de Luthor sobre sus hombros y besando su bajo vientre. Su lengua lamió la piel alrededor de su ombligo y mordió en su cadera.

-Eres preciosa...- susurró Lena sin soltar el cabello rubio, estiró su mano libre para colocar una almohada bajo su espalda y apoyarse.

La rubia seguía dando besos en el pálido estómago, con la mirada fija en Lena. La pelinegra gimió al primer contacto de Kara en su entrepierna, cerrando ligeramente sus piernas y levantando la cadera. La ojiazul colocó una mano sobre el bajo vientre la pelinegra para inmovilizarle y poder seguir con su misión.

La pelinegra apretó el cabello rubio cuando la ojiazul recorrió su entrepierna con su lengua. Moviéndose por sus pliegues y adentrando ligeramente su lengua en su interior. Kara no dejaba de mirarla con sus hermosos ojos azules y Luthor simplemente necesitaba verla. Grabar en su memoria la hermosura de aquel rostro, de aquella boca que de vez en cuando se alejaba de su entrepierna, solo para permitirle a Kara lamer sus propios labios y volver a acercarse.

-Oh, Kara...- gimió la ojiverde y empujó el rostro de Kara contra su entrepierna. La princesa había utilizado su aliento helado y miraba a la pelinegra con gesto cargado de diversión.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto...- susurró la rubia separándose un poco.

Lena sintió dos dedos ingresar a su interior y comenzar a moverse a un ritmo poco normal. Su cadera se balanceó al ritmo impuesto por la kriptoniana y pocos minutos luego estaba apretando sus piernas alrededor de Kara. Quien tenía sus labios sobre su clitoris chupándolo como si hubiese nacido solo para hacer aquello.

-Oh Rao...esto...es el paraíso.- susurró la princesa cuando se dejó caer junto a Luthor.

-Te voy a enseñar lo que es el paraíso Kara Zor-El...- susurró Lena aun con la respiración acelerada.

Kara soltó un pequeño grito cuando Lena se lanzó sobre ella, besándola con todo el amor y deseo que le recorría. Rieron entre besos, la pelinegra empujó suavemente a la princesa sobre las almohadas y se colocó a horcajadas besando su cuello. La rubia soltó un suspiro cuando la ojiverde comenzó a recorrer un camino de besos por su mandíbula, cuello y clavículas. Lena se detuvo allí, lamiendo y chupando, intentando dejar marcas que evidentemente no aparecerían.

-Me gusta eso.- susurró la ojiazul mientras Lena besaba alrededor de la aureola de uno de sus pechos.

-¿Si?- susurró Lena con una sonrisa, pasando su lengua sobre el pezón henchido y soplando luego. Kara se levantó ligeramente de la cama y la pelinegra volvió a soplar.

-Mjm.- susurró la rubia. Luthor atrapó la aureola en su boca y la chupó sin misericordia alguna, mordiendo ligeramente y deleitándose en los gemidos de Kara.

Luego de varios minutos la princesa estaba empujando los hombros de la pelinegra para que siguiese bajando, pero esta no hacia ningun caso. Pasaba de un pecho al otro y sonreía sabiendo que la ojiazul estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Kara movió su cadera hacia arriba, restregando su centro húmedo contra el abdomen de la pelinegra, quien soltó la sensible aureola y miró hacia abajo.

-Estás...tan húmeda.- susurró la pelinegra separándose un poco para mirar entre sus cuerpos. La kriptoniana volvio a mover su cintura hacia arriba en busca de un contacto que no hallo.

-Por favor, Lena.- susurró Kara y cuando volvió a mover su cadera Luthor se movió hacia ella permitiendo que volviese a rozar su abdomen. La rubia gimió, dejando caer sus manos sobre las sábanas y apretándolas hasta que se escuchó el sonido de la tela rasgándose.

-¿Ya estamos suplicando, princesa? Si apenas empiezo.- susurró divertida Luthor y volvió a atrapar el pezón que había tenido en su boca provocando un jadeo de la kriptoniana y un nuevo movimiento de su cadera.

-Lena, estoy...no lo soporto...por favor.- insistió la ojiazul.

Luthor vio sus ojos dilatados y sonrió mordiendo la aureola antes de mover una mano entre los pliegues. Sonrió sintiendo la humedad, bajó su mano hasta la fuente de dicho tesoro y presionó la punta de un dedo. Inmediatamente Kara se movió hacia el contacto, pero la pelinegra lo alejó.

-¡Lena!- le regañó Zor-El.

-Estás tan húmeda y sensible.- susurró la ojiverde y volvió a presionar la entrada de la rubia con un dedo. Kara volvió a caer en el engaño. Movió su cadera, pero la pelinegra había alejado su mano haciéndola soltar un ruido de frustración.

-Voy a tocarme yo misma.- amenazó la princesa, y Lena sonrió hundiendo dos de sus dedos en el interior de la rubia. El cuerpo de Kara se alzó como un arco y Luthor movió sus dedos dentro y fuerza varias veces haciendo a la rubia moverse con ella.

-Vas a arrepentirte de esa amenaza, Kara Zor-El.- advirtió Lena añadiendo un tercer dedo y logrando que la kriptoniana llegase al primer orgasmo retorciéndose sobre la cama.

La princesa cayó dormida cuando Lena terminó con ella. Luthor se sentó a su lado, acariciándole el cabello mientras la rubia soltaba un sonidito de comodidad. Los ojos verdes repasaron el rostro relajado y bajaron por el cuerpo desnudo, sudado y totalmente extenuados.

-Dulces sueños, Kara.- susurró Lena y saltó fuera de la cama.

Vestirse le tomó poco menos de diez minutos. Peinó su cabello en dos trenzas francesas y se colocó las botas. Lanzó una mirada hacia la cama, donde la princesa dormía totalmente desnuda y relajada. Deseó volver a ella, acomodarse a su lado y abrazarla. Negó con el gesto y se obligó a no mirarla. Si la miraba no abandonaría el palacio y jamás se perdonaría si a sus padres les ocurría algo.

-Te amo.- susurró la ojiverde de espalda a la cama y sin mas abandonó la recámara.

En las casi tres semanas que había estado en el palacio había conocido a varios empleados y la estructura del lugar. Cuando atravesó el vestíbulo varias jóvenes le saludaron con inclinaciones de reverencia y sonrisas. Lena intentó corresponderla; ocultando la tristeza de sus ojos.

-Debo regresar a casa, mi abuelo necesitará mi ayuda. Dígale a Kara que me he ido, pero que vendré luego.- le comentó Lena al portero que le miró sorprendido al ver que salía sola.

A medida que se alejaba, con pasos largos y un nudo en el estómago, Lena sentía que dejaba a tras un trozo de si misma. Estando a varios metros del palacio miró hacia atras; el palacio lucía imponente pero ya no desconocido y lejano. Ahora sentía a aquel lugar como una nueva casa, un refugio. Tuvo que obligarse a sacar de allí sus ojos y seguir con la caminata por el pueblo.

Pasó casi una hora antes de que estuviese inclinándose a buscar su arco allí donde hace semanas lo había escondido. En aquel lugar cerca del puente que conectaba el pueblo y el camino que conducía al bosque. Al colocar su arma en su espalda miró hacia atrás y recordó a la rubia tendida sobre la cama. Seguramente Kara se enojaría al despertar, pero si no se iba en esos momentos, no podría irse nunca.

Luchando por despejar su mente, Lena se obligó a seguir caminando. El camino arenoso era largo y el sol estaba mas ardiente que nunca. Luthor podia sentir el sudor recorriendo con rapidez todo su cuerpo. No emprendía una caminata tan larga dese hace varias semanas. Aun asi, acostumbrada a las incomodidades, ignoró el pegajoso sudor y se internó en el bosque.

Se sintió de regreso en casa, a tal punto que cada señal que vio al pasar la pasó por alto. El silencio casi sepulcral cuando pasó junto al área de las brujas. La ausencia de hadas mientras subía algunas pequeñas colinas. El sonido del pájaro carpintero en lo alto de un árbol. Y los dos cuervos que sobrevolaron su cabeza como avisándole de un mal augurio.

Lena no era superticiosa, pero era capaz de percatarse de cuando había algo extraño en el bosque. Después de todo, no era un bosque normal sino que estaba cargado de cierta magia. Pasó la laguna, y sin darse cuenta ignoró el llamado del Sr. Smith. Quien al ver a la ojiverde intentó detener su avance. La cabeza de Luthor seguía en el palacio y no había forma de que supiese lo que se avecinaba.

Activó el interrumptor que le daría paso a la base y la entrada se hizo visible. Suspiró sabiéndose de regreso a casa y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Se sorprendió ante la oscuridad que encontró, pero no le dio importancia y golpeó varios interruptores. Escuchó el sonido de la entrada al cerrarse y cuando las luces de la base se encendieron, lo siguiente que sintió fue un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que le envió al suelo.

Su cabeza golpeó algo duro y comenzó a ver borroso. Sus latidos se aceleraron de golpe. Boca abajo sobre el suelo, intentó girarse e identificar quien le había golpeado, pero alguien había sujetado su cabello. Su cabeza golpeó el suelo con fuerza, sintió la sangre en su frente y como si un interruptor fuese desactivado en su cabeza: todo quedó oscuro.

Hay algo extraño y extraordinario en perder la consciencia. Todo se apaga, como probándonos que solo somos una gran máquina. Una máquina de reacciones que al fin y al cabo es igual de frágil que aquellas que nosotros mismos manipulamos. Lena abrió sus ojos sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, estaba en un área del bosque. Sintió algo alrededor de su cuerpo y cuando intentó mover sus extremidades comprobó que estaba atada a un grueso árbol.

Su visión tardó varios segundos en dejar de estar borrosa. Sentía sangre seca en su frente, y un horrible latido en su cabeza. Muy pocas veces había experimentado ese tipo de dolor. Pero esta vez era más horrible que las típicas jaquecas. Sabía que tenía una herida abierta en la frente y temía que fuese más sería de lo que imaginaba.

Escuchó ruidos a su alrededor e intentó identificar donde estaba. Tardó varios minutos, su cabeza aun turbada y confundida. Estaba cerca de la cueva helada. El suelo era arenoso y húmedo, los árboles gruesos y con pocas hojas. Intentó sacar sus garras pero gimió de dolor en el intento, entonces percibió algo sobre sus nudillos. Se concentró un poco y supo que se trataba de mercurio. En la base lo utilizaban en las flechas, y solo pocos sabían que ese elemento químico impedía a Lena sacar sus garras. Si insistía podría terminar lastimándose gravemente.

-Mierda...- susurró Luthor lamiendo sus labios secos, gimió de dolor al sentir que pasaba su lengua sobre una herida en su labio inferior.

Volvió a escuchar pasos más cerca. Su cuerpo se tensó y unas ramas a su derecha se movieron un poco antes de dejar ver a Jack. Usualmente, Luthor no se emocionaría al ver al hombre, pero en esos instantes cualquier rostro conocido le parecía una bendición. Una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro, y se hizo aun mas grande al ver que tras él aparecía Samantha.

Ninguno dijo nada por el plazo de unos segundos. Lena estaba esperando que la ayudasen, pero sus ojos verdes bajaron a los troncos que los recién llegados cargaban. Su sonrisa desapareció, frunció el ceño recordando que no eran pocos los que conocían sobre su debilidad ante el mercurio. Era una sola persona. Y esa persona le estaba ahora mirando fijamente mientras dejaba caer trozos de madera en el suelo.

-¿Sam? - cuestionó la ojiverde sin querer llegar a ninguna conclusión.

-¡Ni siquiera digas mi nombre! ¡Después de todo lo que he hecho por protegerte me pagas de esta forma!- le acusó la castaña mirándola con una rabia que Luthor no estaba acostumbrada a recibir viniendo de ella.

-¿De qué...

-¡Deja de fingir, Lena! Has estado sirviendo al rey a nuestras espaldas. Eres tan ingenua que pensaste que no encontraríamos tu juguetito.- comentó Arias y lo siguiente que vio Luthor fue como un collar caía a sus pies. Miró hacia abajo, reconociéndo el amuleto que Kara le había obsequiado y luego levantó el rostro.

-Samantha no es lo que están pensando.- intentó explicar Lena.

-Se acabaron las mentiras, Lena. Llevas todas estas semanas en el castillo jugando con la hija del rey y sin avanzar en nada en la misión. No puedes negar que estabas pasándoles información.- la acusó Jack lanzando los troncos a los pies de Luthor. Cayeron sobre el amuleto y se corrieron un poco.

-Sam...por dios escúchame...puedo explicarlo...

-¡Silencio, Lena!- interrumpió Sam.

La castaña había dado varios pasos y lo próximo que sintió Luthor fue un golpe que consiguió que su cabeza golpease contra el árbol. Se tragó el dolor mordiendo sus labios y sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. No por el dolor del golpe, sino porque venía de una furiosa Samantha.

Arias le colocó una espada en el hombro y hundió la punta un poco. Lena gimió de dolor, cerrando los ojos. Sabía que Sam estaba abriendo la cicatriz que siempre escondía con capaz de ropa. El dolor se detuvo cuando la castaña dejó de presionar. La pelinegra sintió la sangre manchar su camisa y volvió a abrir los ojos para encontrar a Samantha dándole la espalda.

-Te cuide como si fueses mi hija.- susurró Arias antes de alejarse hacia los árboles hasta perderse tras ellos.

-Jack...yo no soy el topo. - susurró Lena.

-Lo sé.- comentó él, su mirada estaba vacía y la pelinegra lo entendió en ese momento.

La súbita apareción del hombre en la nave kriptoniana. La habilidad para pasearse entre ellos sin ser descubierto. El supuesto ataque a la villa donde vivían sus padres. Estaba tan pendiente a otras cosas qué pasó por alto cada extraño acontecimiento. Había caido directamente en la trampa. Luego de tantos años sobreviviendo y había caido en el juego de Jack.

-Eres tu. Por eso estabas en la nave ese día. ¡Eres un maldito traidor!- gritó Lena, sus garras trataron de salir, pero el mercurio lo impidió haciéndola morder sus labios debido al dolor. En esos instantes la pelinegra haría cualquier cosa por extender sus manos y arrancar la vida de aquel hombre de su cuerpo.

-Lo siento, preciosa. En ocasiones alguien debe sacrificarse por un bien mayor. Pensaba culpar a alguien más, pero...resulta que tu misma dejaste una puerta abierta. Además, no eres inocente tampoco. Has estado relacionándote con la hija del rey.- comentó Jack cruzado de brazos.

-Se darán cuenta y también te quemarán a ti.- murmuró Luthor mirándole con odio. Sus venas se mostraron amarillas por un segundo y gimió de dolor intentando controlar sus impulsos hacia sacar sus garras.

-No, cuando se den cuenta será muy tarde.- murmuró él y caminó siguiendo el mismo camino que Arias.

Lena bajó el rostro mirando los pequeños trozos de madera. Sabía que estaban buscando más para poder iniciar el fuego. Los mutantes tenían una ley para los traidores: debían ser quemados. Luthor no pensó que moriría de esa forma. Era dolosoro, y hasta cierto punto inhumano. Primero sufrías la agonía de las quemaduras, y debido a que la mutación genética de la pelinegra permitía que su piel se regenerase con rapidez, sufriría el doble. Tendría que esperar a que el fuego estuviese en su punto mas agresivo para morir.

Luthor habia visto a varios morir de aquella forma. El olor a fuego penetrando profundo en sus cuerpos. Como si por un momento, no fuesen mutantes sino kriptonianos. Era horrible. Morir rodeado del aroma de aquellos que con tanta intensidad proclamaban aborrecerles.

En esos instantes los rostros de sus padres pasaron por su cabeza. La pelinegra se recordó jugando en su casa, corriendo de un lado a otro con una sonrisa inocente. Se recordó sentada al filo de la ventana con vista al lejano y pequeño pueblo. Recordó que a veces contaba las estrellas. Recordó la promesa que les hizo de regresar a ellos.

-Oh dios...lo siento tanto Kara.- susurró Lena al pensar en la rubia.

Había prometido que regresaría, que tendría cuidado, pero no había contado con aquellos acontecimientos. Ahora solo podía imaginar el dolor que recorrería a la ojiazul cuando supiese de su muerte: si es que algún día lo descubría. Quizás pensaría que la había abandonado. Gruesas lágrimas recorrió las pálidas mejillas al pensar en ello.

La ojiverde solía pensar que nadie estaba realmente preparado para morir. Y menos para saber cómo moriría. Cerró sus ojos imaginando el olor a fuego y sus gritos. Imaginando cuánto tiempo tardaría su cuerpo en ceder ante el calor generado por las llamas.

Si se esforzaba un poco, podía regrear la imagen de lo que ocurriría en algunos minutos. Lo primero que cedería ante el calor serían las capas de su ropa. Probablemente comenzarían a arder con la mas mínima llama. Imaginó el sofocante calor y se preguntó si podría pensar en algo mas además del dolor cuando llegara el momento.

Escuchó pasos y sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato. Permaneció tensa, observando los desiertos alrededores. Temerosa de ser atrapada por sorpresa. Si iba a morir por lo menos se merecian tener algo de control sobre su propio cuerpo. O eso quería pensar la pelinegra, pero los temblores de su cuerpo decian otra cosa.

Pasaban los minutos con una lentitud pasmante. El sudor recorría el rostro y la espalda de Lena de forma incómoda. La pelinegra intentó nuevamente sacar sus garras y terminó mordiendo su labio inferior. Dolía...dolía mucho.

Ruidos entre los árboles la alertaron nuevamente. Hubo un silencio seguido del movimiento de unas hojas. Pocos segundos luego Samantha apareció entre los arbustos con rodtro serio.

-Sam entiendo que estas molesta, pero no tienes que quemarme. Solo atraviésame con la espada. Es mas rápido y...efectivo. No hay necesidad de ser cruel. - pidió Lena rapidamente mientras Arias caminaba en su dirección con rostro muy estoico.

La pelinegra no quería morir así. No quemada. No oliendo a cenizas y fuego. Prefería aue se la comiese alguna bestia o la arrojaden a un rio. Un Luthor no se merecía una muerte tan poco digna...nadie se merecía morir de aquella horrible forma.

-¡Está bien! No quieres cortarme. En mi riñonera hay un veneno, puedes solo pasármelo y lo beberé. ¡Por los dioses! Solo no me prendas en fuego. Sabes que siempre me aterró la simple idea de morir quemada. - siguió hablando Luthor.

Para ese momento estaba casi convencida de que se había transformado en Kara Zor-El y estaba a punto de entrar en una charla consigo misma sobre algún asunto existencial. Estaba aterrada. Desde la primera vez que vio a una persona morir quemada se sintió aterrada ante la idea de morir así.

Lena cerró los ojos cuando Sam alzó la espada, estaba esperando que cortara su cabeza o le atravesase el pecho. Eso sería bastante digno. Moriría por la espada ee su mentora y de alguna forma eso la llenaba de orgullo. Sentía que era una buena forma de terminar con su vida. No por la mano de ningun kriptoniano o por el poder del fuego. Sino por la mano de Samantha, la mijer a la cual había considerado como una segunda madre.

Continuará...


	11. The Reason

Capítulo 11

The reason 

Habían pasado varios segundos en silencio. Luthor solo sintió que las cuerdas alrededor de su cuerpo se aflojaban, pero concluyó que aquello podía ser creado por su mente. Quizás estaba pronta a morir y su cuerpo había decidido bloquear el dolor. Era probable que estuviese entrando en una especie de alucinación

Alguien jaló su cuerpo con fuerza y sus piernas se movieron hacia adelante por inercia. Estaba a punto de abrir los ojos cuando sintió unos brazos a su alrededor y caricias en su cabello. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar con más rapidez por sus mejillas. Por un instante pensó que quizás había muerto, pero reconoció el aroma de Arias y suspiró aliviada.

-No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto; debería estar golpeándote.- murmuró Samantha y Lena soltó una risa. Para ese momento la pelinegra no sabía si quería seguir llorando o solo colapsar en el suelo.

-Pensé que ibas a...

-Solo dime que todo tiene una explicación, por favor.- pidió Arias y Luthor sintió como la castaña estaba limpiando el mercurio de sus nudillos con manos temblorosas.

-No soy el topo, Sam. - repitió la pelinegra y Samantha suspiró abrazándola más fuerte.

-Te creo, bebé, te creo. Estás a salvo.- susurró la castaña y Lena se aferró a ella ignorando que aun quedaba algo de mercurio molestando sutilmente sus nudillos.

La ojiverde tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados. En esos momentos aferrarse a la castaña parecía ser lo más correcto. Quizás esta había estado a un paso de asesinarla, pero era Sam, la mujer era como su segunda madre. Una segunda madre abusadora y un poco siniestra pero...una madre después de todo.

-Oh Rao...agradecería que saques tus manos de mi novia.- habló una voz a espaldas de ambas.

Ambas mujeres dieron un salto alejándose ante la voz de la recién llegada. Arias sacó su espada amenazando con ella a la rubia que vestía pantalones y suéter negro con una capa azul. Lena suspiró aliviada al ver a Kara, pero cuando iba hacia la ojiazul Sam colocó una mano delelante de ella obligándole a permanecer lejos.

-¿Quién es ella?- cuestionó Samantha con desconfianza. Luthor estaba por responder cuando la princesa menor de Kripton le interrumpió.

-Su novia, futura esposa y madre, quizás padre, de sus trillizos.- respondió la rubia con ceño fruncido.

La pelinegra le miró sin saber si debía añadir algo a aquella presentación. Arias se había quedado inmóvil y luego de procesar lo escuchado bajó la espada. La castaña se giró hacia la ojiverde. Sus ojos cargados de confusión y preguntas.

-¿Te metiste con una kriptoniana?- cuestionó Samantha y Luthor casi podía verla arrepintiéndose de haberle perdonado la vida. Ser novia del enemigo era igual una traición.

-No, ella es mutante.- explicó Lena. No estaba mintiendo del todo. La rubia delante de ellas era ambas cosas. Kriptoniana, pero mutante. De cierta forma Luthor no había roto completamente las reglas de su pueblo.

-Kara Zor El.- se presentó la princesa dejando salir una sonrisa amable mientras extendía una de sus manos.

Arias miró la mano ofrecida como si fuese la de un espécimen raro. Lena miró a la rubia y negó con el gesto para que la princesa retirase aquella mano. Sam no parecía estar muy contenta con lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿La maldita hija del rey, Lena? ¿Tú estás loca?- preguntó Samantha ignorando a la ojiazul para enfocar su enojo en la pelinegra que con su túnica limpiaba sutilmente sus nudillos.

-Es una larga historia. Kara me dio el amuleto que ustedes encontraron, fue un regalo. - murmuró Luthor.

\- Así que es tu culpa que casi quemáramos a Lena.- acusó Sam mirando a la kriptoniana como si fuese la causante de todos sus males.

-Espera ¿quemarla? ¿Ibas a quemar a mi novia?- preguntó Kara avanzando hacia Samantha con rostro cargado de enojo. Lena se metió en medio para impedir que aquella conversación derivase en una pelea.

-Estoy bien, cariño. Mírame.- le pidió la pelinegra sujetando el rostro de Kara. La rubia le miró a los ojos antes de abrazarla fuerte. Luthor le acarició la espalda.

-Sabía que era un grave error que te fueras.- susurró Zor El

-En realidad es una suerte que saliese del palacio. Ahora mismo deben estar por atacarlo.- comentó Samantha.

-Hay que llegar al palacio.- anunció Kara, pero Lena le sujetó del brazo.

-Kara, si ya estan atacando no hay mucho...

-¡Es una trampa, Lena! Mi gente los esta esperando en el área subterránea. - admitió la rubia y el agarre de Luthor se hizo débil.

-¿Cómo que es una trampa?- cuestionó Arias, la preocupación y el enojo evidente en su rostro.

-Teníamos a un hombre metido entre ustedes. El plan siempre fue que hoy les trajese hasta el área subterránea. Los capturaríamos ahí. - explicó la kriptoniana.

-Van a matarlos a todos, hay que detenerles.- anunció Samantha, pero Lena le sujetó del brazo impidiendo que comenzase a correr en dirección al otro bosque.

-No podrás llegar a tiempo...- susurró Luthor.

-Puedo hacer algo por detenerlo. Si logramos llegar al palacio puedo hablar con mi padre. - habló la kriptoniana.

-¿Hablar sobre qué? ¿Decirle que nos perdone la vida? ¿No tendrías que haberlo hecho antes?- preguntó Samantha enojada.

-¡Estaba pensando en Lena! ¡Solo quería encontrarla! - respondió la rubia dando un paso hacia Sam.

Luthor permaneció entre ambas. Su cuerpo era la única separación entre las enojadas mujeres que se miraban con coraje una a la otra. Luthor entendía a Sam, pero también comprendía la preocupación de la kriptoniana. En el lugar de la ojiazul, probablemente Lena hubiese también pensado en encontrarle primero y luego en solucionar el resto.

-Kara no creo que tu padre te escuché.- susurró la pelinegra, de cierta forma se inclinaba más hacia la idea de permanecer en el bosque.

-Voy a decirle que soy como ustedes, Lena. Entonces me escuchará.- respondió la rubia sujetando las manos de la ojiverde y mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Le dirás? Te odiará, Kara.- susurró la ojiverde subiendo sus manos al rostro de la pelirrubia. La kriptoniana cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Samantha las miraba, pero pronto pareció sentirse un poco incómoda y les dio la espalda alejándose varios metros. Lena acarició las mejillas de Zor-El mientras esta tenia sus ojos cerrados. La pelinegra esperó pacientemente a que la rubia abriese sus ojos y en estos vio el miedo, y la determinación ante su decisión.

-Quizás me odie, pero...no puedo permitir que siga matando inocentes. Lena, tengo tanto miedo de perderte. Quiero estar contigo y sé que acabar con esta guerra es el inicio de ello.- habló Kara apoyando su frente de la de Luthor.

La pelinegra se acercó un poco mas, la distancia entre sus cuerpos desapareciendo por completo. Luthor le dio a la ojiazul un beso suave y corto que Kara no tardó en responder. Permanecieron en silencio durante algunos segundos, respirando el mismo aire.

Habían palabras y sentimientos aun no expuestos, pero todo era tan real y profundo que no hacían falta palabras. Todo el miedo y la tensión que Lena había estado experimentado desde que abandonó el palacio comenzó a menguar. Bastaba la presencia de Kara para hacer surgir la calma en su desesperante tormenta.

Estaban disfrutando ese instante de paz cuando un rayo atravesó los árboles. Ambas mujeres se separaron y Samantha sacó su espada poniéndose alerta de inmediato. Estaban todas preparadas para defenderse. Pero entre los arboles salieron varios de los hombres del reino. En el furor de su enojo todos fallaron en reconocer a Kara.

-No queremos pelear.- habló la kriptoniana levantando sus manos, Lena recordó dicho por la rubia. La nueva ley real dictaba que todo mutante que no pusiese resistencia debía ser llevado frente al rey.

El cazador que dirigía el grupo debía saber aquello, porque miró con el ceño fruncido a la rubia. Lena pensó que reconocería a la princesa aun sin su traje real, pero no era así. El hombre no parecía tener la minima idea de quien estaba delante suyo.

Sam miró a los cazadores con desconfianza. Su mano sujetaba firmemente la empuñadura de su arma. Los hombres estaban fijos en ella, esperando que bajase el arma o que decidiese defenderse. Luego de un tenso momento de silencio Arias lanzó su espada al suelo pensando que había luchado tanto para morir en manos de un montón de cazadores poco expertos.

Le colocaron esposas en las manos a todas. Lena gimió de dolor cuando uno de los cazadores la empujó con la empuñadura de su espada para que caminase. De inmediato Kara intentó defenderla pero fue empujada lejos de ella.

El camino era arrenoso y estaba húmedo. Los cazadores hablaban del ataque al palacio, lo cual les garantizaba que ya todo había ocurrido. Lena lo único que deseaba era que estuviesen a tiempo. Que tuviesen la oportunidad de hablar con el rey. A medio camino los cazadores les colocaron algo en la cabeza para que no pudiesen ver.

Ante la falta de visión, los sentidos de Luthor se multiplicaron. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y casi podía escuchar los gruñidos de Samantha. Intentaba descubrir donde se encontraba Kara, pero era difícil hallarla en medio de los ruidos y las pisadas.

El cambio en el tipo de suelo fue lo único que hizo que Luthor supiese que habían abandonado el bosque. Era mucho mas sencillo caminar cuando los árboles y las ramas no les obligaban a tomar curvas a tropezarse. A medida que avanzaban el calor aumentaba al igual que los ruidos. La pelinegra supuso que debían estar atravesando ya el pueblo.

La ojiverde deseó sujetar la mano de Kara. Decirle a la kriptoniana que todo estaría bien, que ella le quería y le apoyaría hasta su último aliento. Deseaba abrazarla fuerte y que las divisiones que tanto hacían que sus pueblos se odiasen desaparecieran.

Apesar de tener calor y estar un poco asustada, Lena sabía que su ojiazul la protegería de todos. El solo pensamiento de que la princesa estaba ahí la llenaba de confianza y tranquilidad. Kara no permitiría que le hiciesen daño: no había porque temer.

Luthor estaba segura de una cosa en esos momentos: El rey amaba a su hija. No había forma alguna de que Zod-El asesinase a Kara, y eso les daría una ventaja. El mismo rey se vería obligado a cambiar sus leyes por amor a su hija. Aun asi, una pequeña sección en la cabeza de la pelinegra le hacia pensar que el odio por los mutantes quizas iba mas allá del amor de padre, pero la ojiverde intentó ignorar ese pensamiento.

-Tenemos mutantes para que el rey decida su destino.- habló uno de los cazadores.

Estaban en el palacio. Lena sintió un nudo en su estómago mientras las llevaban por los pasillo seguramente al trono del rey. Su cuerpo está tenso y sentía el calor recorriendo su cuerpo. Alguien la empujó con fuerza al tiempo que le sacaba lo que le impedía ver. Lutjor cayó de rodillas a pocos metros del trono.

-¡Que broma es esta! ¿Como se atreven a tratar a si a la princesa de kripton?- el primero en hablar había sido Kal-El y no el rey.

Lexa los miró desde el suelo. El rey estaba sentado, con rostro mostrando una expresión cargada de enojo y a su lado derecho estaba el primo de la princesa. Tres guardias reales se acercaron de inmediato, obligando a los cazadores a retroceder mientras otro desataba a Kara.

-Ella andaba con mutantes.- habló uno de los cazadores intentando reparar el error cometido.

Los ojos del rey se abrieron desorbitadamente. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando mis ojos se encontraron con la azul mirada del padre de Kara. Él se puso de pie. Kara se acercó unos pasos antes de caer de rodillas delante del: su rostro inclinado hacia el suelo en señal de reverencia.

-¿Trajiste a una mutante a mi casa? ¿La hiciste comer conmigo? ¿Vivir bajo mi techo?- preguntó Zor-El, su voz estaba cargada de coraje.

Kara levantó el rostro, su padre la mirada de pie, lleno de enojo y decepción. La princesa asintió y su padre le pegó una cachetada con fuerza. Lena se levantó de golpe, aun con las manos inmovilizadas. Pero uno de los guardias le empujó de vuelta al suelo.

-¿Te atreves a pararte delante de mi, luego de haber estado acostándote bajo mi techo con esa abominación?- gritó el rey sujetando el cabello de la princesa.

-¡Kara no tiene la culpa!- gritó Luthor, pero solo recibió un golpe en el estómago de parte de un guardia.

-Mas respeto delante del rey.- le indicó el hombre.

-Padre, no... que no la lastimen. - suplicó Kara.

Estando en el suelo, con un horrible dolor por el golpe, Luthor podía captar el desespero en la voz de la princesa. Podía imaginar sus ojos cargados de súplica y lágrimas. Sintió miedo, pero no por su vida sino por la de Kara.

-¡Si querías una ramera me la podías haber pedido! Hay mejores que ella en el reino.- habló Zor-El con enojo.

-¡No hay ninguna como ella! ¡Es mi mitad padre!- gritó la rubia

El salón quedó en total silencio. Lena escupió un poco de sangre al tiempo que levantaba el rostro hacía Kara. Su rubia estaba llorando, pero seguía con el rostro levantado hacia Zor-El. Se veía tan rota y frágil en ese momento. Como si clamase piedad con cada fibra de su ser. Las garras salieron de las manos de la pelinegra al ver a su novia tan herida.

-¿Tu mitad?

-¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! ¡Yo también soy mutante padre! ¡También soy una abominación!- gritó la rubia y para probar su punto se escapó con facilidad del agarre del rey y de sus ojos salió un rayo que golpeo la pared del fondo.

El rey retrocedió un paso. Luthor esperaba ver asco y odio en el rostro de aquel hombre que con tantas fuerzas menospreciaba a los que eran diferentes a él. Pero el semblante de Zor-El solo mostraba dolor y culpa. Había algo oculto en aquel rostro. Lena supo de inmediato que, eso que el rey escondía, era precisamente el motivo por el cual odiaba tanto a los mutantes.

-¿Por qué no lo seguiste ocultando?- preguntó Zor-El mirando con dolor a la princesa.

-Tio...- interrumpió Kal-El, había estado inmóvil en todo momento. Pero en esos instantes había bajado el pequeño escalón que separaba el suelo del trono del rey y se estaba colocando junto a su prima.

-¿Kal...

-Yo también soy como Kara, tío.- admitió Kal-El apretando el hombro de su prima. La ojiazul lo miró con agradecimiento ante el apoyo que le estaba brindando.

-Padre, entiendo que me odie...

-No te odio, Kara. Por Rao, eres mi hija. Alex y tu son lo único que me queda de...de tu madre.- susurró Zor-El girándose.

El silencio estaba cargado de tensión. Para ese entonces, Lena ya no estaba segura sobre que pasaría mas adelante. Pronto el rey estaba ordenando a los guardias y cazadores que abandonasen en lugar.

-¿Y las mutantes? ¿Las llevamos al calabozo con los demás?- preguntó uno de los guardias antes de que abandonasen el salón del trono.

-¡No...- comenzó a decir Kara, pero guardó silencio de inmediato y bajó el rostro.

Su padre la miró y luego suspiró diciendo que podían dejar a ambas mutantes donde estaban. Era difícil descubrir cuales serian las siguientes acciones que cada persona en la habitación tomaría. El silencio en la sala era aun peor que los gritos que habían estado intercambiando minutos atrás. El rey se había servido una copa y se acomodó en su trono a mirar a los dos primos que estaban uno junto al otro.

-La sangre mutante siempre ha corrido en la sagre El...- fue lo primero que dijo Zor-El

-¿Por que entonces...

-Déjame hablar Kara.- le interrumpió su padre.

Todo volvió a quedar en un incómodo silencio. Todos los ojos, a excepción de los de Samantha estaban en el rey. Una parte de Lena sentía curiosidad sobre la historia del padre de Kara, la otra parte solo quería ir a rescatar a su gente. Pero el rey no tenía prisa y pensaba contar toda la historia en ese preciso instante.

-Luego de varias generaciones pensamos que habíamos superado esa etapa. No nacieron mas El con...habilidades especiales. En un inicio yo no odiaba a los mutantes. Pero tu madre...ella tenía una mutación genética que...la llevó a morir. Yo Kara, Kal...nunca quise hacerlos sentir como si fuesen... cosas anormales y horribles. Si hubiese sabido...

-¿Todo esto es por...

-Desde la muerte de tu madre...me sentí tan enojado. Quise salvarla pero no podía defendarla de algo que era parte de ella. Decidí que exterminar a todo el que tuviese esa condición sería lo más sencillo.- admitió el rey ante la sorprendida mirada de los dos kriptonianos delante de él.

-Padre...este odio desmedido es irracional y egoista. - habló Kara.

-¿Por que no...

-Tenía miedo, padre. Miedo de que me odiaras tanto como odias a todos los mutantes. - interrumpió la rubia y bajó la mirada.

El rey se puso de pie dejando la copa olvidada. A cada paso que daba parecía despojarse de los prejuicios que lo separaban de su hija. Ante la sorprendida mirada de Arias y Lena, Zor-El envolvió a la rubia entre sus brazos. Besó su frente y acarició su espalda.

-Siempre serás mi hija, Kara. No importa si te gustan las mujeres, si odias ir a las reuniones reales, si te quedas a dormir en el ala del palacio que pertenece a la servidumbre...o si eres una mutante...siempre serás mi hija.- le aseguró el rey besando su frente nuevamente.

Kara sollozó. Un llanto claro y desgarrador que sacudió el alma de Luthor. Era como si la kriptoniana hubiese estado conteniendo el llanto por mucho tiempo. Como un grito de alivio luego de estar preparada para el desprecio y odio de una de las personas mas importantes de su vida.

-Padre grac...

-shh, no tienes nada que agradecer, Kara. Quizás...llevé mi coraje demasiado lejos. Pero ahora mismo debemos actuar con precaución. Mucha gente no aceptará que simplemente liberé a los mutantes. Mañana reuniremos a todo el pueblo ofreciéndoles un tratado de paz a aquellos que hemos considerado nuestros enemigos por tanto tiempo.- ofreció Zor-El

-Los cazadores intentarán desatar una rebelión.- comentó Kal-El.

-Estaremos listos para ello.- sentenció Zor-El.

-Debo hablar con el ejército y prepararlo entonces.- sentenció Kal-El.

-Padre los mutantes...- comenzó a decir Kara.

-Están en las mazmorras. Algunos...pusieron resistencia y fueron asesinados. La mayoría se rindió y simplemente los aprisionamos.- relató el rey.

Lena desde su posición podía ver el coraje de Arias. Claro que habían imaginado que aquello había pasado, pero confírmalo era doloroso. Aun cuando el rey fuese a ofrecer paz, el daño había sido hecho.

-Las mutantes serán llevadas a la celda. Mañana serán puestas en libertad con el resto si aceptan nuestras condiciones de paz.- habló Zor-El sacando a Luthor de sus pensamientos.

Los ojos verdes de Lena conectaron con los de Kara ante las palabras del rey. Las cosas podrían ser peores así que la pelinegra no pensaba quejarse. No estaban en posición de poner peros. Los mutantes estaban ya en el extremo de aceptar cualquier trato, por miserable que fuese.

-Padre, permita que me haga cargo de Lena.- pidió la princesa.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio luego de las palabras de la joven kriptoniana. Luthor no esperaba una buena respuesta ante aquella petición. La mirada de la ojiverde permaneció en la de Kara varios segundos, luego se dirigió hacia el rey. Esperaba encontrar un semblante enojado, pero para su sorpresa, Zor-El parecía meditar la petición de la rubia.

-Kal El, lleva a la castaña. - ordenó el rey señalando con el gesto a Samantha.

Arias se tensó, Luthor pudo leer la preocupación en sus ojos cuando el primo de la princesa se acercó a ella. Lena estaba nerviosa al sentir la mirada del rey. Pronto, los únicos en el salón eran la pelinegra, Kara y el padre de la rubia.

El silencio era incómodo, cargado de una tensión evidente y tangible. Kara estaba delante de su padre, los hombros tensados y la cabeza inclinada en señal de respeto. Zor-El estaba también de pie, pero sus ojos no estaban en su hija sino en la pelinegra.

-Te recibí con los brazos abiertos, joven Lena.- habló Zor El pasando junto a su hija.

Kara le siguió con la mirada. Luthor levantó la barbilla aún de rodillas sobre el duro suelo. Sus rodillas dolían al igual que su espalda, pero no estaba dispuesta a romper el contacto visual con el padre de su novia.

-Lamento haber entrado a su casa con engaños, su majestad.- susurró Luthor con gesto impenetrable.

-¿Conoces las leyes de Kripton, joven Lena?- preguntó el rey.

-Algunas.- susurró la ojiverde.

-Padre, ella no es culpable...

-Silencio, Kara. Para cortejar a la princesa es necesario no solo mi aprobación sino pasar la prueba de las tres lunas sin verse. No solo haz mentido en mi rostro sino que haz ignorado nuestras tradiciones.- le regañó Zor-El con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo lamen...

-Espero que al menos hallas respetado a mi hija.- le interrumpió el rey.

-Claro que sí, señor. - respondió de inmediato Luthor.

-¿No has intimado con ella entonces? Tenemos métodos para comprobarlo.- amenazó el rey.

-Yo... ¿que? ¿Métodos? - comenzó a murmurar Lena mirando hacia Kara, pero la rubia miraba al suelo directamente.

-¿Conoces la condena por robar la virtud de una de las princesas de Kripton? - cuestionó Zor-El

-Yo no he robado nada. - habló con rapidez la pelinegra.

-¿Estás segura, joven? Mentirme dos veces sería imperdonable.- advirtió el rey

-Literalmente hablando...no la he robado...- murmuró Lena sintiendo el sonrojo comenzar a subir por su cuello con rapidez.

-Padre deja de asustar a Lena.- suplicó Kara, Luthor desvió la mirada hacia ella y se relajó al ver a la princesa sonriendo.

-Bueno...al menos espero que pretendas casarte con mi hija cuando todo esto se arregle.- advirtió Zor-El sujetando a Luthor del brazo para que se levantase.

-Sería un honor, su majestad.- respondió la pelinegra.

-Vayan a decansar, mañana sería un día complicado. Debemos prepararnos para lo peor.- aconsejó el rey.

Kara se acercó de inmediato a Lena. Luthor suspiró aliviada al sentir los brazos de la kriptoniana alrededor de su cuerpo. Sintió los rosados y cálidos labios sobre su frente. Se sintió nuevamente segura. En el fondo sabía que las cosas comenzarían a mejorar desde ese momento. Lena estaba segura de que muchos se revelarían contra el reino cuando Zor-El anunciase que planeaba un tratado de paz. Muchos odiaban de forma genuina a los mutantes, y su único plan de vida era exterminarlos.

Con un suave tirón la kriptoniana rompió las esposas que mantenían a Luthor aprisionada. Los brazos de la pelinegra viajaron de inmediato hacía la princesa, pasando sobre los hombros de esta mientras Lena escondía su rostro en su pecho. Kara le acarició la espalda con suavidad y besó su cabello.

-Estaremos juntas en esto.- susurró la kriptoniana.

-Gracias Kara.- murmuró Lena.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos en su mayoría. Algunas personas de servicio se encontraron con la princesa y Luthor mientras estas caminaban. Los de servicio saludaban con sonrisas a ambas. Muchos habían desarrollado un auténtico aprecio por la pelinegra; la kriptoniana se emocionaba cuando los veía sonreírle a la ojiverde.

-Winn terminó el traje. ¿Quieres verlo?- preguntó Kara mientras caminaban.

Lena tenía la cabeza en su gente. No se sentía muy bien estar caminando libre mientras aquellos que habían luchado a su lado por años estaban en un calabozo. Pero ellos estaban con vida y no había nada que pudiese hacer además de esperar. Saber que el rey estaba cediendo a su odio, y planeaba ofrecerles un tratado de paz le brindaba algo de tranquilidad.

-Claro.- susurró Luthor entrelazando sus manos con Kara y dejándose dirigir por ella.

Lena la miraba sintiéndose la mujer mas afortunada del mundo. Kara Zor-El se había convertido en una persona importante en su vida. Ella se deleitaba en su presencia, en su sonrisa, en sus ojos cargados de vida y alegría

Cuando estuvieron delante del rey, y la rubia se mostró tan rota y frágil, Luthor solo deseó abrazarla y protegerla. Lena cada día amaba un poco mas a Kara. Se sentía emocionada al imaginar un mundo donde hubiese tranquilidad, donde estuviesen en paz. Y ahora que el rey parecía dispuesto a aceptar a los mutantes, ese mundo comenzaba a parecer posible.

Llegaron al laboratorio sin que la ojiverde fuese consciente. Las luces y el equipo parecían estar encendido. Con un suave ruido el panel central mostró sus luces de colores indicando que podía ser utilizado. Lena observó el suelo plateado, las paredes, los detalles en azul y rojo.

Recordaba la primera vez que puso sus pies en aquel lugar. Sus ojos vagaron hacia el traje a prueba de kriptonita dentro de una capsula y luego hacia la nave que estaba del otro lado de un cristal polarizado. La kriptoniana a su lado le sujetó la mano y le arrastró para que le siguiese. Lena la agarró con fuerza, amando el calor que emanaba de aquella mano que era apenas un poco más grande que la suya propia. La princesa le miró con una sonrisa que Luthor le devolvió.

Se soltaron cuando estuvieron delante de un panel, la kriptoniana golpeó varios botones mientras la pelinegra le miraba. Lena amaba ver el rostro de concentración de Kara; ver como sus dedos se desplazaba con facilidad y rapidez por el enorme panel.

La cápsula que contenía el traje se abrió y Kara fue a tomarlo. Luthor la siguió, primero con la mirada, sus ojos siguiendo el movimiento de la retaguardia de la rubia. Con una sonrisa, Lena caminó tras la princesa. Cuando la kriptoniana sujetó el traje, la pelinegra le rodeó con sus manos por la cintura.

-Lena...- susurró Kara girando el rostro, la ojiverde escondió su rostro en el cabello rubio. Disfrutando del suave aroma.

-Puedo desvestirte.- pidió la ojiverde. La rubia tembló entre los brazos de Luthor y la pelinegra sonrió.

-Pensé...

-Para que te pruebes el traje...- explicó Lena.

Kara giró sobre sus pies con una sonrisa antes de colocar el traje en el suelo. Lena la observó en silencio, sus ojos bebiendo la imagen de la rubia. Algo se incendiaba en el corazón de ambas, un deseo por confirmar de toda forma posible que la otra estaba bien.

-Desnúdeme...señora de Zor-El...- pidió Kara.

La intensidad de su mirada logró que una corriente recorriese el cuerpo de la pelinegra. Las manos de la ojiverde fueron de inmediato al suéter de la princesa. Sus dedos comenzaron a subir la prenda con calma, acariciando el bajo vientre de la rubia.

-Señora Zor-El...usted me gusta mucho.- susurró Lena y la rubia sonrió.

Pronto la camisa estaba en el suelo. Luthor sostuvo la respiración durante varios segundos al contemplar el vientre firme, ligeramente marcado. Su mirada subió hasta los pechos, perfectos para sus manos, resguardados tras un sujetador rosa con muy poco relleno.

La princesa solo observaba, sus ojos azules fijos en las acciones de Luthor. Las ávidas manos de la ojiverde pronto estaban en los botones del pantalón de Kara. Los abrió con cuidado, tocando la piel del vientre de la kriptoniana con la yema de sus dedo. Bajó la cremallera del pantalón y pronto este estaba tocando el suelo.

-¿Me pongo el traje o...

-Sabes...debido a la tela que utilizamos, el traje a prueba de kriptonta queda mejor si quitamos esto.- susurró Lena trazando con sus dedos el borde del sujetador.

-¿No es una excusa para ver mis gemelas?- preguntó Kara levantando una de sus cejas. Luthor sonrió al ver a la otra intentar imitar aquel gesto que le caracterizaba a ella.

-No necesito una excusa para querer verlas, princesa...- susurró Lena pegándose a la kriptoniana.

Sus bocas se encontraron en un beso hambriento. La lengua de Lena entró en la boca de la rubia y la princesa gimió llevando sus manos a las caderas de Luthor. Las manos de la pelinegra fueron al broche del sujetador mientras su boca seguía sacando dulces jadeos de la ojiazul.

-Lena quizás no deberíamos...- susurró la rubia tomando profundas respiraciones.

-No deberíamos...pero...necesito olvidar todo por un momento Kara. - murmuró la pelinegra dejando caer el sujetador de la kriptoniana.

-Por Rao, bésame.- pidió Zor-El tirando de Luthor para volver a besarla. Chupando la punta de su lengua y recorriendo la cavidad de Lena cuando esta le dió permiso. Kara amaba ponerse en las manos de la otra, pero en ese instante simplemente deseó tomar. Tomar todo lo que la ojiverde quisiese darle.

-Bendito Rao...- susurró Lena separándose para mirar la piel expuesta.

Kara respiraba profundamente. Con cada respiración, su pecho subía y bajaba. Los ojos de Luthor pronto se detuvieron en los pechos de la pelirrubia. Lamió sus labios a la vista de los rosados y erectos pezones que orgullosamente se alzaban en busca de atención.

-¡Lena! No me mires así.- pidió la kriptoniana, sus manos subieron para cubrir su pecho, pero Luthor le sujetó antes de que lograse hacerlo.

-No...ahora mismo son mías...no las cubras.- susurró Lena con ojos dilatados antes de inclinarse y lamer un capullo.

Las manos de la princesa subieron al cabello de Luthor. La pelinegra podía sentir las fuertes manos sujetando su cabello, incitándole a continuar. Pronto la ojiverde estaba chasqueando su lengua, rodeando el capullo con ella y chupando el errecto pezón. Disfrutando de los temblores que recorrían a la rubia. Kara gimió, mordiendo su labio interior mientras la pelinegra intercambiaba un capullo por el otro. Atacando el segundo con menos misericordia y mas intensidad.

-Lena...deberíamos ir al cuarto...

-No, primero hay que probarte el traje.- susurró Luthor.

La pelinegra mordisqueó uno de los pezones mientras apretaba suavemente el otro con una de sus manos. Habrían pasado minutos, pero eso a Lena no le importaba mucho. Pasó un rato más disfrutando de torturar a la rubia, sonriendo al levantar la mirada y ver sus ojos cargados de deseo.

-Oh Rao, no sé si puedo.- susurró Kara, la pelinegra captó la necesidad en su tono de voz, modificar suavemente un capullo; luego detuvo la dulce tortura.

Luthor se acercó al panel que controlaba todo lo que ocurría en el lugar. En el tiempo que había trabajado con Winn había aprendido varios trucos. La pelinegra rápidamente bloqueó las entradas, asegurándose de que nadie pudiese entrar.

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Kara cuando la ojiverde se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa.

-Solo me aseguraba de tener algo de privacidad...- explicó Luthor arrodillándose para agarrar el traje y comenzar a vestir a la rubia.

Lena estaba orgullosa de su trabajo. El material era muy elástico. Estaba ajustado a cada parte de Kara: después de todo había sido hecho a la medida. Mientras subía la cremallera, que se encontraba en la espalda del traje, Luthor disfrutó tocando la tela.

-Te queda muy bien...- susurró la ojiverde alejándose. Sus ojos fijos en el trasero de la princesa.

Kara se giró de inmediato, deseosa de hacer contacto con los ojos de Luthor. Por un instante, la pelinegra volvió a pensar que estaba delante de una diosa. Atraída no solo por la belleza, sino por la calidez de la kriptoniana, la ojiverde dio unos pasos y apoyó sus manos en las caderas de la princesa.

-¿Y si me lanzas una flecha? Me siento súper badass cuando las flechas de kriptonita rebotan.- comentó Kara, aunque sonreía, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y Luthor sabía que estaba excitada.

-Luego...ahora solo quiero hacer esto...- susurró Lena y luego la estaba besando.

Besos hambrientos y cargados de deseo que la kriptoniana regresaba con gusto. La pelinegra la empujó con su cuerpo hasta que Kara estuvo apoyada del vidrio blindado polarizado que las separaba de la nave que Winn habia estado diseñando. La princesa gimió al sentir el cristal, jaló a la pelinegra para que se apoyase mas de su cuerpo y comenzó a pelear con sus ropas.

Kara apenas había tirado al suelo la camisa y el sujetador de Luthor cuando la pelinegra comenzó a atacar su cuello. La rubia se removió contra el cristal, golpeándolo varias veces con su trasero. La pelinegra bajó sus besos hasta los pechos de Kara. A través de la fina tela mordió un pezón y luego el otro, logrando que la princesa gimiese.

-¿Quién está ahi?- habló una voz que ambas reconocieron.

Lena se apartó de un salto, sus garras saliendo ante aquella voz que no esperaba. Kara apenas podía captar que había ocurrido. Solo atinó a girar el rostro hacia la voz. Winn se encontraba saliendo por la puerta de cristal. Aparentemente, había estado todo ese tiempo en el otro lado del vidrio, quizás dentro de la nave gris y azul.

-Oh Rao...- exclamó el joven mirando con la boca abierta a Lena.

Por instinto, Kara extendió sus manos agarrando los pechos de Lena para cubrirlos. La pelinegra ni siquiera se había percatado del espectáculo que había dado. Winn abrió y cerró su hoca ante las miradas de las dos mujeres.

-¡Winn date la vuelta!- ordenó Kara, quien fue la primera en salir de su sorpresa.

-Si, si... lo siento...- se excusó Winn dándoles la espalda.

\- Y no le vayas a decir a mi padre lo que ibamos...

-¿Qué? ¿Iban a hacer algo? Yo solo...solo las vi probando el traje de kriptonita. Y Lena tiene buenas puntas...digo flechas...

-¡Winn!- le regañó la princesa mientras agarraba la ropa de Lena para que esta se la pusiese. La pelinegra había reído ante el último comentario mientras la rubia le ayudaba a vestir.

-Lo siento, Kara, no diré nada. Sabes que soy una tumba.- le aseguró el castaño.

-Claro... nosotras nos vamos.- murmuró la kriptoniana.

-Kara, debes quitarte el traje.- habló Winn girándose.

-Lo traeré de regreso mañana.- respondió la rubia intentando no hacer contacto visual con su amigo.

-Solo...asegúrense de limpiarlo bien antes de traerlo.- pidió el castaño.

-¡Winn! - le regañó otra vez Kara mientras su rostro se ponía rojo. Lena la agarró de la mano llevándola fuera de aquel lugar. En

Continuará...


	12. Peace

**Capítulo 12**

_Reaching peac_

La mañana se alzaba resplandeciente y hermosa. Los pájaros cantaban con felicidad y emoción, como si buenas noticias hubiesen sido difundidas en la noche. El hermoso sonido de las aves y las distantes pláticas de la servidumbre en el jardin fueron los primeros en perturbar el sueño de Lena. Luego la claridad que comenzó a expandirse por cada metro de la habitación puso fin a su amado descanso. 

Soltó un sonido de gusto al sentir el cuerpo que estaba pegado a ella. Arrugó su nariz sintiendo el picor que el cabello de la rubia producía. La kriptoniana empujó su trasero contra la entrepierna de la pelinegra entre sueños, Lena adoraba el calor que provenía de la princesa. Luthor la apretó con mas fuerza y empujó la sábana un poco besando el hombro desnudo. 

-Mmmm...un ratito más...- pidió la princesa y Lena sonrió bajando y subiendo lentamente una de sus manos por el abdomen de la ojiazul. 

-Princesa...es hora de despertar...- susurró la pelinegra y la ojiazul negó con la cabeza logrando que la otra sonriese. 

Lena amaba a Kara Zor-El. 

-¿Quieres seguir durmiendo?- interrogó la ojiverde. Kara no tardó nada en asentir rápidamente consiguiendo ganarse un beso en el hombro. 

El sonido del colibrí y las golondrinas a lo lejos tentaban a Lena a seguir durmiendo. La pelinegra sabía que ese sería un horrible y complicado día; era quizás ese el motivo que le hacía desear permanecer en la cama. Seguir abrazando a Kara, besar cada marca en su cuerpo y trazar cada músculo con la yema de sus dedos. Simplemente olvidar que existía un mundo fuera de las paredes de ese enorme y perfecto cuarto. 

-¿Qué piensas?- preguntó Zor-El. 

La princesa seguramente estaba sorprendida de que su novia no había insistido en que se levantase. La rubia miró a Luthor por encima del hombro y la ojiverde le dedicó una sonrisa antes de darle un beso en la nariz. Lena conocía cuánto Kara odiaba que le besara sin haberse cepillado, y aunque a la pelinegra no le incomodaba tanto, respetaba el pensar de la otra. 

-En el juicio...- respondió la pelinegra trazando la silueta de la rubia por encima de las suaves telas azules que les cubrían. 

Kara se movió completamente para estar frente a frente con la pelinegra. Lena levantó la mirada y al encontrarse con aquel precioso rostro a muy poca distancia suspiró. Los pequeños rayos solares que ya se colaban por la ventana iluminaban el precioso rostro de la princesa haciéndole parecer un angel. El ángel que Luthor tanto había necesitado y que había llegado en el momento justo. 

-Estamos juntas, todo saldrá bien.- le aseguró la ojiazul. 

Lena asintió y para sorpresa de la princesa se abalanzó sobre ella. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de Kara y pegó su cuerpo desnudo al de la otra. El aroma de la rubia le envolvió y Luthor se sintió en casa. Había descubierto un hogar en la ojiazul. La protección y el amor que la otra le brindaba era eso que durante años ella había ansiado con desespero. 

-¿Crees que halla una rebelión?- preguntó Lena aun escondida en el cuello de la otra, la rubia le acarició la espalda. Luthor sentía los dedos de la princesa trazando su columna, deslizándose con suavidad y lentitud hacia el sur. 

-Creo que hoy no ocurrirá mucho. Las rebeliones se planean. Nadie se imaginará lo que mi padre va a proponerles. - habló Kara, su voz era suave. 

Estaba cargada de un auténtico deseo por tranquilizar a la inquieta pelinegra. Lena solo se limitó a suspirar sin abandonar su posición de seguridad en el cálido cuello de la kriptoniana. Los sonidos afuera seguían aumentando de volumen indicándoles que debían bajar a desayunar para asistir al anuncio que el rey estaría dando. 

-Prométeme que estarás a mi lado en todo momento.- pidió Lena. La otra besó su cabello y siguió acariciando su espalda. 

-Siempre, Lena. Siempre estaré a tu lado; no importa lo que me cueste.- susurró Kara. 

Estuvieron abrazadas por algunos minutos más. Un claro intento por robarle algún tiempo de calidad a la vida misma. Fue Lena quien dio por terminado el abrazo cuando besó el cabello de la princesa anunciando que iría a darse un baño. 

Esa mañana, cuando bajaron a desayunar, Luthor esperaba encontrarse con un ambiente tenso y miradas cargadas de reproche. Todos los familiares de Kara, como de costumbre desayuaban en la mesa. Zor-El, su hermano y su esposa, Kal-El, Diana, Alex y Astra. 

Cuando Lena y la princesa llegaron al comedor, la pelinegra se sorprendió al escuchar a Alex riendo y a Astra preguntándole a Diana sobre el embarazo. Ninguno miró a la pelinegra como si fuese un aborigen o una engañadora. Astra incluso le preguntó cómo se sentía luego del maltrato de los cazadores la tarde anterior. 

Era extraño. Evidentemente todos en la mesa estaban al tanto de la condición de Luthor, pero ninguno parecía darle mucha importancia. El hermano de Zor-El fue el único en hacer un comentario sobre personas que entran en casas con engaños, pero nadie le ayudó a seguir con el tema. 

En esos momentos, escuchando la risa de Astra mientras le contaba a Kara una experiencia de su juventud, viendo como Kal-El intercambiaba alimentos con Diana y a Alex intentando inmiscuirse en la conversación de su padre, Lena sintió la esperanza crecer en su pecho. Esa gente que estaba delante de ella era capaz de aceptarla porque amaban a Kara más de lo que odiaban a los mutantes. 

La pelinegra miró al rey y luego al resto. Una idea comenzó a construirse con rapidez en su cabeza. Si el rey odiaba a los mutantes por la muerte de su esposa, quizas el resto...nunca odió a los mutantes. Quizás ellos solo apoyaban o seguían las ordenanzas de Zor-El. Eso explicaría porque a ninguno intentaba detener el tratado de paz que el rey pretendía realizar. 

-Estas muy callada.- susurró Kara obteniendo la atención de Luthor. La pelinegra sonrió empujando los trozos de mango y fresa con el tenedor. 

-No tengo mucho que decir.- explicó Lena encogiéndose de hombros. 

-Tienes el ceño fruncido, estas pensando demasiado.- le dijo la rubia y le acarició la piel entre tabique y frente para aliviar las arrugas que se formaban cuando la pelinegra fruncía el ceño. Era algo que la ojiverde hacía al pensar concentradamente en un tema. 

-Todo saldrá bien.- le aseguró la ojiazul colocando una mano sobre la de Lena y apretando con suavidad. Luthor se sintió tranquila de inmediato, como si las palabras dichas por la otra tuviesen sello de garantizado. Ella confiaba en Kara. 

El desayuno pronto había terminado. El anuncio se haría en la plaza de Kripton. Lena fue con la dos princesas, Winn y Kal El en la nave mientras el rey iba en un auto, escoltado por muchos guardias. En el carro real también estaba Xavier, quien era el responsable de aceptar o rechazar el tratado de paz delante de todo el pueblo kriptoniano. 

-Amor, tranquilízate.- le pidió Kara a la pelinegra mientras la nave comenzaba a descender. 

Lena estaba sentada, con la espalda muy recta y la espalda fija en el tumulto de gente que estaba reunida en la plaza. La pelinegra estaba asustada, y por más que lo intentaba no encontraba las fuerzas para tranquilizarse. Kara le abrazó y le acarició la espalda; prometiéndole nuevamente que todo estaría bien. Diciéndole que estaban juntas y saldrían bien libradas de todo mal acontecimiento.

El centro de Kripton estaba repleto, desde el más anciano hasta el más niño se encontraba en aquel lugar a la espera del mensaje del rey. La nave se detuvo sobre una enorme plataforma donde donde habia un podio esperando. Lena podía asegurar que esa tarima no había estado ahí el día anterior. 

El pueblo gritó emocionado cuando los El bajaron de la nave saludando y sonriendo. Luthor permaneció dentro de la nave, cerca de la puerta de salida para poder escuchar el mensaje que daría el rey Zor-El. Pasaron varios minutos donde Kal-El habló con las personas mientras esperaban la llegada del padre de Kara. 

El rey lucía imponente con su traje azul y capa roja. Caminaba seguido de tres guardias, quienes llevaban a Xavier esposado. Lena sintió una enorme pena por su líder. Xavier se veía agotado, su rostro tenía varios cortes bastante profundos y algunas áreas purpuras o azuladas.

El lugar quedó en silencio cuando el rey se detuvo delante del podio con Xavier a su izquierda siendo sujetado por un enorme guardia pelirrojo. Luthor contuvo la respiración, espantada ante la idea de que su vida y la de su pueblo dependía de lo que estaba por ocurrir. 

Todo se desarrolló con rapidez, el rey dio un recuento de todos los años de guerra y cuantas personas habían pagado con su propia vida por la guerra entre ambas pueblos. Luthor podía percibir el resentimiento en muchos rostros, el anhelo por justicia y venganza. 

-El día de hoy...la familia El desea acabar con esta era de odio y guerra proponiendo un tratado de paz al pueblo mutante.- expresó Zor-El y los murmullo no se hicieron esperar. 

Kal-El pidió silencio para que su tío continuase con sus palabras, pero no obtuvo muchos resultados. El pueblo seguía murmurando, y a medida que pasaban los segundos sus voces se volvían más y más altas. El rey intentó volver a hablar, pero fue brutalmente interrumpido. 

-¡Queremos justicia! - gritó una voz masculina y otros le apoyaron. 

-¡Muerte a los mutantes!- gritó otro. 

El caos se apoderó del lugar por completo, los guardias reales tuvieron que comenzar a crear una barrera entre la plataforma y el pueblo. Lena se tensó en su posición, lanzó una mirada hacia su princesa y la encontró con el ceño fruncido y una mano en su espada. Kara se veía tensa y Luthor supo que algo no estaba bien. 

Entre el griterío y los intentos del rey por calmar al alborotado pueblo fue una sorpresa lo que ocurrió minutos luego. Una rápida flecha atravesó los aires y nadie fue consciente de ella hasta que el rey gimió de dolor llevándose una mano al hombro. Kal El y Alex sacaron sus espadas de inmediato mientras Kara corría hacia su padre. 

Lena entonces lo vió entre el tumulto de gente, como una espiga podrida entre el trigo. Jack tenía un arco y había atacado. Luthor supo que no estaría solo. La multitud comenzo a desesperarse y esparcirse; era obvio que no todos estaban intentando asesinar al rey. 

-¡Kara, entra a la nave!- gritó Lena avanzando hacia ella mientras sacaba sus garras. 

La rubia se había movido justo a tiempo, una flecha iba directa hacia su cabeza. Los guardias comenzaron a interceptar a los atacantes con sus armas, pero estos no parecían rendirse. Evidentemente eran cazadores dirigidos por Jack, quien había conseguido ganarse a todos esos hombres. 

-Padre. Voy a llevarle a un lugar seguro.- habló Kara cargando con facilidad a Zor El. 

Lena había llegado a la kriptoniana cuando esta cargaba a su padre, le señaló hacia la nave y la rubia asintió. La pelinegra miró Xavier y luego las cadenas que le ataban. El hombre asintió, y Luthor supo que aquel gesto simbolizaba un pacto de paz. Su líder sabía que lo mas conveniente era terminar la guerra. 

La pelinegra con sus garras rompió las cadenas que mantenían a Xavier inmóvil y se lanzó fuera de la plataforma dispuesta a ayudar a los guardias. La lucha era intensa y sin tregua. Los cazadores no parecían dispuestos a detenerse hasta que hubiesen perdido la vida por la causa que defendían. 

Luthor nunca había usado sus garras en una pelea, por eso tenía su arco, pero cuando el primer cazador intentó atacarle y sus garras atravesaron con facilidad su garganta un sentimiento de poder atravesó su cuerpo. Por un momento, se sintió invencible, sintió que las cicatrices siempre abiertas en su cuerpo comenzaban a sellarse porque ahora la sangre de un cazador corría por sus garras. 

Entre golpes, gritos, sudor y gemidos Lena siguió moviendose, hasta que sintió un aura a su lado. Giró de inmediato, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para evitar el rayo que iba en su dirección. Este hizo un agujero cerca de la mitad de su hombro. Gimió, sintiendo el calor expandirse a través de su cuerpo. Una corriente de dolor se aferró a su carne y la hizo caer al suelo boca abajo. 

Horribles y dolorosas heridas de guerra eran lo único que Lena había obtenido durante todos esos años. Jadeante, la pelinegra se giró para levantarse, pero se encontró con un castaño conocido. Mike, el hombre responsable de su primera herida, se encontraba delante de ella con una pistola. Colocó su boca en el hombro herido de la pelinegra y presionó con fuerza. Luthor gimió, olvidando totalmente que podría defenderse, el dolor cegaba sus sentidos. 

-¿Preparada para morir _fenómeno_?- preguntó él mirándola con asco. 

-Ahh.- gritó la mutante retorciéndose. 

Mike disparó nuevamente, el rayo verde fue a parar en esta ocasión en su otro hombro. Abriendo aquella vieja herida, provocando que delante de Luthor se expandiesen los viejos recuerdos y el dolor se incrementasen. Lena se retorció mientras su cuerpo cedía totalmente al trauma que el dolor provocaba. Ella estaba totalmente inmóvil, incapaz de moverse debido al dolor que se triplicó cuando el tercer rayo golpeó su brazo derecho. 

-Vas a pagar por quitarme a Kara, engendro.- advirtió Mike y disparó una tercera vez golpeando el antebrazo derecho. Lena gimió cerrando sus ojos, sus sentidos no eran capaces de percibir otra cosa que no fuese el dolor. 

Sintió un disparó más, un rayo conectaba con su brazo izquierdo, quemando la piel y provocando que comenzase a perder la consciencia. Lena trató de nuevo, en un intento de defenderse; abrió sus ojos y lo último que pudo ver era confuso. 

Le pareció que un rayo azul golpeaba a Mike lanzándole al suelo. Entonces pudo ver, borrosamente, una figura, vestida de azul y rojo. De sus ojos salía un rayo azul que seguía intensamente sobre Mike. A Lena le pareció que se parecia a Kara, pero era un rostro cargado de odio. Era un gesto que jamás había visto en su princesa. 

(...)

Luthor abrió sus ojos sin estar completamente segura de que había ocurrido. Lo primero que comprendió es que se encontraba sobre una suave y cómoda cama. Su cuerpo seguía un poco cansado, pero no había dolor. La sábana sobre su cuerpo rosaba directamente su piel de forma reconfortante debido a que solo traía bragas. 

Luego de los primeros segundos de estar bajo los efectos del sueño, los recuerdos le golpearon. La pelinegra se sentó un poco asustada, la sábana azul se resbaló hasta su regazo. Ella subió una mano a su hombro, acariciando el área que estaba segura había sido herida. Pero solo sintió piel bajo la yema de sus dedos, se sentía un poco sensible, pero estaba completamente curado. 

En la oscuridad de la habitación, la cual no tardó en identificar como _el cuarto de Kara, _sus manos buscaron cada herida que recordaba había recibido. No encontró ninguna. Las únicas cicatrices que su cuerpo seguía teniendo eran aquellas que habían recibido antes de Kara. Aquellas que nadie había podido curar y que por tanto su piel se había regenerado, pero había quedado un pequeño vacío bajo la herida. 

Le pelinegra estaba sentada en la oscuridad del cuarto, acariciando su brazo, cuando la puerta se abrió permitiendo que algo de la luz del pasillo entrase al cuarto. Kara cerró la puerta detrás de si, y antes de que Lena pudiese siquiera cruzar miradas con la princesa esta se había movido rápidamente hasta ella. 

Lo siguiente que sintió la mutante fue unos brwzos alrededor de su cuerpo y besos en su cabello. El cuerpo de la princesa le brindaba tranquilidad y seguridad. Lena la abrazó de vuelta, refugiándose entre aquellos firmes brazos y cuerpo cálido. La princesa le acarició la espalda y susurró palabras de consuelo en su oído. 

-¿Como llegué...- susurró Lena separándose, Kara le acarició las mejillas y le miró a los ojos con sus hermosos y perfectos ojos azules. 

-Yo te traje. Pensé...pensé que te perdía.- susurró la kriptoniana y besó la frente de la mutante. 

Lena la abrazó volviéndose a pegar totalmente a ella. Kara besó sus hombros, su cabello y le acarició la espalda. Estuvieron abrazadas por minutos. Las palabras no eran necesarias en esos momentos, porque lo único que ambas deseaban era confirmarse que estaban ahí la una para la otra. 

Pronto la princesa prácticamente cargó a Luthor hasta que ambas estuvieron acostadas en la cama una junto a la otra. Lena se había acurrucado en sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza del pecho de la kriptoniana mientras la rubia besaba y acariciaba su cabello. 

-Corrí con mi padre lo más rápido que pude hasta traerlo al castillo. Cuando volví...no te veía por ningún lado.- contaba Kara con voz un poco ronca y lagrimosa. Lena sabía que la princesa era muy sensible y seguramente había estado llorando durante esas horas que estuvo inconsciente. 

-Cuando te vi...cuando vi a Mike...- las palabras de Zor El se fueron quebrando a mitad de oraciones. 

-Lo mataste...- susurró Lena. 

La rubia la abrazó fuerte, dolía un poco su fuerza, pero Luthor supo guardar silencio. La princesa estaba tensada y la pelinegra sintió unas lágrimas en su cabello. Lena se alejó un poco y la miró al rostro; sintió que su corazón se partía un poco. Porque Kara Zor-El, segunda princesa de Kripton, tenía sus preciosos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas. 

-Yo...nunca había lastimado a uno de mis hom...- Kara sollozó antes de poder terminar sus palabras y en esta ocasión fue ella quien se ocultó en el pecho de la ojiverde. 

-Pero él te hacia daño y...yo...yo solo podía pensar en defenderte.- sollozó la princesa y Luthor besó su cabello rubio y le sostuvo. 

Lena sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que la princesa pudiese perdonarse así misma por haber acabado con la vida de un kriptoniano. Algo en el corazón de Luthor le decía que no era solo porque fuese kriptoniano, sino que se debía a que era Mike. Lara conocía a Mike desde hace muchos años, el hombre era parte de su círculo de amigos. 

-Tu solo me defendías...mi princesa...gracias...- susurró Luthor. 

La ojiazul levantó el rostro clavando sus ojos en los de su amada. Luthor le acarició las mejillas y la kriptoniana se inclinó hacia ella aún con las mejillas mojadas. Sus bocas se encontraron a medio camino: un beso lento y lleno de emociones. El labio inferior de Kara temblaba por su anterior llanto, la pelinegra lo succionó con suavidad y lo mordió con toda la delizadeza que encontró. 

Lena no podía estar completamente convencida, pero ella sabía que esa batalla era el inicio de una nueva etapa. Quizás la paz no sería un camino fácil, pero algo en su interior le aseguraba que lo lograrían al final. Y sintiendo a Kara cerca, la pelinegra sabía que nada podríamos salir mal. 

Y en efecto, tuvo razón, la paz entre mutantes y kriptonianos fue inevitable. Lena pudo volver a ver a sus padres y presentarlos con Kara. La rubia había estado nerviosa, pero logró ganarse el amor de los Luthor. Quienes parecían estar enamorados de la adorable princesa que miraba con ojos cargados de amor a su hija. 

La paz trajo con si misma muchas sorpresas. Kripton comenzó a ser un sitió lleno de diversidad. El bosque ya no era un refugio solo para los mutantes sino para todos. Lena consiguió una casa en el pueblo, donde vivió un año con sus padres antes de que Kara le propusiese matrimonio.

Alex se enamoró de Samantha. Y Lena estuvo fastidiando a su mentora durante mucho tiempo al verla enamorada de la mayor de las princesas de kripton. Diana y Kal el tuvieron una preciosa niña que se convirtio en la alegría y orgullo de los El. Alegría que se triplicó cuando llegaron los hijos de Kara y Lena. 

_Presente_

-Fueron tiempos duros.- susurraba Kara abrazando a su mujer. 

Lena se acurrucó a su lado en el sofá, aun seguían siendo resguardadas por la oscuridad de la sala. La rubia se había apoyado de uno de los brazos del sillón y la ojiverde se acomodó entre sus piernas. La princesa le acariciaba el cabello con mirada pensativa. 

-Cierto...- susurró Lena entrelazando sus dedos con los de Kara distraídamente. 

-¿Como estuvo el trabajo?- quizo saber la ojiverde y la princesa sonrió. 

-Muy bien...aunque...no podía sacarte de mi cabeza...- admitió la rubia, una de sus manos se apoyó en el estómago de Lena. 

-¿De verdad?- cuestionó Luthor con una sonrisa. 

-Estaba pensando en tu regalo de Navidad.- explicó la kriptoniana y Luthor giró el rostro para mirar a la otra con una sonrisa. 

-Llevas días muy misteriosa con el regalo. ¿Que cosa morbosa estás ideando?- cuestionó la pelinegra con una sonrisa. 

Kara se comenzó a sonrojar como de costumbre. A Lena le parecía adorable, porque la princesa se sonrojaba siempre que hablaban de algún tema que implicara sexo, pero era la más morbosa de las dos. La kirptoniana escondió su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Lena y dió una mordida juguetona. 

-Es una sorpresa...y...planeo dártela hoy mismo.- susurró la rubia. 

Lena saltó girándose por completo y mirando emocionada a su mujer. Sus ojos se encontraron y la pelinegra intentó ver burla o un destello de broma en los ojos azules. Pero Kara hablaba enserio y una corriente de deseo atravesó a la pelinegra. 

-¿Ahora?- cuestionó Lena levantando una ceja. 

-Ve a la recámara y espérame.- ordenó con una sonrisa Kara. 

La pelinegra se puso de pie de inmediato, mas que dispuesta a obedecer. Lena apenas se había girado cuando Kara se movió pegándose a su espalda y moviendo su cabello a un lado besó el lóbulo de su oreja expuesta. 

-Espérame desnuda.- susurró la kriptoniana y un escalofrío recorrió a la pelinegra. 

-¿Alguna otra indicación?- cuestionó Luthor. 

Lena podía sentir como sus bragas comenzaban a humedecerse ante la sensual voz de su princesa. Kara río suavemente en su oído, mordió su lóbulo otra vez y bajó sus manos por los costados de Luthor. Una de las firmes manos de la kriptoniana bajó hasta el trasero de la pelinegra y acarició una de las mejillas. 

-Te quiero... abierta de piernas en la silla de la cómoda.- indicó Kara y la soltó. 

Lena miró por encima de su hombros. Se encontró con los dilatados ojos azules de Kara. La ojiverde no podía esperar para descubrir cuál sería su sorpresa adelantada de Navidad. Con una sonirsa comenzó a camianr, lanzando una mirada al árbol de navidad decorado de azul y verde. Sus ojos se enfocaron momentáneamente en los regalos de sus hijas. Sonrió. Cada cual recibía el regalo que merecía. 


	13. BeautifylFamily

**Capítulo 13**

_Beautiful Family_

Lena adoraba a su familia. Amaba sentarse con sus hijas a leerles cuentos o acostarse en la sala y ver películas. Amaba cuando sus gemelas se dormían y ella se acurrucaba en los brazos de Kara. Su princesa había cambiado algo con los años, pero seguía siendo la mujer mas hermosa y adorable a ojos de la pelinegra.

La mutante subió las escaleras en dirección a su recámara mordiendo su labio inferior y mirando hacia la sala. Deseaba descubrir cual sería la sorpresa de su esposa, pero la rubia parecía haber desaparecido. Aquello no sorprendía a la ojiverde. Kara Zor El podía ser un jodido relámpago en ocasiones.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, la pelinegra se detuvo delante del cuarto de sus pequeñas. Las halló placidamente dormidas. Estaban una encima de la otra, con sus pequeñas piernas y brazos entre lazados. La ojiverde sonrió cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia su habitación al fondo del pasillo.

Empujó la puerta sintiendo su cuerpo caliente y nervioso. Su habitación era una mezcla de la antigua recámara de su esposa y el cuarto que solía ella tener en la casa de sus padres. Las baldosas eran color crema, porque a Luthor le habían fascinado, las paredes eran blancas y había un dibujo en una de ellas cortesía de sus gemelas.

Una cama de cuatro postes color caoba estaba en medio del lugar. Tenía sábanas rojas de ceda porque Kara así lo había pedido. En un extremos estaba la cómoda de madera y los ojos de Luthor se detuvieorn delante de la silla donde solía sentarse a arreglar su cabello.

Una sonrisa adornó su rostro antes de que ella mordiese su labio inferior. Amaba la imaginación de Kara. Lena no podía quejarse de su vida, y mucho menos de su vida sexual. Su esposa era como un conejito inagotable que cuando no trabajaba en un artículo o jugueteaba con las niñas, solo quería tener sexo, luego hablar un rato para volver a tener sexo.

Las manos de Luthor bajaron al borde de su bata tirando de ella con lentitud para darle tiempo a Kara. Una sonrisa seguía en sus labios, recordando la primera vez que su esposa le había propuesto tener relaciones sexuales fuera de lo que era considerado común.

_Llevaban un año de casadas. Lena trabajaba en la guardia real desde que habían sellado el acuerdo de paz. Habían guerras esporádicas contra otros reinos que anteriormente habían sido aliados. La pelinegra solía pasar mucho tiempo con Alex y Kal El. _

_Kara había conseguido un puesto en Catco, con la gran empresaria Cat Grant. En un momento dado Lena llegó a sentirse amenazada por la presencia de aquella mujer. Su esposa hablaba maravillas de ella, y sus ojos brillaban con anhelo. Pero Luthor sabía que el sentimiento de la princesa por Cat era simplemente respeto y un gran deseo por llegar a ser como ella algún día. _

_Se habían mudado juntas hacía dos semanas. Todavía estaban llevando acabo algunas remodelaciones, pero sinplemente no podían esperar más. Luthor solía esperar a la rubia en la sala, sentada en forma india y observando las noticias en el televisor plasma. Así la encontró la princesa cuando llegó con sus mahones verdes y camisa blanca bajo un sweeter azul oscuro. _

_-Estoy en casa, cariño.- saludó la rubia dejando varias cosas en la mesa de la entrada y removiendo descuidadamente sus zapatillas. _

_Lena sonrió mirándola desde su posición. Amaba a aquella mujer con todo su ser y verla llegar a casa era uno de los momentos más especiales. La ojiazul llegó a su lado en un milisegundos...literalmente hablando. Sus labios conectaron rápidamente y luego Kara se estaba sentando a su lado. _

_Estuvieron hablando por varios minutos. Kara se había acomodado contra uno de los brazos del sofá y Luthor se metió entre sus piernas buscando su calor. Luego de un rato a la pelinegra le pareció que su esposa estaba demasiado callada por lo cual se giró ligeramente y levantó una de sus cejas._

_-¿Ocurre algo, cariño?- preguntó Lena. _

_La princesa bajó la mirada, se sonrojó profundamente y lanzó una mirada hacia las cosas que había dejado en la entrada. Lena esperó pacientemente, conocía a la ojiazul y muchas veces esta necesitaba tiempo para organizar lo que deseaba decir. _

_-Quiero...he comprado algo...para nosotras..._

_-No me digas que son las taquillas para..._

_-No, bueno...esas también las compré.- interrumpió la rubia, seguía sin mirar a la ojiverde así que Lena decidió girar totalmente, colocándose a horcajadas sobre la rubia y obligándole a mirarle a los ojos. _

_-¿Compraste otro consolador? - preguntó Lena, porque únicamente la rubia se había puesto así la primera vez que llegó a la casa con un consolador negro galáctico que había comprado con ayuda de Sam y apoyo de Maggie._

_-Mmm...algo así...- susurró la ojiazul mordiendo su labio inferior. _

_-Tengo curiosidad...anda muéstrame.- pidió Lena con una sonrisa saliéndose del sofá. _

_La princesa literalmente voló hasta sus cosas y regresó con una caja. Luthor no solía utilizar ese tipo de juguetes, pero amaba el rostro de Kara cuando se colocaba el arnes y la veía extendida en la cama. _

_Solo que la caja que Kara le estaba entregando no tenía algo parecido al consolador galáctico. No era una cosa fina y larga, en forma de tubo. Era una extraña estructura de algun tipo de cristal azulado con una forma piramidal construida a base de bolas. Quitando el área de agarre, no era más largo que el dedo índice de su esposa. _

_-Esto...- comenzó a decir Lena intentando comprender lo que significaba la cosa que tenía en su mano. _

_-Yo...no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Solo...estaba pasando por ahí...lo vi y pregunté para que servía. Me pareció...me pareció interesante.- explicó la ojiazul, pero Lena seguía sin tener la mínima idea sobre el uso del objeto. _

_-¿Esto para que sirve, cariño? Pensé que el consolador galac..._

_-No es para esa entrada.- interrumpió la rubia y estaba roja: sus mejillas, cuello y orejas habían superado el tierno rosa y prácticamente ardían. _

_Lena quedó en silencio un rato. Meditando las palabras de su esposa y observando el objeto. Si no era para insertarlo en su vagina, Luthor solo podía imaginar otro lugar por donde Kara desease meterle aquella cosa y frunció el ceño. _

_-Espera ¿me estás proponiendo tener sexo anal, Kara?- preguntó la pelinegra no creyendo lo que escuchaba. _

_La princesa estaba roja y muda. Desde su posición, sentada en el sillón mirándole, a Lena le pareció la mujer mas adorable del mundo. Kara estaba de pie frente a ella, observando el suelo y balanceándose en sus pies como una niña nerviosa. _

_-Solo si tu quieres...- respondió Kara. _

_Lena sonrió, sonrió como si estuviese a punto de abrir su __regalo de navidad. Dejó la sorpresita de su esposa a un lado del sofá y extendió sus manos hasta las caderas de la ojiazul. La kriptoniana se movió hacia ella de inmediato; cuando sus ojos se encontraron Luthor al fin logró que su esposa sonriese._

_-La propuesta me parece muy interesante. Solo deseo añadir que...- comenzó a susurrar Lena mientras seguía jalando a su esposa hasta que esta se colocó sobre su regazo. _

_-Tu vas primera. Quiero joder ese perfecto culo tuyo.- sentenció la pelinegra apretando el trasero de la kriptoniana y besándola. _

_-Tramposa...- susurró Kara cuando logró separarse de sus labios. _

_-Puedes hacerme cambiar de opinión.- susurró Luthor y los ojos de Kara se iluminaron. _

La ojiverde recordaba con exactitud ese día. Por supuesto que no pusieron en uso el regalo de Kara hasta dos semanas mas tarde. Luthor no conocía mucho sobre el sexo anal y tampoco deseaba que fuese incómodo para su esposa o lastimarla de alguna forma. Lena amaba todo de Kara y deseaba experimentar muchas cosas con ella.

Con una sonrisa Luthor movió la acolchonada silla de la cómoda hasta que esta quedó frente a la puerta. La ojiverde deseaba que, al entrar a la habitación, lo primero que viese su esposa fuese ella. Se despojó del resto de ropa que le quedaba, sus bragas y sujetador fueron a parar en el cesto de ropa sucia y ella se ubicó en la silla.

Lena lamentó que las paredes fuesen a prueba de sonido. No podría saber con precisión cuando la rubia estuviese caminando en su dirección. Nerviosa y deseando que la kriptoniana avanzase Luthor decidió prepararse para Kara. Le encantaba ver los ojos dilatados y sorprendidos de Zor-El cuando la encontraba húmeda para ella.

Las pálidas manos de Luthor comenzaron acariciando sus propios hombros, moviendo el cabello a un lado e imaginando que eran las manos de la princesa. Kara le acariciaba siempre muy suave. La pelinegra mordió su labio inferior y apretó sobre su cuello; recordaba la única vez que la rubia le había tocado con fuerza. Fue la primera vez que le había amarrado a la cama y cubierto los ojos.

Las manos de Lena bajaron hasta sus pechos, sintió los pezones duros y los apretó soltando un suspiro. Le gustaba mas como lo hacían Kara. Porque aunque la rubia normalmente le acariciaba muy suave, cuando se trataba de sus pezones parecía perder el control. Ella no se entretuvo mucho en sus senos, porque deseaba que fuese su esposa quien lo hiciese; solo siguió bajando.

Suspiró cuando tocó entre sus piernas por primera vez. Estaba húmeda, hinchada y caliente. Con ayuda de ambas manos comenzó a acariciar su clitoris y a recorrer su sexo. Se movió, dejando caer la cabeza un poco hacia atrás; acomodándose en el borde de la silla y extendiendo sus piernas.

Lena amaba hacer sonrojar y enojar a Kara. La rubia se ponía como tomate en ambos estados. Luthor estaba segura que su esposa se sonrojaría un poco cuando atravesase la puerta y la encontrase desnuda en la silla. No importaba cuan morbosa Kar Zor-El fuese, no importaba que hubiese sido su idea, la princesa de todas formas se sonrojaría.

La pelinegra estaba respirando pesadamente cuando escuchó el sonido, casi imperceptible, de la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron y ella removió sus manos de su sexo para dejarlas a sus costados. La ojiverde había estado casi segura de que sorprendería a la rubia, pero cuando vió a la princesa la sorprendida fue ella.

La kriptoniana estaba sonroja, Lena sabía que lo estaría, tenía los labios pintados de un suave rosa acompañado de un maquillaje ligero. Vestía un precioso conjunto de encaje blanco, con borde rosa, transparentado en varias zonas y unos tacones negros que la hacían ver más alta de lo que era. La pelinegra captó todo en segundos, pero lo que la tenía con la boca ligeramente abierta eran las orejas de conejo en la cabeza de la princesa.

-Joder, dime que son de verdad.- habló Lena sintiendo la carganta seca.

Zor El sonrió dando largos pasos en dirección a la ojiverde. Los ojos de Lena la seguían hechizada. Amando el contonear de las caderas de la ojiazul. La pelinegra estaba por levantarse, cuando la otra estuvo a su alcance, pero Kara le colocó una mano en el pecho para que no pudiese hacerlo y sonrió.

-Esta noche...eres totalmente mía...- susurró Kara inclinándose para atrapar la boca de su mujer.

Lena gimió y la boca de la rubia amortiguó el sonido. Las manos de la pelinegra subieron veloces hacia el trasero de Kara, pero apenas había tocado la piel cuando la ojiazul le agarró las manos alejándolas de su cuerpo.

-Pensaba que era mi regalo.- se quejó Luthor lamiendo sus labios.

-Es tu regalo. Pero a mi manera.- explicó Zor-El y volvió a erguirse antes de caminar hasta ubicarse a la espalda de Luthor.

Kara le estaba amarrando las manos con un listón. Lena sonrió al sentir el roce de sus dedos y el débil amarre. La kriptoniana sabia que la ojiverde podría romperlo, pero disfrutaba colocándose.

-¿Son de verdad?- cuestionó nuevamente la pelinegra cuando Kara se detuvo delante de ella.

-Si, muy de verdad. Pero el efecto solo dura una o dos horas. - respondió al fin Kara arrodillándose delante de Luthor y empujando sus piernas para ubicarse entre ellas.

-Sexy.- susurró Lena. La pelinegra recordada haberle dicho a su esposa que le excitaba la idea de tener sexo con ella disfrazada de sexy conejita. Pero nunca pensó que ella fuese a intentar cumplirle su fantasía.

-Tenia planeado hacerte un baile y todo...pero...estas tan mojada que...el baile puede esperar.- susurró Kara acercando su rostro al de la ojiverde.

-¿Qué es más sexy que verte bailar con ese conjunto tan lindo?- cuestionó la pelinegra rozando sus labios con los de la ojiazul.

-Verte alcanzar un orgasmo conmigo entre tus piernas.- susurró Kara y atrapó su boca con desesperación, mordiendo su labio inferior y dando por terminada la conversación.

Lena amaba los besos de Kara. Amaba la suavidad de sus labios y ese fetiche que tenía con su labio inferior; el cual solía morder y chupar constantemente. Amaba cuando la kriptoniana se perdía en su deseo y solo con besos comenzaba a poseerla.

Los besos de Zor El se desplazaron con rapidez hacia abajo. Humececiendo el cuello de Lena y luego sus clavículas, dejando mordidas y marcas. Luthor le había preguntado a la princesa porque se empeñaba en hacerle chupetones si sanarían en minutos. Kara le dijo que disfrutaba observándolos.

La pelinegra sonrió al observar como la rubia se paraba en sus pechos. Como Lena sabía, Kara se detuvo en ellos bastante tiempo, adorándolos como había hecho desde que estuvieron juntas por primra vez. Siguiendo su camino solo hasta que se sintió satisfecha y los pezones estaban sensibles y endurecidos.

-Kara...quiero tocarte cariño...- pidió Lena y mordió su labio inferior cuando su esposa levantó la mirada.

-Luego...quiero que te corras en mi boca, amor. - susurró la rubia.

Lena había estado segura de que no podía estar mas húmeda que hace algunos minutos atrás. Pero se había equivocado, estaba mucho mas húmeda. Contemplar a Kara entre sus piernas conseguía excitar su cuerpo hasta niveles inimaginables.

Cuando la rubia le jaló de la cintura un poco para acomodarla más cerca del borde Lena se sonrojó ante la humedad que sintió entre sus piernas. Sus ojos verdes se cerraron cuando la ojiazul lamió su sexo de abajo arriba, chupando sus labios. Gimió y se obligó a mirar, pero solo observó como se movían las orejas de la kriptoniana.

-Umm...si...- susurró Lena y sin poder detenerse con un movimiento había rotó el listón que contenía sus manos.

Llevó una mano a la nuca de Kara, quien subió los ojos al sentir el agarre. Lena gimió empujándola contra su humedad. Le encantaba ver la mirada dilatada de su princesa. Luthor movió en círculos sus caderas, sintiendo la boca de la kriptoniana comenzando a chupar su nudo de nervios.

-¿Te gusta, cariño?- cuestionó Luthor, su voz sonaba alta y su respiración acelerada. Zor-El asintió entre sus piernas y aceleró sus movimientos antes de acomodarse para poder llevar un dedo al interior de Lena.

La pelinegra gimió y por instinto llevó su otra mano a la cabeza de Kara. Terminó tocando una de las sensibles orejas de conejo. La rubia entre sus piernas gimió, enviando ondas contra la intimidad de la pelinegra.

-¿Puedes...puedes llegar al orgasmo solo...conmigo acariciando estas?- preguntó Lena volvió a acariciarlas con la yema de sus dedos. Kara gimió contra ella y empujó sus dedos con mas fuerza en su interior.

Esa noche, entre las gruesas paredes de aquella habitación Lena llegó al orgasmo sentada en aquella silla. Kara no tuvo oportunidad de volver a tomar el control, porque Luthor simplemente había había besado hasta tenderla sobre la cama. Y se había dedicado varias horas a disfrutar de su dulce conejita Kara.

(...)

Lena escuchó el movimiento en la cama antes de sentir un cuerpo tiraree sobre ella. Frunció el ceño y se movió inquieta. Escuchó risas. Un poco de mal humor comenzó a despertar; se encontró con sus gemelas saltando. Una estaba sobre ella y la otra golpeaba la espalda de Kara para que abriese los ojos.

-¿Ya es navidad?- preguntó Lena con voz ronca, la pelinegra sobre sus piernas asintió emocionada.

-¿Abrimos los regalos, Lena?- preguntó Alura volviendo a saltar.

-Si, si, hay que abrir los regalos.- anunció Katie emocionada cuando Kara se giró al fin despierta.

-¡Estas son las princesas mas hermosas de Kripton! ¿Por qué se han despertado tan temprano?- cuestionó la rubia, quien no parecía recordar ni siquiera que día era.

-¡Los regalos, mami! ¡Hay que abrirlos!- explicó Alura saltando hacia la ojiazul.

Lena aprovechó que ambas gemelas estaban saltando hacia Kara para salir de la cama y estirarse. Agradeció haberse colocado la bata antes de dormirse, las niñas solían entrar a la habitación en cualquier momento.

-¡Cierto! ¡Hay que abrirlos!- gritó Kara saltando de la cama y corriento hacia la puerta en compañía de las niñas.

Luthor las miró con una sonrisa mientras se sujetaba el cabello en un moño. La pelinegra se sorprendió cuando un cuerpo, a la velocidad de un rayo, volvió a entrar al cuarto. La rubia delante de ella tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Usted también debe bajar, reina de la casa.- anunció Kara y prácticamente la tomó en brazos antes de aue Luthor pudiese contestar.

Estuvieron delante del árbol en un segundo. Lena apenas pudo comprender que pasaba cuando había sido colocada nuevamente en el suelo. Las pequeñas gemelas ya estaban repartiendo los regalos emocionadas. Kara se les había unido tomando cajas y anunciando a quien pertenecian con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Luthor se sentó en el suelo a mirarles. Sus ojos verdes brillando debido a la inmensa felicidad que sentía en esos momentos. Aquellas tres personas eran lo mas importante de su vida. Sus tres princesas. Sus ojos se encontraron con los azules de su esposa mientras las niñas tiraban de los papeles de regalo para descubrir las sorpresas.

Zor-El se movió hacía Lena, sentándose junto a ella y extendiéndole una caja antes de comenzar a abrir una de las suyas. Luthor la miró emocionada, porque la caja que la rubia tenía entre sus manos era su regalo. Kara le miró con una sonrisa al ver la pulsera en el interior. Tenía una brujita colgando y un corazón.

-Gracias.- susurró Kara dándole un rápido beso para que las niñas no comenzasen a quejarse. Lena no podía dejar de sonreír.

-Abre el tuyo.- le dijo la princesa, estaba mirando nerviosa hacia el suelo.

Lena le hizo caso; rompió la envoltura y sacó una caja pequeña de una caja grande. Al abrir la pequeña caja su sonrisa se hizo mas grande al observar lo que había en el interior. Era el mismo collar que años atras Kara le había regalado para que pudiese entrar a Kripton.

-Realmente me gustaba como te quedaba. Fue difícil conseguir que creasen otro.- admitió la rubia tomando el collar para colocárselo.

-Es igual de hermoso.- susurró Lena mientras la rubia se lo ponia.

-Es bonito. Se ve hermoso en ti.- replicó la rubia.

Iban a besarse, pero las gemelas habian agarrado a la kriptoniana y la habían arrastrado para que viese uno de los regalos. Lena apoyó las manos de sus rodillas y descansó allí su barbilla. Estaba sonriendo cuando Katie se acercó con una muñeca en mano y se sentó a su lado.

-Mami...anoche no acabaste el cuento...¿Lo terminarás hoy?- le preguntó la pelinegra apoyando su cabecita de las manos de Lena.

-Mmm...creo que mama Kara es quien contará el cuento de hoy.- comentó Luthor.

-Yo le digo para que te deje contarlo.- anunció Katie emocionada.

-Como deseé la princesa entonces...

-¡Si!- gritó la niña corriendo hacia mami Kara y arrojándose sobre su espalda.

Lena sonrió al verlas reír a las tres. En esos instantes era feliz.

Fin


End file.
